Playlist
by 1WordImagination
Summary: A/N i made this to have songs that many people may know. the songs follow the plot so don't worry XD she had no name to give the hosts for what she saw in her name was nothing but a past memory. but what happens when past follows? please read! XD
1. Welcome!

**Playlist: Ouran**

(A/N Hey random people of the world! :D Ummm… as it may be obvious this is my first story! Hope you all like it and please leave lots of comments! Thanks again!)

* * *

The music was on too loud for any normal ears to really enjoy the music and not have bleeding ears after, but as the flight to Japan went on so did the music. Once or twice she would take off the headset and stretch, but would go right back to hard-rock music or whatever band she had on. Just then the flight attendant called out, "We are now landing in Japan." Stuffing the set into her pocket she got ready to look at her new kingdom. A small smirk came across her face. She could already tell that this would be a fun place to stay for a while.

_Welcome!_

"Welcome!" The host club was open yet another year and because many of the girls didn't get to see them during summer break they made a mad rush to the club room. Kyoya knew this to be the busiest day of the year beside the last day of school or even the Winter Ball. He had made sure that everyone knew that too.

At the end of the day the tired club members sat and sighed thanking themselves for not being eaten alive by the love crazy customers. The Hitachiin twins smiled and said together, "I thought that would never end!"

"They seemed even more excited than last year," said Hikaru.

"You would think it would be the complete opposite," added Kaoru.

Just then the door opened and a mysterious person stood and slammed the door shut. The person held the door shut as if life could end if it even opened again. The hosts just starred at their new visitor.

Footsteps were heard running down the hall and past the door. After a few seconds the person slowly sank to the floor a sighed. "That was too close." The words mumbled were barely hearable.

Right before Tamaki was about to speak up a drop of blood fell to the ground. He stopped and stared scared to say anything. Luckily Kyoya did all his talking for him.

"Excuse me."

The mysterious person froze. _Shit!_ was the best word that came to mind for her. Slowly she looked and saw them, these handsome guys looking at her as if she was a bug that didn't belong there. _W…what the heck? This has got to be fake, why would a group of hot guys just sit around in a music room?_

"May I ask why you were running?"

No answer. Her blank stares increased.

"Your name?"

Still nothing.

"Not in the mood to talk. Well feel free to sit on a couch rather the floor." He motioned towards a couch.

A small voice whispered, "You sure?"

Kyoya only walked away as if to show he didn't care what she did as long as the room stayed in one piece. So copying him she walked and sat down throwing her bag on the ground. Opening it she pulled out a first-aid kit and a mirror to see what exactly was bleeding. Flipping a band-aid on she smiled at the mirror then shoved it back in the sack of junk.

Honey looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, would you like some cake?" He smiled his best smile and looked so cute it made her think that he was really a she for a second.

This time with no shyness she smiled big and said, "You know I haven't had cake since I was like five, I love some!"

Honey just became even happier as he gave her a slice of strawberry cake. He jumped next to her and laughed a little.

"I'm Honey, and you are?"

She seemed to think for a second on whether or not she should tell him before say, "I'd tell you my name, but then you'd never get to see me again." She took a bite and smiled just as big as Honey and said, "This has to be the best cake ever!"

Kyoya smiled at that comment and said, "It should be it's from France and specially made for today. By the way I am Kyoya and that person staring at you is Tamika."

Tamika composed himself and said, "I am pleased to meet you princess. Sorry if we frightened you earlier. So what brings you to my kingdom of happiness?"

She starred at him as if to say 'Are you serious?' but she only smiled a little and said, "I got lost and made a few new enemies, so being smart and not fight on school grounds I did the second best thing I know how to do... run." Taking another bite she added, "I don't where this 'kingdom' of your is but have fun being the king, but I think you have just about wasted about ten seconds of my life. Bye." With that she stood and grabbed her bag.

Tamika ran to his corner to sulk and started to grow mushrooms for all the other hosts knew.

The twins laughed uncontrollably and said together, "Nice!"

Her attention went on the twins. They looked like a mirror image. She was surprised at first, but that gave way as she then noticed Haruhi. Out of everyone she looked the most ordinary.

Noticing the stare from the guest Haruhi said, "Hi my name is Haruhi."

The girl only looked at Haruhi and said, "You gay?"

Everyone was shocked to say the least, but the twins said, "Yo Haruhi you want to wrestle later." And "You're so manly!"

Haruhi smiled and said, "No."

"Then why do you dress like a guy?" She shot Haruhi a look of you-can't-fool-me.

"Long story, but the basic jest of it is that I owe them money and this is the only way that I really can repay them the fastest."

"What do you guys do something stupid like host?"

Tamika shot out of the corner in shock.

"How could you say that!?!"

"Cus it's true?!" She shouted back.

"Well here we make dreams of girls come true and entertain them!"

"Like what make kissy eyes and tell them you love them!?! In the end they'll hate you and do you want to know why?"

Not wanting to answer she took the silence as an 'I don't care'.

"It's because when you end up falling in love with ONE girl they'll feel like everything you told them was a lie and go kill themselves because you didn't really love them as much as they thought!" With that she stuck out her tongue and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

Tamika had no clue what to say to something like. He looked at her and asked cooingly, "So have you ever been to a host club?" He smiled at her.

She was a little taken back but said, "No, but..."

Kyoya cut her saying, "Well how would you know what could happen? How about you try it and then decide on whether or not it's as bad as you say?"

A light turned on in her head as she realized they just wanted her to go. She smiled and said more politely, "Sorry, but I can't."

"Why's that? What do you have to loss from just one visit?" Tamaki smiled and looked at her in his eyes.

"Everything to tell you truth." She was so blunt that Tamaki was taken back, but he was determined to make her realize the beauty of his club.

Interested Hikaru and Kaoru asked together, "Like what?" Devilish grins came on their faces as they took a step closer.

Thinking for a moment she then answered, "Well I'm on a tight schedule, not that's any of your business. I'm a traveler and I don't like second meetings under other people's terms till they figured out my name." She gave them a devilish grin back as if she had worse things she could do to them.

"Your name is" Kaoru started

"the Devil." Hikaru finished.

"Wrong!" She made an X sign with her arms "But thanks for playing."

She walked towards the door, but stopped short and said, "I may visit once I get an apartment, but I wouldn't hold your breath."

* * *

thnx for reading! luv u guys and please let me know wat u think! :D (or i may make u regret it hewhewhew)

p.s. next chapter is called Bad Reputation! :D


	2. Bad Reputation

YES!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!!!! *skipping around* Hope you like it! I'll try to write longer chapters (i promise!) Enjoy! p.s. comment on it PLEASE (let me know what you like of it so far or random things!)

_Bad Reputation_

It had been two weeks since they had their little meeting and they had almost (meaning everyone, but Tamaki) forgot about her.

The theme they choose that day was Medieval, even though they had already done that before they decided it would be the best choice since the school was having a Medieval Festival that weekend and planned they weren't going to be working that day. Honey and Mori matched as always as well as Hikaru and Kaoru, and don't forget that Tamika and Haruhi had a couple costume that matched. Tamika was the prince while Haruhi was a princess (we all saw that coming).

Everyone was enjoying themselves, but then the door opened and she came in. Every girl's eye looked at her as she walked in as if she had owned the place. She sat down on the couch she had sat on before and started to laugh! The girls glared at her as if she was the witch and had to be burnt alive at the stake.

Honey was the first host to notice and go over to her. He smiled and jumped on her lap and said, "IT"S YOU! YOU CAME BACK!"

Smiling back she said, "I promised, but what on earth are you wearing? You look like…"

"I'm a courter. I wanted to be a knight, but the costumes fit Hikaru and Kaoru." He smiled big.

She decided to let him be happy and not tell him he looked like a three musketeer who added extra air to his pants. "Well I see your little club is as busy as ever." She let a small chuckle out.

Tamaki ran over to her and said, "So you finally show up! I thought for a moment that you changed your mind. So, what do you…"

She cut in and said, "You don't want to know what I think. It might make you run to your corner again or worse."

He didn't approve her answer and asked, "So then who would you like the designate as your host?"

Looking around the room she thought to herself _I wonder why girls always end up hating me even before they meet me._ "Um to tell you the truth none."

All the girls screamed. She heard a few say "She can't be serious!" "How rude!" "She thinks she's all that just because Honey and Tamaki talked to her!" "And did you see how she walked in as if she owned the club or even the school!?!"

"Why's that?" asked Kyoya interested in ways to make the club even better.

"Well…" She thought of her words carefully just in case they might be her last. "I like you guys, but not so much as hosts. I saw you when you weren't working and that seemed more natural than lines and skits to make the girls scream."

"Well said, but how would you see it better?" He wrote something in his black book.

"I don't know. Maybe doing something else rather than just skits, like have music or games even. Something so we aren't just sitting around making me wont to sleep." She leaned back and looked at the girls glaring at her.

One customer who couldn't take it anymore said, "WE like it this way. YOU can go to an alley and do though things."

Kyoya smiled and asked, "Then how about you pick a host and do these things."

"Okay well then since you're the one who looks the most stiff I choose you first."

None to say the least he was surprised since he had never been into games before. She led him to the center of the room and took out a bandana she had in her junk bag. He was getting less and less willing to play along and he could feel her happiness that he didn't want to play first.

"Okay so here are the rules: one of us will hide, while the other being blind folded looks for that person. To make it fair you call out 'Marco' and I'd then have to call out 'Polo'. To make it more interesting if you win I'll tell you my name and anything else you want to know about me, but if I win you have to *whisper*"

Kyoya stiffened but said, "Okay."

As Kyoya counted the girl hide. Everyone stopped to watch the game.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Kyoya took a step to the voice

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

He stopped; the voice was right behind him.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

The voice was above his head somehow

A few girls said, "How did she?" but were hushed up by the twins. They must have wanted to play next since their voices were bored and slightly jealous of Kyoya.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

She had to be in front of him.

He lounged forward.

"Marco!"

"Poloooooo"

The voice went around his head. He stopped and began to feel dizzy. She was playing with his mind. He knew it but couldn't help but fall of it.

"Marco!"

"Pppooollllooo!"

Kyoya fell to the ground and took off the bandana. He saw her smirking right there in front of him. He had her cornered and was really so close to winning. He looked upset as she held out a hand and smiled.

He now had to do the worst thing he could imagine, give her his black note book and change things around! (A/N I've always wanted to look in there and mess with it hewhewhew) Handing it to her stiffly she took it. Everyone was surprised to see this happen. Without his note book by him Kyoya looked very different almost ordinary.

All the eyes watched as she erased all his notes, plans, and ideas and began to rewrite it in her plans. The twins mouth opened not believing Kyoya had so much faith in himself in such a small game he had never played before.

Tamaki ran to Kyoya and shout for a reason why he agreed to such a thing. His only answer was, "I was so close."

"Done!" The girl gave everyone a devilish smile and calmly walked over to the shocked Kyoya. He looked at her in horror and snitched his book back.

Quickly flipping through it he saw every last plan and notes were all gone, changed entirely. Next week's plans were to go to a park and have a picnic, the day after that go to the garden and play hide and go seek in the mazes, and the worst one he saw was a trip to a karaoke bar. His high class plans were ruined. He looked like a child who lost his favorite toy.

Tamaki read them and began to smile. Everyone watched him as he flipped through the book looking at the new schedule. He faced everyone and said with a smile, "I like it!"

All eyes turned to Kyoya who was glaring at Tamaki as though he was going to kill him. But composing himself he stood and said, "Well they are rather cheaper than what I'd like, but a deal is a deal." All the hosts knew what he was really saying, "More money, now we can do something better for the Winter Ball… yet all the work I put into it!"

"Good cus I expect all of them to be done." She leaned back in a chair.

The girls, now wanting her thrown out, said, "But… we like how it was!"

"I don't care. Just get use to it."

"Don't you care what people think about you? No one will ever like you if it changes."

"I don't give a damn about my reputation. You're living in the past, it's a new generation." She gave them a devilish grin as if to say "I can do what I want to do and that's what I'm going to do."

They looked at each other before saying, "Well a bad reputation won't get you too far at this school."

"So you want me to please you by changing is that it?" She stood up and walked towards them.

Huddling together they said, "Oh no, not me!"

The biggest smile came on her face as she said, "If ya think I'm strange, I ain't gonna change. An' I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation."

The girls ran behind the twins and said, "Make her leave us alone!"

They smiled at each other and walked towards her. Smirking they stood on either side of her and said in unison, "You got some mouth there."

Hikaru took a strand of her long blonde hair and twirled it on his index finger and cooed in her ear, "You should be more careful."

"It may just get you into more trouble than you'd like." Kaoru mirrored his brother actions and began to blow on her ear.

Swatting them away she said sharply, "Hey I was only having a little fun. Don't you guys want to live a little?"

Quickly she gathered her things and flung her pack on her shoulder and continued, "I'm planning on going here Monday on a music scholarship. I already talked to your father," she faced Tamaki, "and he loves the idea of me coming here. To tell you the truth I'm not that much into academies, but since you guys welcomed me so kindly I decided hey why not give it a try and see how it goes." She handed them a piece of paper that had her schedule on it. Turned out she was in the Hitachiin's and Haruhi's class.

"Just great." The twins could be heard murmuring.

"See you guys then!" With that she took back the paper and walked away saying "An' everyone can say what they want to say, it never gets better anyway."

All the hosts stood looking at her figure walk away then disappear around the corner. With many of the people in the room unhappy Honey spoke up and said, "She seems nice!" No one commented on her for the rest of the day.

* * *

Love you guys lots for finishing yet another chapter! :D

Next chapter will be called Into the Maze (or you may know the musical Into the Woods XD)

Shout out to MiharuAndMitsukiOwnYourSouls: next one, wait till the next one! (ow and Llamas rule!)


	3. Into the Maze

_Into the Maze_

Turned out the girl never went there Monday or even the host club, so they assumed she had just been joking about transferring to the school. Of course they did go to the park and have a 'romantic' picnic with the ladies. Kyoya had begun to change small things in the schedule to make it more 'romantic' for the ladies to stay.

As a normal Tuesday morning began Haruhi began to wonder why the mysterious girl never showed, but just then the door opened and there walking as though she wasn't an hour late to class came the girl. She was wearing long jeans that made her already spider like legs seem longer, her shirt was one that looked like as if it belonged in a wash, and on her shoulder she carried her large backpack of junk. And don't forget that in her ears was her headset. The only one big difference… she looked like a guy who belonged to a gang. Apparently she must have cut her hair Monday because her long blonde hair was no more! She walked over to the teacher and smiled while taking the headset out.

"Sorry I'm late! I missed the bus and ended up getting on the wrong one. But it's cool now! I talked to the driver and she gave me her number for free rides to wherever, whenever!" She flashed out a card and smiled. "I know that is a terrible excuse, but I'll try harder from now on."

From the look on the teachers and the classes face they had expected her to kill someone since her bag had pins all over it and her shoes made her look like she could kill someone with her bare hands! Smiling he pointed to the seat next to Haruhi. Happy she thanked him and manly skipped off to her seat (A/N that sounds very gay if everyone thinks she's a guy lol). Once things settled the teacher began from where he left off.

The girl smiled at Haruhi and said, "We meet again." But Haruhi only gave her a question look, she couldn't tell. "You don't remember? How rude and to think it's only been a day."

Haruhi smiled then and whispered, "I didn't recognize you without the long hair. So why did you cut it?"

"I donate hair to hair shops to make wigs. My hair was long enough for two this year!" She winked at the girls who were drooling on their desks to look at her.

"Hey I thought you were against the whole host thing?"

"Yay, but since I'm bored and got nothing better to do I thought well these are rich kids who would only buy a new island to make them feel better. So there'll be fewer islands, I can live with that, but what I can't stand is being bored." Smiling big at a girl who snuck a look at her the girl screamed and was almost taken out of the class for interrupting. "By the way you should call me… let's see the last time I used a guys name was two years ago in India under Alex… hey could the name Alex work here?"

"I guess so. By the way I've been meaning to ask you but what is your real name? Is it that big of a secret?"

She stood and smiled to the teacher; he stopped and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Walking to the front of the class she smiled and said, "Nothing except my rudeness for not properly introducing myself earlier." Winking at the class she said, "Hello, my name is Alex and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." She walked back to her seat and smiled big at Haruhi as if that little show meant a definite yes.

_Jump Time!_

The last bell rang and as Haruhi and the twins walked down the hall to the Third Music Room. They found 'Alex' walking ahead of them smiling and talking to the same girls who were only hating her a few days ago.

"It's scary to think" said Hikaru

"that one day they hate her" finished Kaoru

"and the next love 'him'." they said together.

Haruhi thought about it for a second. "I guess she just didn't want a fight scene to break out when she entered the host club." _Bet that's why she really cut her hair._ Haruhi thought.

"Haruhiiiiii!!!!" Tamaki jumped on her and smiled big. "Guess what?!?"

Not wanting to guess she just asked, "Yes, what is it?" She set her things down to get ready for the tea party in the garden.

"Kyoya decided that since we'll be doing the maze we should…" Tamaki noticed Alex standing behind his 'precious daughter'. "Who are you and why are you with my precious daughter?????!!!!!!"

Alex smiled and hugged Haruhi and said, "Isn't it obvious I came to make sure you idiots wouldn't forget me and the maze! You all seem to be following the schedule well, so I now decided to win her heart!"

"WHATTT!!!!" Tamaki's mouth dropped open and he started to melt at the shock.

"Cool your jets, I was only joking, about the second part I mean." She walked over to Honey and smiled her amazing smile and said, "How are you Honey?"

Happy to see her he answered, "You really are in the academy! We should have a party at your house and have lots of cake!" His happiness seemed to fill the room to the max.

"Sorry kiddo, but no banana. (A/N no clue why I had this urge to make her say that line in such a non-manly way *sigh*)My apartment is a one room, I could fit like a spider and me, but that's it." She smiled at him sympathetically. "Maybe we could do it somewhere else."

Kyoya now noticing that it was the bet girl came over and asked, "So should we except you to come here from now on?"

"Yay! But it's only for as long as the schedule goes, then I won't have a reason to stay." She stuck out her tongue and grinned.

"So if that's how it's going to be what shall we call you?" His pen touched the paper of his book.

"I asked Haruhi if Alex was a good guys name and she said yes, so that's the game plan." Giving him a thumbs-up as she said it.

"Still see"

"you don't trust us." Finished Kaoru.

"Why should I? You guys we're only doing business, nothing more. Why would a name be important to you fake or not?" She said this with a shrug and walked off to Kyoya.

Alex was the last person he wanted to see, but looking at her through his glasses he asked, "May I help you?"

Smirking at this she answered, "Yay, I need the book for a second." Her hand opened to receive his precious book. Reluctantly he handed it over. Quickly she wrote and note and handed it back.

"Is this some kind of joke?" was his only reply after reading it. After she shook her head he said, "Fine by me, but I hope you know what exactly this means for you." Not letting her answer he asked Tamaki, "Is it fine for Alex to be a host?"

"NEV…" He stopped short as he saw Alex look like she was about to cry.

"Don't you like me? I just wanted to get to have fun." A tear fell from her eyes. (A/N She of course had already figured out all his weaknesses.)

"Fine." His voice was not at all happy about it, but he figured it might do Haruhi good to have a sister/ friend who was a girl. Overly happy he took Alex into his arms and shouted, "You were sooo cute and just wait till Haruhi shows you around!" He swung her around and around. "I'll be your Daddy and Haruhi your sister and Kyoya your Mommy and all the rest will be your brothers!!!!"

"D…Daddy?" Her voice sounded confused and in a way depressed.

"It's Tamaki's way of saying you're part of his family from now on. Particularly I hate it, but what can you do." Haruhi walked towards the door. "If we don't hurry we'll be late, can't keep them waiting all day."

_Time Jump!_

"Welcome!"

A pack of girls ran in the garden through a gate. It was a perfect day to walk through the garden. Tamaki tended to his customers and called on Alex once or twice to show her off and "show" his affection.

Alex looked at the start of the maze and closed her eyes. She imagined if there were trees all around it would be better.

"Umm… Alex." A customer's voice brought Alex back to where she was at.

"Yes? Sorry about that, I was just thinking how lovely it turned out today and how much I've grown to enjoy looking at the maze and think, 'Into the maze'. Silly I know, but it's been a favorite of mine to get lost and find new things." The girls melted in their seats and screamed about how lovely that sounded.

_Like telling a child there is such thing as Santa Claus._ Alex thought to herself.

While taking a break she walked around and listen to peoples conversations and began to join a few and leave others.

(A/N this song here is as if they are saying the words, but you only know it. So to make it easier I put their names next to their lines to tell who is talking. p.s. it took out a few lines; it's long enough as it is! Thnx!)

"Once upon a time…" (Alex)

"I wish..." (Honey)

"…in a far-off school…" (Alex)

"More than anything..." (Honey)

"…lived a cute boy…" (Alex)

"More than life..." (Honey)

"…a sad host king…" (Alex)

"More than jewels..." (Honey)

"I wish..." (Tamaki)

"…and loving twin brothers…" (Alex)

"More than life..." (Tamaki)

"I wish..." (Twins)

"…with their toy Haruhi." (Alex)

"More than anything..." (Tamaki)

"I wish…" (Haruhi)

"…the cake looks so good." (Honey)

"More than life…" (Twins)

"I wish…" (Tamaki)

"I wish to have more cake…" (Honey)

"More than riches…" (Twins)

"…and treats…" (Honey)

"I wish my daughter would love me." (Tamaki)

"More than anything…" (Haruhi)

"I wish we weren't so bored." (Twins)

"I want to get out…" (Haruhi)

"Haruhi!!!..." (Tamaki)

"I wish to have more cake." (Honey)

"I wish my daughter would smile and call me king!" (Tamaki)

"I wish we weren't so bored." (Twins)

"I wish…" (All)

"You wish to have more cake, Honey?" (Honey's Customers)

"The cute boy's customers smiled…" (Alex)

"Cake?!" (Customers)

"…and Mori's customers as well…" (Alex)

"Cake!!!???" (Mori's Customers)

"…Mori was always by his side." (Alex)

"Look how much you've already eaten!" (Customers)

"Look at the plates!" (Customers)

"You'll get sick…" (Mori)

"All were close and so Mori care much for what was good for Honey. Tamaki, on the other hand had his Mommy…" (Alex)

"I wish…" (Kyoya)

"Well, he wasn't really that way…" (Alex)

"I wish Tamaki were not a fool. I wish my schedule book wasn't messed with. I wish the he'd stop calling me Mommy. I wish the day was over… I wish a lot of things… You foolish Tamaki! What in heaven's name are you doing planning this time?" (Kyoya)

"Nothing, just some time to be alone with Haruhi!" (Tamaki)

"He's working! How many times do I have to tell you? It's the only way for her to play back her debt." (Kyoya)

"Why, come, Haruhi." (Twins)

"I wish… It's not for me; it's for Alex. You want to come to explore the maze, since Alex keeps looking into the maze… Want to come, please... (Haruhi)

"Mori had a surprise for Honey." (Alex)

"I have hidden a cake in the maze for you. If you find it then you may eat it." (Mori)

"And perhaps your customers?... Or more?..." (Haruhi)

"Customers in the school, customers in the garden, in the tables, in the seats, in the blankets…" (Honey)

"…and a few of those hosts," (Haruhi)

"Come, customers, down from the seats and the blankets, over maze, out of school…" (Honey)

"No, worry Kyoya…" (Tamaki)

"Listen well, Tamaki. Haruhi must work to pay off the debut." (Kyoya)

"But, Mother, no… 'he's' the best daughter…" (Tamaki)

"Yes. Yes! HE'S been trying for a week. We've no money, and no choice but to leave him while he can still bring in many customers." (Kyoya)

"But Haruhi is my best daughter in the whole world!" (Tamaki)

"Into the maze, it's time to go, we hate to leave, we have to, though. Into the maze… It's time, and so we must begin our journey. Into the maze and through the bushes to where she is expected, into the maze to Alex's dream…Into the maze to Alex's dream…" (Haruhi)

"You're certain of this?" (Twins)

"The way is clear, the light is good, we have no fear, nor no one should. The mazes are just bushes, the bushes are just mazes. I sort of hate to ask it, but do you know where she is?" (Haruhi)

"Don't ask us." (Kaoru)

"And any way why should we know?" (Hikaru)

"Into the maze and down the dell, the path is straight, I know it well. Into the maze, and who can tell what's waiting on the journey? Into the maze to bring some happiness to Alex who has been looking bored. Never can tell what lies ahead, for all that I know, she's already dead. But into the maze into the maze, into the maze, to Alex's dream and back before dark!" (Haruhi)

"Now listen to me, Tamaki. Go to maze with Haruhi if you want. I won't stop you. Are you listening to me?" (Kyoya)

"Yes." (Tamaki)

"Into the maze to journeys end…" (Kyoya)

"Into the maze to find a daughter…" (Tamaki)

"Someday you'll realize your feelings, Tamaki." (Kyoya)

"I don't already?" (Tamaki)

"Honey, our customers are waiting." (Mori)

"Now may I go have cake?" (Honey)

"Cake? We must be gone." (Mori)

"I wish..." (Honey)

"Look what I found in Alex's bag." (Hikaru)

"Her I-pod!" (Kaoru)

"I wonder what she" (Hikaru)

"listens too? We'll take it with us." (Kaoru)

"And so the twin, reluctantly, set off to find me. As for Honey…" (Alex)

"I still wish to have cake, but how am I ever to find it? I know, I'll find Mori, he was by a tree last time, and I'll tell him I just want to have the cake or else..." (Honey)

"Into the maze, it's time to go, it may be all in vain, you know. Into the maze…But even so, I have to take the journey. (Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki)

"Into the maze, the path is straight, you know it well, but who can tell--?" (Twins, Honey and Mori)

"Into the maze to find Alex…" (Haruhi)

"Into the maze to find Mori…" (Honey)

"Into the maze to make Alex's" (Kaoru)

"Dream comes true…" (Hikaru)

"To eat the cake…" (Honey)

"Into the maze without regret, the choice is made, the task is set. Into the maze, but not forgetting why I'm on the journey. Into the maze to get my wish, I don't care how, the time is now." (All)

"Into the maze to have quiet…" (Kyoya)

"Into the maze to spend time with Haruhi…" (Tamaki)

"Into the maze to make fun" (Hikaru)

"of Alex for listening to Into the Woods…" (Kaoru)

"To go eat cake…" (Honey)

"Into the maze to make Alex's dream come true... Into the maze to make Alex's dream come true..." (Haruhi)

"The way is clear, the light is good, I have no fear, the mazes are just bushes, the bushes are just mazes. No need to be afraid there—" (All)

"There's something in the glade there..." (Mori and Honey)

"Into the maze without delay, but careful not to lose the way. Into the maze, who knows what may be lurking on the journey? Into the maze to get the thing that makes it worth the journeying. Into the maze…" (All)

"To see the hosts…" (Mori)

"To spend time… (Tamaki)

"To find Alex…" (Twins)

"To see…To spend…To find…To ask…To tease…To make…To cake…! Into the maze! Into the maze! Into the maze, then out of the maze, and back before dark!" (All)

A/N Hope that was a little fun (not too bad I hope XD)


	4. What Is This Feeling Part 2 of the Maze

_What Is This Feeling (Part 2 of the Maze)_

Alex was completely lost, just five minutes in the maze and she had already forgotten how to even get back out. She started to wonder if anyone would look for her once they realized she hadn't come back for a while. _Wonder if they'll get lost too or maybe they know the maze already._

On the other side of the maze stood Honey who got split up from his group, but had found his cake and was eating it while waiting for Mori. Mori ended up with all the customers and helping them find their way back. On another side was Tamaki who had found Haruhi and was spending time with her as she continued to search for Alex. Closes to Alex was the Hikaru who surprisingly also got separated from Kaoru. (A/N You might wonder where Kyoya is, but he's just sipping his tea and relaxing.)

Hikaru started to get worried and ran through the maze trying to find anything to get a better view of the maze. Just as he turned a sharp corner he ran into Alex and made her fall. He lay on her and looked down at her. She was too surprised to think or act. Their faces were so close Hikaru could feel her soft breath. Slowly he stood; helping her up and blushed a little. If she had known that he was blushing she would have given him a hard time, but being clueless didn't notice.

"We've been looking all over these mazes for you!" Hikaru said angrily. "You shouldn't go off to the maze without tell someone."

"I told Kyoya and he said it was fine." She took a step close and stuck out her tongue. "What is this feeling so sudden and new?"

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you." Hikaru replied.

"My pulse is rushing."

"My head is reeling."

"My face is flushing."

"What is this feeling fervid as a flame?"

"Does it have a name?"

Together we both said, "Yes! Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"

"For you face!" Alex smiled and she said it.

"Your voice." Hikaru stuck his tongue out.

"Your clothing!"

"Let's say…"

"I loathe it all!" They finished together.

"Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl." Alex made a face.

"There's a strange exilhiration in such total detestation. It's so pure so strong!" He mimicked her face in return.

"Though I do admit it came on fast still I do believe that it can last loathing you my whole life long." Magical they said it the same time as if they knew it by heart of what to say. (A/N yay magical…*wink*)

"Boo!" Shouted voices behind them.

"Ahh!" Both Hikaru and Alex were taken back to see all the hosts standing there and had heard their entire spat.

Haruhi smiled at Alex and asked, "You guys have fun?"

"Yay found out people with orange hair hate me still." She smiled. "My little brother had orange hair and he hated my guts for years until he realized I was leaving the house, and then he thought it had to have been my fault. So lame."

"You left your family? Then who do you live with?" Tamaki always fell for stories like that, example A Haruhi.

"I live alone, duh. My old house was too small for everyone and my parents agreed to it, so I packed my things one day and left. No biggie, lots of people do it." She shrugged as if to end the topic. "But anyway, I told you mazes would be fun! See you all came… well except Kyoya, but I beat him last time so it's cool."

The other hosts took this as a do-ask-me-about-my-past. So playing along Honey smiled and said, "It was! What do you think we should do next time Ale-chan?"

Pondering she looked to the sky and said, "I've always wanted to go to karaoke bar with a group of friends, sound cool?"

"Yes! I too have always wanted to sing to my daughter Haruhi!" Tamaki danced around hugging Haruhi.

Her only response to this affection was a small grown.

_Time Jump!_

~Alex POV~

All the customers had already left and the party had already been cleaned up. I grabbed my bag and stuck my hand in the side pocket to grab my I-pod, but to my horrier it wasn't there! I started to look around the ground and then looking at the maze I wondered if it could have been in my pants pocket and had fallen out.

"What's wrong?"

I looked around to see Haruhi giving me a questioning look. "I can't find my I-pod. I thought it was in my bag, but I can't find it."

She walked over to Kyoya and asked, "When you were here did you by happen to find an I-pod?"

Look back at me he said, "No." I could still tell he wasn't on best terms with me.

Haruhi started to ask the other hosts, so taking her lead I walked over to Kaoru and asked, "Hey Kaoru, have you seen my I-pod?"

"N…no." I could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Ow really than you must know where it is…" I looked at Hikaru who was walking over to his brother. "I see so Hikaru took it!" I ran over to him and held out my hand. "Hikaru! Give me back my I-pod!"

"I…don't know what you mean Alex." He was lying too, but there must have been something else because he looked surprised.

The other gathered around to watch out showdown. "Are…are you mad at me because I can tell you two apart?" I gave him a questioning look.

"No!"

"Then hurry up and hand it over Hikaru!"

Digging into his pocket he fished out my precious I-pod. I took it happily and smiled at him and said, "Thanks! For a second I thought I was wrong about you taking it."

Looking pissed he turned to Kaoru. "Your taste in music sucks. Who listens to such old music?"

Surprised that he would comment on it I smiled and said, "I have loads of CD's at my place, but I can't put them on this yet because I don't own a laptop or computer so when I go to library's I try to get one CD on it at a time." I laughed a little. "So what did you think of some of the old stuff like Into the Woods? I put that CD on yesterday thinking about going to the maze."

"It sucked." He really was blunt about his opinion.

"That's too bad. Did you ever see the play?"

"Who would?" His temper was getting to him.

Trying to see how long he could keep it down I told him, "I was the witch when I went to NYC in America. It was a great Broadway."

Tamaki took interest into this. "You've been in Broadway? Were you that good?"

"Sure, I auditioned and when the first show finished I took my payment and bought a ticket to India where I got to ride an elephant!" I knew he wouldn't believe me, even if it was the truth. No one ever believed any of my adventures I'd been in.

"What! Really? Was it fun?" I stood there not believing my eyes. Someone like him really existed, a person who believed in everyone and everything.

Smiling I said, "Yes! It really easy, I could show you someday. Hey that's a good idea! Next week there is a circus in town and we should have the club there. I could teach you how to ride an elephant then!"

Kyoya just looked at me and wrote something in his book and said, "Since we've been doing such cheap things this week we should have more than enough to rent the circus."

~Tamaki POV~

I was so excited! I had never been to a circus and now we plan on going Monday! "Well then it's settled! And to make it more fun we shall dress up for it!"

I could hear Alex say 'How did I know you'd say that?' I smiled at her and hugged her and became to swing her around and around.


	5. Razzle Dazzle

How on earth I managed to write this so fast, is unknown to me! :D lol Hope you like and please leave a comment!_

* * *

_

_Razzle Dazzle_

The day for the trip to the circus came and Tamaki had brought costumes for everyone. He was well prepared for it and must have read over three hundred books on what to do when an elephant o=goes mad. (Everyone knew since he had taken all the books out of the library the next day.)

Honey and Mori were dressed as clowns, the twins as acrobats, Kyoya and a lion trainer, and Tamaki as the ringleader with Haruhi as his assistant. Tamaki tried to get Alex in a costume but she just said "I've got a plan" and would walk away.

When they out to the circus everyone's mouth dropped out as they saw all these tricks and lights being shown all around. Everyone jumped out of their limo and ran in.

"Hello!" Everyone turned to see the leader of circus. "You must be the group from Ouran, right?"

Kyoya gave him a smile and said, "Yes. Sorry if we are late."

"No no! You're just on time!" He smiled big. Looking at the group he counted heads. "U…Um isn't there one missing? I thought Alex said she was coming?"

"You know her?" Everyone said while their eyes bulged.

"Yes! He traveled with us for a year then disappeared. I haven't seen him in four years!" He laughed and showed the group to their seats.

The twins looked at each other. "Guess Alex gets around." They said together.

Alex walked up in a dazzling outfit that made her look like the pro she was. A group of members of the circus followed her. She smiled and laughed. Walking to her seat she sat next to Haruhi and the twins and smiled and asked, "What do you think of the place?"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE IN THE CIRCUS?!!?" Tamaki was overly excited about the news.

"Ow, but I thought I told you I went to India and rode elephants?"

"Yay but that's different than being in a circus." Said the twins.

"Really?" She acted as though it were nothing.

The ringleader came back and saw Alex. "A…Alex!!!!!" He ran to her and picked her up with one arm.

"Hey! Sorry about that day." Alex blushed, but just smiled.

"I thought someone in Paris took you!" He looked like he was about to cry.

She only smiled and said, "You always worry too much. I left a note saying I was going to travel again."

"We've missed you though!" He then looked at his audience and said with a different aura, "The show will being in a few minutes and it would my great honor to teach your hosts to do an act." The hosts then followed the ringleader to the back.

"So what"

"part are we doing?" Kaoru finished.

He looked at them and said, "You're already dressed for the high rope, so you want to try it?"

"Sure." They said in unison.

"Tamaki you can follow my lead as the ringleader and Haruhi can be your assistant. Kyoya you can do the lions since you're in the outfit. Honey and Mori can go with our other clowns. And Alex what would you like to do this time?"

"Ow… I promised to teach how to ride elephants to Tamaki so I'll just do that and anything else you might need me to do."

"Great then I'll get you elephant, Su, ready. Since you're good at the flying trapeze would you like to do that as well?"

"Sure, but can Haruhi do it with me?" She turned to Haruhi who started to frizz.

"Uh… you sure that is okay?" Haruhi's voice was barely there.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" Alex smiled at her.

Jump Time

"Attention guests!" The ringleader, Al, shouted from an elephant.

Tamaki rode with Alex on her elephant. He smiled big and shouted, "The show is now ready to begin!"

Alex was smiling big and standing on the elephant as it walked around the ring. "So how does it feel Tamaki?" She looked at him happy.

"Great! How did you even get into the show biz?" He was excited like a little kid.

"Long story:

_Flashback ~Alex POV~_

_I walked down a street in India on my way out of a boat I took to get there. The streets were made of dirt and full of people. It was said that elephants were gods and they were treated as such. So as I walked down and saw elephants walking in a herd close by I became worried because I was them running towards a village. Since it was illegal to kill an elephant I ran towards the head of the pack and carefully grabbed its tusks and lifted myself up. Since that was my first time riding one I didn't know what to do other than what I saw on TV. Carefully I leaned to opposite direction and it followed my leading. I ended up leading the pack so far away from the village and then began to slow down when we stopped at another village. _

_As I got off to let them get a drink a man came up on his own elephant and helped me down. He smiled and asked, "Who taught you to ride elephants?"_

_Of course I told him it was my first time he was surprised and told me how he owned a circus and would love it if I could join and travel with them. Since that was what I had been doing I said yes. _

_But after a year with them I left when we stopped at Paris and ended up dancing in a French dance group, but that's a different story._

_End Flashback_

I looked at Tamaki as I helped him off and he smiled at me. "You must then find it boring with us."

"No way! Sure I've done a lot of things throughout my life, but there are still many things I have yet to do." That wasn't a lie, but I could tell I only said it to try to make him feel better which it did.

"So what haven't you done?" The twins had finished their act and ended up falling off the rope and did a brotherly love skit.

I turned and smiled at their interest and said, "Let's see…

1. Never dated

2. Never been to a school dance

3. Never kissed anyone

4. Never stayed at a place for over a year.

5. Never… jumped out of an airplane, yet." I smiled at that.

"Sounds like there isn't a lot left." Hikaru said with a smirk.

"For you it may sound like that, but for me I have yet to do many things." I walked on stage with Haruhi then.

Her face was flushed and pale. I took her hand and whispered, "You don't have to do this if you're scared."

She tried to smile. "I think I'm okay."

I turned to her and shook my head and said, "No I can tell when you lying. Go back and I'll do it by myself." I sent her back and I went up taking my place.

All the hosts were now sitting and watching me get ready. I hadn't don't this for so long I worried if I could still make it, but putting that aside I leaped off my place and flew to the bar. My hand reached and grabbed the bar. My hands shook as I held on with all my strength. Only one more trick and then I'd be done. It was called, "Star of the World", and I had only done it once and with a partner. I could tell Al was worried since I never told him I'd do it.

Swinging back and forth I got ready. I could hear Al shouting, "Alex! Don't!" I started to spin on the bar and go faster back and forth. My head hurt a little, but I had to do it, I had to prove to myself that I could still do it.

~Hikaru POV~

Al stood up as he watched her being to go back and forth. He shouted out, "Alex! Don't!" Everyone turned to him as he told so of his workers to get her down.

I looked at her as she began to spin and go faster and not listen to Al. Al looked hopeless as he watched her. _What was she doing?_

"Al, what's wrong?" Tamaki stood next to Al with his hand on his shoulder.

"Alex… Alex's doing the 'Star of the World' trick. She had only don't it once and even then it has been four years since she's done it not to mention it's a trick that not has even been done without a partner. He won't make it and there is a chance he'll die it he misses the net or lands on it wrong."

_What an idiot! Why does she enjoy putting herself in dangerous places!?!_ I started to run towards the ladder to where she'd jump too. I had no clue what I planned to do, but Alex dying here wasn't my idea of a good day. Climbing up I took hold the bar. I had to jump from this one to the next one before I could get her.

~Alex POV~

_Was Hikaru up here? _I was moving too fast to get a good look. I heard a bar swing and saw Hikaru jump and hold onto the bar I was trying to jump to with one hand. I couldn't keep this up. If I didn't jump now I'd fall for sure.

"Don't!" His voice was scared and faint.

"If I don't I'll fall for sure!" My voice sounded more confident than I felt. "I can do it!" I let go and jumped to him.

I flew for a second and saw everything around me. Hikaru had a worried face, but he held onto the bar with both hands now and tried to hold on and get ready for me to come over. I was so close, but I could tell I would end up grabbing Hikaru if anything. His face told me he knew that too and he just nodded as if to say 'I can do it, so trust me!' Grabbing his waist we swung for a moment.

~Hikaru POV~

She held onto my waist and I tried to hold onto the bar with all my might. We swung for a moment then stopped. Carefully she climbed up so she held onto the bar with one hand and the other around my shoulder. I could feel her shiver for a second then she smiled at me. Our faces were so close that her hair tickled my face.

"Sorry." Her voice never wavered or sounded scared.

I just held her with one hand and said, "Just don't make me have to do this again."

Her laugh was half hearted. "As long as we don't tell anyone how you were holding my butt."

Why could she make my face blush so much? I hadn't noticed and it seemed weird how she didn't mind. Only nodding; I heard people below us trying to lower our bar. We waited in silence in what seemed to forever.

"Hey… Hikaru were you scared?" Her voice sounded distant.

"Yay, but I bet you were more scared than me."

"No… I mean I was worried about what if Haruhi had really done this. I've done worse thing that this."

How did I know she was like that, someone who does things for the heck of it? "Like what?"

She thought hard then said, "I remember once there was a boy who was going to jump off a building in England. I had happen to be on the same flour as he was and when everyone gathered around a window trying to get him back inside I just pushed them aside and went out to him. I grabbed him and threw him in the building, but since he was wiggling so much I lost my footing and fell. I guess you could call me lucky since the fire department had come in and was holding a trampoline to catch me in. I hit the star mark." She laughed as if she had just fallen on it and noticed.

"What happened to the boy?"

"He said sorry for everything and his mother told him how sorry she was for not always being home." Smiling big she added, "I got an award from the Queen of England for being so brave. Turned out the little boy was the queen's grandson."

I couldn't help, but laugh. "You have done too many things."

"I know." She joined in my laughing.

Time Jump

Hikaru and Alex were back on no speaking terms once they were on the ground. No one questioned why Hikaru went up there, they were all just happy that they didn't die. Al gave Alex a large lecture and hugged her just happy that she didn't fall.

All the customers left after that leaving the hosts behind with the circus cast. Everyone changed back into their school uniforms and began to thank Al. He only smiled and said it was nothing.

"So how did you first bring in the customers?" Kyoya asked Al in interest on how they became known as the best circus in the entire world.

Al laughed hard at this, "It's simple, give 'em the old razzle dazzle. An act with lots of flash in it and the reaction will be passionate. The old hocus pocus and how can they see with sequins in their eyes?" He pointed at an old man who did an act with horses. "What if your hinges all are rusting? What if, in fact, you're just disgusting? Razzle dazzle 'em and they'll never catch wise!"

"Well I guess we'll be going then." Tamaki smiled at Al.

Just as they turned to leave a boy shouted out, "ALEX!!!!"

All eyes turned to a boy around their own age run towards Alex with open arms. Her eyes budged and she started to run out the door. The boy followed her out and everyone heard them run all over the circus tents.

"Who was…" Everyone asked looking at Al.

"Ow that is just her old partner, Kyo. She left the same day he told her he had fallen in love with her. Silly child didn't know she was leaving. She told me to tie him up so he would go after her like this." He only laughed and walked away.

"Wait a minute! You know Alex is a girl?" Tamaki asked confused.

Kyoya only pushed his glasses up and say, "I told him of both Alex's and Haruhi's secret and after hearing a little about Alex he must have recognized her."

"Yep! She was like a daughter to me. I took care of her and she even agreed to call me daddy. I was so happy when I showed her off. But I knew that she'd leave in a year, it was a part of her contract to the circus. I'll never forget how when she signed it she asked if the name sounded bad and if she should do a different name." He chuckled to himself.

Tamaki was surprised to hear of Al's relationship with her was what he wanted with the hosts. "So do you think she'd call me daddy if I asked her?"

"Positive. I think she never had what we'd call a normal loving family."

Their eyes turned back to Kyo and Alex running around her blushing face as he shouted, "I LOVE YOU ALEX!!! STAY WITH ME!!!" Her only answer was, "You got to be kidding me!? Never!" The others laughed at the ending of an overly excited day.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING you awesome person you :D (Next chapter will be called Alex Smile!) Can't wait to hear from you guys. And like always now let me know of a song to use!

Peace out my random readers!


	6. Alex Smile!

Hey my awesome veiwers! I'm sick today and had enough time to finish yet another chapter! (I hate how all these awesome songs keep playing making me write so much, but hey I bet you all are happy with that :D) This one is more serious than I wanted, but hey that's life! lol So don't go all "Imag-chan! How could you write such a serious chapter when you were making them so funny before!?" (they arin't that funny to me except the awesome sences with Kyo and Alex doing a showdown! I loved writing that chapter!)

Okay well I'm writing too much of an intro so... Comment/Read/And Listen To The Music!

_

* * *

_

_Alex Smile!_

"Welcome!"

The hosts had planned a more ordinary day since Alex said that she had to leave early to get home. Tamaki had been hoping to see her house, but when he asked instead of telling him a straight no as Haruhi always did she just looked at the flour and said, "It's not really big enough to hold that many people and it's pretty rundown."

Tamaki ran to Kyoya gloomy. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I don't see why our daughter Alex must live in such an awful place. Could we somehow buy her a place closer and nice than her other one?"

He only looked at his book and said, "You don't even know what it looks like or if she likes it or not. Until you've seen it and know what she thinks of the answer is no."

For the rest of the day Tamaki sulked in his corner and thought of some way to get her to invite him. All his customers that came only gave Kyoya a questioning look as they saw Tamaki look stressed.

Once all the customers left Kyoya sat down and watched Tamaki as he imagined the worse place Alex might be living in. *You have just enter the Tamaki Zone… (you should turn back now)… Tamaki enters a shack that has no roof. He sits a table made of cardboard boxes. Alex comes in looking exteremly skinny. She starts to smile, but starts to cough too hard to keep a straight face. Tamaki noticed her bed was on dirt and had no blankets… (Think yourself lucky how I took you out before he started to cry and get all emotional)*

"Umm… Tamaki?" Alex stood behind him with a little worried look.

He only looked up at Alex ready to cry if he found out she really lived in a small shack that had no heat or water and just dirt to eat. "I… umm… was wondering if you'd come out now?"

After a few minutes he agreed to sulk in a chair rather than his corner of woe. Tamaki looked at her and said, "Why don't you want Daddy to see your house?"

"Because you wouldn't like it, you'd probably over reacted. Not to say it's horrible it's just not made for royalty in a sense." Alex gave everyone the same it's-not-a-shack look.

"Al… Al said you called him Daddy, is that true?" Tamaki looked very jealous of Al just then.

"Yay, but I only called him Dad since 'Daddy' seemed too childish to me."

This reply only made Tamaki sulk more until he asked cautiously, "Would you ever call me that?"

Everyone in the room sighed loudly as if to say 'You are a freak!' But the hosts were surprised to hear Alex say, "Sure, but not all the time" She was sticking her tongue out in the most childish way it made Tamaki start to spin her around. (A/N Yes, Alex has no idea how horrible it can get when he pulls out the Daddy Card. hewhewhew)

Time Jump!

The next day as soon as Alex stepped into the room she found herself pushed into a changing room with a costume. Let's see how bad today's outfit is. Alex thought to herself as she unfolded a long dress that looked like Cinderella since there were glass slippers to go with it. Reluctantly she put it on and once she stepped out found to her surprise everyone was wearing a dress.

Walking over to Kyoya who looked like an evil step-sister (but really suppose to be Snow White, he was awarded that title since he had such dark hair and Mori was Hansel and Gretel with Honey) she held out her hand for his note book. He looked at her and sighed as he handed it over. Quickly reading the planned day she remembered how she had made this to be on their list. Handing it back she smiled as she saw Hikaru having trouble with his dress.

He did not smile as she walked over and smirked while saying, "Need help?"

~Hikaru POV~

I was really beginning to hate her smiles that made me feel like I was on show. Her smirk that she flashed at me seemed to make me feel like a fool since I had a dress on because of her.

"Need help?" Her voice seemed to be enjoying this, but since Kaoru was still getting his on, I agreed.

She looked at my outfit and tried to make small talk as she fumbled with strings and over ribbons that made the dress twice its size. "So who you suppose to be?"

"Can't you guess?" I really didn't want to give her the satisfaction of her evil deed.

Giving me a look she replied, "I have no clue that's why I asked, but the only twin fairy tale I know is he Prince and the Pauper, so Kyoya made it the Princess and the Pauper?"

"Right." She was too smart for my liking.

Tamaki grabbed Alex and began to spin her. I stopped to stare at this weird picture. Tamaki was dressed like Rapunzel, but I couldn't tell what Alex was because of how fast she was spinning.

"My lord, don't kill her." Kaoru came out and smiled as he saw Alex nearly dead. Her hair was all messed up now and made her look like a homeless person who stole a costume from a play.

"Thanks Kaoru… Unlike Hikaru" she gave me a glare, "at least you helped me." I could tell that she was only playing around, but it pissed me off.

~Kaoru POV~

I had never seen Hikaru look so mad in my life. He didn't answer to her joke nor did he try to get into a better mood. As the day went on Hikaru only looked at Alex as if he could get all his stress out by putting pressure on her through his death glares.

When it finally ended I had hoped their little war would end, but Alex didn't even know she was in a war because she acted her usual way and made fun of Hikaru and me about how we should get something different going on.

"Alex?"

"Yes Kaoru?" She smiled her best smile and put her backpack back to the ground to talk to me.

How could I warn her if Hikaru would only get mad at me for going on her side? "I was wondering if you knew Hikaru…"

"Was mad at me?" She finished for me and then let out a small laugh. "Yay, but he's always like that around me. Should I be careful or something?"

"No I just thought you might want to…"

She walked away and towards Hikaru. None to say the least she could read my mind like Hikaru and finish my thoughts without even thinking about it, as if it were natural. Well Hikaru looked surprised to see her walking towards him for no good reason since he got out of his costume.

"Hikaru can we talk?"

~Hikaru POV~

"Talk, about what?" Alex just looked at me serious and didn't even try to smile at me.

"Kaoru is worried about you." I heard Kaoru slap his face. "He wants you and me to get along, you can do that much for him right?"

Her attitude had just touched my last nerve. "Why would I be friends with a weirdo like you?"

"Cus if you don't you'll be hurting Kaoru in the process. I'm not asking you to be great friends just to the point that we don't eat each other's heads off." She walked away not caring what I did since she knew my weakness…Kaoru.

~Alex POV~

I don't get men. I walked away from Hikaru and towards… "Hey T… Dad?"

I knew held like it if I called him that. His face glowed so bright I could have blinded myself with one look. "YES~ my daughter!!!"

He was so funny when he was overly happy. "I… I was wondering if you'd… go to a Father Daughter advent they're having in my town?"

"YES!!!!!" His imagination was easy to tell, he still hoped to see my house still.

"Great! It's tomorrow for 9 to 9 at Lucky Street. I'll call you on my cell." I pulled out a cell that had been through all my adventures from the high ropes to elephants and to the North Pole. Quickly getting his number and giving mine I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room to leave them thinking to each other on what to expect.

Time Jump!

~Tamaki POV~

I waited at the public garden which wasn't much, only a few flowers and a bench. I looked at my watch I was so excited I woke up at 6 and got here at 7. Sitting and looking at the streets wondering which one she'd come from I heard her voice behind me.

"You're an hour early! I told you it starts at 9 and its 8 now!" She had a bag full of groceries.

I looked at her bag and asked, "You were out shopping this early?"

She smiled a warm smile and said, "There's a place that gives me free stuff if I come early and help make bread since it take time to make fresh hot bread for morning sales. I was going to make us a lunch at my house." She pointed at a rundown looking apartment building. "You kept asking about my house so I thought we could meet in front of it."

"Want me to carry these for you?" I grabbed the bags before she could say anything or smile.

Laughing she pulled out her keys and lead the way up to her apartment. Swinging the door open she let me go in first. The place wasn't anything like I expected. There were only two rooms, a kitchen and a room that was made to be a dining room/bedroom.

"Sorry it's so small. I asked the landlady about remodeling the place, but since I'm the only person who lives here she said it wouldn't do any good, but I've looked at the prices it'd take to remodel the place and it's not too bad since I could do most of the work myself." She started to put things in shelves and put the kettle on. "Tea or coffee?"

"Whichever you'd like is fine." I saw in her cupboard a tea set from England that looked like it must have cost her a lot.

I heard her laugh quietly behind me as she saw me looking at them through the glass case. "You like them?"

"Yes."

"It's funny story how I got them. I was in a flea market in England, it was a day like this and I was out doing shopping for supper. Well I walked down an ally as a shortcut and this drunken man came up behind me and asked if I'd like a job at his shop. I smiled and told him to go home, but he grabbed me by the hands and dragged me to his shop. Tying me to a chair he got paint out and started to paint those pictures on the tea set and when he was done let me go. He hadn't really be drunken he said he saw a beauty that shone deeper than my face." She smiled and pointed at the cup that had a smiling girl on it. I could see how similar they were.

We both laughed as she took them out to have tea.

Time Jump!

~Alex POV~

Tamaki and me ran through every booth and got a lot of stares as soon as I introduced him as my dad. With every booth we visited we also won their grand prize! I had little toys and stuff in a big bag. We laughed and were having the times of our lives till the clock struck 8.

"Hey it's almost over!" I made a pouting face.

Tamaki laughed and said, "I'm glad you invited me here today."

I blushed…I NEVER blush. Hiding it a little I said, "It's hot don't you think?"

"At least there is a cool breeze and the sun will go down soon so it'll get colder then." His voice wasn't playful, it was sad. Sad to see this fun day come to an end.

Grabbing his arm I pulled him. "Don't pout yet there is still one more thing we haven't done!" I could tell he had no idea what he hadn't done since I had put him in charge of choosing which order we went in. I led him over to the dance floor. "I've never done a father daughter dance before. I want to know what it's like." I smiled and the DJ started a new song.

_"Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand  
Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me  
Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me  
When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles"_

Tamaki looked away as we danced to the music.

~Tamaki POV~

_"Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart  
Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me  
Though we're apart, she's a part of me _

_Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smile"_

I feel funny and I can't tell why. She is the first one of the hosts to call me Daddy…Dad…except Kyoya, but that's not the same as when the others say it. Al knows her so well and I just meet her and yet she can accept me as her Dad? What on earth am I thinking I should just be happy that she calls me that at all!?

~Alex POV~

_"When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles"_

The music played and I could feel the wall of awkwardness build up between us. Trying to make him understand what I meant by him being my Dad I said…

~Tamaki POV~

_"When the days have gone grey,  
Nothing's wrong when Molly smiles"_

"Tamaki?"

I looked at Alex, the music had finished and we were off the dance floor now. She smiled big as if she didn't know what I was thinking back there but I knew that she had a good guess.

"Yes Alex?"

Smiling she took my hand and continued to lead me to her apartment. When she let me in she ran and got a photo book.

"Sit down for a sec." Her hand pointed to a chair by a table. I sat and she set the book down. Opening it she let me look through each page as she went to make a hot drink.

The pictures were of a father and his daughter. At first I thought she was the girl in each picture, but they looked different in style of hair, color of hair, and eye color. When she came back with two cups of hot chocolate she handed me one.

"Thank you. So why are you showing me this?" I took a sip for my cup.

"I'm showing you all my fathers." She took out a picture she had of me and put it in the book in an open spot. "These pictures are of me bef…" She noticed me sitting stiff. She let out a laugh. "Yay well I give myself a new looks before I go to a new place. In India I dyed my hair black to not stand out so much, but in France I dyed it blonde to look more French."

"But why?" I really didn't get her.

"Why don't I tell you my name?" She shot me back a question.

Truthfully I didn't know but… "Because you don't trust us?"

"No! I don't tell it because I gave it up when I left my house. If people knew my real name who knows what people would do?"

"Was your family important?"

"Nope, but my past is something I made sure to lock up very well. I don't like people to label me on my old selves. Why worry about the past any way when there is a better future to look forward too?" She let a small smile out.

She really didn't want to trust people so much that she doesn't realize it.

~Normal POV~

Alex and Tamaki stood quiet for a while.

"I keep these pictures…"

Tamaki looked at her.

"Because they are my family." She let out a sigh and picked up the book.

Time Jump!

Walking to Tamaki's house the silence became too much for him. He snuck a look or two to see if she was okay.

"Ummm… Alex?"

Alex started to laugh. "Tamaki has anyone ever told you, you worry too much?" Not letting him answer she added, "I've never had a family so I enjoy the ones I make on the road. I won't stay long so don't think you have me forever."

What does she mean by that? Tamaki thought to himself and was about to ask her, but she had already left and was waving bye. He then noticed he was standing in front of his house. Walking into his house he remembered the song they were playing and couldn't help but think_, Alex Smiles. On a summer day, Alex smiles. A new day, Molly smiles.__

* * *

_

I've alwayed loved that song so I just saw Tamaki there for it! I know it was different, but the next chapter will be much more funny promise! (it's called I'll Make an A+ Student Out of You!, so you can guess what will happen with that :D)

Special thanks to -Arashi-Yunna Fukushima for the comment! (Kyo and Alex make such a good team of Tom and Jerry, and you can guess which ones which :P)

Shout out to -Arashi-Yunna Fukushima, MiharuAndMitsukiOwnYourSouls, and Mared and the Jarcuses: okay so I did thanks to you guys for reviewing my story, but it deleted it for some reason so next chapter is all for you guys! (cus you're that awesome!) Ow and here's what I said in them!

(Into the Maze!) Thanks for being awesome and commenting! :D Hope you guys approve this!

(What is This Feeling Part 2 the Maze) Thanks for giving me awesome comments on my last chapter! HUG! Shout out to Mared and the Jarcuses: Sorry if this was put up a little late! . I had english homework (it had art involved though lol) so for you I dedicate my picture.

That's it! (So sorry my amazinf reviewers and I'll make sure it won't happen again!

PEACE OUT TO ALL AMAZING READERS OF MINE!


	7. I'll Make an A Student Out of You!

I needed to write something about Hikaru and Alex since Tamaki had his moment alone with her. Hope you guys like! Review it if you want another chapter soon! Love yay!_

* * *

_

_I'll Make an A+ Student Out of You_

Tamaki never talked about his little father daughter moment is what Alex wanted, but he wouldn't shut up about it once the customers left. _What if I took this tea cup and stuffed it down his throat… What am I thinking!? The tea cup did nothing wrong to me!_

As they talked more about the advent Haruhi walked towards Alex and let a smile out. "He got you and got you good."

"I noticed." Alex sank into a chair and watched the twins torment Tamaki on how he wasn't her real father. "I think I just made my life a living hell by coming here."

Haruhi was surprised to see Alex so upset since she would always laugh and smile about everything. She never once wondered if Alex's smiles were only for show. "Then why do you stay?"

Alex didn't even bother to look up. "Cus I promised you guys I would. I never break a promise, that's how I've always been." She let out a long sigh and grabbed her bag.

No on besides Haruhi notice her leave. _I wonder if Tamaki said something. _(A/N of course she thinks it's because of Tamaki's big mouth! :P)

Time Jump!

"Alex!" Tamaki tried to jump on her as she walked in as usual, but she walked out of the way before he could hug her. He fell flat on his face. She continued to walk towards her area where she hosted.

"Did you"

"see that?" Hikaru finished, and then they both looked at Haruhi.

"Yay. I wonder if she's okay?" She started to walk towards her, but Honey got there first.

"Ale-chan! How are you today?" Honey smiled big and sat next to her.

He got no answer so he was about to touch her when the twins jumped on him and Tamaki whispered loudly, "Didn't you see how she treated me? Think about what she could do if one of us made contact with her!"

Haruhi watched their little meeting and sighed. Walking towards Alex she sat down and smiled. "Alex? You feel okay?"

Everyone looked and thought she was going to say it was just a joke, but Alex only moved to turn up the volume on her I-pod. Touching her now Alex glared at Haruhi in the corner of her eye. Haruhi drew back and started to retreat.

"Welcome!"

Alex was sitting by herself listening to her music as all the other hosts did their annual 'Welcome'. She stared off into her world and saw a few customers walk up through the glasses reflection. Turning towards them she set her headset down. All the other hosts watched and hoped that Alex was going to kill her customers with her headset.

"A…Alex-chan?" A frequent customer of hers spoke up first. Her voice seemed scared of her for a moment. With no answer she continued. "I… well was wonder…if you…ummm…okay?"

"I'm terrible really." Her voice had not a bight of it's usual happiness nor it enjoyment.

Another of her customers asked, "W…why? Did something happen? Is there anything I can do to help?"

That customer sounded so helpful Alex couldn't help but let out a laugh that sounded more like a sigh. "Well unless you have a time machine there isn't much you can do right now except smile."

Tamaki thought about her words. '_There isn't much you can do right now except smile._' _Is that why she smiles so much?_ Dropping the thought he found himself just happy that she wasn't silent any more.

Time Jump!

"So Alex what has been bothering you?" Mori stood behind Alex with Honey on his shoulders.

Looking up Alex gave a half-hearted smile and said, "It… never mind."

"Gezz Alex makes everyone worry about her and she doesn't even tell us what's wrong, so friend she is." Alex turned to see Hikaru talking to Kaoru.

A feeling of guilt came over her as she grabbed her bag and stuck her headset in place. She hadn't meant to, she was just thinking hard and wasn't paying attention nor did she want to talk to them after what had happened.

Kaoru looked from Hikaru to Alex, then back to Hikaru. _Wonder why Hikaru is so mad at Alex today?_

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and said, "She can be so selfish it makes me so mad."

Just then he held a small sniff. Alex had been quietly crying as she was walking out. Her I-pod clenched in her hand. Tamaki glared at Hikaru and the door slammed behind her. Tamaki ran to the door, but when he opened it she was long gone.

"How could you have said such mean things?" Tamaki looked furious at Hikaru.

Hand in hand Hikaru walked with Kaoru out the opened doors.

In the twins car Kaoru kept looking at him.

~Kaoru POV~

_What on earth are you thinking right now? Why did you hurt her? Why don't you look at me?_ My mind filled with useless questions as the car moved on. Hikaru had a game in his hands and wasn't even trying to explain himself.

"Hik…" I tried to begin, but he cut in.

"Don't start it, I just don't know what came over me. Were you happy when you heard Tamaki talk about his date with her?" His gaze lifted from his game to me.

_What the fuck! I thought you seriously hated her, but you were just jealous!?_ "Is that really why you were mad at her? And because she didn't talk to you for a while?" I gave him a question look even though I knew the answer…

_Yes. _"Yay I guess." He mumbled then turned his face away.

I sighed then noticed Alex! She was walking home and crying. We passed her and she turned a corner. Quickly I shouted to our driver, "Stop the car!" Jumping out I pulled Hikaru out with me. He gave me a look then pushed away my hand that held onto him.

"What the heck is your problem?!"

Walking towards the corner she turned on I saw her walk up an old, rundown, apartment building and unlock a door. Facing Hikaru and pointed, "Alex lives there!"

"How would you know?" He didn't believe such a silly story.

"Because I just saw her turns this corner! And walk up those steps and unlock the door. This is your chance now go up there and apologize!" I pushed him and ran to the limo before he could get in I locked the doors and told the driver to leave him.

_Don't blow this up Hikaru._

~Hikaru POV~

What the fuck! How did I end up in the middle of nowhere!?

Kicking a can I turned and started to walk towards her house. I can't believe he's making me do this.

_Ding-Dong!_

No one answered and I began to wonder if I was at the right door. I tried one more time then heard and person murmur, "Sorry you got the wrong house! Go away!" I knew her voice too well.

Opening the door before she had a chance to lock it I saw her eyes had tears falling down them. I had made her sad and mad. Not letting her push me out I took off my shoes and walked in. There were only two rooms, a small kitchen that had a table, and in the other room was a shelf, a closet, but no bed. Walking into the bedroom I sat on a chair. Her eyes were a little red, but she stopped the tears at once and whipped away their trail on her cheeks.

"Sorry." My voice was barely there, but I knew she had heard me.

"Me too." Her voice sounded faint.

Pushing my hair back I looked at a wall full of music. I couldn't help but let a small laugh out. She really did have over a million CDs and tapes. I walked over and noticed that I knew most of the bands and mix CDs. She walked behind me and cleared her throat.

"Told you so." Her voice had a smile sound to it. I didn't even have to look up to see her smile, but I did. She pulled out a CD that was still in its plastic wrap and in a bag. She handed it to me.

I read it, it was called _Mulan Soundtrack_! "I…Is this for me?" I looked at the back. I hadn't seen the movie, but heard what it was about.

"Yay, well I thought you always need a childish album on an I-pod or any music collection."

She had just bought it, the price tag was still on it and it had been in a bag so she had to have just gotten it. Typical Alex. I shook my head and laughed. "So what happened earlier? You looked as serious it scared Honey."

"Ummm…I got an hmfuhfm…."

"What was that?"

"I got an F on history okay!?" Her face was flustered.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She had gotten everyone including herself worried over a grade. Sure F is the worst, but hey I thought she had killed someone.

"I've just been so busy I hadn't studied and now am a whole chapter behind!" She had been trying to remember things! I laughed harder this time.

"Sorry, but…I thought ha-ha-ha you ha-ha didn't something horrible!"

She smiled and let out a small laugh as well.

~Alex's POV~

"Well if that's your problem I can help you! I got an A last time since it was pretty easy."

"Really!?" I smiled big and got our text book out.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat the test." He flipped open to the last chapter we had.

I rolled my eyes at him for being so weird. "Did you send me attitude, when I asked for attention?"

"Hikaru are you alright?" He seemed to have lost his mind.

"You're the saddest one I ever met, but you can bet before we're through Mister, I'll make an A+ student out of you!"

What the fuck should that mean!?!

"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within, once you find your center you are sure to win."

"Yes master sense." I snickered.

"You're a spineless, pale pathetic girl and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make an A+ Student out of you!"

_I can already see an A**!_ "I'm never gonna catch up! Say good-bye to those who knew me! Boy I was a fool of cutting History!"

We reread the chapter again. "So this guy's got 'em scared to death?"

Hikaru nodded and I whispered, "Hope he doesn't see how I saw the answer! Now I really wish that I know how to remember this stuff!"

"To be an A+ student! You must be swift as the coursing river" (A/N How did you get that A again Hikaru?????) "To be an A+ student! With all the force of a great typhoon" (A/N No serious how does this have anything to do with History?) "To be an A+ student! With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

"Hikaru did you go into my frig and drink all 10 Monster drinks I had been saving?" He didn't like my answer to his pep talk.

"Time is racing toward us till the test arrives! Heed my every order and you might survive. (A/N that must be a big might!)

"Yep you drank them!" I held a can of Monster that had been hidden under his chair.

"You're unsuited for the rage of history, so pack up, go home you're through!"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

"How could I make an A+ student out of you?"

"Can't be this Captain Monster Pants!"

"To be an A+ student! You must be swift as the coursing river! (A/N Rover of Monster!) With all the force of a great typhoon! To be an A+ student! With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

Taking his lead I replied, "To be an A+ student! I must be swift as the Coursing river! To be an A+ student! With all the force of a great typhoon! To be an A+ Student! With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! That it?"

"Yep!"

I kicked him to run home on all that energy.

Time Jump!

"Alex I said I was sorry!" Hikaru and Alex walked into the music room together laughing.

"Yay, but you know you liked every last drop of it!"

"It worked didn't it? A+ just liked I promised."

She sighed loud. "And I still can't figure out why! All that stuff you told me wasn't even on the test!"

* * *

Hey you finished chapter 7! give yourself a pat on the back!

Shout out to: Mared And Jarcuses for an amzing review!

Let me know of any good songs to use! :D

(next chapter Be Prepared!)


	8. Be Prepared

This is just an extra story, more like a spoof/what if , sorry but I had this idea and couldn't think of anything else so just bare with it for now! When I wrote this it was more of a just for laughs so laugh your heart out!

Like always Read/Review/And Listen to the Music!

_

* * *

_

_Be Prepared!_

~Kyoya's POV~

"Welcome!"

Our normal day of our hosts duties went on as usual, Alex didn't notice that I switch today with another day. I would not let her make us go to a Karaoke Bar that was for sure. To make sure it didn't happen I had moved it to a weekend. Of course she didn't notice and just went on with what Tamaki had taught her in being a host.

My customers walked with me as they talked between themselves. I didn't care much for it, but Tamaki had let me have a full's day of work with all my customers.

"K…Kyoya?" My customer Stella (A/N Yay if any of you know that's my cat's name! Latin bro got to learn it! p.s. means star!) asked in a sheepish voice. She was the daughter of a big company so of course I made sure to talk to her only about things I knew she liked.

"Yes Stella?" I looked at her eyes, she was nervous non to say the least.

"I was wondering what is planned next week?"

I lifted up my hand to see my book was gone! I knew too well were it was…

"Alex can I have my book back?" I stood in fount of her as she was talking to her guests.

She looked up and smiled, "Nope, since I don't have it."

I looked and saw she was right, she hadn't have taken it, but then who except…

"Tamaki do you have my book?"

"How did you know?" He asked so surprised. He was looking throughout the pages and was writing in it as Alex had done before!

"What are you doing!?" I asked frustrated.

"Alex gave me lots of ideas and I just wanted to write them down for you." He smiled, but I didn't want to do anything more than what Alex had already written down in it.

"May I have it back?"

"No, I think I should keep it for a day to make sure I got everything Alex told me earlier." I glared back at her table, but she just smiled and waved at me.

I walked away upset.

_Time Jump!_

I never thought of Tamaki to be overly annoying, only a little at times. I had learned how to deal with him over the years, but I had just had it! Tamaki had made the music room look like a market! What on earth am I to do with something like that!?

"Tamaki…?"

"Ow Kyoya! What do you think, since Alex told me of a market place in China I had to either go there or bring it to us, but Alex looked at your book and said we should save money and just buys a few things to bring here!" He danced around and picked up useless junk. I couldn't believe this!

The twins stood behind me and said, "Kyoya looks like he's going to kill Tamaki!"

That was it! I should just get it over with and kill him! (A/N Kyoya did you get much sleep last night?... Hey I'm talking to you!) If he was gone I could do whatever I wanted, I could be king! Yes that could work!

……….. (A/N Please forgive Kyoya at this time, he's had one of Alex's Monsters jkjkjk, but he should have.)

~Normal POV~

Kyoya looked at the twins. _I never thought hyenastwins essential_ _they're crude and unspeakably plain, but maybe they've a glimmer of potential if allied to my vision and brain_, He thought to himself. He gathered the twins in a corner and said, "I know that your powers of retention are as hopeless as you becoming smart, but thick as you are, pay attention my words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs, but we're talking kings and successions." The twins gave each other a look of should-hit-him-right-now. "Even you can't be caught unawares. So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer."

"And where do we feature?" They asked together.

"Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues and injustice deliciously squared be prepared!" He gave an evil grin towards them.

"Yeah, be prepared... we'll be prepared...For what?" Hikaru asked not entirely understanding what Kyoya wanted.  
" For the death of the king." (Put your best evil laugh there!)  
" Why? Is he sick?" Hikaru asked.  
"No, fool-- we're going to kill him. And his bear too." (A/N not the bear!!!!!)  
" Great idea! Who needs a king?" Kaoru said smiling big at the thought.  
Together the twins sang, "No king! No king! la--la-la--la-laa-laa!"  
"Idiots! There will be a king!"  
"Hey, but you said, uh..." they asked confused.  
Sighing Kyoya answered, "I will be king! ...Stick with me, and you'll never go bored again!"  
"Yay! All right! Long live the king! It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all-time adored." The twins laughed and sunk a look at Tamaki.  
" Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is you won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century. (A/N Oooh!) Be prepared for the murkiest scam. (A/N Oooh... La! La! La!) Meticulous planning (A/N We'll have games!)Tenacity spanning (A/N Lots of games) Decades of denial (A/N We repeat) is simply why I'll (A/N Endless games) be king undisputed (A/N Aaaaaaah...) Respected, saluted (A/N ...aaaaaaah...) and seen for the wonder I am (A/N ...aaaaaaah!) Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared (A/N Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) be prepared!"

Together they said, "Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared be prepared!"

Alex walked up to Kyoya and said, "Sorry about all this Kyoya." She handed him his book. "Hope you're not doing anything too drastic. By the way I heard there is a tea set from England that you may be interest in."

Kyoya stood up and walked away with Alex to look at tea sets! Hikaru and Kaoru still sitting there looked at Kyoya as he walked away and acted like he never planned to kill Tamaki.

* * *

Sorry if this is shorter than you'd like, but it's been hard thinking of songs that fit perfectly, so that's why I ask people to tell me of a song since I kind of need fill ins to make the story not to rushed. lol

Special thanks to xXuSaGiKiXx and -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-: Your amazing readers who comment amazingly =D

Shout out to xXuSaGiKiXx: No spelling wrong on Tamaki's name this time hahahaha! (now everyone will be on the look out from miss spelled words! Hey if you do find them I'll give you Kyoya's book for a chapter!)


	9. Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! I'll be out of town for a few days so I'll try to write as much as I can! So as you can see it's a showdown! Who o shall win what shall happen and why on earth is Renge in this chapter!?

"The story who be nothing without me so shut the heck up you fake writer!" Renge yelled at me while pointing her finger. She's super pissed right now

Looking scared I said, "But I wrote this and I never told you to come in this ch..."

"This is about the hosts right!? And I as their manager I must have some sort of role in this to make it worth reading!"

"But then what am I..."

Starting to laugh she said, "You are no longer needed I shall be the one to do all this! Take her away boys!"

What the hell!? Let me go I wrote this I made this you can't throw me out!!!! HELPPPPPP!!!!!!

"Now where were we? Ow yes I Renge shall start this! There is no need of Imag-chan for anything more! HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

* * *

_Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny!_

Alex was going insane! Tamaki wouldn't stop with questions of her life once the very last customer left. She already had a plan on how to get him to shut up but it was too risky for everyone else.

"Last question I promise!" He gave her the puppy eyes.

"I thought the last question was thirteen back?" Noticing he wasn't going to leave she sighed, "Yes?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Why do want to know?" She picked up her headset and was about to tune him out when he replied,

"Because I want to make sure to get you something since I'm you Daddy!"

Groaning she put the set in her pocket. "You already missed, it was yesterday."

No one saw Tamaki for the rest of the day since he ran to his corner of woe. Honey walked up behind her and asked, "Really? Then why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't need anything and just hanging out with you guys is enough. Should it matter?"

"So un-cute." Hikaru stood next to Kaoru and shook his head.

"She doesn't even try to have fun anymore, you're ordinary now." They said the last part together than walked towards Haruhi.

Alex only sighed, and then turned to her cell phone as it said loudly "You have 100 new messages!"

Everyone looked as she pulled the battery out and threw it into her bag. "Who was that?" Kyoya asked as he took note of her birthday, or so Alex thought.

"Everyone I've ever stayed with. I really should get a new number, but what can you do?" She laughed little then glared at the twins.

Once she left, and said not to do anything for her birthday, Tamaki emerged from the corner and smiled big telling Kyoya of his plan. Even Kyoya couldn't help but smile, but not for the same reason. He knew Alex would hate Tamaki's idea so wanting a little revenge for his note book he told Tamaki he'd help.

_Next Day_

~Alex POV~

A wonderful Saturday all to myself! I smiled and opened the fridge and took out leftovers from yesterday. As I set the table for lunch a knock on the door started, so walking to the door I began to feel as though what's on the other side of the door was something I didn't want, but opening I realized I should have trusted my ninja senses. It was the twins and Mori and Honey. I felt as though I should slam the door, but they grabbed me before I could do anything.

"What the f…"

They threw me into their limo and blind folded my eyes.

When we got to our destination they grabbed me and led me into the school. I only knew that since I knew the place too well from the smell to the feel of it. (Sounds weird but it can be very useful!) Once they let me see again I wished they hadn't, the music room was filled with ball gowns! I felt very sick since I hated dresses the most.

"Surprised!? I thought of how much you'd love to have you own ball!" Tamaki truly had mush brains!

"Surprised isn't what I'd call this…I'd call it a waste of time! I told you not to do anything!" He was expecting me to put that 'thing' on and wear mans punishment to the women kind… high heels!

Who would be dumb enough to think I'd like this!? Ow yay, my Dad Tamaki!

I turned to walk out, but Kyoya whispered over his shoulder, "I wouldn't do that or else I'll tell them of that dirty little secret you've been hiding."

Did he really know any of my secrets? He was the vie-president and knew everything about everyone else. So the next question is which secret he has?! There was only one way to get out of this…

"Kyoya I challenge you to a duel! If I win I don't have to do this and you keep quiet, but if you win I'll do whatever you say for this little party. Deal?"

He thought for a second then said, "Only if I get to choose the game."

"Okay!"

"Take out your cell on the count of three and let's see who we know!"

~Normal POV~

Kyoya got ready to fight Alex! Smiling she got ready and shouted, "Hit it!" The lights dimmed and Renge came out with a microphone ready to give to play by play.

"Old Kyoya was hopping around Tokyo City like a big playground when suddenly Alex burst from the shade and hit Kyoya with a Batgrenade. Kyoya got pissed and began to attack but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq. Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu when Alex came out of the blue!"

Punches flew and numbers on cell phones rang to bring in friends to help.

"And she started beating up Kyoya then got flattened by the Batmobile. But before it could make it back to the Batcave Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave and took an AK47 out from under his hat and blew Alex away with a rat-a-tat-tat, but he ran out of bullets and he ran away because Optimus Prime back to save the day!"

All the famous movie stars came in and started to take sides!

"This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny! Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny!" Hey someone had invited Lemon Demon! He walked to Renge and started to co-host with her!

"Kyoya took a bite out of Alex's rime like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime. And then Shaq came back covered in a tire track, but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back. And Alex was injured, and trying to get steady when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete, but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped Indiana Jones took him out with his whip!

"Angels sang out in immaculate chorus down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris! Who deliver a kick which could shatter bones, into the crotch of Indiana Jones. Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain, as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne. But Chuck saw through his clever disguise and he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs!

"Then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight and Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger. Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan, Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan. All came out of nowhere lightning fast and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass. It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw with civilians looking on total awe!"

Kyoya started to use speed dial! His deadly technique that only a few knew how to use perfectly!

"Then he saw Kyoya sneaking up from behind and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find 'cause Alex stole it and she shot and she missed and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist, then he jumped in the air and did a summersault, while Alex tried to pole vault onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air. Then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare!"

"This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is the Ultimate Showdown..."

"The battle raged on for a century, many lives were claimed, but eventually the champion stood, the rest saw their better: Kyoya Ootori in a bloodstained sweater!" Renge smiled big as Kyoya threw his cell on the ground and sighed.

"This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. This is the Ultimate Showdown... This is the Ultimate Showdown... This is the Ultimate Showdown... Of Ultimate Destiny!" Lemon Demon and Renge descended just as fast as they came.

Alex and Kyoya panted and looked at each other; he thought she wouldn't have known so many people. He had done it, he had beaten her and now she had to do whatever he said till the party was over. He smiled then told Tamaki, "You my start."

"Alex you shall learn everything we teach you and in a month we shall have a ball for you! Aren't you happy?" Tamaki smiled while Alex lay dead on the floor.

* * *

"This is MY story now I'm taking it back!"

Renge laughed harder and said, "Well now it's time for some Special Thanks and Shout Out's!"

"That's..." My mouth had a sock shoved into it! (gross)

"Today's Special Thanks goes to Mared and the Jarcuses for the review on the amazing ~Kyoya~!

"And a Shout Out to Mared and the Jarcuses: You are pretty popular! *wink wink*

"So with that hint can anyone guess what one of the songs that shall be used is???

"Next chapter is called... Yakety Yak! HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!!!!!"


	10. I Don't Dance

Forgive me readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was online looking up a song to use and it worked DX I'm not a fan of High School Musical AT ALL! But it fit so well and now… *crying* Sorry, but if you really hate it skip it! (You'd have to skip two chapters just to warn you!)The chapter is like this except a different song that has a different topic of course.

* * *

_I Don't Dance_

Since the hosts had unexpectedly told all their guest that there wasn't going to be the host club for a month they invited them all to a sporting club where they could play, since Alex said it was a must.

~Alex POV~

I ran out of the twin's limo and began to kiss the ground! They truly were devils!

"What happened to you?" I looked up and saw Honey looking down at me. My face must have had loads f dirt on it.

I was about to smile but I just pointed at the twins and spat out a dirt clod of dirt on Hikaru's shoes. I truly didn't mean for that to happen, but it was more like a sneeze then spitting really! But of course he didn't see it that way.

"Gross! What's wrong with you?!" It looked like throw-up on his shoes.

Here came in my second mistake, I started to laugh since it looked to funny! Seriously me on the ground with dirt in my mouth while he's just looking at me as if he was going to brush my teeth till they fall out!

"What till we ride home you little jerk!" He started to chase me throughout the running tracks. That just made me laugh louder since I was a great runner.

"Hey Hikaru did I ever tell you how I feel from my seat and on the tracks of the Olympics and started to run as a group of runners were about to run over me? I bet their butts so just give up!" I said all that while running backwards.

Hikaru ended up pull a muscle and I had to sit and watch till he felt better. I hate Kyoya's punishments since it always had something to do with me sitting or doing the worst things in life like a ball!

"Hey… Hikaru you know it was an accident right? You don't think I like hate you so that's why a sneezed the dirt on you?" I looked at him as he groaned and tried to stretch to the muscle. I looked at him and gave up on trying to say sorry. "You suck."

"What the hell is that all of a sudden?!" He finally looked up and I could tell he was seriously pissed.

Laughing I pointed at him and said, "One you tried to race someone who beat the best runners of the world, two you get upset over the fact I can beat you, and then lastly you don't even know how to stretch the muscle right. That makes you pretty sucky in my book." I let out a laugh and sat on the ground next to him.

"What about you then?"

"Me? I'm worse than sucky, I'm more like… dirty trashcan full of poop!" I started to laugh more. "Okay well this is a stretch that will help more than that frog stretch." I showed him then looked over to see if he would do it.

He did of course since he when nothing about spots injuries. Just then Kaoru walked up with a group of mine and their customers close behind.

"Hey Kaoru!" I smiled, and yes all the dirt was out of my mouth! The girls smiled so I added, "And the beautiful girls." They screamed of course.

Kaoru sat next to Hikaru and smiled. "You okay now?"

Hikaru only nodded, not wanting to admit that I was right about the whole stretch thing.

When Hikaru finally said he was ready to have fun all the hosts said they were going to have a baseball game going on. I smiled and ran ahead of the twins to join.

~Kaoru POV~

Alex ran ahead, but made sure to wave to us to hurry up. I smiled then looked at Hikaru who still looked upset.

"She's such a brat." He murmured.

_Funny how you two seem so much alike._ I thought to myself.

"She just wants to have fun, like you." I looked at him to see what he'd say.

He was quiet for a moment then said, "Yay whatever." He walked at a faster pace.

~Normal POV~

"Okay I'll have Haruhi on my team!" Tamaki said smiling big.

Kyoya looked at his choices then said, "Mori."

"Honey then!"

"Kaoru."

"Hikaru then!"

Of course Kyoya knew whoever he'd pick Tamaki would pick the person who was close to them.

"Alex."

"A… No I need both my daughters!"

"But now it's even? Hey Dad cool it, I'll play with you next round!" Alex shouted running over to Kyoya's team.

~Kyoya POV~

This game was going to be too easy. I knew how to beat Tamaki since I had strong easy people, while his team could get into more arguments easier.

My team took its place to get ready to bat first. Alex was first up and she walked to the base and then waved at Tamaki who somehow became their pitcher.

~Alex POV~

"Ready!" I smiled at Tamaki.

He seemed so happy, but then he said, "Now tomorrow we'll start dance lessons!"

I froze, making me miss the ball! So he's playing dirty I see!

"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing." Honey could be heard from the outfield.

"I've got to just do my thing." I whispered to myself.

"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing." Haruhi shouted from the other side of the field.

"I'll show you that it's one and the same: Baseball, dancing, same game. It's easy: Step up to the plate, start swingin." Tamaki shouted still trying to get me to miss.

"I wanna play ball now, and that's all. This is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me." I shouted back getting ready for the ball.

"You'll never know it you never try." The customers yelled. Tamaki really did play dirty if he wanted to.

"There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH." I told them.

"Come on!" Tamaki smiled.

"I don't dance."

"I know you can." everyone said who wasn't on my team. I had to concentrate!

"Not a chance."

"If I could do this, well, you could do that." Tamaki smiled and got ready to throw.

"But I don't dance." I hit it and started to run.

"Hit it out of the park!" Tamaki watched the ball fly off.

I had gotten out of that, but no sooner did I finish my turn did I have to go back up. Getting ready for a second time I shouted, "I don't dance."

"I say you can."

"There's not a chance." I hit another homerun.

"Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor."

"I don't dance, no."

"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing." Hikaru shouted.

"I've go to just do my thing." I said to myself.

"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing." yelled Tamaki.

"Two-steppin, now you're up to bat. Bases loaded, do your dance. It's easy: Take your best shot, just hit it." Tamaki did give up the entire game.

"I've got what it takes, playin my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH. I'll show you how I swing." I had enough of these little games.

"You'll never know if you never try." shouted the girls.

"There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH." I spoke while looking at the ball come to me.

"Come on!" Tamaki got angry.

"I don't dance."

"I know you can."

"Not a chance." I hit the ball for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance. Swing it out, spin around, do the dance."

"I wanna play ball, not dance hall. I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call." I said as I made way for home plate.

"I can prove it to you till you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too."

"You're talkin a lot; show me what you got. STOP."

"Swing!" shouted my team behind me.

"HEY! Come on, swing it like this. Oh, swing!"

"Jitterbug...just like that. That's what I mean; that's how you swing." Tamaki was a freak in my eyes at that moment as he tried to do the jitterbug.

"You make a good pitch but I don't believe."

"I say you can."

"I know I can't!'

"Nothin' to it. Alta boy, alta boy. YEAH."

"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?" I shouted.

"I say you must or shall you play the price!"

After about an hour of trying us losing I finally fell down. I noticed Kyoya had made me pitch and bat more than anyone. Tamaki + Kyoya's equaled my death!

Hikaru and Kaoru said they'd go home early to take me home since I wasn't of the best of moods since my legs hurt so badly.

"Kyoya and Tamaki made you work pretty hard and you didn't even notice! So much of Miss Olympic runner." Hikaru's words meant nothing to me at the time, so I only did what I always seemed to do. Get him mad.

"Well since I've never played baseball before, unlike someone, how should I know what is regular or not Sucky!"

"Well Dirty-Trashcan-Full-of-Poop, you seemed to know it enough to almost beat us!"

Kaoru smirked a little, and then I sat next to him in the limo and said, "You should learn something from your brother!" Then to make him jealous I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

In that short time my dream seemed to never end, but the dream well that's just another story completely. … Wait you really want to know? Well then I shall save that for another time, like not today! Get up off the flour, you look like an idiot!

* * *

You finshed it! Ow was it? The good, the bad, or the worst?

Special Tahnks to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-: for an amazing review! Alex could have won if she only had speed dial and a bucket load of cash! .

Shout Out to EVERYONE!!!!:

Okay so I got a riddle and whoever figures it out first will make a big choice! XD What will happen to Alex at the ball, will she show up or not, or maybe she'll show up but then leave!?

Here it is:

You are stuck in a room with no windows or doors. The only things in this room is a mirror and a table. How do you escape?


	11. You Found Me

This is from the last chapter and rather short because it was just for fun. I never meant to have this at first, but it was just too much fun not to post it! I also got a request, so I made it a must! XD

_

* * *

_

You Found Me

~Alex POV~

Kaoru smirked a little, and then I sat next to him in the limo and said, "You should learn something from your brother!" Then to make Hikaru jealous I rested my head on Kaoru's shoulder and fell asleep.

*************************************************************************************

Falling. How long have I been falling? My head hurt, really bad. Has my life always been falling down a hole?

My head looked all around me, but there was nothing to see except the light world I had fallen from. _It wasn't a real world. Light, dark, what makes it my world? No one knew me up there._ Looking down I fell faster.

I looked at what I thought was a mirror, but more like a window. Who was that girl crying? Why aren't her parents looking at her! "Hey! Over here!" She didn't look or even move as though she hadn't heard me. Her parents just walked right past her and out the door. They didn't want her, they didn't want…me.

I began to fall again, but soon stopped at another window. Looking out I saw the same girl, but older. She was still young with eyes of an adult. She was looking at her parents and saying…goodbye. She got up and left without another word and her parents just watched her! They let her go! They let her think that they didn't love her! They gave…me up.

The next window was farther into the future. She was about in middle school and standing by a train with a group of people. A boy held her hand and she began to cry. Whipping her tears the boy kissed her red cheek. He had made her cry, and he was sorry for it. He was leaving her since he couldn't take care of her. He couldn't be there for her any more. He left… me there to defend for myself.

Window after window the same girl was there and she was always crying, always weak, always sad. No one cared about her; she was too much for everyone. Why did she have to be that way? I hate it!

She should be stronger. She should have happiness too! Why then? Why won't anyone let her stay in their family?

I could feel tears fall from my face. She was close to me, she was all the pain and sorrow I had. No one ever let her in or looked for her. They all wanted to other 'Alex', the outward shell. They could never let all of me into their hearts.

"I don't deserve to live any more. I should just di…"

"Welcome!" Their voice, their kind voices.

I looked up and saw them looking at me. They were hearing me! They had tears in their eyes, they were…crying for me. How could that be?

"Hurry up here, Miss Dirty-Trashcan-Full-of-Poop!" Hikaru smiled at me and held out a hand. He was letting me in their world for the first time.

My hand reached out, but I way still falling and I just couldn't reach! "H…Help!" I had never asked someone to help for no one could hear me, but they had.

His hand grabbed mine and he pulled me up to the Third Music Room. I was…home. I had never felt more at home in my life. I started to cry in his arms and I began to say, "Is this a dream? If it is please don't wake me from this high. I'd become comfortably numb until you opened up my eyes. To what it's like when everything's right I can't believe you found me. When no one else was lookin' how did you know just where I would be? Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see, you found me."

"Hey, Alex?" I could hear Hikaru's voice. "You okay?"

My eyes opened slowly and a tear rolled down from my cheek. Kaoru had fallen asleep as well, but Hikaru…he must have been lonely sitting by himself alone, since he always had his brother with him to talk to.

Hikaru was sitting on the floor of the car; he pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. He wasn't mad or sad, he just gave me this idiotic smile and said, "Man you had me worried. I thought you had a nightmare or something."

For the first time I gave him a completely-happy-to-see-you smile. It threw him back a little. "It had a happy ending."

Another tear fell and to my surprise Hikaru smiled back and whipped away my tears and said, "Well I guess I'll have to make your dream come true to make you happy in real life."

The car stopped and I looked out the window. I could tell I had a goofy smile still. In a quiet voice I said as I got out, "But Hikaru you already did by finding me."

As I walked away I knew he hadn't heard, but I'd tell him this story another time.

* * *

So this was alittle about Alex's past I guess! Hope you liked! Review/Listen/Write

Special Thanks to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima- and Mared and the Jarcuses: Great reviews! There was a lot stuff in the chapters!

Shout Out to Readers: I'm leaving in a few days and I may not get to post anything for a few days so I'll make it up to you guys some how! (Like a special chapter from someones past so something like that!)

YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!! I mean I only started to write a little while ago and I already got like 14 reviews and I'm soooooo happy! XD This calls for two special chapters when I come back! Let me know who you'd like to see for these special chapters (my guess someone will say, "Isn't obvious we want to know more about Alex?!")


	12. Tango Tamaki

I rewrote this so if you skipped the chapter with Don't Dance and You Found Me you won't miss out on much! XD So this is more of dance class than arguing about dancing or not. Hope you awesome people like it!

* * *

_Tango Tamaki_

Host events had been canceled to make more time with Alex, and because of that Kyoya invited all the customers to come. Alex's first lesson started that evening and she was NOT looking forward to it.

~Alex POV~

I couldn't believe my eyes as I walked in the music room to find everyone on phones or looking through books and run about. Tamaki had a long line of papers and he chose what he liked best out of them all. _They are taking things way too serious._ She set her bag down and walked towards Tamaki.

He looked up and smiled at her. "ALEX! Look at everything and how well it's going!?" As he spoke his did large jesters and smiled so big his face could fall off.

"Yay, so what should I do to help?"

"Ummm… do you know how to dance?" Of course I didn't since this was my first dance and when I told him he called the twins over. "Take her to the ballroom and show her all the basics, then tomorrow show all the more complicated stuff. Well do the makeover another time."

With that the twins gave me a devilish grin and pulled me behind them. The ballroom was large and has everything you could think of, instruments, a DJ stand, microphone, padding on the ground, and a tall roof. Kaoru smiled at me and pulled me close to him, and then Hikaru hugged me on the other side. I hit them on the head before they could do something worse. Walking away they grinned.

"You upset?" Hikaru hissed.

"Why should I be since I only have to dance with one of you and I can tell you one thing it's not you!" I stuck out my tongue and walked towards Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled at me then said, "I'll be right back, the music is only in the closet in the seventh ballroom." He walked away leaving me with his devil brother.

I went up to the DJ stand to set it up for Kaoru before he got back, but the switches were so different from any DJ control I've ever used I couldn't tell what to do. Hikaru then walked up behind me. Pushing me aside he handed me a microphone.

"Say something…anything." His eyes looked from me to the controls.

"Test …one, two three…"

"Anything, but that!"

"This is weird"

"It's weird?" He replied

"Very weird."

"Fuckin' weird?"

"I'm so mad that I don't know what to do! Fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones, and to top it all off I'm with you!"

"Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?" He asked while stepping down from the stand and looking under it.

"As a matter of fact…"

"Honey, I know this act it's called the 'Tango Tamaki'. The Tango Tamaki, it's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round. As he keeps you dangling…"

"You're wrong!"

"Your heart he is mangling…"

"It's different with me!"

"And you toss and you turn 'cause his cold eyes can burn yet you yearn and you churn and rebound!"

"I think I know what you mean…"

"The Tango Tamaki!" We said together as if it were

"Has he ever pouted his lips and called you 'Princess'?"

"Never!"

"Have you ever doubted a line or two?"

"This is spooky. Did you swoon when he walked through the door?"

"Every time… so be cautious."

"Did he moon over other girls…?"

"More than moon…"

"I'm getting nauseous."

Jumping on the dance floor a tango song played. Bowing he took my hand and began to lead a tango. Keeping up with his pace we glided on the floor.

"Where'd you learn to tango?" Hikaru looked surprised.

"With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's, and you?"

"With Nanette Himmelfarb, the Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center."

He gave me a devilish grin, but I spun him making me lead now.

"It's hard to do this backwards." Hikaru was having trouble not falling.

"You should try it in heels!" I smirked

He started to lead again before I fell.

"He cheated!"

"He cheated?"

"Tamaki cheated!"

"Fuckin' cheated!"

"I'm defeated I should give up right now!"

"Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might…"

"I'd fall for him still anyhow!"

"When you're dancing his dance you don't stand a chance His grip of romance makes you fall!" We said together as he sun me round and round.

"So you think, 'Might as well'."

"Dance a tango to hell!"

"'At least I'll have tangoed at all'! The Tango Tamaki Gotta dance till your diva is through. You pretend to believe him 'cause in the end -- you can't leave him. But the end it will come still you have to play dumb till you're glum and you bum and turn blue!"

"Why do we love when he's mean?" Hikaru asked.

"And he can be so obscene!"

"My Tamaki!" I said into the microphone.

"The Tango Tamaki!" We finished with and Hikaru was holding me in a dip. He eyes looked down at mine and my face started to turn red.

"Having fun?" Kaoru stood clapping.

How long had he been there? I stood up and murmured, "We done yet?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Hikaru murmured.

He laughed and only asked, "If you can tell me how Tamaki cheated on you?"

"Sorry special readers only aka baseball!" I said while walking away. That should keep him guessing and not get onto us I hope. Next time you try to tell him he's in a book! (A/N Not a pretty sight I can tell you that.)

* * *

Okay well that had a shout out in it to people who read I Don't Dance. Sorry I'll make one for everyone so no one will feel bad.

Thanks for reading! Review/Listen/Etc.

Special Thanks to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima- and Mared and the Jarcuses: I guess Alex is a must for a speical chapter as well as the twins XD Glad you guys liked the dream (by the wayeveryone skipped it should read it since it turned out better than I planned I guess lol)

Shout Out to Mared and the Jarcuses: WRITE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!

Bonus Shout Out to Everyone: I usually don't do two Shout Outs, but everyone who likes this please read Just me and you! (also an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic.) It's great and need I say more made by one of my readers! p.s. if there is a great story you've wrote tell me! I read everyones work and review like always! Love you random people that make up this world! PEACE OUT!


	13. Yakety Yack!

Okay this is for everyone who DOESN'T know this amazing song! I've talked to a few of my awesome readers and they've never heard of all the songs I've been writing about! I'm not trying to make my readers feel bad I was just so surprised that everyone who had chatted with me and told me they didn't know nor listened to the songs it kind of made me a little sad since I choose frickin' amazing songs! lol So if you have NOT heard this song go listen to it online or some way, that way I can quiz all of you later jkjkjk! Okay I'm done with that heart to heart talk (more like me babbling) here is a new chapter! Yay!

Short yes, but more chapters coming yes! (Went on a trip and got back this night *urgh*)

* * *

_Yakety Yack!_

~Alex POV~

'No way!' 'Never, not going to happen!' 'I'd rather die!' What should I tell Tamaki? 'Go to Hell for thinking up such a horrible idea and rote there?' I couldn't put it into words even!

"So Alex what do you think of the dress?" Tamaki asked trying to look so innocent.

In the corner of my eye I could have sworn I had saw Kyoya smirk! "Tamaki do you think I'd ever want or allow people to see me in that thing of death? There is a reason I dress like a guy here and that is one of them!" I began to take small steps backward to get as far away for that and its creator Tamaki.

"You haven't even tried it on!" He cried grabbing the dress and then trying to run after me.

Shit he was fast! I ran throughout the room trying not to fall or get caught. You can guess how that turned out since the only one who was on my side of this whole party is a bad idea was Haruhi and she only watches!

Well it didn't take long for the twins to join in and try to grab me. Kaoru and Hikaru were like hunters and tried to corner me or jump to surprise me. I had only one choice of an exit that wasn't the one I'd like to have chosen. But panicking and it being so close by I opened the window and jumped.

Needless to say that got pretty much everyone's attention. They all ran to the window and saw me walking overly casual down the path to the exit. The twins yelled after me, "YOU COULD HAVE DIED YOU MORON!!!" But I didn't have much of choice; either dress or death?

Smiling and waving goodbye I shouted to them, "YAY, AND I COULD HAVE POCKED AN EYE KID!" I knew that they had never seen that movie but it was too good of an opportunity pass away!

Need I say how horrible an idea it was to do that since the next day Kyoya had a new punishment for me.

"Since your little stunt made us behind in our plans you can go and clean up this room while we are working that way we won't lose anything." Kyoya said looking over his black notebook.

I grinned at him and said like the devil he thought I was, "Hey can I have your… I mean 'our' notebook for a second?"

The forfeit of his notebook was an extremely unpleasant one, but I ended up getting my way since I threatened to jump again except try to land on my head instead. I read all his notes and erased them and wrote new ones. They were plans for after the party and since I still had a whole year with them I'd make it the most painful for Kyoya, or at least a week of pain.

I could tell he did not approve it since he only said, "Take out the papers and the trash or you cause us to lose cash."

It was like that all day! His orders never stopped!

"If you don't scrub that kitchen floor you ain't gonna rock and roll no more." He held my I-Pod captive!

"Yakety yak" was my only way of showing him how much I didn't care what he said.

Looking at me he grinned and said, "Don't talk back. Just finish cleanin' up this room. Let's see that dust fly with that broom. Get all that garbage out of sight or you don't go home tonight night."

"Yakety yak!"

"Don't talk back." Throwing me some cash he added, "You just put on your coat and hat and walk yourself to the Laundromat. And when you finish doing' that, bring in the dog and put out the cat

"Yakety yak! Ow and by the way WE DON'T GOT NO STICKEN CAT OR DOG!"

"Don't talk back. Don't you give me no dirty looks! Your Daddy's hip; he knows what cooks. Just tell your hoodlum friend outside you ain't got time to take a ride."

Surprised he said friends I looked outside the window and saw my old motorcycle gang! I waved at them, but I could feel Kyoya make me feel as though he could kill my with that black book as though it were a Death Note! Scary!

Looking at him pissed and said, "Yakety yak."

"Don't talk back."

I must have had the last straw since I started to yell, "Yakety yak, yakety yak, yakety yak, yakety yak, yakety yak, yakety yak, yakety yak, yakety yak!!!!!!" All the way down as I jumped out the window and jumped onto a motorcycle! I was so done with this!

As I did a wheelie I turned and waved bye, but all I heard was Honey shout, "See you tomorrow!" Smiling at him I relied, "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

And off I rode into the sunset with my gang close behind me. Man I loved my life!

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for letting me take a short break! Love you guys!

Special Thanks to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima- and Mared and the Jarcuses: Thanks for the reviews (you're like natural reviewers! =D) I plan to write a lot more!

Shout Out to: -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima- I'm writing a story all about Mori and Alex (I just don't know when I'll be able to fit it in, but don't worry I've got one coming!) Also I'll do one speical chapter for each person! For Haruhi I can't figure out a good song so give me a song if you have one!


	14. Popular

It's also kind of short, but you guys still love me so it'll be okay (I wrote a super long speical chapter all about Alex's past so that should make you guys happy!) Review it if you haven't yet or even if you have! I love hearing your thoughts of it and since no one could guess the riddle so far I'll have to work it out on my own. *sigh* I'll tell the answer another time in case someone figures it out. =D Okay on with the chapter!_

* * *

_

_Popular_

~Alex POV~

"Since your little stunt made you lose us more precious time you'll have lessons from Tamaki about how to be popular." Kyoya was laughing his heart out as he said this, well I bet he was… in the inside.

I started to laugh at him and then ran. Unfortunately the twins were close and tried to tackle me, but like always I slipped away at the last possible moment. I ran and climbed onto Mori where Honey was relaxing. "Save me!!!!"

He only laughed and Mori set me down into the hands of my new body guards! "Kyoya is this necessary?"

"Since you were trying to run away again; yes. The twins will be fine body guards who will keep you here till we're done." He had too many evil plans for me.

The twins were sitting on me and he called that fine! Truly I shall have to get pay back.

Tamaki sat on a royal looking chair and smirked at me. "Alex, now that you've given in, I've decided to make you my new project!" His voice was enjoying every moment of this.

"You really don't have to do that…" I tried.

"I know, that's what makes me so nice!"

He jumped off his chair and made me sit in a chair. Sure he had to tie me, but that could be worse. "Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed and when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over! I know I know exactly what they need!"

"HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!!!!" Renge came up from the ground like a monster from a horror film, and I was the victim! "And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead, and yes indeed, you will be..."

Tamaki tried to cut in, but Renge only pushed him away, meaning through the window.

"POPULAR! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear! How to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be... POPULAR!" She started to fix my hair and grab at my clothes. "I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!" With that she shut a curtain to keep me away from the light! "Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis, now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to... POPULAR! I know about popular. And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were...uh, are. There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular... lar... la la, la la! We're gonna make you pop-u-lar! When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to - think - of celebrated heads of state, or especially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh!" She finally took a breath, and then continued, "They were POPULAR! Please! It's all about popular. It's not about attitude; it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be, very very popular like ME! Why, Miss Alex, look at you, you're beautiful!"

I finally got to look and to my horror I looked… "I, I have to go..." I tried hard to get out, but nothing worked.

"You're welcome..." She smiled as though I said 'I loved it'. "And though you protest, your disinterest, I know clandestinely, you're gonna' grin and bear it! You're new found popularity! ah! la la, la la! You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular as ME!" She disappeared just as fast as she came and made me look…

Tamaki finally got himself off the roof and into the room. He looked like a new man who saw the light. So of course I laughed, but when he looked at me he froze.

"Kyoya, who is that?" His finger only pointed at me like I didn't belong.

"Don't be rude Tamaki. Miss, may I ask who let you in?" Kyoya was trying to be NICE to ME!? Of course! None of the could have seen Renge put all the makeup and junk; they were in for a sock.

"I am…" I tried, but that smart little voice said, "No no! Don't tell them! Keep them guessing, who knows they may never find out and you can see a great show of them worrying about you!" In my head I replied, "You my friend know me too well!"

Clearing my voice I said, "The name is Samantha." I did a little curtsy.

"Ow!" Tamaki was more than surprised, but of course someone could tell the difference and I'll give you guess who… nope not Mori… yep Haruhi!

"Tamaki don't be ruder than rude! That's Alex, she's all finished now." She smiled and looked at me as if she had barely been able to tell.

"Shoot you're just too hard to fool. Well yay it's me. I can't believe my own Dad can't even tell the difference!" I pretended to cry.

"~ALLLEEEXXXX~~~" He started to hug me uncontrollably. "Daddy's sorry!"

Smiling at him I said, "It okay, I'm sure it's hard to tell." I started to whip off the makeup and pulled off the wig.

Well that was none to say the least exciting, NOT! Now they piled all the stuff I had to do at the ball. I hate this club sometimes…, but I love it with my whole heart at the same time.

* * *

I had to use this song! Well I finished it and now I feel like I can sleep good tonight! lol

Special Thanks to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-: The bike sense was too fun to leave out. (I had a hard time thinking of some kind of friends for her and since another story I'm working on has motorcycles in I thought I might as well. lol I want one too. XD)

Shout Out to Reviewers: Give me a song for Haruhi if you can think of one!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! (I already got two, but I think I should get a fun one!) p.s. I won't tell you the names since that will ruin the surprise. :P

Next chapter is called _Rose of Noonvale _and is just a filler, SORRY! . (hey the song is great so listen to it!)


	15. Rose of Noonvale

This is for a reader who reviewed and asked for a Mori moment, but this is like a preview almost to the BIG speical for her. XD Hope you like it and if you'd like me to make a chapter for you ask and it shall be given! =D _

* * *

_

_Rose of Noonvale_

"Today's lesson shall be on your entrance to the ball. It was decided last night it should be a Masquerade Ball! Though in these kinds of balls you need a perfect entrance so that is why we are practicing." Tamaki rambled on about how important it was and such.

Time went by fast till they only had a week left and she hadn't even looked for a date, didn't know what to say, and nor did she know how to enter. Tamaki would teach while Kyoya found and the others finished up the orders and such.

As each day went on Alex missed her free time and would run off into the maze where she had bumped into Hikaru since that was the only way she knew to and from, and not end up lost. There she would do school work, think, and write. No one noticed her gone since they were all busy planning, but as it was that day had been different since they had to teach her what to do. So when they noticed her gone, well they all panicked.

"What do you mean she isn't there?!" Tamaki run throughout the music room. "She was here a moment ago!" Snapping his fingers Mori and Honey popped up next to him.

"Yes?" Honey smiled

"Mori you know the school well enough to run through it in nothing more than ten minutes, I want you to find her and bring my daughter back!...And Honey could you eat some more of this cake to find out which she'd like?"

Honey got sad and Mori walked off.

~Mori's POV~

She was too much. All this fuss is only going to end up with her still running away.

She was such a pain to look after, but I guess I would run away if I had to put on a dress and do something that I didn't want to do.

I started to walk in the garden, it was peaceful since I hadn't been anywhere where there wasn't loud noise going on. I could understand her for wanting to get away from it all.

Walking down a path that was part of the maze I started to enjoy the quiet and even forget I had to find her. _She was right again. _I started to laugh. _It's beautiful and fun to be alone, but… I wonder how long she's been alone. No one ever going to find her and bring her back home, she must be lonely._

It was such a nice day and as I walked further on I began to hear a familiar voice singing.

"You will find me at Noonvale on the side of a hill.  
When the summer is peaceful and high,  
Where streamlets meander the valley is still,  
'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky.  
Look for me at dawning when the earth is asleep.  
Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day,  
'Neath the rowan and alder a vigil I'll keep,  
Every moment that you are away.

The earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly.  
All the flowers and leaves born to wane,  
Hear my song o'er the lea, like the wind soft and lowly.  
And come back to Noonvale again."

I listened to Alex until she finished her song. She was sitting on a bench and had a poem book in her hands. Now I noticed she was looking at me and smiling. I should have known she'd know that I was here.

"You like it?" Her voice was relaxed and more like a whisper.

I nodded.

She started to laugh and look at me like I was crazy. "You sure seem like you have all the words."

I smiled slightly. "Let's hurry back before Tamaki hurts himself or worse, the ball."

"I could live without a ball." She laughed and added, "Race you back!"

She started to run and I ran after her not noticing she had made me talk to her.

We had become very fond of her. She was the one who always made it a little more interesting.

Tamaki hugged Alex till she fell to the floor gasping for breath. We had loads of work.

Helping her up I whispered into her ear, "I guess we found you again at Noonvale again."

Smiling at me she said, "I'll take you to Noonvale again."

* * *

Hey you finished! Love you guys and will give you a thousand hugs, but you'd call me names like being too much like Tamaki DX

Speical Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses and -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima- : She did look beautiful in my head, I'll draw her for you two!

Shout to riddle people: You guys having fun with the riddle? Well time should be up by now and no one guessed. DX I'll have to make Alex tell riddles for a whole chapter now and one of them be the one I asked you! =D

Way to getting to know you! (hahaha King and I there, I didn't even mean to do that lol) I'd like to be friends with you awesome readers on facebook, so I'll put a link to my account. BE MY FRIEND!!!! lol (it's at the bottom were website and contact info)

Writing lots, but works putting me down. Give me a song, or give me reviews!


	16. Food Court Musical Special Chpater!

So here's one of many special chapters I never planned on having up, but wrote anyway. lol So this is a look on how Alex gets her cash. (She does have to buy food you guys) Hope it's okay and write the title of this chapter on YouTube and watch the video that started it all!

* * *

_Food Court Musical (Special Chapter!)_

"Okay so tomorrow will be the big day, so let's go out to eat today to celebrate the finished work!" Tamaki was so happy that it was almost time for the party and didn't care that Alex didn't want to go.

Looking at the clock Alex said, "I got to get home, see you tomorrow?"

"Wait! What about dinner? Aren't you going to come?"

"No, I've got too much going on tonight." Mistake number one.

"WHAT!? What kind of plans are these?" Tamaki yelled.

"Work, I got to buy food somehow." Mistake number two.

Tamaki froze and looked like he was about to cry. "You work!? But…"

"Money doesn't fall out of the sky like rain. I got the earn it and a job is the only way."

"Then where pray tell do you work!?"

"At the food court in the mall in my town." The final biggest mistake of all, yay!

After she left to work Tamaki enounced, "We shall go eat there tonight!"

~Alex POV~

"Okay Alex all you have to do is this one favor and then they money is yours. Just say yes." Tyler, a natural playboy and customer, asked while looking at me instead of the menu bar.

Groaning I hit his head, hard. "If I've said it once I've said it twice, NO! So order or leave." I growled at him and his face got close to mine.

"It pays well." He smiled and looked like he was about to beg.

I took his bleach blonde hair and glared at him. "Tyler, are you drunk?"

Laughing he made me let go, but only smiled and added before leaving, "The plan starts in ten, be ready or be gone before the real fun starts."

Well I guess one more time wouldn't hurt.

(A/N: What the heck Alex?)

"AAALLLEEEXX!!!!" I knew that voice too well. Looking over I saw…yep Tamaki and the others walking around looking for me.

What the heck!? I told them I had to work, not play around with them. I took out my cell and called Tyler. He picked it up after the second ring and said, "Hey beautiful."

"Tyler now's not a good time. A couple of O's came in and they know me. We should…"

Just then I heard the music start. He must have not cared at all if I knew them or not, the show must go on.

~Mori POV~

Nice music.

(A/N: Sorry I just couldn't help it! XD)

~Haruhi POV~

Just as we thought we couldn't find her and sat at a table a song began to play. It wasn't anything special, just another boring mall song. It could have stayed that way if Alex was really here.

"Diet soda spilt across the countertop there's ice and soda everywhere now I gotta clean it up!" Alex was singing! She jumped onto her counter top. "Can I get a napkin please? I'm gonna need some just like these" She threw a few napkins in the air. "I've got three of four, but I might need more. Can I get a napkin please?!"

A random guy sitting next to us jumped up and also started to sing. "Aw man! Can I get a napkin too, by chance? I have spilled some mustard on my pants. What a pain! It's a shame! This is probably gonna stain if I don't get a napkin."

"We both need napkins that's a fact." Alex sang.

"That's true!" the guy agreed with her. "It's napkins that we lack."

"We're agreed we're in need."

"On our knees we humbly plead," the guy jumped onto the counter with her and they both got onto their knees. "Can we get a napkin please?"

"Can I get a napkin please? I promise that I'm not wasting trees!" They sang together! I was laughing so hard and was about to even cry seeing her do this.

"I'll take one from you" She said as she took a napkin from our table.

"And that hot girl too!" He added as she took one from another table.

Tamaki looked like he was going to go insane and buy her a napkin company!

"Can I get a napkin please?" They chimed together.

"I need a napkin!" A mother jumped up from her seat. "I've got an infant in my arms and I don't mean to raise alarm she just hurled on my pearls she's my darling little girl but can I get napkin?"

Just when you'd think you've seen it all, the janitor looks at them and sings, "I'm the janitor the working man you all ignore, mopping up this dirty floor. Boy, my left foot sure is sore and I just want a chance to show the world that I can dance!" He started to dance!

Alex, the mustard guy, and the mother sang together, "I just want the chance to show the world dance break!"

The janitor started dancing with his mop while the mother danced with her baby, all while Alex and the mustard guy dance together up and down rows of chairs.

The janitor, Alex, mustard guy, and the mother sang louder, "Can I get a napkin please!?"

Three skater punks who had been watching start to sing, "Can we get a napkin too? We are a bunch of skater dudes and we didn't spill but we're sure we will! Can we get a napkin too?"

All of them started to sing, "Can I get a napkin please? No need to hoard them, they are free!"

Mustard guy sang, "I'll take one from you, now I've got two!"

"Can we get a napkin?" They all sang as a security guard came up behind them!

"What's going' on here?" He asked looking pissed.

Alex jumped in front and said very serious, "We need more napkins!"

There was a serious tense pause, and then the security guard said, "I'm on it." He then sang into his walkie-talkie, "Get me some napkins up here stat! The upper food court's where I'm at!" Turning to all the people eating and watching he sang, "Listen up girls and guys, I am authorized to search you for napkins!"

"Please give us napkins!" They sang.

The twins' mouths were still open from when Alex started to sing. I hit both their chins, closing their mouths.

Sixty female mall walkers march in track suits chanting like a cheerleader, "Napkins! Napkins! Napkins! Napkins! N-A-P-K-I-N"

The skaters rolled down to the head of the mall walkers and sang, "Can I get a napkin! We love napkins! If you care, wave your napkins in the air!" A few watchers started to really do it!

"We all need napkin – so do you!" Alex pointed at two people and then they jumped up and said, "They're right!"

The two then sang, "We all need napkins that is true!"

A guy in a suit sang, "Got a bunch with your lunch?"

"Got a stack in your pack?"

The janitor cut in and sang, "Got a couple in your duffel?"

"Got some extras under textbooks?"

"Wadded up to fake a bosom?" Sang the mother holding her child.

The security guard looked at our table and sang, "Hand 'em over 'fore you lose 'em!"

"Can we get a napcan we get a nap…" They started to form some sort of giant chorus line.

All the men sang, "Can we get a napkin please?"

All the women sang, "We love them!"

"We promise we're not wasting trees!"

"Trees! Trees!"

They lift the Alex over their heads and carry her towards her counter.

"This cashier here needs assistance, that is clear! Can she get a napkin..." The group sang.

Before I could stop Tamaki he jumped off his chair and said, "Here's a napkin."

"Please!" Alex smiled as she held the last note.

Everyone dissipated into the mall. Alex ran behind the counter and before we could get over there a guy who looked pissed walked up to Alex. Tamaki was giving her the biggest hug that anyone in this small mall had ever seen.

"Alex!" The guy stood waiting for Tamaki to put her down.

"Told you they were here. Great job Tyler!" She smiled and Tamaki finally let her down.

Tamaki smiled and said, "You were the best!"

She only laughed and Tyler smiled too. Taking her hand he said, "You were great." He kissed her hand.

Kyoya went to look for Tamaki who ran away when Tyler kissed her hand, and Honey and Mori had to leave, so I was stuck with the twins. Hikaru looked pissed and it was obvious to see.

"So you guys this is the great guy who came up with the song, the dance, and… what the heck the whole idea!" Alex smiled.

Tyler smiled at us and said, "I'm Tyler, pleased to meet all of you."

"Why on earth did you make something so stupid?" Hikaru glared at him. "Napkins? That had to be the worst idea ever."

"Hikaru! Don't be so rude!" Alex looked at him and ended up just as mad as he was. "Say you're sorry!"

"Since when is giving your opinion such a bad thing?"

"When you mean it in a rude way!"

Tyler looked surprised and then took Alex's hand again, "It's okay, I won't get upset over something that could help me make a better show. Opinions are what I need to get better."

"I'm leaving!" Hikaru looked at Kaoru as if to say 'Come on!'

Alex looked at the twins' heads as they made their way out the door. "He is so stupid! I'll be right back!" She started to run after them.

"So much for an after party." Tyler looked at Alex leave.

"She's just like Hikaru don't you think?"

"Yep, short-tempered and the main thing you see is the back of her head as she leaves." He laughed.

~Alex POV~

"HEY! WAIT UP IDIOT AND KAORU!" She ran after them.

They looked at me, Hikaru was pissed for some reason and Kaoru looked tired. Letting me into their limo I sat on the opposite side of them.

"Sorry I didn't get to congratulate you earlier, you were the best singer." Kaoru smiled and snuck a look at Hikaru as if he was saying 'Tell her how much you liked it too.'

Smiling I said, "Thanks! You're so nice as always." For some reason I always got Hikaru mad and this complement to Kaoru got him even more upset.

"So I'm not nice?" He glared at me.

"I give up on you." I looked out the window and saw the leaves fall from the trees as we drive on. I smiled at the thought of snow and Christmas.

Without even thinking I smiled at the person I was just fighting with and asked, "How is a raven like a writing desk?"

He looked at me like an idiot, but said, "That's from Alice in Wonderland and didn't they say that there is not answer?"

"Yes, yet no. What would make Lewis write something like that?"

I looked at Kaoru and he only smile and said, "You know so tell us."

"But then that wouldn't be any fun!" I stuck out my tongue.

"You are so annoying! Fighting one moment then riddles the next! You're like a little kid that never grows up!"

I kept quiet the rest of the ride to my house. _I should have gone to the after party instead of trying to make it up to them by coming here._ We soon stopped and I looked out at my apartment, I didn't want to go in there. No one was there to go to.

"Get out!" Hikaru was still made about earlier. What did he want me to? I don't even know why he's so ma… WHAT!? Was he mad because… No… This had better be right, this better be the reason he's so upset.

"Sure." I smiled then leaned over a kissed his cheek. I did the same to Kaoru then jumped out and said, "See you at the party tomorrow!" I waved then ran into my apartment.

_T…That was sort of my first time kissing someone! Weird how that happened._ I sat on my couch all alone and tried to laugh, but soon started to cry. _I hate this not having anyone._ _Nevermore._

* * *

So can you guess what the answer is? BIG hint at the end in case you somehow missed it. XD

Super tired right now, I had dance (2 hours) and lots of homework this week, so SORRY . I didn't update sooner. Forgive me!

Special Thanks to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima- and Mared and the Jarcuses : More Mori in another SUPER SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehe yay well I got bored and thought of the perfect Mori story so yay. (It will come after a few more chapter though .)

Shout Out to Riddlers:

Riddle: You are stuck in a room with no windows or doors. a solid room. the only things in this room is a mirror and a table. how do you escape?

Answer: You look in the mirror you see what you "saw", you "saw" the table in half, two half's make a "hole", you climb out of the hole and escape? play on words right?

Next chapter will be called Moon Dance (Another Special chapter!!!! But this is about...)

IMPORTANT SHOUT OUT: Okay well as the dance come nearer and nearer I'd like to know who you think Alex will end up dancing with AND possibly fallin' in love with. [DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING OUT OF THIS CHAPTER IT IS CALLED A SPECIAL BECAUSE IT'S A SIDE STORY!] So tell me who you think or I will be forced to make filler chapters which might get you bored to death so do us both a favor and write your answer in the review area or whatever. Thanks!

PEACE MY RANDOM PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD!

(I wrote a lot XD)


	17. Moondance

Hey! Miss me XD (yay bet that is like three or four people, but hey you're mine for however long it takes you to read this. ^-^)

More homework! Grandparents coming over and a college sister. ... no time to relax or write a lot.

* * *

_Moon Dance (Yet again Special Chapter!)_

(Alex's Past)

"Dad I don't plan on coming back." I spoke into the phone from a train station. I was about ten when I called him. I thought he would be happy to hear my voice, that he'd be worried about my safety. It had been two weeks since I walked out the doors of his house. Again I thought, but I could tell that he didn't care anymore what happened. I hung up the phone and sat down on a bench.

I had twenty dollars and five cents, but that wasn't anywhere near enough to buy food, a tick, and a place to sleep. I thought hard and decided I needed to get away first then worry about sleep. With a ticket to the opposite side of Japan I got ready to step onto the train.

As I got on I sat next to a man who had a boy with him in hopes to have someone to talk to. The boy had brown hair that needed to be cut and the man looked like a young adult and had the same brown hair color.

"Hi!" I sat down and the boy glared at me. "So where are you going?" I sat across from them.

The boy looked at the man and the man stared at me and smiled. "To wherever the train ends I guess. We hadn't had time to pick the perfect train to exactly where we wanted to go. What about you?"

I didn't like the topic of me so I just said, "Same. I'm A…Alex."

He laughed and said, "A…Alex, I pleased to meet you. I'm Akito and this is my little brother, he doesn't bit. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He kicked his brothers' feet.

"Why should I?" After a few minutes of them arguing the boy said, "Just call me J." He slouched into his chair and looked out the window.

I smiled and talked to Akito and things seemed nice until. "So what do you plan to do once you get off?"

Since I had never learned what to do when you were leaving you family I just said what I thought the obvious, "I plan to get a job and a place to stay."

This caught J's attention. "Don't you have parents?" His voice was concerned.

"Yep! They didn't want me so I'm leaving." I smiled feeling proud of myself.

"You're an idiot!" J was more than upset, he was furious at me!

"J clam down you're causing a scene." Akito made J sit down and relax. Turning to me he asked calmly, "Do you have family there?"

"Nope."

"Friends, anywhere you can stay?"

"Nope." I never thought about staying a place like that since one they'd turn me in and two I didn't have any.

Akito groaned and said, "Well it can't be helped, you'll stay with us for a night. We'll settle things in the morning." He looked tired.

Once we all got off he led the way to a rundown house where he opened the gate. It was a big house and looked haunted. They showed me to a room where I changed my clothes and took a cold shower. When I finished I went down stairs and sat with them.

"Well know that we had a runaway we should tell you a bight about ourselves. We are travelers, we live here one day, in a box the next. We go wherever whenever." As he told me of all their adventures I decided I'd ask to join them or start my own, but he then said, "I can't let you do that. You're family will end up worrying and we can't take care of you forever. We can barely live with just the two of us, but…" I looked at him with gleaming eyes. "I guess it would be okay for a little while." I jumped into his arms and smiled big.

_Time Jump!_

"HEY ALEX!"

"J, I'm hungry lets go out for Chinese tonight, please!?" I dragged my feet as we walked towards the old mansion. I hadn't been there for what seemed like years, but in reality was only a single year.

"No way, you made us go to America last time and spend almost all our money!" He groaned and opened the door. It felt weird going back there since I felt as though I had always been in their family, but really it too had only been a year.

Akito had gotten a job and was working that night so it was only me and J. I didn't mind since it was always like that. Akito got the money, J saved it, and then I'd spend it!

"Yes I'd like to make an order…" J was ordering Chinese takeout! He never let me have my way too often so it must have meant that something big was going on.

I smiled at the thought and got out a dress I bought in New York City. It was there that I saw ads for Broadway and I decided someday I'd be in one. I laughed and danced around in the dress. Akito bought it for me since he said it was cheap and looked beautiful on me.

"Alex I ordered out! Akito will be coming back soon so get ready for supper!" He shouted to me as I continued to think of what we'd do next.

After a few minutes the front door opened and Akito walked in. The food way already there and set up to eat in the dining room. He sat down and looked at me in the dress.

"You look nice." He smiled and pushed a few strands of hair out of my face. "J, what made you order out what she wanted?"

J didn't say anything then whispered, "No reason."

It was then that Akito started to look worried. "J did they call? Email? Text? Letter? What did they do?" Akito was almost shouting.

"Billboard." J looked at his plate but didn't touch a thing.

Curious I asked, "What billboard?" I took a bite and looked at them.

They tried to make no eye contact till Akito broke down and said, "It's a stupid billboard, don't worry." He stood up and was leaving the room, but added, "Let's leave tomorrow."

"Sure." J answered.

Once Akito left I looked at J. He still didn't eat anything. I tied to smile and said, "J, cheer up! I know we only got here, but wherever we go next will be just as great."

He didn't look at me and finally took a bite. I could sense that he was hiding something.

"Tell me! What is this billboard? You knew we were going to leave didn't you? Why are you guys acting so strange?" I sat next to J and looked right at him. He was trying hard to stay strong, but with one look at my famous puppy dog eyes he cracked.

His arms went around me and he sighed. "Alex?" He whispered as if Akito knew he told me he'd kill him. "Your parents have been trying to take you back. They've been tracking us and today they had a billboard with a picture of you, me, and Akito in New York. They have a reward out for whoever finds you."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why are you hiding this from me?" I held onto him and thought about leaving them.

"Alex all we've seen are ads and stuff on TV. I don't want to say goodbye, but this billboard is call me and Akito kidnappers, so getting away will be hard."

"You're leaving me?"

"No! We just don't know how to get out of this." He let go and walked out of the room and added, "We love you too much to do that."

_Time Jump!_

"Okay so we got you a cell phone in case we ever should meet again." Akito held out a cell to me. My hands grabbed it and held onto it hard.

"Where is J?" My voice was faint, I hadn't slept at all since the police came and took J away.

"J said he'd break out of jail tonight, but if you were to fail I should go on ahead." Akito looked down the train tracks. "I hope he makes it."

Since that night J told me about my parents everywhere we went we were turned in. My parents had a reward so high that anyone would take it. They never sounded worried when they were on TV, but they pretended to. I knew they were acting; they were trying to make people feel sorry for them.

"ALEX!!!" I turned and saw J running towards us. He had made it! I ran to him and hugged him. "Glad to see me?" He smiled.

"Idiot! I was seriously worried about you!" I laughed a little.

Akito walked up and shushed us up. He had a sorrow smile. He hugged me then got on the train. J still didn't know the entire plan yet.

"Hey come on we'll be let." J tried to take my hand to lead me onto the train but I shook my head. A tear rolled down. "What's wrong?"

"You have to go. I've caused you too much trouble already." Tears were rolling down.

"Shut up and get on!" He looked mad, but then stopped as his brother shook his head.

J knew this day would come when we'd say goodbye, but we all hoped it would have been when we died of old age.

He took my hand and looked at the train. "I don't want you to leave me." His voice sent up a chill up my spin.

"Me too." I looked at him and he kissed my cheek.

Akito walked over and took my hand and kissed the other. Once Akito got on the train J whispered into my ear, "I love you."

_Time Jump!_

They had left and I was alone… again. Akito told me he had someone who was going to get me a fate passport. His name was Moon and he'd meet me at midnight in the park.

I sat on a bench with a ticket to England in my hands. Time was going by and midnight soon came and there was no sight of Moon. _I don't feel good about this._

"Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance!" A voice sang from down the path. I looked and saw a man with a guitar walking. "With the stars up above in your eyes!" His voice was strong and amazing. "A fantabulous night to make romance neath the cover of October skies." I was quiet as I listen for the rest of the song. "And all the leaves on the trees are falling, to the sound of the breezes that blow and I'm trying to please to the calling of your heart-strings that play soft and low. And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush. And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush!"

He was walking towards me and smiling. "Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love? Well, I wanna make love to you tonight; I can't wait till the morning has come. And I know that the time is just right, and straight into my arms you will run. And when you come my heart will be waiting to make sure that you're never alone. There and then all my dreams will come true, dear. There and then I will make you my own and every time I touch you, you just tremble inside. And I know how much you want me that you can't hide. Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love?"

He dropped a small box as he passed me. "One more moondance with you in the moonlight on a magic night; la, la, la, la in the moonlight. On a magic night, can't I just have one more dance with you my love?"

With that he was gone and I held the small box. It had a note on it with a passport. The note said,

"Dear Alex,

I know we don't know each other very well, but I won't to help you get away. Here is a fake passport to get away, remember to get a new one every time you leave a country or use an airport. Never use one twice.

In the box a present to help you find who you are and remember who you were. Never forget your past and never let it follow. You are you even if you have to change."

I opened to the box and found…

* * *

So can you guess what it was? (It's easy!) Well people want to know more about her, so here's that chapter! Hope you liked it!

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune and -Arashi-Yunna Fukushima-: Love the reviews and thoughts of how it should go. For you amazing people I give you this story! XD

Shout Out to : Ferenando the Alpaca! READ IT IF YOU LOVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (It's amazingly funny!) It's an Ouran fanfic, so it has to be amazing. ^-^

* * *


	18. Wipe Out Special Chapter

Hey this is for two people! (One asked for Mori and another talked to me about how I put these all together. So this is showing the five hour (sometimes more) process I go through. It can be hard, but the results make it worth it.

Let's start. Okay so I usually decide what I want to do. In this one I'm making a special so the full plot doesn't matter as much.

Notes I Took: Mori and Alex have time together. Worries others. Gangs. Fight. Alex is scared. Mori comes and saves her.

(These change once I finish writing it, so I didn't give anything away XP)

Next I make a list of songs I could see me using for this.

Music List: One Jump Ahead, Kung Fu Fighting, Save Me, Out Tonight, It Ends Tonight, Hey Pachuco, Wipe Out.

Now I choose three songs. (I've only once or twice been able to choose one and stay with it XD). I choose Hey Pachuco, Whip Out, and Kung Fu Fighting.

I'd show you the first draft, but it may ruin it for people. Well then I write what comes to mind first and put my first choice of a song. In this one I tried Hey Pachuco first, but ended up using Wipe Out.

After all this I go back and rewrite it which only seems to take about twenty to thirty minutes. What can make it so long is when I can't find a song and have to search online or my iPod. XD

Well enough of this, here is what I end up with!

* * *

_Wipe Out (Special Chapter FOR a Special Reader!)_

~Alex POV~

It was Saturday and I was happy to see no hosts trying to ruin my day of laziness. I grabbed the remote and turned on the news to see if there was anything worth watching before I flipped it to cartoons. As I was about to eat a bowl of ice cream the TV shouted, "Yes we the Ouran High School Host Club shall be going to the play! We wouldn't miss it for the world! I have always wanted to see an ice skating show!"

What the heck is Tamaki doing on my TV on my day off of hosting?! The reporter then asked him, "So who is planning on coming with you?"

Please don't say my name, please don't say my name! "Mori, Honey, Haruhi, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Alex! They make up our wonderful host club!" I'll kill him!

"By Alex who do you mean?" The reporter must have known that fake name from somewhere from my past! This is why I shouldn't have reused a fake name!

"Well we don't know his last name, but he's been everywhere! India, England, Paris, and America!" This wasn't happening! He's telling everyone who I am almost!

"You heard it from him! Alex is back and who knows what that means! So Tamaki do you know if he'll be in the show this evening?"

"No, we plan to go as a family!"

RING! RING!

"Sorry I have to get this." Tamaki picked up his cell. "Yes?"

"Tamaki I'll kill you if you make me go to this horrible show and tell one more thing about me!" I shouted into my phone.

"Alex! I thought you'd be happy." He clearly knows nothing.

I groaned and continued, "I can't be seen there if I am recognized I'll have to leave the country or something! Tell them that I left and I went to ummm… Russia! Tell them or else."

Watching at the edge of my seat I watched Tamaki hang up his cell and look at the reporter. "Sorry, but it seems that he left the country just now."

"Where?" The reporter had a pencil and paper in his hand.

"Russia, or so he said." Tamaki looked at the camera and I knew he'd make me go to the show and explain myself.

"ALEX!!!!" Tamaki hugged me as if I was serious about me being in Russia. I sighed and patted his head. "I thought…"

"Yes yes! I just didn't want to be caught by crazy reporters." I smiled and made him let go. We stood outside the rink and I saw everyone pull up in their limo.

The twins looked at me and started to laugh. "What the heck are you wearing?" They chimed together.

I couldn't take my chances of being found out, so I had glasses on and thick sweater that came from a college. I looked like a fan girl who had no sense in fashion.

Laughing I looked at Honey who was by Mori. I hadn't had cake with Honey or Mori for such a long time it made me sad to think about it. I ran over to them and smiled saying, "Can I hang out with you guys today and have some sweets?"

"Sure Ale-chan!" Honey smiled and Mori only nodded.

Today was the day! Today I was going to have a LONG friendly talk with Mori and try even to make him laugh! I had been watching him and getting prepared for this day and I was ready!

As we walked in I made sure to tell them to call me Ale-chan since I didn't want the reporters to attack me. Sitting in a box seat that Kyoya had reserved I sat next to Mori. He didn't seem to mind, so I tried to begin my mission. It turned out to be just about mission impossible! He would nod at times, but only make small sentences to Honey. I knew they were close, but it was killing me that I couldn't get him to even say yes or even a no! What's more he didn't even try to laugh at my killer jokes! He had to have some sort of weak point and I was determined to find it!

By the end of the show we had already said goodbye, but I was far from finished. I still had time to say one last joke or question. Tapping on his shoulder after I thought of the best … no, the surefire question that would work. "Mori I have a question." Everyone stopped to look at us before getting into their limos. Taking a deep breath I asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"WHAT!?!?!" Tamaki ran over to me I started to shake me.

My eyes looked at his as he thought it over. Either he knew what I was trying to do or he hated to talk because as he got into his car he nodded. I jumped over to his limo where Honey smiled at him. Leaning over I said, "Great! I'll meet you at the park at twelve then?"

Nodding I walked away and started my walk home. This was definitely going to be the most interesting date ever.

It was midnight and I got on my "nice" shirt and skirt. There was a fancy-ish place that had good stuff and live music, but under was a rave party! I had wanted to go and this was a good time to go since it's dangerous to go out late without someone, or so I've learned in the pass.

The park was quiet and the leaves had all fallen off the trees and some lights shown from stores and homes full of teens. As I made my way to the meeting place I noticed footsteps close behind me. I had never met anyone who staked and wasn't wanting to find out what they did once they got you, so I began to run a mad pace. Making sharp turns and going inhumanly fast I had thought I had lost them, but of course they were dead on my tail.

Mori was nowhere in sight and I had gone so fast without noticing where I was. They didn't fall back for a single step and jumped over everything I could throw as I ran.

~Mori POV~

She did say twelve, right? I've been here for since lunch thinking it was for lunch, but either I was seriously wrong or worse.

Just then I heard feet running and saw a blur past me with several on its trail.

I sighed and murmured, "Found her."

~Alex POV~

Come on do they ever give up?!

"Hey! Come on!" They shouted, but my heavy breathing drowned most of it out.

What I feared most happened, I slipped on a pile of leafs that caused me to sprain my foot. I fell on the cold ground and tried to get up but they were on me before I could even make a movement.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed while kicking their faces in. *starts to play the Whip Out * Whenever in the sort of places I panic even if I didn't need help.

"HELP!!!!!!" We shouted together as I hit them harder. They tried to run but my shrilled cry made them have to cover their ears.

Suddenly it became quiet and a serious voice said, "Are you okay?" Mori knelt by me and looked at me.

Looking at the guys who had chased me I nodded. When did he get here? How did he get here?

"Good I thought something bad had happened to you since you were late." He sighed softly.

"I was only a few minutes late you must be the kind to think the worst and run off. That is something I never thought you'd be like." I smiled and took his hand to help him up.

In a whisper he said, "I thought we were going out for lunch not a midnight meal." He hadn't meant for me to have heard, but I did.

He had waited for more than ten hours in the cold weather! I slapped his shoulder and said motherly, "Why the heck didn't you call?" I hadn't given him my number! Shit! "Why didn't you go to my apartment?" He'd never been there. "Why did you wait that stupid long!?"

"I thought… you come and end up waiting for me."

OMG SO SWEET! Wild, more like caring type! I jumped on him and shouted, "SO CUTE!"

He blushed a little, but kept a serious face. Man he was cuter than cute he was his own brand of cute! I hugged him in the most girlish hug ever. My face was up against him chest and his arms were rested on my back.

Looking up at him I smiled and asked, "You ready to kick their butts now?" I looked at the helpless fools who had tried to do something bad to me. I gave them a devilish grin and looked back at Mori who seemed to thinking, "I like you style."

We carefully crept over to them unconscious bodies and flipped them over. And what we saw didn't surprise either of us.

_Time Jump! (Next Day!)_

"It's too quiet around here don't you think?" I asked Mori, Haruhi, and Honey.

We sipped our tea then turned on Kyoya's laptop. I started to download the pictures that I took last night. I smiled at Mori only to see him return the same smile.

"So tell me again how you got these pictures?" Haruhi asked as she saw Tamaki and Kyoya kissing.

"Superglue. Ow and the twins the pole was so cold their tongues just stuck like glue." I grinned.

Honey looked at a picture and then asked, "So you guys have fun?"

Together we nodded and I laughed. Me and him made quit a team, I'd never had thought of putting them into dresses! HAHAHAHAHA

In the distance I could hear, "AALLEEXX!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Will they ever learn that Alex is wicked! Hope you like this you special reader you! I tried to be serious, but let's face it they had to have payback.

Special Thanks kagaminehatsuneto and -Arashi- Yuun Fukushima- : You two are too good for me XD You guys read so much of my work so I'm finally working on the drawing I promised. XD (No are finished yet, but I've already got practices going on)

Shout Out to People Who Had Trouble Guessing The Object: The answer to the end of the last chapter is her iPod. I just thought it would be fun to tell how she got it XD


	19. Impossible

Hey my amazingly funny readers! Sorry if you guys were hoping for me to update yesterday, but my big sis came home from college as well as my grandparents. *SNIFF* *COUGH* I'm super sick and did sleep at all last night =_= Well here's NOT a Special Chapter!

_

* * *

_

Impossible!

The big day came and the hosts were busy making final choices. Alex on the other hand was at home sleeping as she always did on Saturdays. It was as she forgot about it all together!

"Tamaki you forgot something." Haruhi said looking at Tamaki run around putting flowers on tables and smiling like the fool he was.

"What might that be?" He asked look scared.

"She doesn't have a date does she? Nor did you see what this 'dress' looked like." Her words were like arrows onto his back. *ouch*

He ran around looking for Kyoya. Of course Kyoya already knew that and hadn't done anything since Tamaki didn't seem to tell him she had to have some sort of date, but once Tamaki demanded her to have someone take her he started the search.

"Yes I know renting a date this late is hard, but…" Kyoya hung up his phone. "That was my last source."

Haruhi shook her head and said, "One of you should take her! Not some stranger!"

Hikaru and Kaoru walked by and said nothing, but had a look like to say, "She froze my tongue off! HELL NO!" Mori shook his head seeing how that could possibly go wrong and Honey said he'd promised to eat cake with Mori. No one even bothered to ask Kyoya and Tamaki thought it strange for him as her father to take her, but everyone could tell he was holding himself back.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Haruhi picked up her phone. "Hey Alex! You ready for tonight? No? Why? You forgot to ask someone? We were just talking about that and… You found someone? Ow but you don't know if he'll make it. That's okay, don't worry. Your dress okay? No? YOU GOT IT FIVE YEARS AGO?! Yay of course it wouldn't fit! Okay I'll let you go." She hung up.

Kyoya walked by and said, "Found a date and forgot to try on dress before it was too late?"

"Yep, but she's out shopping so it should be good." She stuffed her cell in her bag.

Alex sat in her apartment far from a store. _If I don't have a dress I won't have to go!_ She smiled and took out her dress to look at it. She had gotten it for the Queen of England's birthday ball and had gone as the guest of honor. It wasn't too bad, but she never wanted to go to one for herself.

~Alex POV~

I felt bad for lying, but I really didn't want to go, it was too much. I would have wanted just a simple laptop, at least that's cheaper. Time flew by and it was an hour before the ball, Haruhi called to see if I found a dress. I had told her I hadn't and she said she'd talk to Tamaki of ideas. If only they'd give up!

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the kitchen.

I hurried over thinking someone had broken in, but it was just your typical fairy godmother! WHAT!? "Who the heck are you?"

"Just a fairy that happened to see you try to skip out of a ball! How could you? They've done so much for you and this is how you say thank you!?" She took a cup and it filled itself with tea, then she took a sip. "You should go!" She smiled as she set the cup down.

"Impossible!! I'm not going!!"

"Impossible for a plain yellow skateboard to become a golden limo." Outside Alex's board became a limo! "Impossible for a plain girl and a rich host to do the limbo! And four white dice will never be four white stud muffins." Four dice turned into hot guys in white and sat on her table. "Such fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee of bluffin'. Impossible! But the world is full of zanies and fools who don't believe in sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say... and because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes impossible things are happening every day!"

"Impossible! I don't even know how to do that!"

"Impossible!" She smiled.

"Impossible!"

"Impossible!"

"And remember how very hard I am wishing not to go!"

"Impossible for a plain yellow skateboard to become a golden limo… Impossible for a plain girl and a rich host to do the limbo! And four white dice will never be four white stud muffins…"

"They will not in my apartment!"

"Such fol-de rol and fiddle dee dee of bluffin' Impossible!"

"But the world is full of zanies and fools like you, who don't believe in sensible rules like when to leave someone alone! And won't believe what sensible people say like get out now or die!" I pointed at the door.

"And because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes impossible things are happening every day." We finished together.

"Look!" She pointed outside.

"Oh, oh, it is a golden limo, four white stud muffins, a driver, and a date." I looked at her like she had read too many fairytales and playboy.

"You are going to the ball!" She smiled an annoying smile.

"Oh, oh my clothes are too small still!" I smiled happily.

"Oh dear of course how thoughtless of me. THERE!!" With a wave of her wand the dress was on me and fit perfectly.

"Can you do that to all my other small clothes back from when I saw five to save me money?"

"NO! And here are your slippers." She handed to me.

"They're made of glass? This can't be fun to dance in."

"Put them on!" She looked annoyed, but I should be the one annoyed!

"They fit perfectly, but feel like death is near for my feet."

"Now, you are ready for the ball?" She tried to look as happy as possible. "But there is one thing you must remember. You must leave before the stroke of midnight, for the magic will last no longer."

"So what will my clothes be, too tight and I'd have to skateboard home? …I will remember. It's possible for a plain yellow skateboard to become a golden limo. Possible for a plain girl and a rich host to do the limbo!"

"And four white dice are easily turned to stud muffins! Such fal de rah and fiddle dee dee of bluffin' Quite possible!"

"It's possible!" I said with her to make her stop hugging me.

"For the world is full of zanies and fools like you, who don't believe in sensible rules like cut that out! And won't believe what sensible people say like I'm going to hurt you when I get back!" I said to her.

"And because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes. Impossible things are happening every day." And with that I was off in the limo going far away from the crazy wand lady.

* * *

Hey! What you think? (Cinderella rocks when you need a good fairy) ^-^

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune and -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima- : Glad you two like my writing so much XD *dances around whenever I get your reviews*

Shout Out to kagaminehatsune: Hikaru can only take so much (FOR ALL HIKARU FANS: this user took Hikaru and ran around the world 101 times, so his tongue hurt too much to talk! XD)

For the ball I'm putting in a little Dolly in there for all those who like that broadway Hello Dolly! (For everyone else think Wall-E opening song.... yep that song is from Hello Dolly! How should I know if I'll use Put Your Sunday Clothes! Well fine! *continues to talk to herself as if you are really caring*) ... i need a bigger life, but I'd miss you guys too much XD


	20. Hello, Alex

Sorry if this took some time, but hey there is a special surprise to all who love a certain reader as much as I do. After talking and getting the okay I can now show you guys the ball chapter!!!!!_

* * *

_

_Hello Alex_

_~Alex POV~_

The golden limo pulled up to the school. Girls got out of their limos with a handsome guy by their sides, but the girls didn't even give the guy a second glance, they all wanted to see the hosts. Why did I have to come, sure this was for me, but really I don't like these things. The guys in my limo smiled at me and opened the door for me. I sat still not wanting to get out, but a guy walked up and whispered in my ear, "You ready?"

His voice was relaxing and extremely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked at him, but since he had a mask on I could really tell if I knew him or not.

"Jump." Now that I remember! I turned my head to a man who walked up to my limo and leaned on the side of it. I knew that voice, that saying, and that smirk!

I slowly got out and jumped on him before he could run for it. It was Akito! What the heck was he doing here? How did he know? Setting me down he looked at me through his mask and patted my head. I felt a tear fall down and I hugged him. I had missed him so much it hurt to not hold him and cry.

"Sheesh, who would think you are such a cry baby." I hit his arm and laughed a little. "I'm happy to see you're well. J couldn't make it since he had almost been caught again, the idiot that he is."

Now that I really thought about it I hadn't seen either of them for years and J had told me he'd love me last time. My face eminently blushed as I thought of that day. Akito only laughed and then went on saying, "This Tamaki guy called me at like five in the morning from where I was and then kidnapped me. I thought it was your parents or worse."

"Tamaki… called you? But how I've tried to before, but it always said the number was unavailable."

He shrugged and said, "That's what is scary, I didn't get a phone after that and just today this guy threw a cell at my head and… well let's just say it was a fast ride here." He laughed.

The boy who talked to me before put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Shall we be going?" He smiled and took my hand.

Letting him lead I walked up the stairs. Akito walked by me and whispered jokes as we went up. The doors opened and inside was a beautiful ball! I seriously didn't think they'd go this far out. There was Al and the circus here doing tricks, the QUEEN OF ENGLAND!!!!!!!!! with her nephew or whatever that I saved, there was the director of Into the Woods, and many more people! I couldn't believe how many people I knew from my past was here.

Tamaki ran to my and began to spin me around. "YOU CAME!!!!!!!!!!!" Was the only thing I could make out as my ears popped.

Smiling I said, "Yay I guess I did make it. How did you…"

He cut me off and finished, "Who all your old friends were? Well you said how you never took off a name on your cell, so we just took things from there and called while Kyoya tracked down and the twins…"

"Let me guess, captured them?" I laughed and Tamaki smiled.

Slowly I walked down the stairs and all eyes went on me. I felt strange and overwhelmed. "Hello, Rudy. Well, hello Harry, it's so nice to be back home where I belong." They all gathered at the bottom and I gestured to each of them. "You are looking swell, Manny. I can tell, Danny, you're still glowin', you're still crowin', you're still goin' strong. I feel the room swayin' for the band's playin' one of my old favorite songs from 'way back when. So, bridge that gap, fellas, find me an empty lap, fellas. Alex'll never go away again!"

"Hello, Alex, well Hello, Alex, it's so nice to have you back where you belong. You're looking swell, Alex, we can tell, Alex, you're still glowin', you're still crowin', you're still goin' strong. We feel the room swayin' for the band's playin' one of your old favorite songs from 'way back when, so..." The replied happily.

"Here's my hat fellas, I'm stayin' where I'm at, fellas."

"Promise you'll never go away again."

"I went away from the lights of your street and into my personal haze. But now that I'm back in the lights of all your beat, tomorrow will be brighter than the good old days." I

"Those good old days."

"Tell 'em to be sweet!"

"Hello, well hello Alex! Well hello, hey look there's Alex!"

"Glad to see you Hank, let's thank my lucky star"

"Your lucky star"

"You're lookin' great, Stanley. Lose some weight, I think, I think you did, Stanley? Alex's overjoyed and overwhelmed and over par." I danced around with Stanley leading.

"I hear the ice tinkle."

"Do you hear the ice tinkle?"

"See the lights twinkle."

"Can you see the lights twinkle?"

"And you still get glances from us handsome men, so..."

"Look at you all, you're all so handsome, golly gee, fellas. Find me a vacant knee, fellas." I said sitting on Akito's knee smiling.

"Alex'll never go away again!"

I walked towards the music and saw… "Well, hello."

"Look who's here!" I exclaimed.

"Alex, this is the Queen of England." She said.

"Hello, Queen!"

"Alex, it's so nice to have you back where you belong."

"I am so glad to be back!"

"Are you lookin' swell,"

"Thank you, Queen!"

"Alex, I can tell,"

"Does it show?"

"Alex, you're still glowin', you're still crowin', you're still,"

We then said together, "Uhm...goin' strong."

"I feel the room swayin'," She said while holding my hand.

"Pee pee pah dah pee pah." I sang with the music.

"And the band's playin',"

"Pah pah pah dee pah dee pah pah."

"One of our old favorite songs from way back when, so!"

"Pah pah pah pah pah pah pah! I remember it so, you're my favorite!"

"Show some snap, find her an empty lap, yeah!"

"Yeahuuhm!"

"Alex'll never go away again..." We chimed together.

The guests began to dance with their partners and sing, "Well, well Hello, Alex. Well, Hello, Alex. It's so nice to have you back where you belong. You're looking swell, Alex, we can tell, Alex, you're still glowin', you're still crowin', you're still goin' strong. I hear the ice tinkle."

"I hear it tinkle." I sang while dancing with the French Ambassadors' son.

"See the lights twinkle."

"I see them twinkle!" I changed partners to Fernando.

"And you still get glances from us handsome Alpacas, so..." He sang to me.

"Mmmm, Wow wow wow, Fernando."

"Hey, Yeah!"

"Look at the old girl now, fellas."

"Wow!" Everyone sang.

"Alex'll never go away again. Alex'll never go away again. Alex'll never go away again." We all sang together as the music began to fade away.

(Time Jump A Few Hours)

After I danced and talked to a million people I began to realize how I had been running for most of my life and those were the best day of my life still. I hadn't forgotten my past for one day like the man had told me and now… now I had left all these people yet they came here for me. All these people who I haven't seen nor tried to make any contact with. Why on earth do you then come here and make me feel like million dollars?

As I pondered my date followed me like a dog, which was kind of weird, but I soon forgot and enjoyed the time had.

"Alex, would you care to dance?" My date finally asked looking at me as I took a breather from talking.

Smiling at him I said, "I suck at dancing, but if your feet don't mind that's okay."

He led me out to the dance floor and the music started with a slow waltz. We began.

"So how do you like the party?" He smiled at me.

"Umm… it's great, what about you?"

"Same, but I'd like it better if I didn't have a mask on, but that would ruin the surprise." he grinned with a large smirk.

"What surprise?" But he then took me into a spin making my dizzy

"Girls like you should learn to wait." He brought me back closer. I didn't like how close he was but I as he did I saw something very interesting.

"J you a cheap as always." I said with my tongue out.

Now with his mask off, he said, "How'd you guess?"

"You're the only freak that would keep tags in hope of returning something as useless as a suit." I grabbed the jacket to reveal store tags still on it. "You're a money beggar still?"

"Old habits die hard. What about you? Look how most of everyone here that you know are guys. But hey I'm your favorite right?" He grinned and spun me around.

Also like always he was right, but not about him being my favorite, the where ever I went there was some weird guy waiting for me. Al was like my dad, as well as Tamaki and Akito, J and Kyoya were money savers, Haruhi was on a similar boat with money, Mori and Honey were the perfect team to any tea party, and the twins were just the devils I needed to make up my weird life. But why did that make me feel so wrong, like I was doing it wrong? I look around and see everyone so happy, but inside I'm not, I'm still not. I have all these people around me but they seem like nothing more than a dream a day ago.

"I love you still Alex and I hope you'd love me back, but it would seem everyone here feels the same way about you." His voice seemed sad of the fact he had let me go.

Family, friends, enemies; why does it seem like they all want something from me! I can't take it, I leave them because I can't live with them not because I want to, not because I hate them, but because I'm…

"Do you remember when we last saw each other?" I asked looking into his eyes.

Pretending to think hard he looked up at the ceiling, "Lets me see… when I told you that I loved you?"

"Yay idiot. I've been thinking about you since I saw Akito and that day. What I could have done or said."

There was an awkward silence. We had stopped. Not just dancing, not both of us, just me. I had walked away, I had said nothing, and I hadn't moved on since that day when I left my _real _family.

"So what are going to say?" He looked at me wanting an answer.

Groaning I looked at the clock and started to walk away. As I did I looked over my shoulder and shouted, "Midnight!"

* * *

So I guess I wanted to leave an unsatisfied sense of her past and present. Thanks MiharuAndMistsukiOwnYourSouls for agreeing to let me use Fernando the Great! XD He is amazing in all ways!

Special Thanks to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-,MiharuAndMitsukiOwnYourSouls, and Mared and the Jarcuses:

Shout Out to kagaminehatsune: GET OUT OF THE PIT! COME BACK! *throws a rope for you to hold onto* WE SHALL RUN AWAY INTO THE TV AND HIDE FROM ALL SCHOOL WORK!

Art IT: (Okay so this will be info on my art) I have a picture of Fernando on my account and finished an idea of Alex (plan to put it up soon!) P.s. the Alex picture was for kagaminehatsune who wanted a banana picture, but it turned out it looked horrible with the banana in so I changed it. XD This can also be for Mared and the Jarcuses who wanted a picture of Alex. P.s.s. this area wont be this long in later chapters, so no fear!


	21. This Time

Hey! How are you guys? Yep finished this chapter after what seemed to me like forever (I've been so lazy =-=) Better lazy than never... or something like that. XD

_

* * *

_

_This Time_

~J POV~

Alex ran from me and left me on the dance floor. I looked at her as she ran; would I sit and watch her get away from me again? Hell no.

My feet started to chase her down. She pushed her way through the crowd and out the door. As I tried to get out of the doors I stopped. "So you don't need me anymore do you?" If I had gone with her or made her go with us that night she could have been mine, but she has all these people now. She has the hosts who made her smile without even trying.

"Go after her." I turned and saw Mori behind me with them all the other hosts behind him.

Looking where she ran off to I shook my head and said, "I can't do that."

One of the twins Hikaru or Kaoru pushed his way up and shouted into my face, "So you're going to leave her, again?! What she sees in you I can't imagine." He turned and walked back indoors with his brother behind him.

She sees nothing in me since I left. Bye Alex, have a great life with these guys and never forget where you came from.

~Hikaru's POV~

"Hey Hikaru?" Kaoru stood behind me.

I looked at him and answered, "Yay what is it?"

Not in the mood he answered, "Why are you leaving yourself?"

What the heck did that mean!? I'm not her boyfriend, I'm not the one who made her cry, and she doesn't need me around since we'd only get into one of our famous arguments. He then continued, "J is letting her go because she has us now and you are trying to pull the same move. Go after to her. And as you put it earlier, 'will you not even go after her? If so I can't even imagine of what she must see in you right now'."

This was the first time he'd ever talked to me like that, and it left me feeling even worse. Kaoru walked away from me leaving me alone. He had always been by my side, always been there when I needed him and now he was the very person I'd last think would leave me.

"Fine." I muttered and started to walk in the direction where she ran off to.

~Alex POV~

STUPID!

I couldn't believe the first time in years I see J and the clock is about to strike midnight, I mean come on why does fairy stuff have to be so precise?!

Once I had run out of the party I grabbed my limo and jumped on it as it turned back into my skateboard. My dress began to shrink as I rolled down the empty streets. _Pop!_ The dress was then extremely tight and it began to rip. This was not working out at all.

My bare feet pushed the board towards the park. Funny how places haunt you, because this had to be the same park I was at when I got my fake passport and iPod. Stopping at the bench I slouched down and sighed. This had to be the worst day ever! Speaking to soon it began to rain.

"Why are you even here Alex?" I spoke out loud to myself. "You should have never entered that stupid music room; I should have never left home even!" I started to cry at the thought of leaving.

Leaving home, friends, family, and people who care so much about me; I can't take much more of it! Always leaving, always running, and always saying goodbye. Why was that all I was good at?

_Time Jump!_

It was almost two in the morning and I still sat in the rain. Sitting was all I could do from not wanting to run away from the hosts and find a new family to have for a year. Hours passed, but not a sound came from either sides of street. It was so quiet, so alone.

All the stars shinned at me and sparkled.

"Tonight the sky above reminds me how to love. Walking through wintertime where the stars all shine.  
The angel on the stairs will tell you I was there, under the front porch light on a mystery night."

Two hands pulled me to the cold fall leaves and shook me. I was so scared I hit the guy in the face and started to kick everywhere. But as he got back up he grabbed my hands and shouted, "Stop it you idiot of all idiots!"

"H…Hikaru? Why are… you… came for… me?" I didn't get him at all I guess.

"No I came to walk in the park." He stood and sat on the bench. "You plan on sitting there forever or something?"

"I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines." I smiled and jumped next to him. "… so how's the party?"

He glared at me, but answered, "Well if you must know, everyone went nuts once you left and they sent me after you. They'll be waiting longer than forever till you get back."

"No they wouldn't." I laughed and looked back up at the sky.

"Yay, they would. Tamaki would force everyone to stay if they tried to leave." We laughed, but it seemed like a forced laugh. Neither of us got up or said a word till he said quietly, "The Raven by Edgar Alan Poe is the answer."

"What?" I had to have hit his head too hard or something.

"The riddle you asked after your show, about the writing desk? Well that's the answer isn't?"

I smiled and said, "Yep. … But why tell me now?" I looked at him and noticed he had been running. His face had cold sweat everywhere, his hair looked mess for once, and he took deep raspy breaths.

"I thought of it while looking for you. We were passing this park when you asked it. So I thought maybe you came here. Sure I looked everywhere else, but I found you didn't I?" He gave me a half grin. "So what have you been doing out here in the pouring rain?"

"Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds."

"Have any?" He saw me shiver for seconded.

"I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind, would the wind be at my back. Could I get you guys off my mind this time?"

He flung his dry jacket on me and smiled saying, "Well you could try, but we'd find you like it or not."

"So… where's J now?" That was the question I was afraid to ask, but since we hadn't gotten into a fight so far I thought now might be the best time.

Not even looking at me he murmured, "Why should I care where that loser is at?"

"What the heck!? J is a friend of mine and you're just going to call him a loser since he danced with me or even talked to me?" I was pissed and tired of all the fights.

Glaring at me he said, "Well I don't see him coming after you. He's the one who made you run away!"

"Well I never asked you to come!"

"Well maybe I was forced to!"

"Maybe you should just go!"

"Maybe I should!" He stood up and started to stomp away.

Calling after him I shouted, "Don't come back!"

Not even turning to face me he shouted, "Same here and who would want to go after you!" With that I let him go just like J except his words hurt more than J's I love you.

* * *

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses and -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-: Glad you two liked how J came back and made this surprising appearance. XD

Shout Out to Fernando: I love all alpacs! XD

Art IT: Fernando picture is up now!


	22. Reflection

Hey! My wonderful Random People! How's life for ya? My cat is too cute for me to not let her say hi this time. (usually she jumps on my laptop and lays on it while I'm writing the chapters XD) Here's my cat: uuuuuuuuuuffiedikdj (not idea what that means -_-) Hey if any of you guys want to do something try to translate that! XD All I could guess is: u fed ik dj. (Like "You feed Ik's [like the candy] DJ".) Let me know what it means to you.

_

* * *

_

Reflection

~Alex's POV~

Hikaru left me sitting on the cold bench in the rain. He didn't look back or say another word as he walked away. Why did he even come? To make me feel worse, cus it worked.

I felt a tear fall down and saw it drop onto a puddle. Really why did any of the hosts care? They know I'll leave after this year, so why try and make me part of their family? Tears streamed down my face now. It hurt; it hurt so badly that after all this time the pain was too much. The worst thing of all was I had forgotten what if felt like to have a loving family. Someone to say I love you, to cry with, to laugh, and to even have fights with. I hadn't had a real family like that since my mother died. She was everything to me, but she left me behind and went to Heaven without me, leaving me to live with my horrible father and his wife.

Ever since then I've been alone and it was the hosts that made me feel like… like I belonged to something, somewhere. It made me so happy and open, but if I leave I don't know if I could ever be like that with another group of people.

"Look at me," I stared at my reflection in a puddle. "You may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me. Every day, it's as if I play a part. Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart. Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?" I kicked the puddle and looked off where Hikaru walked off to. "I am now in a world where I have to hide in my heart, and what I believe in, but somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart, and be loved for who I am." Looking back at a puddle I asked, "Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" Touching my face I imagined how it used to look like my mothers. "Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside?" I took out my color contacts and looked at me eyes and smiled slightly. "Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time." Pulling off the wig of long hair I let the rain hit my hair and wash out the hair color. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

The color fell off my hair and stained my dress and the puddles with a reddish color. Jumping in the puddles I saw my sandy color hair whipped across my face. This was me, my old child self. I kicked all the puddles till I fell on my knees to look at my face. I had so much make up on it was smearing. Taking some of the dress I rubbed it off and saw my fair skin. I hadn't ever taken the color, the makeup, or contacts off to look at my old self before.

~Hikaru POV~

Why on earth did I do that?! Why does she make me so mad?! J should have come, not me!

The others would just send me back to say sorry, so why am I still going back to the others? I stopped and thought hard if I should even go back to the others. Starting to walk off to the maze I decided to hide there till I could think straight.

Sitting on the bench I thought about if Alex would really leave and never come back. She was stupid, but would she be that stupid not to see we all want her to stay?

~Tamaki POV~

J sat down on a chair next to Akito. What on earth did he say or do to my precious daughter!? Tapping him on the shoulder he looked up at me. What to say? "Umm…"

"You want to know what I did, don't you?" He said bluntly. "Well I said nothing out of the ordinary; she saw the time and yelled midnight to me."

Why did he have to be so blunt about all this? I looked at Akito who smiled at me and said, "Don't worry he's just jealous of you guys."

"REALLY! Well it's to be expected from our amazing club." I smiled big.

He laughed and shook his head. "No that's not it. You get to be with her, he let her go and hasn't given up on her."

I never thought how all these people must have felt when she left. What would we feel? She is already so much a part of our family, would she really leave us?

Continuing her added, "He has grown up a little more today, but I'm afraid this will be the last she or you will ever see of us. We're leaving to go back to our real home. She has said many things to us for the year she was with us and one this I shall always remember is her Christmas wish. She told me she wished to have an address to give people. She wanted one address, just one place she could live with the people she loved most. I always think about that day and I realize I wanted that too. So I'm going to go and find that special place with J."

"Thank is such a wonderful dream!" I cried and began to hug him.

~Alex POV~

"This is stupid!" A voice shouted from over my head. I looked up and saw it was the crazy lady. "Hikaru is such a hot head, he didn't even come back!" The rain stopped once she came.

"What the heck are you doing up there?!" I jumped up.

"Cool down honey, I just needed some air and thought you'd need some more help since baka Hikaru is sitting sulking in the maze."

Hikaru was in the maze? Why was he sulking?

"Well let's do some more magic shall we?"

"NO! STOP IT THERE!" I flung my hands up.

Looking sad she said, "Please, I'll make it a real dress. One that won't make you look like a hooker when it shrinks. Better yet one that doesn't shrink at all!" I looked down and saw I looked like I had just come from a bar!

"Fine, but make it look okay, nothing fancy." I groaned and closed my eyes.

POP!

I new dress appeared on me. It was red that fell gently onto my body. It had no straps and white lace under neither. In new high heels I groaned for my feet.

"You always did look great in red!" She smiled and patted my head. "Look." She pulled a mirror from nowhere out.

I looked different, completely! My eyes had their old color back, a golden red color, and my skin was without tan. My hair had a red flower in it, but it was my hair that made me shocked the most. My short sandy hair grew back to its old length from when my mother was alive. It went down to my knees and waved in the wind.

Holding my hair I smiled and stoked it like my mother once did. But they crazy fairy pushed away my hands and said, "Let me." She began to stroke it the same way my mother did and she whispered, "I always did love your hair long. Hold your head high and remember that you can never let me down." A tear rolled down my cheek. "Here come the waterworks." She laughed softly. "You will always be in my heart." When I turned around to hug her I found myself in the maze. Hikaru was sitting on a bench alone and upset.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Special (Not Real) Ending:

"Hikaru!" I shouted.

He looked up to see me on top of the school. Shouting he yelled, "What the heck are you doing up there?!"

Smiling down I leapt and said, "SOARING!"

"SHIT!" I fell on him. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

Smiling I said, "No stupid Hikaru, I would have either one been brought back to life by Nekozawa, two really flew, or three you catch me." I threw aside the cards I had out for him. "See Hikaru? This is all a mastermind plan!"

(A/N they have become too wise. Kyoya give me the Death Note! HAHAHAHAHA!)

* * *

Special Thanks to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, kagaminehatsune, Mared and the Jarcuses: Thanks for that! It made me kind of happy knowing that you seemed to be that into it. (my writing can suck sometimes so it good to know that at least it isn't as bad as I think it is half the time XD)

Shout Out to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-: J came more as a part to make Hikaru more jealous ^-^ and just to get the whole 'I love you' thing out of the way. (people would start to ask me why they aren't a couple or even talked about the love confession.)

Art IT: HEY! I found an amazing magazine that had Fernando on it so I scanned it in and put it up, so go look at it! And I do have Howl's Moving Castle picture up (the poem is amazing!… well if you didn't read the book you may not know what the poem is, so READ IT!)


	23. Once Upon a Broken Heart

Hey Happy Readers! I got lots of reviews (at least to me) on the last chapter! THANKS SO MUCH! I am sorry to say that one reviewer just started to read and then they'll have to wait till they get to this chapter! –I'm crying for you since I think I leave meaningful Shout Outs and Special Thanks'!- Enough! On with the show!

P.s. I hate the Ella Enchanted movie. If you are a fan of it I do apologies for this downer, but they ruined the first book I ever read by adding unwanted things and taking out Hattie's wig. Again sorry, but I didn't choose this song because it was in the horrible movie. Thanks!

P.s.s. Ella Enchanted was the first book I ever read seriously since I had a reading and writing disability, but as you can see I have overcome that hill of my dull life. lol Read the book if you haven't since it got such a good review from me XD

* * *

_Once Upon a Broken Heart_

~Alex POV~

Once upon a broken heart, I was walking alone in the dark, looking for a way to start again. What I wouldn't give for a friend. There was no love in my life; there was no light in my eyes. All the tears that I had cried and cried seemed like they'd never end.

I had never needed someone before since mother had left me and I had been taught to obey every wish and order required for my past family. The day I left I felt happy and scared, it was as if I could do anything and be anyone. So maybe my mask and games of running were beginning to fall apart since the day I met these hosts. They… really I don't know how, when, or why but they made me feel welcome and at home.

Holding my hair I smiled and stoked it like my mother once did. But they crazy fairy pushed away my hands and said, "Let me." She began to stroke it the same way my mother did and she whispered, "I always did love your hair long. Hold your head high and remember that you can never let me down." A tear rolled down my cheek. "Here come the waterworks." She laughed softly. "You will always be in my heart." When I turned around to hug her I found myself in the maze. Hikaru was sitting on a bench alone and upset.

Hikaru didn't look up as I started to walk towards him. He looked tired, as if he could fall asleep right there. My hand whipped my tears and I smiled.

"Hey." My voice was barely hearable, but he looked up all the same.

Not wanting to see me he said, "Sorry now's not a good time."

Did… HE THOUGHT I WAS A FAN GIRL! I was ROFL in my head. "Umm… well the thing is now is the best time."

"How so?" He hissed.

"Let me guess, you fought with a girl?" I played along with that and continued, "It was Alex right, the birthday girl?"

Groaning as he saw me sit down next to him as if to say 'We'll be here for a while'. "Yes if you must know. She likes some J guy and wasn't happy with me."

"You make it sound as if you two were dating." I grinned.

"NO!" He blurted and blushed a little.

I laughed and added, "I thought so since you two fight too much."

"How would you know?" He leaned in closer.

His eyes looked into mine and read me like a book. I giggled as he continued this stare off. "I know because I'm her baka." I patted his shoulder.

Now he laughed and said, "No you aren't! She has short, dark, hair and…"

"Ever hear the words hair dye?" I smiled and looked at the sky. "Sorry about before I was just upset."

"I could tell." I hit his arm at that. "Well hey if J wouldn't be such a"

I put my hand over his mouth and whispered into his ear, "Let's not start this over again."

"So Cinderella, how does it feel to run away from people?"

"I never believed fairytales came true."

"Now that's just sad! Try to tell me one, make one up about you. You may like the ending." He grinned.

"Long ago and far away, I could never dream of the day, that I'd end up as happy as any of you. But somehow you guys made me excited with coming to school!" I laughed.

"And so every fairytale must have a happy ending."

"…There is none. I am the others, the characters of the story that never has such a thing." It was true wasn't it? All the time I lived a life where none of my dreams or wishes came true.

"Boo! Come on, you got us! We could be your knights! Think the big picture."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I looked at him much more serious than usual. "Once this year is over I'm gone and I won't come back like it or not."

We sat in silence for a moment until he said, "We care about you. When you came here you made me so mad since it felt as though you forced your way into our family, but in truth you had always been trying to pull yourself farther away from us. We will let you go if that is what you want, but if it isn't we'll find you and bring you back." His voice seemed so different I couldn't even tell that I was talking to the same guy.

"I need to go…. I want to go."

"Keep talking like that …for now." He stood and knelt down next to me. "The party is over now and I called the others telling how you were done with partying. I'll take you home if you'd like?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks though." I smiled.

He sighed, "I knew you'd say that." I stood up and threw a box at me. Catching the box with bother hands he said, "Happy birthday, Alex." And with that he walked away.

Looking at the box I opened it to find a small key on a chain. The key seemed to go to a door of a house of some kind. "Where does it go to BAKA?!!?!?" I shouted after him.

He almost fell in a bush. Turning his head back he grinned and gestured for me to follow. What on earth was he thinking?

As he led me towards the front of the school I saw his limo waiting for him. Looking at him I became worried for some reason. He opened the door for me and said coolly, "Let's go."

"But I told you"

"If you want to know what it goes to, then jump in." He grinned a devils smile and hopped in. "You coming?"

In or out? "Hikaru… I can't."

"Why? You have somewhere else to be?"

"I just don't think it would be best tonight." I took a step away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me.

Laying on top of him we drove off. Trying to get off him he held me tight and told the driver to go to my apartment.

"What is this must see present?" I asked upset.

He snickered and said, "You'll see." He started to play with my hair and blow on my neck as if I was just one of his customers! I was shocked since none of them seemed to ever pulled that kind of stuff on my too often. "You're soft." He hissed softly into my ear.

I felt my face bright up like a light bulb. He was going to play for that. We soon stopped and I leapt out only to freeze in mid-step. Where on earth was my apartment?!

"YOU TOOK MY APARTMENT?!" I rang Hikaru's thin neck.

"Surprised?" Tamaki asked behind me.

I spun to the all the hosts standing behind us. I let go of Hikaru and began to kill Tamaki. "I'm going to kill you, then make you came back alive again to kill you again!"

Mori picked me up and said, "Relax."

Taking a deep breath I tried hard not to pull out my karate on them. I glared at Kyoya who was writing down more 'things'. He looked at me and said, "We bought the lot from the owner for an overly generous price to build a new house for you."

"We would have had the house made and everything before you got here, but we only heard about how you wanted this just three hours or so ago." Tamaki smiled and began to hug me again.

"Who told you I wanted a new house?! AND WHERE'S MY STUFF?!"

"Akito told us how when you were with him you wish that you could have just one address and we are giving it to you!" I slapped my face. "Ow and your stuff is in a limo at the moment."

Trying to keep my cool I asked, "So where am I to stay now?"

"With us!" The twins said together.

"No she shall stay with me!" Tamaki said upset.

"I want her to stay with me and Mori!" said Honey who wanted to be involved.

"What Honey said." Mori agreed.

Kyoya only said, "She doesn't have to stay with me, one of you guys should be more than enough."

Haruhi only sighed and said, "Sorry I don't think I'd have room for all that stuff you have."

"Who do you choose?" They all asked looking at me.

What the heck is this?! Mother if you are seeing this I sure hope you're at least getting a good laugh!

"I…um… how about I stay a week with each of you guys?"

"Fine, but I shall go first!" Tamaki said proud.

And so the night went on, and their agreeing never ended till Kyoya and Haruhi began to bring pen and paper involved. This was too much and I'm afraid that it may only get to be even more!

* * *

The story doesn't end there as someone asked me one time. XD

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses, kagaminehatsune, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, and iluvbleach10: SEE I TOLD YOU GUYS LOADS OF PEOPLE REVEIWED!

Shout Out to iluvbleach10: Even though you'll get this who knows when (whenever you catch up I guess or read this XD) I give Shout Out's to the bestest and the bestest and guess what you seem worthy of such an honor! (I talk like this too much XD)

Art IT:

Info That Changes the World: Hey (I know, I seem to always be adding such weird titled things to let you guys know what's up… sorry) This is just for once and a while thing. Okay well just thought I'd tell you that I'll be now on top of working on this and the other story, me and a reviewer like all of yay is planning on writing a fanfic for Shugo Chara! So I'll give you some up dated on how that turns out, but for now it's all hush hush as we make jokes on facebook! lol XD


	24. Edgar Allen Poe

Charlie Brown is awesome, back when I was five, but still. I loved Poe, so it made me smile when I listened to it the first time. (Random Fact #1 I'm a Poe lover!) So in the review area write me one random fact about you *excited to find out if anyone has killed Barney yet*

* * *

Special Chapter: Edgar Allen Poe

~Alex POV~

I walked into our classroom with not a care in the world. I had finished all my homework and was ready for anything.

The twins were in the back talking about their moms new fashion line that was coming out this winter. For a couple of guys they were very positive about their mother's fashion. I threw my bag down and jumped on Kaoru's back. He almost fell over from the surprise, but lucky gained his balance.

"Hey there." I smiled at the girls they were flirting with. "I hope these two weren't bothering you. I kept trying to tell them to take a bath, but hey what can I do?"

"No it fine!" The girls blushed and started to walk away so me and the twins could talk.

Kaoru was trying to get me off his back, but I just jumped onto Hikaru's. He fell with a thud. He glared at me as I sat on top of him Indian style. "Not my fault, you have no balance with nature." I grinned then jumped off him.

Like always Hikaru got upset and asked why I couldn't be normal for at least ten seconds, but I threw back how I did and that ten seconds aren't that long to being with.

"So you guys ready for the test?" Haruhi had been sitting and watched the entire show.

I froze and said quietly, "What? We have a test?"

"Nothing big, just a stand up quiz where you answer one question of the teachers choice." She acted as though it was nothing, but this was big for me!

I hadn't studied and would fail! "Please don't let her call on me today, please. Mentally I'm begging on my knees, please. Please, and I'll do anything you say only, please don't let her call on me today." I started to cry out in prayer.

Looking at Hikaru he looked stunned that he didn't know about this. "Mom said she'd ground us if we don't pass a test."

"She's gonna ask us something on Edgar Allen Poe. I know it, I just know, that any moment now." Kaoru said worried.

"She's gonna call on me, and ask me something I don't know."

"On Edgar Allen" They said together

"Poe. Edgar Allen, American poet, born in eighteen hundred and nine. He wrote 'Cock Robin' and 'My Darling Clementine'." Haruhi said trying to be of some help. "Published "Tamerlane" in eighteen twenty-seven."

"If you're listening heaven, heaven, help me. Help me!" I shouted

"She's gonna ask us something on Edgar Allen Poe." Kaoru shouted next to me.

"Please don't let her call on me today, please!"

"I know it! I just know that any moment now."

"She's gonna call on me and ask me something I don't know." Hikaru stood on the other side of me.

"Please, and I'll do anything you say, please!" I pleaded.

"Don't let the world find out what I don't know about." Kaoru said with Hikaru.

"Edgar Allen!" All three of us shouted.

Haruhi groaned and said, "Poe. Edgar Allen, stories and essays. Wrote 'The History of Marie Roget' 'Hiawatha' and 'The Road To Mandalay'. Joined the army in the spring of twenty-seven."

"Are you listening, Heaven?" Kaoru cried out.

"Dickens's, 'Christmas Carol'." Haruhi said while looking through papers.

"Help me! She's gonna ask us something on Edgar Allen Poe."

"Please, oh, please, don't let her catch my eye, try." I said looking at the clock.

"I know it, I just know it, that any moment now."

"She's gonna call on me and ask me something I don't know." Hikaru said.

"If she calls on me today, I'll die, die. I'll blow this" I screamed.

"Don't let the world find out,"

"I know I'll blow this."

"What I don't know about."

"Please! Please! Edgar Allen."

Pushing handouts to us she said, "Poe. Edgar Allen got out of the army, married Miss Virginia Clem. He wrote 'Black Samba' and 'Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean'. Died in eighteen forty-nine."

"Tomorrow I'll be fine!"

"'Sweet Adeline'."

"She's gonna ask us something on Edgar Allen Poe!" Kaoru stared at the door hoping for more time.

"He invented automatic tee-off"

"I know it. I just know, that any moment now,"

"She's gonna call on me, and ask me something she knows that I don't know." Hikaru got in his seat.

"Rosen side, Caruso and Mate Off!" Haruhi got into hers.

"She knows that I don't know." Kaoru sat next to Hikaru.

"Edgar Allen, Edgar Allen!" Haruhi looked off at the door.

"And let the world find out what I don't know about. Let's leave the world in doubt what we don't know about!" I said sitting next to Haruhi.

"Edgar Allen" We shouted together as the teacher came in.

"WaWaWaWa" She said

"What?" I stood ready for death. "Yes ma'am, the answer's five."

"Wa."

"Eight?"

"Wa."

"Eighty-three?"

"Wa."

"How'd it be if I spelled Mississippi? M-i-s-s-s-s-s-s-s--s-i-p-i!"

"Poe." Haruhi said.

"Edgar Allen Poe!" We all said and fell over dead.

RING!

"Hey Hikaru carry me." I begged on the floor where I died.

"You carry me idiot!" He said, now a puddle in his chair.

"I need a bucket." Said Kaoru who was now mixed in with Hikaru's puddle.

Haruhi sighed, "Told you it wouldn't be bad." She smiled and walked out.

"I hate her." I groaned.

* * *

Hey I had an awesome day at Chinatown! (I've been busy having fun with friends and family, so sorry I haven't been all here XD) I got some goodish news, I'll be writing more and getting the series finished soon, but I plan on taking a break. (Almost like a season 2 is still working it out.) I'm doing this short break since I've been not having loads of time finding songs. I'll be writing as much as possible but until I find a good amount of songs that fit each character I plan to keep them from you till I figure everything out.

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune, Mared and the Jarcuses, and -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-:

Shout Out to ME!: Imag-chan don't forget to tell the readers about your friends account! "Ow yay! Thanks" Sure thing XD "Okay well I got this friend who is a little down since there isn't a great number of people reading and leaving reviews (since you guys are amazing) read it if you like Vocaloid Alice Human Sacrifice. It's called: Lost in Wonderland pt 1. So if you guys could either read it yourself or tell friends that would be great! P.S. do NOT tell her I told you about her story. Give her reviews and let her know if there is anything she should do to make it better. Love you amazing readers!"

Art IT: Nothing new... I don't think, but you can look around and tell me later if I was wrong and there was something new (I forget too easily XD)


	25. I Think I'm Going to Like it Here

I know it's been long, but I'm sell some art for an art show called Just Art and I had to get new stuff!

I MISSED ALL OF U! I've been going crazy not hearing from you guys! (I'm talking to everyone, but my twin here XD)

So I've beencrazy at writing and will update more now! YAY_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

I Think I'm Going to Like it Here

~Alex POV

I held my bags of unless junk as I walked put the steps of the twins' house. Somehow they convinced how they should get me first. The worst part was it was for two weeks! In all the others houses I only spend on week, but no it has to be two weeks since there are two of them! So I guess that means this week is Kaoru's week, but they share everything so it doesn't matter for me.

"So tell me again why you have a headless doll?" Kaoru held Chucky by his foot.

Sighing I explained for the hundredth time, "Cus in America a group of friends bought it for me since I chickened out in seeing some weird scary movie about the doll. It's headless since one of my friends had a project on Queen Anne, the Queen of England who got her head cut off since King Henry Vll didn't love her anymore." He was about to ask why I still have it when I cut him off adding, "Cus my ex-boyfriend thought it would be a riot if I carried it around."

They both stopped and stared at me. I felt awkward as they whispered, "So she did have a boyfriend", "He must have dumped her since she sees so many other guys", and "He must have not known what a freak she can be".

"To be honest he really did dump since I somehow managed to get a fan club going and I'd never kiss him since I truly believe that kissing is a way to swap brains with someone. Look at any love couple; they go nuts after their first kiss!"

Their laughter rang in my ear as I began to go down and get more of my stuff. Soon they just stared as I brought up all my bags and set them on their steps. Giving me a look they grinned devilishly. I could tell this wasn't going to be fun.

~Kaoru POV

She looked as though she was about to fall down dead as she walked into the main hallway. Her eyes went from paintings to the rug then back to the paintings. Not even trying to be proper she said, "You guys need to get a life or at least do something better than buy this useless junk!" Like she was to be the talking.

My eyes looked at Hikaru who looked happy, but I bet he didn't like the whole talk about her ex. Even though he didn't know it I could tell he must have liked her since he wasn't the kind of guy to be kind to one moment and mean the next and then back to nice. If only he would brighten up a little since Alex was defiantly not be the kind to notice this.

Hikaru laughed and said, "Keep talking Miss Packrat."

She smiled and said, "At least my stuff has a memory or story behind it."

After they threw comments back and forth for over an hour they settled the score with Alex: 101 and Hikaru: 100. This was going to be a long two weeks for those two.

~Hikaru POV

That little brat thinks she's all that since she had more and better comebacks then me. I tried to tell Kaoru that she should sleep in a personal doghouse, but our mother must have come home early since she was there smiling and laughing as she talked to some important person on her cell.

"Who's that?" Alex asked as our mom paced around.

Kaoru and I both said, "Our mom."

Kaoru continued, "She has a new line of fashion clothes coming out soon, so it gets kind of busy for her."

"H… Kaoru right?" Our mom asked Kaoru once she finished her call.

He could only smile and say how she was right. Alex only frowned and kept quiet.

"So this must be Alex." She turned her attention to the surprised Alex. I guess since our mom had trouble telling us apart Alex didn't think she'd be able to remember her name. "I've heard so much about you!"

Alex she… SHE BLUSHED! Looking nothing like herself she said, "Yay well it has been a while since the fashion show in Africa hasn't?"

"You two know each other?" Me and my brother said together.

Mom only smiled and said, "But of course! Alex, or Jessica at the time, stood in for one of my models four years back! She had such an impact that she could have been the top model, but she only took the money I offered her for the job."

"I wasn't into that kind of thing and only did it because one of my friends was a model who got me backstage to begin with." Alex acted too calm and relaxed.

"Well let's get you set in before dinner shall we?" Mom was creeping me out since she never stayed home for dinner; we always ate out or by ourselves.

Mom took no notice of the looks on her sons' faces and snapped her finger for the maids and such to come out to help.

"Sicil will pick up all your clothes." Kaoru said as one lady came up and began to take my measurements.

"Blue's her color, no red, I think." She said and then walked away.

"You're bath is drawn by Mrs. Grear." Mom said aw the horrid lady came in smiling as if she never forced me and Kaoru to wash our faces and hands before bed every night.

"Salts? NO bubble's I think." Mrs. Grear said as she ran off to get a bath ready.

"Annette comes in to make our bed." I said seeing her coming to us as usal.

"The linen sheets? No satin!" She said quickly and then running off.

Alex laughed a little and said, "I think I'm gonna like it here!"

"The swimming pool is to your left." I said as we walked by it.

"A pool… inside? Rich kids." She groaned.

"The tennis court is in the rear." Kaoru said pointing towards it.

"I've never even picked up a racket." Alex said seeing how many ways she could fail at it.

"Have a instructor here by noon." Mom told a butler.

"I think I'm gonna like it here!"

"No need to pick up any junk." Kaoru grinned at her and the pile of carried junk behind us.

"That's nice, I have tons anyways." She said sticking her tongue out.

"No finger will you lift my dear." Mother said smirking.

_Time Jump!_

~Alex POV

… Why are rich kids always so rich?

"Hey what's this?" Kaoru asked as I was trying to put away my clothes.

I looked over at him and saw a package he was holding. Now that I thought of it I hadn't even opened it. "I got that in Russia from my… boyfriend." I muttered.

Looking at me both of their mouths dropped open. "How many guys have you dated then?!"

Counting in my head I began to realize it was more so that the guy liked me than dating. "Well if you counted serious dating there haven't been one yet, but I've gone on dates with guys to see if it will work. So I've gone on about seventy seven trial dates, five blind dates, one hundred forced dates by random people, and the longest I've seen a guy would be for four months. I break up before leaving to go somewhere else or I break up if a friend is in love with the guy." I sat on the bed and took the package from Kaoru.

"Who on earth would date someone like you? And that many!?" Hikaru yelled upset to see how popular I really was.

"The guy who gave me this package, Mat, had told me to only open it if I missed my family there. Since I don't like thinking about stuff I that I set it aside and never opened it. You want to see what it is?"

Not letting them answer I ripped the old paper and pulled out a photo book. I smiled big and opened it to look at all the pictures.

"So where is this?" Kaoru asked more interested than Hikaru.

"Rome." I then saw a picture of Mat and his sister Lily. "This is Mat and this is his sister Lily. They are twins as well."

Hikaru looked at Mat for a second, and then said, "He looks like a monkey."

I knew he didn't mean it as a joke, but I laughed and said, "I know! He could pick things up with his feet and climb a tree to the top to get the best fruit on hot days. Everyone called us Tarzan and Jane couple whenever he would pop out of a tree and I'd fall out of it."

"You not able to climb trees? Somehow I can't see that." Kaoru said smiling.

"Well now no since he ended up teaching me how to do all these silly tricks."

"Sounds stupid." Hikaru said not looking at the book anymore.

His face was ten seconds from being punched inward. "Well yay, but I'm stupid too so I like stupid things. Once"

Hikaru stood up and said mad, "I'm done with this let's do something fun."

As he walked out of the room I whispered to Kaoru, "He sure seems jealous. If we didn't fight so much I'd think he liked me." I laughed and walked out.

~Kaoru POV

… If only you really knew.

* * *

So this chapter is for all who were thinking these two are going to end up together.

Special Thanks to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-,

ixluvxprinny, iluvbleach10, Mared and the Jarcuses, and kagaminehatsune: You guys make me feel like a million dollars! You guys cared so much to review! (hugs you guys to death)

Shout Out to iluvbleach10: Here is the only person who tried to answer the riddle: take the table and smash the mirror with it and use a piece of glass to slit your throat.

Art IT: ???? never remember, but I'll try to put up some of my Just Art stuff maybe.

* * *


	26. We're Men in Tights

Hey! Another new chapter for my favorite readers. Please seriously watch the video clip of this since it's sooooo funny._

* * *

_

_We're Hosts in Tights!_

~Tamaki POV

Where is she! Why has she not come yet?!

I walked back and forth as my customers stared at me. I didn't care; they didn't know what kind of things I was going through without Alex here!

Just then the door opened and I jumped on her with everything last sanity I had left. She only sighed and patted my head carefully. Tears fell from my eyes as she set me feet back on the cold ground.

"Why?! I missed you so much! I thought those evil twins had…" I couldn't even say what sinister things they were capable of.

She began to laugh and say, "Tamaki cool it, I'm here aren't I? I just had some things to do."

"Things?" I asked about ready to die. "What other things come before your family?"

"Umm… well things for the family?" She had a bag with her. I tried to look in but she shook her head and whispered, "It's a surprise."

~Kyoya POV

The usual things went about the host room as Alex danced around with an unusual looking bag in her hands. Not caring I went on with my duties and checked in with each host to make sure the customers knew of everything that was happening. Though I could feel eyes watching me from afar, and giving my best guess they were Alex's.

"Kyoya!!!!!!!" She sang out.

I sudden chill went down my back. What was this feeling many may ask, well it's, "Yes Alex?"

"I got something for everyone…" She looked like a character from a horror film as she walked with her head sluggishly swaying from side to side. "It's in the bag…" The brown paper bag looked as though it was about to break open and spill out whatever the contents were.

~Alex POV

(Ten seconds later)

"Come out you guys and show the ladies what true guys look like!" I grinned from ear to ear. They were dead if they were to get pictures of these in the yearbook, and lucky the yearbook committee sounded thrilled to get such pictures for the book.

Tamaki came out slowly not wanting to have his beautiful light pink tights be able to be seen. Behind him walked Haruhi who was in green tights walked slightly upset, but rather relaxed since it wasn't her first time being forced into such a thing. Honey and Mori had matching tights that were the color blue and don't forget the bright orange tights the twins had. I left the worst for Kyoya for making me have to go to the ball, his were black see threw! I loved my life.

Girls shrilled loudly and a camera flashed a light on them. They suddenly froze not wanting to have such an embarrassing picture taken. I snickered and said loudly, "Hey be happy at least I didn't make you guys have to wear a full dancers outfit! At least you have short pants on."

The photo shoot finished so quickly once the twins started to undress the male photographers and tried to put them into tights as well. They were seriously pissed at me, but I guess Haruhi had some sense of humor because she took out her cell phone and got a picture of my yellow and purple pocked-dotted tights.

"Nice!" She laughed and smiled at me.

"See guys, it wasn't as bad as you guys thought now was it?"

All the guys looked at me and shouted one yes that made me start to giggle. I could never take any of them seriously in those outfits.

"Man these are hard to get on. Let's face it, you got to be a man to wear tights." Tamaki said scratching his legs.

"Well, how are my seams?" Honey asked Mori

"Perfect, every time." Mori said coolly.

"We're hosts, we're hosts in tights. We roam around the music room looking for customers." We walked around the room. "We're hosts, we're hosts in tights. We rob from the ladies hearts and give them the time of their life, that's right! We may look like sissies, but what you say or else we'll put out your lights." Honey hit a pillow which then suddenly blew up. "We're hosts, we're hosts in tights. Always on guard, defending the people's rights. "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalala lalalala." We sang in a chorus line. "We're hosts, manly hosts. We're hosts in tights, yes! We roam around the music room looking for customers. We're hosts, we're hosts in tights. We rob from the ladies hearts and give them the time of their life, that's right! We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights. We're hosts, we're hosts in tight tiiiight tights." We pulled our tights up. "Always on guard defending the people's rights. When you're in a fix just call on the hosts in tights!"

* * *

Please seriously listen to this and watch the video, it's from Robin Hood: Men in Tights.

Special Thanks to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, Mared and the Jarcuses, and kagaminehatsune: Sorry I didn't send each a special reply, going to do that once i'm do with this. XD Thanks for all you're reviews that make me so very happy.

Shout Out to Anyone Who Wants A Say In the Ending: So as I continue to write I've been thinking on songs to end it with it, but I've been thinking about how I should even end it. Since I believe readers should have say in how things should go I want you guys to have the final choice in what I have thought of.

#1- I just make continue as usual.

#2- I make the last chapter extra long.

#3- I make Playlist: the movie, it would just be a fun way to end it I think.

#4- I leave the story unfinished after somethings happens (I rather hate this idea since I always like to see things to the end.)

So that's all of them. If you have ideas let me know, otherwise just vote on your top two favorites or one.

Art IT: Still nothing new (I'm horrible at scanning pictures. I'm so lazy XD)


	27. If I Didn't Have You

Hey guys! Thought I'd be nice and give you guys something o read. I've been working hard on my twins and my new story, "Used Heart". We are trying to get everything together and have made an account for it. I'll post the name of it later since as usual I'm still your loveable, lazy, imagative, and don't forget random writer.

* * *

_If I Didn't Have You!_

~Alex POV

"Alex!"

"Alex!"

"ALEX!"

"ALEX!"

...

"Alex?!"

"Alex?!"

Urgh! Was there ever an end to their constant need to have me around?! I couldn't take much more of their need for entertainment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alex play this, Alex do this!

My legs curled close around me and I began to get a tired. _Alex this Alex that Alex here Alex there. Alex..._

(FIVE HOURS LATER!)

CRASH!

My eyes flew open and I hit my head on the shelf above my head. Where... Ow yay I was in the pantry trying to hide.

CRASH!

What the heck was that? Sounds like a battle of some kind. Leave now or later?

I jumped out of my hiding spot a followed the noise. It was dark out and all the lights were off except one room with two twins that were throwing stuff at each other. I smiled as I saw each dodge each other's move and make their counterattack. Interested I threw myself on the couch getting ready to watch what looked like round 60 by the looks of the room.

Both their eyes went to me as I sat. "Hey mind if I watch?" I smiled and cracked my sore back. They looked at me as though a slow death was how I should die by their hands.

"Where"

"were you?" finished Kaoru.

I started to laugh. "Well if you guys don't know I think I'll keep that a secret till I leave. So what you guys do? Call each other names while I slept?"

Hikaru looked at me with the eyes of a murder. I only know what that looks like since I was part of the mafia. I stood up and began to give the clam down speech as they cornered me.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Hikaru said chasing me.

"I can guess. But it's not like I left the country, all my things are still here! And it's not like someone kidnapped me, I'd hurt them before I'd let that happen." I said running around the room at full speed.

"Not the point!" Yelled Kaoru.

"So again why were then you two fighting?" They both stopped and looked at each other.

"You don't know? Idiot! You're the one who started all this!" Hikaru said as he sat down.

I gave up on them and said, "Sorry then."

They both looked away and said, "Not good enough."

Truth I had no clue what I did. But their brains are still forming, I could tell, but I kept that opinion to myself. I could see how this was going to end so I said, "Stop fighting and forget it."

Hikaru groaned and said, "I'd be rocking with the ladies, swinging with customers. I'd de-Kaoru-ize this house in a minute. Hikaru, they would sing 'cause I would be the twin king. I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you!"

"If you didn't have me?" Kaoru said upset.

"If I didn't have you!" Hikaru yelled at the top of his throat.

"Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh?"

"Oh, what I could be if there was only me! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!" They groaned as they hurried off to either side of their battle field.

Quickly I shouted, "Stop bickering and get your act together." But no one ever listens to the girl who ended up on the moon by mistake, nope never.

Kaoru smiled at me and said, "Act? Did someone say act? I can act! If only I had separate life, my career would be the arts; I'd be the star of Ouran. You'd be the half that the whole world forgot! If I didn't have you!"

So began to word game for the prize of my approval. So quietly I sunk out and went back into the pantry to get more sleep.

~The Never Really Used Normal POV! (Seriously I don't even remember the last time I used it! XD)

"I should be so lucky!" Hikaru shouted.

Neither of them noticed that Alex was no longer in the room.

"If I didn't have you!"

"Oh, wait! You'd be dead!" Hikaru laughed.

Both shouted looking at the ceiling, "Oh, what I could be if there was only me! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!"

"Trapped! Aah! Trapped!" Kaoru shouted as he ran to the nearest exit to get away from Hikaru and his chainsaw. (A/N oh yes the chainsaw!)

"Stuck here with you for 16 years!" Hikaru groaned.

"Oh dear, it's learned to count." Kaoru grinned at him.

Hikaru threw a notebook at Kaoru's head, but only to have to dodge a paperweight that Kaoru had thrown. "If you'd got me a good lawyer I would have split 15 years ago."

"Now, listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!" Kaoru threw a stapler at him. TIME STOP! "Children please never throw or use any of these things we are doing. We are unbeatable human beings and can't be hurt by such a thing since we are just a figment of your imagination. Spooky huh?" TIME IN!

"Oh? Where do you usually go?"

"I'd be a fire-breathing teen!" He threw a candle.

"I'd be one high-flying lima bean!" While Hikaru threw a can full of beans.

"You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!"

"I'm so tired of your nagging!"

"And I'm so tired of your bragging!"

"Without me you'd have no brain . . .

Then they both said, ". . . with which to think! I would love this world without you in it!  
If I didn't have you!"

"This way! Let me lead!" Kaoru said leadingly.

"No, this way, twinkle toes!" Hikaru said with Kaoru over his shoulder.

"Ow what I do if I..." They both stopped.

For the first time they realized two important facts! One Alex had left them to argue it out and two that it was three in the morning and they still had school to go to.

"Where..." Hikaru started, but Kaoru put a finger on his lips and gestured for him to follow him.

As they crept they heard a small sound from the kitchen. Slowly opening the door they saw the cooks come in for their breakfast and to get the kitchen ready. They sighed with their hopes down of it being Alex only to run back into the kitchen when a maid yelled, "Miss Alex!"

On the floor, half in the cob bard and half on the kitchen floor, slept Alex. The twins looked at her body and smiled at the thought of her just sitting in there for five hours rather than go to her bed room.

"We'll take it from here." Kaoru said to the startled maid. "By the way call the school to tell them we won't be coming in today since we didn't keep track of time and stayed up too late."

Hikaru held Alex in his arms as all three of them went up stairs to bed.

* * *

Thanks everyone who let me know what they wanted as an ending! I'll give it a few more days before announcing which was the most popular thing, but it's pretty obvious XD

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses and kagaminehatsune: Thanks for these amazing reviews! Love you guys!

Shout Out to Anyone Who Wants to be in a Contest: Hey I got an invite to do a contest (since I'm doing this I'll think about it). I was wondering what you guys think! Should I do it? Or not? If I do I may forget to upload new chapters everyday and may do them every other day, but I'd like to know what you guys think. I'd only do it if I knew you guys would want to read something like a fantasy Ouran.

p.s. If you want the information on it please leave a comment on it when you review and I'll give you all the information that is needed. =D

Art IT: Still working on the Just Art stuff so nothing too new, but a picture of Fernando I found in a magazine.


	28. Long, Long Time Ago

Hey! I don't have a lot of time tonight to do all the Shout Outs and Special Thanks or even the Art IT. Sorry, got a busy day tomorrow and have to go to bed. Sure some would say to it tomorrow, but I'd forget XD

Okay so I got on little Shout Out and that is about the contest. I still haven't gotten any of your blessings and it makes me think that means don't do it XD Let me know asap so I can get ready for it if you guys want to read it.

* * *

_Long, Long Time Ago_

~Alex POV

I had such a nice dream last night; it was about my mom carrying to bed like she always did whenever I fell asleep in front of the TV. She stroked my hair and hummed a song that I could no longer remember. (A/N Yes people, she can forget things -_-) As I washed my face and got dressed I tried to think of the name of the song or how it even went.

Hmhmhm mhhmhmh… Mhmhmh… That wasn't it!

I hit my head against the mirror of the hundredth time and tried again.

Hmhhmhm… URGH!

BANG BANG BANG!

My head went back and forth hitting against the mirror till I heard a SMASH! Opening my eyes I looked at the shattered mirror! In a piece of the broken mirror I saw a cut on my forehead and streams of blood coming down towards my lips. I grabbed a towel and pressed it on my forehead as Thing 1 and Thing 2 came with a such speed that they slipped on the rug and fell on the floor where the mirror now lay.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Hikaru yelled as he jumped off the sharp pieces.

He then noticed how I had a towel on my head and was about to say something, but Kaoru said it for him, "How did this happen? Are you okay?" Kaoru knelt down beside me and moved the towel slightly. "It looks deep. Hikaru can you get the first aid kit while I wash it?"

Hikaru only nodded then stomped off upset.

"I am so sorry I…" I trailed off and began to look too pitiful for even me. "How much do I owe you guys?"

Patting a wet towel on my cut he said, "Nothing, it's alright. We never used this room and have plenty of mirrors that we can replace it with." He smiled gently and ran his fingers threw my hair to get it away from my eyes.

My face blushed bright red as Kaoru leaned in and kissed my forehead. I had never been kissed and never once let anyone get their face that close to mine. Just then my eyes passed Kaoru and I saw Hikaru looking away as he stood by the door with the first aid kit. My face went so red it could have been on fire! What the heck do I do now?!

"Hika…" I stood, but Hikaru just left and by mistake took the first aid kit with him. Turning to Kaoru I said, "Why?"

He looked at the door and said, "You should talk to him."

Furious at the fact that I had let him kiss my forehead and not even explain himself I said, "I hope you know that I don't have any feelings for you in that way."

"I knew that, but I didn't mean it like that." Then I noticed his face was blushing too.

I felt like a dirty trash can full of poo. "Fine, just tell me where Hikaru usually goes when he's mad."

Now standing he said, "His room or…"

I left the room in a trail of dust. Screeching to a stop in front of his room I swung open the door to see an empty room. Groaning I started to run around looking in hiding spots.

As I ran into the kitchen I stopped. He could be in the pantry since they must have found my hiding spot.

Opening the door I began to laugh so hard seeing Hikaru stuck in the small area space. He glared at me and I tried to muffle it, but it did little good.

"Are you going to just stand there or help me out?!" He yelled helplessly.

"Once I get a picture, just kidding!" I could feel his anger hit me like a dart board.

Pulling his hand and moving his body around, I pulled him out. He lay on the floor looking up at me as I fell over laughing.

"What?" He asked unknowingly.

Blurting out I said, "You have dust all over your hair!

… *awkward turtle*

After about ten minutes of silence we decided to go outside and walk.

"Hmhmh…" I tried, but groaned and hit my head making the bleeding start all over again.

"Why do you keep on hitting your head?" He pushed away my hands and placed a band aid on it.

I sighed and sat on a bench. "My mom would sing to me a song or hummed a song, but now I don't remember the name or how it even goes."

"What brought this up?" He sat next to me.

"I had a dream last night of my mother playing with my hair and humming the song, but it left me once I woke up."

Hikaru froze at that and looked at me. "What do you mean by playing?"

"Um… stroking my hair and she patted my head before leaving, and then I woke up. Why?"

"Me and Kaoru carried you up stairs last night and we both were playing with your hair."

"So?"

"I was humming that was all." He acted like he did something wrong.

This news surprised me. "Really? What was it?" I leaned closer to him.

Not knowing what to do he said, "I don't remember it, it was just a song I heard somewhere."

I groaned and hit my head against a tree. He tried to stop me, but I then grabbed him and hit my head against his in hopes of his lost knowledge to be found either by going into me or be knocked out of him.

He fell over and held his head and yelled at me about being an idiot or whatever. I didn't care, his lost memory came to me and I remembered all the words and the tune. I leapt on him and hugged him and shouted, "Thank you so much! I remember it now!"

Once he got me to release him from the death hug he looked over at me. I laughed as his forehead began to swell a little. Gosh my head hurt! I laughed even harder as I imagined Hikaru telling me it was because after all this time of hitting my head I finally reached my small brain and caused it to break.

"So how does it go?" He asked interested in the song more than the idiot girl laughing her guts out.

"Well it's more like a story than a song. It goes,

A long, long time ago…

There was a man…

Who longed for the heart of a Queen…

And every day he would ask for her hand in marriage…

But she would always refuse him…

Until, one day, she made a deal with the man…

That if he could complete a journey…

That no other man had completed, or survived…

She would gladly accept his proposal…

So he set out on his journey with a deep passionate fire in his soul…

On his travels, he encountered many perilous dangers…

But none were strong enough to keep him from his beloved…

During the journey he came upon a beautiful rose garden…

And he picked the most beautiful black rose he could find…

And once he had finished his expedition he would give it to her…

So, after many months, the man returned rose and all…

To give to his future wife… but as she took it from him…

She began to bleed… from her eyes, nose, and mouth…

… It was clear there had been a curse on the rose

With this, the man pierced his own heart with the sharp end of the rose…

As he could no longer live without her…

So, the two lovers died in each other's arms…

And they stayed together, forever…"

"Seriously what kind of person was your mother?" I hit Hikaru on the head and stuck out my tongue.

"She was amazing, a great story teller and knew just about everything." I leaned back remembering all the times she had done something crazy and how I always had to say I'd keep a better eye on her. "She never let you know what she was thinking useless she wanted you to know." A tear went down my face remembering the one thing she never told me. "She kept the weight of the world on her shoulders and made it seem as though nothing could ever go wrong." The tears would not stop coming down and with the best effort I said, "She was sick and didn't want me to know. She… she had cancer and disappeared for a week before my father called me and told me how she was dead." I covered my face and cried remembering how he didn't even sound sorry about her death, she meant nothing to him.

Hikaru didn't know what to do, but placed a hand on my back and began to hum the song in my ear. His voice was different from mothers, it had something different. Was it the fact that it was a guys or something more than that? Hikaru somehow reminded me of someone I knew… he reminded me of me when it was me and my mom, but for him it's him and Kaoru. If he was to lose Kaoru what would happen?

"You're easy to read." Hikaru said firmly. "She didn't die because she wanted to, no one like that would. If Kaoru were to leave me I'd be probably in the same spot as you, crying out my pain."

_Never cry._

_Crying is what weak people do._

_Stand strong._

_Cry and the tears will never stop._

_No one likes a cry baby._

…

"I… got to go." I pushed Hikaru and stood up. "I don't need to be weak like you. I can stand up on my own. I'd never cry to someone like you!" I ran into the garden leaving Hikaru by himself on the ground.

I couldn't cry, not in front of someone like him. How could he ever truly understand? Tears are a waste. I never need to cry and never should cry.


	29. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Hey my amazing readers! I'm back with more of your favorite fanfic! (if only that were true! XD) _

* * *

_

_I Won't Say I'm in Love_

~Alex POV

I lost my way as I ran through the yard and came across a garden far back into their property. Sitting down I tried to collect myself.

_You are weak._

_You can never do anything as long as you cry._

_No one wants to care about a girl like you._

_Trouble._

_Horrible._

_Useless._

_Worthless._

_A mistake._

"What the heck are you doing?!" A voice yelled at me from behind. It was my mother no doubt.

"M…" I turned around to hug her, but she hit my bruised forehead.

"I thought I taught you better! What was that back there? I don't remember making a weak girl out of you?"

"That's cus…"

She cut in again, "Cus you don't cry? Honey that is what weak people say. Who told you this?"

Tears came in my eyes. "You did!"

She stopped and pulled back for a moment. "I told you never to let your guard down, not never cry!"

"No! You said weak people show how they feel by tears and the strong people stand up whenever someone cries."

Hitting my band aid harder she said more relaxed, "I didn't mean it like that. Yes I told you that, but it was meant for you to use if you ever saw your father. He… he uses tears for his own benefit. I guess I left before I could tell you this last bight of advice."

"And that would be?" I said crossing my arms.

"Never cry in front of someone you don't trust, cry in front of the people you love. So you crying back there means you must really love that guy." She gave me a devils grin. "Well it only makes sense since he is the first you have ever cried in front of."

"No!" My face went red.

"Come on you've given him such a hard time and now you have fallen for him!" She pocked my head and laughed.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!" I pushed her aside.

"Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin', he's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, Honey, I can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it I know how ya feel and who you're thinking of."

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no." I said upset with her.

"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh-oh." She teased with me.

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh."

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, I'm not buying, Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up when ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad." He motherly teasing continued as she read my mind.

"WRONG: No chance, now way, I won't say it, no, no!"

"Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love!"

"This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love!"

"You're doin' flips read my lips, 'You're in love'!"

You're way off base I won't say it. Get off my case I won't say it!"

"Girl, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love."

"Oh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." I said as my mother disappeared into the trees.

* * *

HEY! BOG NEWS SO READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There isn't Shout Outs or Special Thanks today since I've got a bit of news for y'all!

1. I'll try to write more Alice! (my other story) I got a mad person wanting more of that.

2. I'm working on a fanfic with my twin, so it's getting harder as we try to make magic happen.

3. I am now entering a contest (all info is talked about it at the end of the last two chapters). It's going to be amazing so read it if you like (it can't be put up yet but it will be soon!)

That is all I'm doing with fanfic so far. Now here is where you guys come in... how would you guys like a little contest of your own?! It sounded fun and I had to ask how many would really want to try something like this? It is a challenge, but I'd really like to see how amazingly awesome you guys can write! (I promise I'll end up doing a contest someday I just want to know your thought now XD

* * *


	30. Anything You Can Do

Hi I'm back with more randomness with Alex and the twins! I think I may have to keep her at their house for more than two weeks jkjkjk. (My twin would hate that XD) So talking about twin, our fanfic has been going okay; we don't live together so it's hard working from two different places XD

_

* * *

_

Anything You Can Do

~Kaoru POV

I walked to the kitchen for breakfast and came into a battle zone. Hikaru and Alex were having a cooking contest that somehow turned into a cooking war!

Egg flew into the air and landed in bowls as Alex cook a beautiful meal, but Hikaru tried her move and the egg flew and fell on my face. I began to whip my face tired.

"Sorry!" My brother ran to my side and held my hand to make me feel better. "She told me how she could cook amazing food, so I had to prove her wrong."

Smiling I asked, "And how is that going?"

The egg and other sticky food items were all over his cooking space. Alex hadn't a spill on her side. She measured carefully and did quick tricks to make Hikaru jealous of her mad skills.

"Hey would it be okay if I try this game?" I asked the two of them.

"Sure." They said together making Hikaru upset.

I stood where Hikaru made his mess. I whipped it up, but Alex then said, "How about we do something else."

"Like?"

"Anything!"

I started at her and wondered how she was planning on doing this.

"Anything you can do, I can do better." she said throwing her towel down the shoot without even looking.

"HA!" I said copying her movement.

"I can do anything better than you."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can." She got closer.

"No, you can't." I put my face up against hers.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can, yes, I can!" She said pulling back making me fall forwards.

"Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you." I said mad.

"No, you're not." She said sitting on a chair.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're NOT!" She said jumping onto the counter.

"Yes, I am. Yes, I am! I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge." I said outside with a gun in my hand.

"I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow." She shout a sparrow with her arrow to make her point.

"I can live on bread and cheese."

"And only on that?" She handed a plate of bread and cheese to me.

"Yes." I said proud.

"So can a rat!" She said holding a rat to my face!

"Any note you can sing I can go higher.

"I can sing anything higher than you."

"No, you can't." I said high.

"Yes, I can." She said higher.

"No, you can't." Higher.

"Yes, I can." Higher.

"No, you can't." Death high.

"Yes, I can." Atomic bomb high.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I CAN!" She went so high that she broke all the crystal glasses we had!

"How can you sing that high?" I said helping her clean up the mess.

"I'm a girl, remember? Idiot." She sighed.

"Anything you can say I can say softer." I said in a whisper.

"I can say anything softer than you." She said mimicking me.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can. YES, I CAN!" She said so softly then so loud that I fell back.

"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker." I took a coke out of the fridge.

"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!" She said as she ran to the bathroom.

"I can open any safe."

"Without being' caught?"

"Sure."

"That's what I thought you crook!" She hit my head with her empty coke can.

"Any note you can hold I can hold longer."

"I can hold any note longer than you."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can"

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can. Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N!"

"Yes, you ca-a-a-an! Where do you keep all that air?"

"Urgh. Never talk to me again."

"Ow…what I say?"

"Anything you say I can say faster."

"I can say anything faster than you."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"Noyoucan't."

"YesIcan!"

"I can jump a hurdle."

"I can wear a girdle." She said showing off her curves! (A/N: WTF Alex get back here!)

"I can knit a sweater." (Quick Alex POV: Girly man!)

"I can fill it better!" She said grabbing it and putting it over her girdle.

"I can do most anything!"

"Can you bake a pie?" She asked smiling.

"No."

"Neither can I." We cried in a corner.

"Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter."

"I can sing anything sweeter than you."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't, can't, can't."

"Yes, I can, can, can. Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

*Curtain rolls down* THE END!

~Imag POV

"I'M LONELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikaru yells alone.

Out of the darkness pops out my other twin, Kiru! WTF?!

"Come with me Hikaru and we can…" Kiru says holding onto his hand.

I hit her head. "Why are you here?! HOW ARE YOU HERE?!"

Giving me a devilish grin she said, "Hikaru is mine!" With that she pulls onto a rope ladder that pulls her and Hikaru up into the skies leaving me all alone.

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER AND REMEMBER TO BRING BACK HIKARU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BAKA!" I yelled after them.

"SURE!" They yelled back to me.

"Now I'm all alone." Cries. Out of nowhere comes my boyfriend! "Ikuto! Why are you here?!"

Looking at me with a smirk he says, "Want to go out since we seem to just wasting words to make this exactly 1,000 words?"

I look at the word thingy and see how the story still has thirty more words, not including my normal ranting at the beginning and end. "We still need 12 more words!"

Looking at the word list he said, "I love you."

* * *

Hahahaha I can't believe that the 'I love you' made it exactly 1,000 words for the story XD I didn't even plan that! Man I love when those kind of things happen! (1,141 words in all)

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune: Only my twin always reviews how sad is that! XD

Shout Out to Anyone who is in the Shadows About my Twin: kagaminehatsune is my twin and her name in our fanfic we are working on still will be Kiru! XD

Art IT: Don't ask.


	31. On My Mother's Wings

Hey y'all! I've been waiting to use this song and since I don't have too many past chapters and now seemed like a great time to tell one… also because I wrote over 6 failed tries of using a different song… man I hate when that happens.

Hikaru: Hey!

Imag-chan: *stops writing* HIKARU?! WTF?! What are you doing here, we are about to start the chapter!

Hikaru: You keep pretending that you own us and it's getting me pissed off!

Kyoya: That is a crime, you could go to jail AND have to pay a large debt... TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Imag-chan: *shudder*

Hikaru: Now tell them how you don't own us BAKA!

Imag-chan: Do I have too?

Hikaru: Yes!

Imag-chan: I don't own Ouran... *sniff* ... BUT I OWN ALEX!!! AHAHAHHA!

Alex: Just great =_=

Imag-chan: You're so mean!

Alex: Who made me that way again? You?

Imag-chan: Heck yay!

*Alex, Imag, and Hikaru fight*

Mori: Moving on.

_

* * *

_

On My Mother's Wings

(A/N: This is back when her mother had died and she was living with her father.)

~Alex POV

She really was dead and now I was in a house with the one man my mother hated. Why she had hated him so much she wouldn't tell me, but I guessed it had to do with how he left us for money. Without her my life seemed to be locked away in a box that only this new 'family' had the key to. They're eyes never left me and they would whisper harsh words to each other about me.

"Miss." Their butler, Charles, called me as I sat outside in the courtyard. "Your step-mother would like it if you would not attend dinner since she says they are having some important business to discuss. I told them that I could take you out if you'd like."

He tried to give me a smile, but it was almost like he had no choice but to smile at me. I shook my head and looked at the lake. Once he left I sat down and felt as though I was about to cry. Mother hated to see me down and she would always pinch my cheeks and say in her most motherly voice, "Kid life isn't worth crying about if you do it alone and in front of someone you can't trust." Who was I going to cry with now?

"If you were with me now I'd find myself in you. If you were with me now you're the only one who knew all the things we planned to do." I threw a stone into the water and saw the waves ripple. "I want to live my life the way you said I would. With courage as my light, fighting for what's right like you made me believe I could."

'Kiddo, smile and live like your own knight in shining armor and no one will ever have to try to run in to save you, well all except me.' She wouldn't want me to cry about it.

"And I will fly on my mother's wings to places I have never been. There is so much I've never seen  
and I can feel her heartbeat still. And I will do great things on my mother's wings."

'Hun don't let a wall keep you from moving, if you have to learn to fly, well then by all means go over that wall no matter what.'

"This world I'll never see my dreams that just won't be. This horse's stride with one days ride will have covered more distance than me."

'Run the race in front of you, taking one step at a time.'

"But I will fly on my mother's wings to places I have never been. There is so much I've never seen and I can feel her heartbeat still. And I will do great things on my mother's wings."

'Trying and failing is what humans do best, but trying and never giving up is what dreamers do.'

"Someday with her spirit to guide me and her memory beside me  
I will be free to fly on my mother's wings. To places I have never been, there is so much I've never seen. And I can feel her heartbeat still and I will do great things on my mother's wings."

'Never ever forget where you've come from…'

I opened my eyes and saw the twins staring at me. I jumped up to see that they looked extremely worried.

"You guys okay?" I placed my hands on their foreheads to see if they had a fever, but they laughed and jumped onto my bed and began to smile with the same smile Charles had given me that day. "Out!" They stopped and looked at me as I stiffened. "Get out and take that horrible look on your faces with you!" Was I just some kind of charity to them that they had to be around?

As they got up they looked even more worried. Hikaru left the room first with his hands deep in his pockets, but Kaoru just stayed and whispered, "Are you worried you'll forget your mom?"

I was in shock at that, but I pointed at the door still not in the mood to talk. He gave me a smile that was to say he understood how hard it is to let someone important go. He left the room, but said quietly, "We can listen to you if you need us and we can cry with you when you need to."

I… don't need anyone to be my knight in shining armor as long as I remember who I… am.

* * *

Miss me? ... WAIT COME BACK IT WAS ONLY A JOKE!

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses, kagaminehatsune, and Demitri Zurla: Thanks guys for everything! By the way welcome Demitri Zurla to the group who has added Playlist to their story alert!

Shout Out to READERS!: I won't put up a new chapter until you guys vote on a new poll I put up. This is about Playlist so it's okay XD You guys already know the question, but I'd like to just do it since I forgot everyones answer.

Art IT: Don't ask =3=


	32. Happy Thanksgiving

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hikaru: Remember what we talked about?

Imag-chan: Yes *sighs*

Alex: Don't be mean to this poor creature of darkness!

Imag-chan: Geez thanks a lot Alex!

Alex: Ops?

Imag-chan: I do not own Ouran, but Alex she is all mine! … EW! I sounded gay! *runs around the room* HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hikaru: I think I'll skip this chapter…

Imag-chan + Alex: WAIT! *runs after him*

………………………5 hours later……………………………………

Imag-chan: … Forget it… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

~Alex POV

"ALEX!" Tamaki yelled jumping onto my back.

I held him without trouble with all the practice I got from doing it every day. "Yes Darling?" I teased.

He blushed as planned and jumped off. "Today is Thanksgiving!"

"Good you still know your days!" I said patting him on his head.

"I'm inviting all the hosts to come over to my house to celebrate!"

_Thanksgiving with Tamaki and the others…_ _Shall I count the ways that could possibly go wrong? Nah!_

"I'll come just as long as long as there is NO TURKEY." I said sitting down after cleaning up my designation area. "I don't think I could handle another turkey invasion."

"Turkey"

"Invasion?" Finished Kaoru who had become interested in our conversation.

I nodded and shuddered at the thought of all the other years. "Turkeys are evil, seriously! During Thanksgiving one year my mom took me to a place where they kill the turkeys and this one turkey looked right at me. I swear, that turkey was wanting to be saved, but I didn't do anything, and then during supper that night I noticed it was the same turkey! It freaked me out! It just looked at me and gave me the same expression and I've had nightmares about turkeys invading ever since." Plus all the times my friends have snuck turkeys into my bed and have even made a flocks of them chase me.

The twins laughed and said loudly, "You're such a freak!"

I sighed and walked off thinking of how on earth I would destroy any turkey that might try and suck out my brains.

_Time Jump!_

"Revenge of the Turkeys! When Turkeys Attack!" I read off a banner.

I ran into the Tamaki's mansion and noticed these beautiful banners made by none other than the twins. They must have know how much I'd love them since they added, "Mess with Alex and we'll eat the Turkey invasion!" How thoughtful?

"Alex… you okay? You look scared." Mori asked walking into the room with Honey on his shoulders.

I gave him a weak smile and said, "They're behind me."

All the hosts looked out the window and noticed a dust cloud moving towards the mansion at great speed. _Darn those evil turkeys!_

"What the…" Tamaki said while opening the door

"NO!" I said jumping to shut it only to be a second too late… they had arrived.

An entire flock of turkeys ran into Tamaki's house!

"This calls for my superior negotiation skills." called Kyoya as he cleared his throat. "I..."

Tamaki cut in and shouted, "I'm Tamaki! I come from earth!"

"Dude… they're turkeys… not aliens…" I said in amazement.

He stopped and then continued, "We mean you no harm! State your purpose!"

Then too my amazement the turkeys began to laugh wickedly! _I knew it!_

"It's alright Tamaki, I speak turkey you know." Kyoya said looked at their leader! "GOBEL GOBELGO GOBLE and such."

The turkey looked at him and relied, "Baka."

…

"What does he want Kyoya?" I asked hiding with Honey on Mori's shoulders. (A/N: Yay you know who you are! The one who loves Mori and his amazing strength! XD That is my thanksgiving gift for you!)

"They want to eat you for their main-course."

"Tonight, tonight, we'll have an Alex bite. A bit of Alex, cooked just right." The turkeys sang coming towards me.

_I knew it, I so knew it! _

Before I could run the evil turkeys catch me and tide up the hosts while others put me in a pot. I shouted as they began to place pepper onto my hair and salt onto my clothes.

"Don't worry Alex, we'll save you." Tamaki said tied up.

_Ow yay, just great._

Kyoya sighed and said to Tamaki, "It is time, take out the remote."

With a small remote, Tamaki called forth… Kyoya's black book?!

_Even better, my life in the hands of that Death Note!_

Tamaki pushed a button and the book opened… _Awkward Turkey! _(A/N: That Awkwardness was just for the holidays!) Nothing happened after that, so he threw the control onto the ground like the computer genius he is.

The turkeys saw it and crushed it… then the book turned into a Transformer! WFT?! _Now this is more like it!_ Instantly the turkeys ran for it. The Transformer Death Note looked at me and pulled me out of the large pot.

"Deathy!" I said hugging it.

"What if God was one of us?" And with those words the Transformer transformed back into its plain looking book.

"Alex… wake up already." Someone shook me from my sleep on Tamaki's comfy couch. "Wake up or else Tamaki will have to and…"

I sprang up I saw Haruhi sitting next to me smiling. "Cruel."

"Just my job." I stuck out her tongue and we both laughed.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked stretching.

She looked at the clock and said shocked, "Five hours! Geez girl you stay up all night or something?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I had a horrible dream of more turkeys." I shuddered at the thought.

"You really are something else." She said then stood up. "Time for supper… the hosts have been wanting to show you something."

She led me into the dinner room, no one was there, or so I had thought. Out from behind me twelve arms grabbed me! When I turned myself around I saw it was the hosts dressed up as turkeys!

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed hitting them and running around in circles. "SO IT WASN'T A DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I started to gain speed, and I ran right out of the house and towards Mori's house (A/N: It was his week with her now. XD) Thanksgiving is meant to be a day when you say what you're thankful for… Well I'm thankful for having a head start before them.

The hosts followed behind me and we ran around the whole night.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed to them.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed back.

* * *

Special Thanks to taylor hitachiin, Mared and the Jarcuses, Zurla Adams, and EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED!: Man I love you guys so much! XD I know I say that a lot, but it is so true! When I get reviews when I'm having bad days it just cheers me up so much.

Shout Out to Thanksgivers: I'm thankful for you guys! I'm thankful for my own laptop to write these fanfics. I'm thankful for Ouran and great animes like it! I'm thankful for my twin! (You saw that coming girl!) … That gives me an idea! Everyone who'd like to join me and become part of my little family I seem to be making join! I already got a twin, a sister, a step-brother, and a dog! (seriously I got a person who asked if they could be my dog online!) Here is a list of ones I don't have, so help me make my own family! (As you can guess me and Alex have a lot in common in the family area, hence forth how I came up with it XD) I don't have: a mom, dad, more sisters, more brothers, boyfriend (like anyone would really choose that XD), a best friends (you can never have too many of those), more dogs, more cats (besides mine), or a some sort of relative! Join us! Join my awesome online family! XD

Art IT: Guess what I totally forgot to add any of my stuff so look at the thing I put in my favorites!

BIG NEWS: I'm making a Playlist/Ouran contest! I got a forum and all that stuff to have it so look at the rules and join in! (I put a link on my profile so click it and check it out!) It's not that hard, really no lie! It's just a chapter for Christmas Eve, but you get to show how you write and how Alex should act with all the other hosts by her side when they all get together to stay up all night for Christmas since they are like a family!


	33. Author NOTE! MUST READ!

Okay guys I did some writing over my Thanksgiving day and made a super long chapter for you guys that (I hope) many will like. It's already over 14 pages and 5,000 words on my WordDocument, so how do you want this chapter?? A part 1 and 2, just give it to me, or keep it away from you forever!!!!!! or until you want it. Let me know how you'd like it. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I feel like a recording =_=)


	34. I'm Mad Part 1

By vote I saw someone wanted a parter, so instead of waiting forever for everyone to vote I'll just go with the first person who gave me their choice XD

* * *

I'm Mad Part 1

~Alex POV

So peaceful! Right after Thanksgiving I had gone to Mori's and Honey was staying over so I had loads of company.

"Ale-chan! Want some cake?" Honey asked sitting next to me and Mori.

My face showed everything and he ran off to find the biggest cake he had brought. "So cute!" I said once Honey was out of hearing range.

Mori nodded and looked off to where Honey had run to. "The twins called earlier for you."

… "Great." I laughed and asked, "What were they asking about?"

"They wanted to go to an amusement park with you… Tamaki is inviting everyone, but they wanted you to go in their limo."

"Ow… even better…" I took a sip from my tea.

"You can go in their car if you'd like." His voice didn't seem to care which car I was in and it made me happy to know that I at least had freedom to choose when around him.

I thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Wait who is going with Tamaki then?"

"About that…" He trailed off.

The phone rang and as a servant answered it I heard Tamaki's voice come from it. _Shoot! _

"DAUGHTER!" His voice was too loud. I held the phone away from my ear to him continuing on. "Tomorrow we are all going to an amusement park! You, I, and the twins are all going in one limo! Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi are all going in one limo, let them know for me!" He hung up then.

Mori and I both sat in an awkward silence as Honey came back with a big cake.

_Amusement park?_

TIME JUMP!

"Wake up! It's late!" Tamaki yelled throwing the covers off my head. "It's twenty minutes after eight!"

I looked at the clock and groaned wanting to go back to bed. Tamaki made everyone sleepover at his house since it seemed more convent to him, more like a pain in the butt for everyone else. To me it was his saying he wanted to see Haruhi before we really got there.

"Everyone get up; it's time to go, up and at 'em now!" Tamaki shook the bunk beds. "Come on; shake a leg!" He shouted at Kyoya who was deep in sleep. "Have some juice and scrambled egg. On the floor and out the door, let's get on our way!"

I had slept on a triple bunk bed (Tamaki's idea of fun) with the Hikaru on the bottom and Kaoru on the top, while I was so unfortunate to get the middle bunk. "Hey, watch out!" I said as I tried to walk down the ladder which Hikaru had kicked.

"What's the matter?" He asked not wanting to really talk to me.

"You almost knocked me off the ladder!" I said upset.

"No I didn't." He said looked at me like a crazy person.

"Yes you did; I almost fell!" I stood on the ground and glared at him face to face.

"Don't exaggerate." He brushed off.

"I'm not!" I said getting myself even more irritated.

"Yeah, right." He yawned still sleepy.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" I asked ready to kick him into next week with one round-house kick.

"Will you get out of my face?!" He shouted while my face still was up against his.

"Well, you're always in my space!" I shouted back.

Tamaki jumped between us and pushed us off to the bathroom to get ready. "Hey get off each other's case because we're trying to get along."

"I want cake or a cookie. This tastes awful, is that all we've got?" Honey said taking a bite of Tamaki's home cooked meal. "Can't find my clothes and I need to blow my nose and my socks are full holes and my shoelace has a knot." Honey said cross.

I walked into the bathroom to see Hikaru using my toothbrush. "That's my toothbrush!"

"No it's not." He said still brushing.

I pointed at my cup, "Well, it's sitting in my slot."

"No it isn't; this is mine and that one's yours." He said while spitting into the sink.

Darn! "Well, you're standing in my way!" I said pushing him aside.

"Yeah, that's tough." He said pushing me back.

"Alright now that's enough! Everybody get your stuff because we're going out the door! Every time we get into the car, it's so much work, it takes us twenty minutes. While you're driving me berserk with your playing and your jumping and your running all about when I finally get you inside you always lock me out!" Tamaki shouted from down stairs.

Not getting to finish brushing my teeth I ran out the door with water still in my mouth. _Darn you Hikaru! Taking up all the space and my time! _I ran into the limo and turned and spat out the water from my mouth before relaxing.

Kaoru and Tamaki were already in the limo and just looked at me in fear.

"You guys okay?" I said kicking my feet up to sleep some more.

Kaoru could only point and stammer the name "Hikaru."

My head turned to see the baka standing outside the limo looking pissed off. I shrugged and took no notice of him until I noticed how his face was wet.

"Did I do that?" I asked timidly. "Sorry…" I murmured letting Hikaru into the limo.

He sat next to me, but didn't make eye contact. This was going to be a fun car ride.

* * *

After an hour or so of an awkward silence bad went to worse.

"I'm mad, I'm mad. I'm really, really, really mad. You poked me with your elbow in my side!" I said to Hikaru who was poking me in the side.

"No I didn't!" He shouted.

"Yes you did!" I shouted back.

Kaoru looked out the window and said, "Nuh-uh."

I pushed Hikaru into the window and said, "You did and I'm just a little kid. You're lying; don't deny it!"

"Oh, I'm gonna hit you!" He threatened.

"Yeah, just try it!" I yelled into his ear while he was still pinned to the window.

"Will both of you be quiet?! 'Cause we're driving in a car!" Tamaki shouted from the front seat. (A/N: First time Tamaki is try to drive his own limo… not going so well…)

I let him go only for him to get revenge. "Ow, he hit me!

"Ow, she bit me!" He yelled while my teeth sank into him.

"He said he's "gonna get me"!" I complained.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Tamaki took his hands off the wheel and shouted at us, "Alright that's it; now I forbid either one of you to say another word!"

"HANDS OF THE WHEEL!" Everyone in the back shouted.

Kaoru groaned in his seat and said, "Are we there yet? I'm tired. I'm hungry. How far? My nose is snotty Need to move my body. Gotta use the potty. Better stop the car!"

"Stop it!" I shouted at Hikaru.

He glared at me, "No, you stop it!"

Tamaki looked back at us and asked, "Why can't you both just drop it?"

"Well, he started it." I pointed at him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm really sure, uh-huh."

I stuck out my tongue. "Na-ah!"

His hand grabbed my tongue and he said, "Uh-uh."

Hitting him I shouted, "It's your fault!"

Blocking one of my punches he shouted, "No it's not!"

I pushed Hikaru's legs. "Your leg is in my spot."

"Hikaru, you be quiet and that goes for you too, Alex!" Tamaki shouted back to us. "Every time we take a trip it's always just the same, with the fighting and the biting and the calling all those names. Then there's pushing and there's shoving and there's scratching on the neck. When we finally get to where we're going everyone's a wreck!" (A/N: Tamaki breakdown.)

(A/N: Okay it is here where everything goes weird… animanics didn't make it easy for me, but bare with it and I'll try to make it no too hard to read. XD Hey let's try what I did for Into the Maze … like any of you guys even remember that XD)

"I'm mad, I'm mad…" (Alex)

"Are we there yet?" (Kaoru)

"You poked me with your elbow in my side! I'm really, really, really mad!" (Alex)

"I'm tired. I'm hungry." (Kaoru)

"No I didn't!" (Hikaru)

"How far?" (Kaoru)

"Yes, you did, you did…" (Alex)

"My nose is snotty…" (Kaoru)

"And I'm just a little kid!" (Alex)

"Need to move my body." (Kaoru)

"Will both of you be quiet…" (Tamaki)

"Got to use the potty." (Kaoru)

"'Cause we're driving in a car!" (Tamaki)

"Better stop the car." (Kaoru)

* * *

After an hour or so more in the car we finally got to the amusement park.

"Indoors?" I said standing in front of the building. "What's wrong with an outdoors park?"

Hikaru hit me from behind and said, "Baka, its cold out."

I shoved my hands deep inside my pockets and walked towards the entrance. "I like outdoors better…" _Why did Hikaru have to be such a moron?! He gets on my nerves too much. I… I was just imagining things back at their house… how could I seriously ever see anything in this brainless guy? _I snuck a look at him and noticed he was shivering. _Why didn't be bring a jacket? Who's the baka now? _

"Here," I threw my jacket onto him.

He froze suddenly and looked at it. "It's…"

"I wore my guy looking jacket and we are about the same size, just mine should be smaller by a little. If you catch a cold I won't give you any sympathy."

He threw it back at my face. _Seriously this is the guy that I had a second thought about how I feel about?! _"… I could say the same… If you get sick what would you do?"

My face blushed, but it was so cold no one noticed. "Well… let's get in then." I walked away from before any one could say anything.

We all hurried inside and I ran to a stand that sold hot chocolate and bought eight cups and hurried back just in time as everyone came inside. They all looked a little shocked as I passed out the warm beverage.

"ALEX!" Tamaki shouted happily taking it welcomely.

"Thanks Ale-chan!" Honey said taking his and Mori's.

"Thanks." Mori said to both me and Honey as Honey passed it to him.

Haruhi looked worried about the money thing, but took it and said, "Life saver. My hands feel like they are about to fall off."

I laughed and then passed Kyoya his. He took it and nodded. "Thanks."

I walked over to the twins and gave them each a cup. Together they said, "Thank you." They smiled big at me and started to drink.

"I'll be right back… I really didn't have enough arms, so I had to leave mine behind… back in a second." I ran off to the stand.

"Hi, I'm here to get the other cup of hot chocolate." I said smiling at the person behind the stand.

She looked at me and said, "Ow but someone came here and said they came to get your cup for you, so I thought…"

I smiled and said, "It's cool, thanks." I walked off. "So much for my hot chocolate."

"You mean this, Martha/Toby/Lily/Sam/Sakura/Sana/Joy/Mark/or your most resent one Alex?" A voice said behind me.

My feet froze in mid-step. _It can't be… _I turned slowly and saw a tall man holding my hot chocolate.

TIME JUMP!

~Haruhi POV

Alex sure has been a long time. Did she get lost or something? I looked at a clock and saw it had already been an hour since she left!

"Tamaki… Alex, she isn't back." I said worried.

His face was like mine and he said, "She probably got lost, she'll be fine won't she Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki, but didn't answer, making me worry even more.

"She probably went off to the rides before us. She is such a baka." Hikaru said not at all worried.

"Ale-chan would never do something like that!" Honey protested. "Ale-chan must be in trouble!" Mori nodding, in agreement with Honey.

We waited another hour, and then went to search for her. She was nowhere to be found.

"ALEX! THIS IS YOUR FATHER! COME BACK TO US!" Tamaki yelled on an intercom.

After looking for another hour Hikaru began to get upset. "She is playing some fort of trick on us! She is such a moron!" He didn't even try to look for her. "Making us all have to spend our time looking for her!"

My cell rang and I noticed it was Alex calling. I picked it up and said, "Alex?!" The others came around me and waited to hear the news.

"Sorry to make you guys worry… I had a run in with an old friend… I'm on the Ferris wheel right now… you guys go on and have fun… sorry for not letting you guys know sooner." She hung up.

"Well?" Tamaki asked worried.

Her voice sounded just as worried as I felt… she wasn't okay. "She's at the Ferris wheel; she sounded like she was in danger!" Shouted as I ran to the ride.

The others ran behind me and we ran to the Ferris wheel. I saw her sitting outside the ride holding a piece of paper. She looked sad, worried, and scared.

"ALEX!" Tamaki shouted jumping on her.

She fell for the first time. She had been standing strong for so long and now she collapsed to the ground and became weak. Her voice was small and her body shook furiously.

"A…Ale-chan?" Honey said hugging her arm. "You okay?"

Alex's voice shook as she said, "I feel sick."

Everyone let her lay on a bench. We all noticed how she looked like she was about to cry, but was holding it back. Tamaki went and got her some water while Kyoya tried to call a doctor.

"I'm fine… don't call a doctor, it's only a stomach ache. I'll be fine after a little bit." She took deep breaths and closed her eyes. "What would make me feel even better is if you'd guys would just give me some time and go have some fun. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, okay?" Her voice gained control and made her sound better, but she still looked like she was about to throw up.

"I think she must have gone on too many rides with her friend and got sick." I said standing up. "We'll go, but one of us will stay behind to make sure you don't pass out of something."

Tamaki came and gave her the water and added, "I vote that Hikaru should stay since he was no help at all in searching for her."

After everyone agreed, everyone but Hikaru and Alex, we left.

"Hey Hikaru," I whispered to him. He turned his head. He looked pissed off as usual.

"What?" He groaned.

I smiled and said, "Don't do anything to Alex while we're gone."

I turned and left as he yelled after me, "WHO WOULD?!"

* * *

Hope you guys like this, and sorry for those who hate cliff hangers! I won't update the second part until

I'm happy with loads of reviews. (I'm so evil today, but hey here it's Black Friday so it's okay.) Guess what I got a hair cut! It looks cute, I got bangs… it looks similar to Amu from Shugo Chara (I don't have pink hair though) I like the idea on bangs and short hair, so it worked out XD

Special Thanks to Zurla Adams, ixluvxprinny, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, and Mared and the Jarcuses: Thanks for all the reviews, the favorite author, and author alert! It makes me happy to know my writing doesn't stink!

Shout Out to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima- and Mared and the Jarcuses: You guys are awesome to join the family! I know got an older sister and a foreign friend from England who wants to be from France! (To everyone else: feel free to join us! Join us…)

Extra Shout Out to Zurla Adams: Everyone should have an evil turkey day. (THEY SERIOUS SCARE ME WHEN HEY ARE ALIVE… just for everyone to know that… I'm very much a coward around them… I'll stop now XD)

Black Friday Shout Out to ixluvprinny: I noticed I haven't given you a shout out yet! (I try to choose out of my favorite reviews but I got in a bad habbit of making them to everyone… sorry XD. Okay well as for YOU THANKSGIVING SHALL NEVER DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ow here is something to look up on Youtube, (may you be thankful for gold chicken nuggets!) Your Thanksgiving Inventory. Look that up and love it! (I only really like the crazy guy, but hey that is just me XD)

Art IT: I give up.


	35. I'm Glad: Part 2 of I'm Mad

You guys are horrible reveiwers this time. =3= maybe I expected more, but I said that I wanted a lot of reveiws and look how long you guys made me wait! I'm only putting this up to let some stress out, I've been having a horrible week... *groans* Sorry to throw my problems on you like that XD FORGIVE ME AND PLEASE REVIEW MORE! (I really don't want to have to update by the reviews cus I love you guys so much!)

* * *

I'm Glad: Part 2 of I'm Mad

~Hikaru POV

_Don't do anything to Alex while we're gone?! Who does Haruhi think I am? Who would even want to do something like that? Me and Alex? Haruhi is becoming more and more outspoken the more she hangs around that moron._

I turned around to see Alex throwing up into a trash can. _Me and her?? Miss Up Chuck?? _I walked over to the bench and sat down upset. _Of course I have to stay here while everyone else has a great time._

"Sorry."

I turned my head to see Alex looking down; she whipped her mouth and took a sip of her water Tamaki had gotten her. How could she be so stupid to go off without telling us? And to think I could forgive her for ruining my day? "Whatever, just you being a moron and forgetting about everyone else." I snapped at her.

She closed her eyes and said tired, "You can leave me here, I'll be fine." She sounded so pitiful, she always had this happy voice, a strong voice, a voice that made you believe anything, but here, now, she sounded weak and timid. It was so different from before she left. "I was on the Ferris wheel… I don't like high places when I'm scared. I…" She trailed off then said, "Once I was pushed off a Ferris wheel, I was scared, but never told anyone since they thought I could handle it. I… whenever I'm alone with someone who is threatening to me I just become scared… The person from before I told you guys about… he… he scares me and I become like this." Her body shook as she thought about what she was saying. I had never seen her so serious in my life, I had never seen her even tell anyone about her fears and such. "He… he scared me so badly up there… he wouldn't let me off… I couldn't do anything, I felt so helpless."

"Who was he?" I said leaning back trying to keep my cool.

"I don't know…" She looked off towards a kid holding its mother and father's hands.

"You're lying, I can tell. You know him, how?"

She looked at me for the first time that day with a scared look and a single tear roll down her cheek. I quickly whipped it off and said, "There are a lot of people around here and if I'm not mistaken you don't like crying in front of people."

Just then she smiled and all her fears, troubles, and worries disappeared. She started to laugh, a happy cheerful laugh. "You are so right! Why should I cry in front of you guys? I mean really it's not like I need anyone, I've done fine by myself." She stood and held out her hand.

_Why does she pick up others when they are down, but when she is down she still smiles like that? Where on earth does her courage come from, Mars?! _I took it and she pulled me up. She smiled big and began to lead me off to more rides.

"Courage comes from others…" Her voice seemed so happy and relaxed that I would have never had guessed she had a break down a moment ago. "Others can give people courage by just hearing you or even caring." She ran into rollercoaster line and pulled me close behind her.

_TIME JUMP!_

"A...Alex? You okay?" I asked after we got off another amazing rollercoaster. She seemed fine on the outside, but I felt her begin to become tired.

She then hid her tiredness and smiled. "Nope! I'm having so much fun!" She grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go on this." She pointed at the merry-go-round.

"Let's go on this!" another girl cried.

The girls' boyfriend smiled and said, "Anything for you baby." He winked at her.

_WFT?! She...She wants to go on that couple/kiddy ride?! I…I can't say no, but look at all the couples!_

My face went red as I thought it over. She looked at me and said, "You look hot," _HOT?! SHE IS HITTING ON ME?!_ "Are you catching a cold maybe cus your face went all red." _Of course it is… *mental sigh* _"Maybe we should just take a break and get some food or something." She smiled and took my hand.

Her hand was soft and warm. I let her led me to a café; we sat together on a small table. Looking around I could only see couples sitting together! _Is…is she really REALLY hitting on me?_

"Hello what can I get you two young men?" Our waitress said with a wink.

_Two…young…__**men**__???? Of course she is dressed like a guy! She doesn't have a girly haircut AND wears guy clothes all the time! And to think she would hit on me while looking like a guy!_

Alex smiled at her and said in her more manly voice, "I'd have you, but a cold drink would be nice too." She winked back at her making the waitress's face blush.

For some reason I got upset and when she asked what I wanted I said, "Nothing, get lost."

The waitress ran off scared. Alex looked at me and laughed!

"What?" I asked looking away from her.

She smiled and said, "You looked jealous! Here I'll give you a wink too." With that she gave me a wink that made me fall out of my chair. "Are you okay?!" She asked helping me up.

_She's so much smaller than me and her hands are so warm…WTF?!_

I jumped up and pushed her back into her seat. The waitress came back with Alex's drink, Alex had gotten a smoothie.

"Here you go." she said smiling at Alex. Her eyes kept away from mine in fear. "Anything else?"

Alex smiled at her and said, "Can I have another straw?"

"Uh…yes here." She gave a pink straw to Alex.

"Thanks, sorry about this guy. He's nicer then he lets on, but you know how guys can be around beautiful girls like you." She gave her another wink.

With two straws, Alex put them both in and offered me a sip. My face was so hot it hurt. _WHAT ON EARTH IS SHE DOING?!_

"You don't like smoothies?" She asked taking a sip. "I only got another straw since you seemed like sharing one would cause a nosebleed." I froze in shock, but she just smiled and laughed. "Just kidding! Don't hurt me." I smiled with her trying not to show how I wanted to hurt her.

"I like smoothies." I said taking a sip out of a straw.

She was speechless. "You…you just used my straw and didn't have a nosebleed!" She said laughing.

I could tell she was just joking, but my face went white as I noticed she had given me the orange straw and her the pink. "Well…whatever." I took another sip.

"Meanie! Don't drink it all!" Alex said trying to get it back to have more.

Holding it away from her I took another sip. "Punishment."

"You didn't even want something to drink!" She complained.

"You got something good, so I changed my mind." I said while sipping.

Reaching over she said, "Not fair!"

I pulled back making her fall off her chair. She looked up at me, but instead of yelling like most girls would she laughed and began to pull me down under the table!

Once down she started grabbing at the smoothie. I held it far away from her, but she pinned me to the ground and reached over me.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled from under the table.

All the other couples looked at us and began to laugh. I pushed her off and said, "Cut it out."

"Not until I get my smoothie back you evil twin!" She jumped on me again and reached, but this time her chest went over my face. I looked away and tried to push her away, but it made her lose her balance and fall into my lap!

The smoothie was in her hands, while I held onto her. _How did this happen? Why did this happen?_

"Told you!" She said sipping the smoothie, but she stopped suddenly and said, "You drank it all!" I tried to get her off, but she began to strangle me. "Give me back my smoothie you smoothie stealer!"

"You offered it to me!" I shouted holding her hands away from my throat.

She began to laugh and say, "Not all baka!"

"You're the baka for making such a big scene out of this." I pushed her back into her chair.

"Well now you owe me a ride on the merry-go-round for drinking it all and making a fool out of me." She stuck out her tongue.

_She had planned this!_

We walked to the ride and was about to each grabbed a horse, but a mob of couples had come and taken every single horse and only left one. Noticing how they all stared a horse Alex said, "Let's share one too."

Her smile made me not notice that I had helped her up and gotten myself on. The ride started and a sea of people pointed at us, the 'boy' couple.

"Sorry." She finally said after a while of awkward silence. "I know this is more of a couple ride but it looked so much fun." She laughed and looked at me.

I sighed and said, "It…it's okay."

Her body began to relax into my arms; she leaned into me and let my arms hold her up. "Can I tell you something?" She asked drowsy.

"What?" I asked hiding my pleasure of holding her.

She smiled at me and said, "I love you." I froze and looked at her half open eyes. She seemed to be serious, but what if… "Kiss me?"

"You sure?" I asked scared.

She nodded and I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. They were soft, nothing like I imagined. She just lay on me and made me do all the kissing, but when I pulled back she still had her eyes closed. Her head dropped and she fell over the side.

Jumping off with her I caught her, she was asleep! "Alex!" I said shaking her. She didn't wake up. Placing my hand on her forehead I realized for the first time that she had a high fever! She had passed out when I kissed her!

TIME JUMP!

"Hey Kaoru, me and Alex are at the front, she has a high fever and passed out. I guess she wanted to make sure I didn't miss out and in doing so over did it today. How is your side of the group?"

Kaoru laughed then said, "We have all passed out in our minds. There is so much stuff to do!" He told Tamaki what happened and before Kaoru could stop him he shouted into the cell phone, "WE'LL BE COMING ALEX!!!!!!"

Suddenly Alex sprang up and said, "I wasn't sleeping I swear!" She froze, then looked around and said, "We're… not at school…"

I sighed, and then froze. _Wait does that mean she doesn't remember what happened earlier?!_

"How on earth did I end up with you moron?" _Definitely memory loses._ "Last thing I remember is going to get hot chocolate and then …" Her face went bright red.

_She remembered._ "About that I…" I started.

"THAT PERVERT!" She shouted in remembrance. _I wasn't a pervert! _"That playboy! I can't believe my father set up an arrange marriage to that guy!"

"Arrange… marriage?" I was so lost.

Her face went bright red as she said, "My… my father told me once before I left that he managed to have an arranged marriage set up for me. I was furious so when the guy came over to visit I wasn't there."

"… What he do?"

Punching a poll that was next to her, she made it bend. "That pervert touched me! He put his hand on my ass and tried to make out with me on the Ferris wheel! If he hadn't threatened to call my dad right there and then I would have killed him!"

I became then upset knowing some guy had done those things without my knowing of it. "What did you do to him?"

She grinned devilishly and said, "Let's just say he is never going to remember today hewhewhewhew."

(A/N: ATTENTION READERS THIS MAN WAS NOT KILLED IN THIS CHAPTER… AKA HE MAY RETURN IF I FEEL LIKE IT. HE IS MISSING RIGHT NOW SINCE ALEX THREW HIM INTO THE FUTURE AND OUR SEARCH TEAM HASN'T BEEN ABLE TO FIND. THAT IS ALL.)

Of course she had to forget our kiss and remember a perverted guy, the world makes sense now. "Is that all you remember?" I asked not caring anymore.

"Well I do remember how much fun we were having on all of the rides and then we went to a café and you drank my entire smoothie."

"After?" I asked on the edge of my seat.

"After? Um… We went on the merry-go-round! Right?" She was too easy going!

"And?"

"I fainted and I guess that means you must have had to carry me here. Thanks!" She smiled at me and gave me thumbs up.

_I… hate…my…life._

TIME JUMP!

The others came and we all went to our limos.

"I'm glad, I'm glad! What a really great time we had. Did you see those lions and those tigers, weren't they neat?" She said happily.

"Are you happy now?" He asked her.

"We are; thanks a lot. I'm sorry that we fought from now on I'll get along." She said smiling big at me.

_Of course she is thinking about how I must have really been of great help by carrying her, baka._

"That's alright, Alex; I was wrong." I said not looking at her.

"Ah that's nice, now come along let's all get in the limo." Tamaki said jumping into the driver's seat.

She gave me a wink and said, "You can take the seat you like. You're always so gallant."

Getting her message I said, "Ah, thank you, Alex, but ladies first. You take the seat you want."

"Everybody's happy now, we've had a real good day and now it's time to go back home, so let's be on our way." Tamaki said pulling out onto the highway.

"You hit me!" I said to

I stopped and stared at her. "No I didn't!"

She glared at me. "Yes you did. Stop it!"

"No, you stop it!" I shouted blocking one of her punches.

"Move your leg!" She kicked me.

"No, you move your leg!" I kicked her back.

Pointing at me she cried, "You started it!"

"No I didn't, you did!" I pointed at her.

"No I didn't, you did!"

"So what?"

"You always start it!" (A/N: How many remember saying that to a friend or sibling??)

"Don't you cross that line!" I made an imaginary line between our seats.

She put her hand over the line and said, "You're not the boss of me!"

"This is where the line is, right here!" I said pointing.

"Oh yeah? Since when? Get out of my face! I'm the boss here!" She said pushing my face up against the window.

"Tamaki, she started it!" I complained as I pushed her to the limo floor.

* * *

Special Thanks toMared and the Jarcuses and kagaminehatsune: (See other readers should take these readers as examples! XD): This is for you guys!

Shout Out to kagaminehatsune: I didn't give you a Shout Out because you were in a chapter! XD Well now you made me give you one! XP

**Hit the pretty button and Alex won't die in the last chapter (Seriously I had a thought of it! XD)**

**v**


	36. The Macadamia Nut

Man I love Animaniacs! They are a gift from God! XD This is my top favorite son to sing when I'm alone and needing cheering up! XD This is more of a special than anything, but all the same enjoy and have fun!

* * *

The Macadamia Nut

~Alex POV

I walked into the music room tired. After the amusement park I hadn't recovered so well and then going over to Honey's house to spend my week there made it harder since every meal had so much sugar in it, not that I hated it! I loved it so much, but I had been on a week full sugar buzz, in class I couldn't sit still for ten seconds!

Honey smiled at me as I walked in and asked, "Want a slice of cake?"

"N..no, I think I've had too much sweet things lately." My stomach groaned in pain from all the sweet things I had.

I threw my bag on the ground and walked over to Kyoya who was writing something in his book. He looked at each page seriously and gave me a glare as I began to read over his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" He asked closing his book.

Smiling I said, "Thought you'd never ask." I jumped into a chair next to him. "Let's talk… karaoke."

He froze and then said, "No free slots."

"No I mean today, I already called and made the reservation and cancelled your order of tea for today." I grinned at him and showed him the plans I made.

A sudden chill went down my back, a chill of someone watching me… NO! Glaring at me. I looked behind me only to find a half alive twin. I pocked his face, it was Kaoru. He whispered, "Stop him."

Looking up I saw where the glares had come from. Kaoru must have gotten hit by one of Hikaru's glares that were for me and had been half killed. Hikaru would looked over at me and glare, but pretend to be looking at something else and then continue looking around the room.

"What's up with him?" I asked helping the corpse of Kaoru stand.

He shrugged and said, "He's been like that ever since the park. Did something happen between you two?"

Besides me falling asleep and catching a cold during the merry-go-round nothing came to mind. I shook my head and looked off at him. Our eyes met and stayed like that for a moment, and then he blushed and looked away._ Is he sick? Did I say something to make him mad?_

Grabbing my bag I accounted, "We are going karaoke!"

TIME JUMP!

We stood inside a large room, the screen had song names all over it and there were several couches. I ran and jumped onto my throne.

"You guys will love it here!" I said reassuring everyone who looked around scared.

Just then our waiter came in. "Hey… ALEX!" He smiled and he ran over to me. "You've been like missing ever since that magician came! Where've you been hiding?"

I laughed and said, "I'm a host so I can only come on my days off, but these guys haven't seen the light so can you sneak us a few extra songs and maybe a pizza or two."

"Well last time…" He trailed off and said, "As long as you don't go nuts."

"Me nuts, never." I smiled and began to laugh.

He left with our order and the ladies sat down. They looked at each song and began to choose. The other hosts tried to figure out how I knew him, but I kept that my little secret.

"What did he mean when he said nuts? You do something?" Haruhi asked picking out her songs.

I shrugged and said, "I crossed my fingers so you'll see." I grinned at her.

Kyoya sang first! I began to laugh as I realized he had picked a rapping song without knowing it! He tried his hardest to keep with the beat, and in fact he wasn't half bad if he hadn't sounded like he was reading from a food list.

Next was Honey who chose Barney, just what I needed, more little kid stuff. (A/N: Kill Barney with me!)

Mori decided to sing War… if fit him so well and he even got a few laughs out of it.

Haruhi sang If I Was a Rich Girl… everyone laughed at her since one she was thought to be a guy and two everyone else was stinking rich! I patted her back as she walked away from the mic.

The twins sang some song I never heard of and hope to never hear again. They seemed so proud of it until I told them it that it's about a guy who is making fun of a girl to make her feel like he is the only thing good for. Feeling bad I let them have my song, YMCA.

Tamaki sang Don't Stop Believin' since he didn't know any of the other songs. He really got into it and started to go all out.

All the ladies had to leave, but the hosts stayed to sing more since we still had another twenty songs thanks to me. Just as my song came on and I began to laugh the door opened and Natsume, the guy who worked there, came in. He shouted, "You promised!"

I began to laugh and say, "I am NOT trying to be annoying."

Before he could get the microphone away I grabbed it and sang, "I act like a nut, so they call me Macadamia! I dance like a klutz on a show called Ouran! Am I a cutie? Absolutely! And a beauty, you can bet your patootie!"

Natsume sighed and grabbed the other mic and sang with me and Haruhi, "But if you touch me, or even get near me I'll have you arrested, do you hear me?"

He looked at me and smiled. Hikaru then grabbed a mic and shared it with Kaoru, "Alex is a nut, so they call her Macadamia! She's cracked in the head, and kooky in the brainia. Each line in this song sounds pretty much the sameia. Oy, Macadamia!"

Tamaki looked at us and said, "Daaah..."

"Donde que vas a Nintendo Macadamia. Hola que pasa you grande sack o' grania. Qui a coupé le fromage, we abstainia. Oy, Macadamia!"

The twins burp and making discusting noises.

"Now, please don't mention by twins, the ones they call wakkorenos. He's always burping every hour, so I threw him out of the tower."

"Whoooaaaaaa!" The twins yelled as I pushed them off a chair.

I laughed and said into the microphone, "Now come on, what did you want me to do? He was grossing me out! And I'm just a cute little thing. So don't cross me!"

The twins looked up at me and sang into the mic, "She's cracked like a nut, so they call her Macadamia. Whenever she gets mad, you'll experience painia. Cuts and bruises you will sustainia. Oy, Macadamia!"

"Narf!" Mori said.

"Lava tus manos, por favor, Macadamia. The world is the goal for Mori and the Honeyia." Sang the twins.

"Otra vez on y vas the repetitive refrainia!" I sang laughing.

"Oy, Macadamia!"

Natsume smiled and said, "Ye-e-ess!!!"

I gave them a look and said, "Don't hate me because I'm cute."

"Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Oy, Macadamia! Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Oy, Macadamia!" We all sang making a congo line!

We all laughed, but then Tamaki asked, "I don't get it. What's the joke?"

"Uhhh... Uhhh..."

I grabbed the mic and sang, "I'm a nut who's known as Macadamia. But you can call me by my other nameia. Louisa Francesca Banana-Fanna Bo Besca. Or just plain Alex, the name I flirt to, but if you call me Alexy, I'll have to hurt you."

"Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Oy, Macadamia! Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia. Oy, Macadamia Nuts!"

* * *

(Is this pace okay with you guys??)

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, kagaminehatsune, and Kittylyn: You guys make me proud to be your writer!

Shout Out to Kittylyn: EVERYONE SAY HI TO A NEW READER! I'm a freak who shout's out to her readers since I'm too freaky to just send a message to someone thanking them! I'm glad I make you cry from laughter since I need to feel like people like my funny ones to make me feel as though I can really put them up without having thoughts of it sinks! (confused? so am I. XD)


	37. I Want You Back Part 1

Yes I am not dead in case you guys were wondering! XD (which would be a no...) Okay well my really bad reason I didn't update and my good reason:

I didn't update on Sunday (my Sunday aka yesterday): Because I was at church and then went home and slept since the day before (Saturday for me) I went to a dance.

I didn't update on Saturday: Because I was getting ready for the dance, got home late, and hurt a guy at the dance... I should do a whole thing just to tell how awesome of a dance it was, me hurting some guy when the cops weren't looking XD (no seriously there are cops that make sure no one fights and gets drunk... =3= it makes me feel weird) Okay well I'll make some sort of a thing for anyone who even cares to know why I hit some guy I didn't even know. (Review! and make sure to ask otherwise I won't. XD)

* * *

I Want You Back Part 1

~Alex POV

I walked into the music room quickly, leaving the twins and Haruhi far behind me. Hikaru and Kaoru had been acting weird and Haruhi must have had better guesses of what was wrong cus she'd look at me and Hikaru and snicker!

"Ale…" Tamaki shouted, but I rushed off to Mori and sat next to him.

"Yes Alex?" He asked handing me a slice of cake.

I took it, but didn't touch it. "I must really be a baka or something. I mean I can't even understand why the twins are giving me glares and Haruhi's snickers. Why, don't I get it? What great secret are they keeping from me?!" I flopped down and lay on Mori's legs, using them as a pillow.

"Some could say, but to me you understand everything too well, I think that's your problem." Mori took a sip of his tea and sighed. "The twins are acting weird like always, nothing new there, but Haruhi snickering now that is something."

Trying to hold back laughs I made an unattractive sound. "So… true." I laughed falling from his lap.

Tamaki walked over and looked sad about not being included. "Can I… join you guys?" He sounded so depressed.

"Only if you don't jump on me." I said smiling at him feeling better thanks to Mori. _For a quiet guy he sure does know how to make someone feel better. _

"THANK YOU!" He jumped on me any ways and smiled big as he hugged me.

Hikaru then walked in, still glaring, and when he saw Tamaki on me he snapped! "Why are you two always hugging like that?! It's gross, a daughter and father romance, disgusting." He walked off to his area with Kaoru close behind looking tired.

In shock Tamaki shouted, "Never! I love Alex as my daughter! How dare you!" He got up and ran to his corner of woe, but instead of crying he looked like he was sending off revenge waves all over the room.

_Where have I seen this? A guy getting all pissed when another guy hugs a girl… Maybe I am a baka! _I scratched my head trying to think. _What does any of this mean?! A guy like Tamaki isn't one to want a relationship with me when it's obvious he likes Haruhi. So where does Hikaru fit in?! _"URGH!" I shouted, all the hosts looked at me worried. _Darn you Hikaru and your confusing ways! _"HIKARU!" I yelled jumping on his back strangling his neck.

His arms flew in the air and he tried to push me off. "Get off me you baka!"

"Baka? BAKA?! Who's the one making Tamaki grow mushrooms? I may be a baka but then the real question is what are you?! YOU ARE THE WORST!" I shouted into his ear making him deaf.

"Well aren't we in the mood to push blame onto people today!" He pushed me.

Pushing him back I shouted, "If you got a problem tell me to my face, ugly!"

"Well maybe I don't feel like it, BAKA!"

"I know you are but what am I?" I stuck out my tongue.

"Not cute that's what!" He turned away from me. "Leave me alone and don't talk to me freak!"

_Why did he have to be such a jerk sometimes?!_ Trying to hold back tears I shouted, "JUST DIE HIKARU!" I ran out of the room holding in all my pain.

_Baka! Freak! Idiot! Ugly! Evil! Mean! Cruel! And so much more is how Hikaru is and acts around me! I hate it! Why do I even try to hang around if I only feel bad?!_

~Mori POV

Alex ran out of the room in holding tears back with all her strength, we were all so shocked that no one said a thing for a moment. Hikaru still had his back to us and hadn't seen her face. She was seriously hurt by him and he didn't even care.

"She is such a pain!" Hikaru said as he sat down. "Things were better off when she wasn't around!"

That jerk! Alex didn't do anything wrong here, he made her mad. "How does that work out?" I asked serious.

He looked at me and snared, "What you say?"

"Read my lips, you-are-a-jerk." Hikaru froze in shock as I continued, "You-started-this AND you-got-to-fix-this. Got it?"

Not answering he turned his back to me. He tried to pretend to not listen to what I just said. Grabbing his shirt I said, "I'm only going to ask you once before I show you what she must have been feeling, go fix this or you may lose her and us." Letting him go I walked towards Honey and sat back down. "What's it going to be Hikaru?"

~Alex POV

_Screw them! Screw Hikaru! Screw Dad! Screw… me. If I'm only going to get them pissed off at me why bother staying here? _

I kicked a can of soda as I walked off the school grounds. Walking towards the train station I began to count the money I had in my pocket, today wasn't my day… I had left my credit cards at Tamaki's house. (A/N: I didn't feel like telling about too much that went on in each of their houses sorry for those who got all excited XD)

With only enough to buy a ticket to the city I bought it with no thoughts about how to get back thinking I'd figure out what to do later. Sitting on the benches I thought about how I needed a short break from them.

"This is going to be fun." I said forcing a smile on my face. "I'll be okay like always; I don't need them around to have fun."

~Hikaru POV

How did I end up looking for her? Ow yay Mori, Mr. Talks When I Feel Like It guy!

I walked into stores and began to look for her; she wasn't picking up her cell making it harder for me. With every store I began to become in patient. Why did I have to do this?! If she wanted to be found she wouldn't have left for one thing and wouldn't hide or turn off her cell!

"Sir my I help you?" asked a store keeper.

I sighed. "Just looking for a friend."

"Does he go to your school?"

I nodded hoping he had seen her.

"Well he passed by here about ten or fifteen minutes ago, looked like he was in a hurry, had a train pass in his hands."

Quickly thanking him I ran out of the store. _What on earth was she doing?! Is she seriously leaving just like that?! Sure she said she did it all the time, but… But then why did she kiss me? Why did she forget? Does that mean those things she said meant nothing?! I want to know… I need to know! She can't leave, not yet, not now! BAKA!_

~Alex POV

The train began to load. _Weird I feel like someone is shouting my name. Ow well._ I walked on and took my seat. Looking out the window I sighed. _Hikaru could be so mean sometimes, but this will be just what I need, some time alone. _

"Last call to board the train!"

~Hikaru POV

I ran through the ticket area and had a mile line of security guards behind me.

"Let call to board the train!"

_Shoot! I'm not going to make it! Just a little further!_

~Alex POV

A large sound came from outside the train; some guy was trying to sneak on board. Sitting back in my seat I sighed again. Again a large sound came outside and I saw guards bring the guy off the train and hold him back from getting on. I couldn't see his face, just a crowd of people gathering around to watch.

"LET ME GO!" I heard him shout.

_If I didn't know any better I could have sworn that his voice sounded just like Hikaru's… Hikaru going after me? _I began to laugh and tried to relax again.

~Hikaru POV

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted trying to get them off me. _Where is she?!_

I kicked them and ran by each window looking in to fide her. The train began to move!_ Shoot! No this __can't be happening! __When I had you to myself I didn't want you around, those random actions always made you stand out in a crowd. But I picked on you from the bunch; one harsh word was all it took; now it's much too late for me to take a second look. Oh Alex, give me one more chance show you that I care for you! Won't you please let me take you back! Oh Alex, I was blind to let you, go let you go, but now since I maybe won't see you I want you back! Yes I do now I want you back! Alex, I want you back, I want you back!_ (A/N: Gosh I love rewording lyrics! but I noticed how I've rarely been doing it! DX)

"ALEX!" I shouted at the top of my lunges. Nothing happened as I searched on. "ALEX!"

The guards pushed me down and began to shout at me. They didn't let me go this time without a fight and as they pushed me to the floor I saw Alex pass by me, she sat in her seat looking straight ahead.

"ALEX!" I shouted louder.

With one glance she looked right at me and smiled, she found it so humorous that I was on the ground! She looked like she was laughing as her window pulled away from my view!

* * *

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune, Mared and the Jarcuses, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, Kittylyn, Rainless Thunder, and Zurla Adams: I got five reviews! And one favorite! I am sooooo lucky to have readers like you! Love yay still!

Shout Out to Rainless Thunder: Welcome! Hope you like what I write… and you get this Shout Out not too later than you started to read XP Well I would write more, but I think I've annoyed a lot of people who like short chapters XD You can read this short thing from Kyoya's book! (everyone else will sneak a look):

"12/7/09

Christmas List:

1. New book

2. Ouran Manag book 1 (I still think that the writer messed us up.)

3. Earplugs (Need them thanks to Alex's loud voice.)

4. Death Note (Alex's name seemed too take up too much space since she never died! Just like Tamaki… look into why that happens later.)

Add more later."


	38. I Want You Back Part 2

Hey! I know, I usually wait a little while so that everyone can read the chapter before just putting a new one up, but you guys don't care… or do you?! O.O

Okay so I'll put a dairy/Imag-chan thingy that tells what happened to me on my dance day. (I'll make if worth reading!)

* * *

I Want You Back (Part 2)

~Alex POV

_What was that?! Hikaru is here?! What is going on?! _

I pushed my way through each cart and ran towards the back. People made their way for me as I shouted, "Get out of the way! Make room!"

_He looked… so sad! I was going to kick butt today on whoever made him so sad!_

As I made my way to the last cart I opened the door and stepped out. I waited as I noticed I had passed him. Timing was everything now, timing and luck. Closing my eyes I jumped as soon as I saw Hikaru. Only one thought came to mind as my feet left the safe ground of the train, a train moving that was moving faster by the minute I might added, and that had to be, "I serious am a baka aren't I."

I landed on my feet on the platform. The guards stopped and looked at me in shock. Hikaru looked up and looked like he was about to pass out from trauma.

"Get away from him, now!" I shouted walking over to them. The guards did as I said. "Touch him again and I'll give you a reason to get on one of those trains."

They ran away as planned. Looking down at Hikaru I sighed. "And just when I was about to leave too, today's not my lucky day." I sat on the ground next to him.

He sat up now looking at me as the train as it went by. "Yes Hikaru I really jumped." I said laughing. "You had me so worried, what were you trying to do? If I hadn't seen you just then I would have left and you'd go to jail by my bet… no wait you're a millionaire so never mind." I smiled at him.

"I… and you… the train… you're leaving and… I…" He trailed off still thinking about what he just saw.

"You didn't think I could do that huh?" He shook his head. I then added, "I didn't either so it's all cool."

He froze. "You mean to tell me you did that without knowing if you'd live or not?! You baka, you could have died!"

"Well no one messes with my Hikaru!" I gave him a pat on his head. "You looked like someone had broken your heart, so I had to kick their butts! That reminds me why are you even here?"

~Hikaru POV

_She didn't hear me calling her name? Then she wasn't laughing?_

"I came here to get you." I murmured.

She must have not heard me because she then said, "Let me guess a girl?"

I sighed and played along. "Yes."

"Then you must like her to go through all that just to get her to stay." She smiled at me!

Blushing I said, "Not really."

She smiled and said, "Liar, you're blushing! You like her and she was leaving am I right?"

I nodded. "I'm friends with her, only friends."

"Sorry about not being able to get her off the train." She looked at where the train once was. "If I had known I would have, but my cell ran out of batteries and this train was the closest and cheapest thing to the city. I was going to look at some shops to get my mind off of things, but I seemed to have forgotten my wallet even."

"You mean to tell me you weren't leaving?" I asked stunned.

"Yes, but let's try to find your girlfriend." She stood and helped me up.

She is so stupid sometimes! "I was looking for you."

"Ow, so you were looking for us both? Well I came alone, but…" She trailed off.

"Baka." I sighed.

Her face looked flushed and white, "You mean to tell me you did that to get me… only me…off a train?" She began to laugh. "As if!"

_She had to say that, she just had too. _

We walked out of the station, I didn't tell her anything more about it and she must have noticed because she kept her mouth shut too. As we walked around she looked at store windows, they had girly clothes in them, something I'd never think of her wearing.

Her eyes seemed to get excited as she saw all the dresses and stuff.

"You like this kind of thing?" I asked after passing another store.

Smiling warmly she said, "My mom only let me have one dress a year, she'd wake me up early and take me out shopping. I'd get to pick out everything! I'd get shoes, a dress, hair stuff, and jewelry, the works." Sighing she added, "I haven't done something like that in a long time, but I always like to look at the stores when I pass by."

I took her hand and pulled her into a store. Everyone stared as us, the two 'guys' coming into a ladies store. Alex smiled at me and kept holding my hand as we looked at the dresses. I tried to make her let go, but her grip was too good.

"Hey do you think I could… try one on?" She blushed as she looked at each of them.

Behind me I noticed the looks of girls wanting to be talked to. "Um… I guess so."

She then did the unthinkable; she smiled and hugged me in front of all those girls. Quickly she grabbed the dress she had been looking at and ran to the changing room. All the girls behind me were shocked and said, "So they're gay." _Great, just great._

One girl walked over and asked, "How do I look?" She smiled brightly as she turned.

_Guess she didn't get to see that little show just now. _I smiled at her and said, "You look great."

"So that guy is a girl right? Let me guess you lent her your clothes?"

Going along with that I said, "You are so right, but I'd like her better if she had long hair like yours and a more female body to keep these kinds of mix ups from happening." I smiled at her, but the girl shook her hand and pointed behind me.

Turning around I saw Alex standing in a dress, she looked amazing! I didn't even recognize her, but her face looked sad. I had just given her another reason to get mad at me.

"I…" I started but she cut in.

"Sorry I'm not as cute as you'd hope." She walked away and began to take the dress off.

When Alex came back out she put the dress back and hurried out of the store. I quickly followed her out and noticed how she walked at a fast pace.

"I'm sorry Alex." I called out. She didn't talk, giving me the cold shoulder. I tried again, "You really did look cute in that dress! I mean it!"

She stopped but when she turned around instead of laughing away her troubles like she always did she looked at me as a tear rolled down her face. "I hate you Hikaru!" She shouted as she ran off again.

Following close behind her we ran around the town. She looked like she was crying; I had made the person who hated to cry in front of people cry in front of so many people. Many pointed at us and said it was just a lovers' quarrel and how we must be gay. I didn't care; Alex was hurt by something as simple as my words.

"Stop crying Alex, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?!" I stopped.

"Go find someone else to hang around!" She sat down and covered her face.

_Tryin' to live without your love is like one long sleepless night. Let me show you girl that I know wrong from right. Every street you walk on I leave tearstains on the ground following the girl I didn't even want around. Let me tell you now Alex all I need is one more chance show you that I care for you. Won't you please let me back to your heart? Oh Alex, I was blind to let you, go let you go, but now since I maybe won't see you I want you back! Yes I do now I want you back! Alex, I want you back, I want you back! __Why would she cry over something so small? She hides her tears for everything else, but now, now I don't know what to do! Women!_

I sat next to her. She didn't run, so I sighed and said, "Alex have you been okay?" Not waiting for an answer I went on, "You always hate crying in front of others but now you've been an emotional wreck? I don't get it? What secret to women haven't I heard? What can I do to make things better?!" I groaned as she continued to give me the cold shoulder.

"Baka." She said no longer crying. Her voice seemed to hate being with me and having to talk. "I'm not crying am I?"

"Now." I muttered.

She glared at me. "It was one tear, so what?" She began to walk again.

Taking her hand I said, "That's it you're going back to that store and getting that dress!"

Kicking the air and my face she shouted for me to release her. Getting tired I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She got even madder, earning us more glares from people. We made it to the store and as I set her down I threw the dress at her face and pushed her into a dressing room.

"Now don't come out until you've tried this own!" I sat down and groaned.

The girl from before came over and smiled, "Nice entrance."

"Thanks, it takes forever for me to understand her. She is so hard to understand, but that is just one part of her that makes her Alex." I laughed imagining her acting understandable.

"You two must be real close then."

_W..What?! I guess but not that way! Wait… I kissed her though. I kissed her when she asked me too, so does that mean I like her?! GOSH!_

Just then Alex said from behind the dressing room, "I'm coming out now. Don't you dare laugh… I'm planning on making you eat your words from earlier!"

As she pushed open the curtain she stepped out… SHE HAD LONG BLONDE HAIR! Her hair was like the day of her birthday, long and wavy going down her back. But then I noticed she filled the dress more! It was as if she suddenly became a girl in matter of minutes!

"You have magical powers and you never thought to tell me about?!" I yelled at her.

_Gosh she looks even cuter than before! How is this possible?!_

She smiled and said, "You owe me from before now!" Now looking happier she walked over to me to get a better look.

"You two look so cute together!" The girl said.

Alex took my arm and said, "He wishes!"

"You already have a boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"What?!" I said louder than I meant to.

Alex looked at me and said, "Dude I never told you? Well I met this really nice guy who is a complete jerk to me sometimes but in all and all he is a fun guy to be around."

_Then why did you say you loved me?!_

The girl seemed to understand because she said, "Ow I see. Well I'll get going then, bye."

We both waved to her as she left. "What girl talk did you do secretly?"

"Ow nothing." She lied.

I looked at her again and still couldn't believe she just grew her hair long again. She noticed the stares and threw something on me. Looking down I saw a wig. "You used a wig?" She nodded and threw some cloth down. "And that is to make your che…" I trailed off not wanting to say it out loud. She laughed and nodded again.

She was about to walk back into the dressing room to take it off, but I grabbed her arm and said, "I already bought it."

"When?" She asked stunned.

"Now, let's go to the checkout line. I saw some jewelry in a store that would match that perfectly." I smiled and as we left the store I noticed how Alex was upset. "You okay?"

She looked at me as we walked into another store. "No. You're just doing this cus you think you have to."

_Baka. _"Baka."

* * *

So??? Worthy of your time to review on?

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune and Mared and the Jarcuses: You two always leave me reviews that make me laugh! *give you gifts* can you guess what I'd give to you guys? (easy to tell since Kyoya did all the shopping =3=)

Shout Out to Mared and the Jarcuses: Thanks for caring about my day XD Okay so below is just for you my Wishing French Friend!

~Imag-chan (Dance!)

Well my group of friends went to an amazing pizza place! (Where another friend worked at) Looking at the menu I began to think of the best thing possible.

Our waitress, a friendly high schooler, came back to our table for what seemed to be the twentieth time. Smiling she asked if we were ready to order.

"Two large pizzas, one cheese and another pepperoni." A girl, Bethy, said.

Smiling devilishly I said, "Ask Rachel (the friend who worked there) to make it! Make sure she does something to the pepperoni!"

Leaving with our order and coming back just as fast I saw a big smiley face. I grinned wickedly as I ate the face. (My friends and I are too weird for words at times XD)

Since the two boys at our table took five slices the girls ended up with two or one! Forcing us to order another pizza our waitress knew what I was thinking and said, "Special Rachel order?"

Nodding I waved at Rachel from behind the counter. She looked scared, but waved with a weak arm.

This time Rachel hand delivered the pizza to us. I smiled big as I noticed that the pizza had an arrow pointing at me. After she left we tried ten times to get a picture of me and the pizza, all of which I blinked (darn me!)

Time Jump! (At the dance!)

Looking around I saw all my old friends and more! I was having the time of my life! Well until.

"Hey Imag-chan (I just feel weird about putting my real name there since Imag sounds cooler XD), want to get something to drink?" Two girls, who I had quickly became friends with asked.

Agreeing I went with them. Outside of the GYM everything was quiet, only a few couples were talking. As my friends got their drinks I looked over a corner and saw a girl Bethy (the friend from before XD) had introduced me to. Since our group was just jumping from group to group of other groups me and this girl never got to talk or dance since our groups only crossed once.

Taking a closer look I noticed she was looking sad. _I wonder if she is okay? _I walked over to her and said, "Hey!" I smiled big at her.

My smile seemed to be a thousand pounds of depression added. "H..hey." She managed to say.

_Shoot what was her name?! _Trying not to let her know that I had forgotten I said, "You okay, you look down."

"I'm leaving." She said sad.

"Why?"

She looked nervous talking to me, but then she said, "Some guy told me that no one wanted me here."

_WTF?!_ "Who?" Asked one of my friends who stood behind me shocked.

"Lewis." She replied nervous.

Pissed off I said, "Forget that jerk! Hey you can join our group and have fun with us."

My two friends agreed and began to move towards her, but she pulled back. "I don't want to be somewhere where I'm not wanted."

"I want you here." I said smiling.

She wasn't buying any of it. After a while she walked towards the exit, I followed her side leaving my friends in a daze.

(Okay here is where she told me LOADS of personal stuff that I won't tell you guys since it would feel too weird.)

"Bye!" I said barefoot, jacketless, outside in the cold. I had walked her out of the school with nothing since all my things were in a coat check. I waved at her smiling shouting, "We should hang out!"

She meekly waved back.

Furious I walked back inside and saw my two friends had brought Bethy out. Bethy walked to me freaked out. "You okay? Where did she go?"

"Home. I'm #^& mad, but other than that good." Looking around the room I asked, "Who is that Lewis kid she was talking about? Where is he?"

My friends looked at each other and said, "What are you going to do?"

"Where is he?" I asked giving off death waves.

They pointed at a tall guy talking to a bunch of friends.

"Wait!" One called to me as I started to walk towards him. I turned and she said, "If you go I won't be going with you… he is seriously mean and doesn't care about anyone but himself. Besides… he is SOOOO TALL!"

I looked at him and only saw a dead man walking. Walking towards him I said, "You Lewis?"

Shocked he said, "Yes…"

"My friend Crystal left the dance because of you ^#*$^#!" He was stunned. "Do you know how hurt you made her?"

"I…"

"You piece of shit!" I said trying to keep my voice low since a police was standing near by.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I…"

Grabbing him I said, "Then don't ever do something like that again!" Pulling my arm back it met his stomach.

I must have been weak or something because it didn't have the effect I wanted, he just was taken aback.

_Dang just die you shit eater!_

So while I walked away with my water I imagined really hurting him.

… I can be so mean! XD (these are not all word for word since my head isn't a movie theatre… I just spoke my mind at him… so my memory is just what I was thinking which I barely remember XD)

NEVER MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!

P.s. Pray for her… she told me that this wasn't the first time someone was being mean to her and that she thought about suicide… I hope I get to meet her again. Pray for her!


	39. This Is My Idea

Okay guys I've been very lazy and in making this I have forgotten how much thought I should really be putting into this since it's going way off of the story plan I thought I had finally decided on, so forgive me if the story seems… different from what I've been talking about... maybe.

* * *

This Is My Idea

~Alex POV

Hosting is so dull when everyone is getting on each other throats! Tamaki wants to kill Hikaru, Hikaru wants to kill me, Kaoru wants to kill Tamaki, Mori wants to kill Hikaru as well, Honey wants peace, Haruhi wants to leave, Kyoya wants me to leave, and I want them all to disappear for five seconds so I can breathe.

"So tell us some more about you Alex." A cute girl asked me while I poured some tea.

All of the other guests came to me since I wasn't going freaky on them. Thinking hard I said, "I have an arranged marriage, does that work?"

All the girls cried out. "Who?! Why?! When will you two marry?!"

"I hate the person, he… she is a real brat who is also a part time pervert. I know it's mean to say that, but she abuses me every time I see her." The girls gave me sympathy.

I suddenly felt all the hosts wanting to hear more and fast otherwise death would come sooner.

"I haven't really met her much, but my first arranged marriage was when I was about five or so, maybe seven. Hard to tell since after my mom died everything went by so fast before I knew it I had ran away and was living on the streets." Everyone sat in a big circle, interested in what I was saying. "My father made me spend every summer with her in hopes of getting rid of me and making a deal with another family." I closed my eyes and remembered everything in matter of seconds. "I first met her at her summer house…

Normal POV~

(A/N: This is what happened to Alex; all you need to know is that Alex shortened it to keep her secret about being a girl, but I wrote it this way so only the hosts and Alex know how it really went. Hope that makes sense. XD)

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer! I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box." The small boy thought looking at his new wife to be.

The girl looked at him and began to think, "He looks conceited!"

"What a total bummer." He thought again.

Both then thought, "If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox!"

"So happy you could come." the boy said to the girl.

In return she said, "So happy to be here."

"How I'd like to run!" They both murmured.

Galring at him, she said, "This is not my idea…"

"This isn't my idea…"

"Of fun!" They finished together.

The boy's mother, Uberta, smiled at the girl's father and said, "The children seem to get along quite nicely!"

Watching them he said, "We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks."

"My dear friend, that's my point precisely!"

Smiling he said, "It's such good parenting."

"And politics!" She added. "So happy we agree."

"I think we've got a deal."

"Derek's quite a catch." She said looking at the boy run away from the crazed girl.

"This is my idea!"

"This is my idea!"

The parents both then said, "Of a match!"

A year later and the father came up to the girl who was still hiding in her room. "Good heavens, child, don't dawdle! We can't keep Derek waiting!"

Glaring at him she shouted, "I haven't packed or washed my hair and master I get seasick!"

Uberta was having trouble with Derek as well. "She soon will be arriving. Is that respect you're showing?"

Not wanting to put down the voodoo doll he said, "To make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick!"

"One day Prince Derek will be her intended!" The father said once he dragged the girl to the meeting place.

Smiling widely the mother said, "Splendid!"

"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!" Derek said upset, while trying to run away from her.

"Hey fellas, wait up!" She shouted at them trying to run faster.

His friend looked back and saw a blur of golden hair quickly gaining speed. "Quick, put on some speed!"

"When picking teams…" Derek said from his tree house.

"Or friends!" The friend said.

"I never choose her."

"You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read!" He said holding up a sign that said 'No grils!'

_Baka! Learn to write first! _The girl though yelling at them, "This really isn't fair!"

"We really couldn't care!" The boys shouted back.

Kicking one of the tree house legs, she shouted, "Boys, it's all or none!" As the hide out came down she looked up and yelled while running, "This is not my idea…"

The boys now under the wood planks yelled, "This isn't my idea…"

"Of fun!" They all shouted.

Another year later! The two arranged couple hated each other more and more, while their parents were blind with the thought of a perfect marriage.

While the girl came to visit he said, "She tries to talk me into playing dress-up! She's always flirting with the castle guards!" He looked away and at his friend.

The girl had become more attractive over the years, not to say she wasn't before. Derek's friend looked at him and smirked. "I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up!"

Potting he said, "I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards. Four sevens and a ten." He threw down his cards.

Smirking she placed her cards down and said, "I think I've won again."

"Every time she's won!" The boys cried.

"This is my idea…"

"This isn't my idea…"

"Of fun!" They all said together.

As another years went by the father called Derek's mother. "What if Odette doesn't go for the merger?"

"Urge her!" she shouted into the phone.

With another year passing by, the two ended up having more than just a grudge. The girl's father was hoping that the boy and she would finally tell him that they were ready to make it official.

"For as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September." The two children said as they walked from opposite sides of house to the grand ball room.

As Derek walked his mother pushed him from behind. "All their pushing and annoying hints!" He thought wishing to leave.

On the girls side she slouched and got a glare from her father. He grabbed her and carried her to the ball room, pushing her inside. "I've got bruises with their fingerprints."She thought wanting to kill someone.

"I can do much better I am sure!" Derek murmured.

"He's so immature!" She murmured.

She turns and looks at him, in her head she thought, "I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone."

In shock he thought, "She started out as such an ugly duckling and somehow suddenly became a swan."

"So happy to be here." The girl said smiling.

"'Til now I never knew."

"It is you I've been dreaming of." They said together.

"This is my idea…" She said.

"This is my idea…"

"This is my idea of…" They said together.

Now while he smiled and said love, the girl kicked his leg and said, "Loathing!" Smirking she walked out leaving the poor soul in a daze of her beauty and rudeness.  
Of love

The girl's father grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"I thought I told you to make this work! I don't care if you love him or not!" The man yelled at the girl furious.

The girl leaned back and said, "I hate you and this family, so why should I even try to be nice to the man who wants me out of his life?"

The father slapped his daughters face. She didn't care, she only said while walking away, "So who else will you try and set me up with?"

If only she knew what a pervert the next man would be…

~Alex POV

"So I never met her, but that one girl hated my guts all the same." I finished remembering how I made him cry when I said how much I hated him.

The girls and hosts cried. "You should have said yes!"

Taken aback I said, "Why?"

"She sounded so perfect!"

"Well she wasn't, she only liked my body, nothing more." I groaned now standing up. "If my body is the only thing you guys see in me then I'm quitting."

Tamaki shouted and the girls cried as I walked to the door. Just then I heard Kyoya say, "I see you as a devil with great ways to save money even though I don't see eye to eye all the time."

I looked back at him; his face was hidden behind his book. Grinning I said, "So you love my brains?"

Kyoya didn't answer, so I walked over to him and said, "I love your brains!" I hugged him and began to mess with him. He tried to push me off, but I just said, "You're too cute when you're shy!"

"Stop it!" He protested.

Smirking I said, "Not till you say you love my brains!"

"I love your brains, happy?" He sighed and straightened his glasses once I let him go.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes."

I smiled and sat down. _He knows he'd really miss me._

_

* * *

_So how was it? Good enough for the five seconds it could take for you to write "good" in a review? XD (can you feel MY annoy hints XD)

Special Thanks to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, Ray-nee-chan, and Mared and the Jarcuses: WoW I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!! I got one review that was done my Wishing French Friend that was nice and long! AND another nice and long reivew from my Oneesan! AND another new reader who has caught up in all the craziness! Gosh this is sweet!

Shout Out to Ray-nee-chan: Welcome! to my world of Ouran! I updated asap since you said 'or I'll' and that scaried me till Alex came in and said...  
Alex: Imag-chan don't eat sugar while writng replies!  
Imag-chan: Bu..but it's from Onessan! She gave this to me! *hides it* My persious!  
Alex: Give it to me and I won't tell you how I plan to make your story loose its readers.  
Imag-chan: Fine *shoves it in my mouth* HA!  
Alex: *hits my stomach* HA HA!  
Imag-chan: *after pull Alex's wig off* I really should end this!  
Alex: Baka  
Imag-chan: WHAT?! I wrote you as the Baka... not me the amazing writer!  
Alex: You and I are like the same person B-A-K-A.  
Imag-chan: Darn you!  
Alex: Now this has gone too far.  
Imag-chan: Sorry for boring people... sugar rush?


	40. My Mother

Hey guys I've been out of it all week… today has been the worst! I let out may stress by writing and I think it's easy to tell since I always seem to update when my blood is about to boil with anger or something of that matter XD

* * *

My Mother

~Alex POV

It was December… December 10. I hated winter; it was so cold and cruel.

"ALEX!" Tamaki smiled at me and hugged me.

My arms went around him and returned him his hug. All the guests looked at us and I could hear them talking. Not letting go of him I said, "Miss me, Dad?" I pulled back smiling a goofy smile.

His expression got big and he said, "Yes!" He gave me another hug.

The room was the same as before, but as I looked over at Haruhi I noticed she was looking sad. Walking over to her I asked, "You okay?"

Nodding slowly she said, "I just… hate the winter I guess you could say."

"That's right your mom died too…" I gave her a hug and sighed deeply.

_How could I think I was the only one with problems?_

Haruhi hugged me back and shook. "She… she was a lawyer and died when I was five…"

"It's okay." I let her get her cool before we sat together and started our host club duties as usual.

For the rest of time we took customers and didn't mention anything about either of our moms. Haruhi and I both smiled and up on our best masks, for that was the only thing we both knew how to do. This mask was to hide our fear, our hate, our loneliness, our troubles, and our worries. A smile could hide everything from everyone that was truly my best trick. From everything people say that I do best and from all the things I've stunned people with, it's my smile that no one has noticed which just proves how great it is. A mask only comes off when someone is alone, a secret they carry for a lifetime. In many ways I have always seen it as though I'm a thief, I steal away my sadness and no one ever catches me.

Time Jump!

Once we were done I got up. "Hey Kyoya, can I leave early today? I got some things I got to do."

Not caring he nodded letting me free. I grabbed my bag and left before anyone could question me.

On the streets I walked towards the station for the fifth time that day. _Could I do it? Leave, alone, no one knowing? _My hands shook as I handed my money to the ticket-man, he smiled and gave me a ticket. _How long has it been since I've gone there last? _

"Now boarding the train!"

I grabbed my bag and held onto my ticket as I walked onto the train. _No one who's where I'll be… I wonder if they'll worry at all?_

~Haruhi POV

"You guys Alex isn't the kind of person to forgive someone who follows her." I said hiding with them as we hid behind Alex's seat.

For some reason she had left without telling us what she had to do. It made Tamaki worry and drag us along to watch her.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki, "I'm with Haruhi on this one. Alex can be heartless when she chooses."

"Not to mention she didn't tell us for a reason." Mori added. _Seriously ever since those two went on a date Mori has been more and _more_ talkative… well I guess I have opened more too._

The train stopped after thirty minutes, Alex stood and walked out. Close behind her we followed her through the station. She made it hard to follow her since she looked like she was in a hurry as she pushed her way through.

She turned a corner and started to run as it began to snow. A thick layer of snow hit our face and froze them in weird places. We ran as well trying not to lose her. Her footsteps hurried up steps up to what looked like a temple.

_Could she…_

As we got off the last step we all ran into her, she was waiting for us. _Shoot!_ Her face was red and serious.

"You guys stink at this." She said not letting us look behind her.

I looked over her shoulder to see a work sight. "What is this?"

She froze and looked down. "This… this is where I was raised…"

We stood there for a moment just looking around; the place was a long stretch of land. By the looks of all the wood it looked as though it was under construction. Her house must have been torn down, leaving only the stone path, if it could even be called that. The stones were cracked and broken, but the few still visible of what it once was had a hand-print on it. Not just hand-print on some, but artwork of a small boat, the sun, the moon, the stars, and a few had flowers. They were beautiful and made you just stop and imagine what they must have looked like when they were still intact.

"You came back home?" I asked stunned.

Shaking her head no she said, "I was trapped here, me and my mother." She looked at a tire swing that was cut off of its branch. "Mother had to live here after she left dad, he didn't want anyone to know about us… we lived here for a year or so, but I still remember my mom walking about here holding my hand… She would tell me how much she hated this place… I of course now I feel that same way, but back then I would have never had seen it like that."

All were silent again. The wind blew through the trees and snow fell down around us. Alex hated the place she remembers the most as her first home. "Where is she?"

Alex looked and gave me a smile. "She is buried just beyond those trees. I'd never think my father would tear down this place for no reason, but he owned the land from the start. The sigh below said it was to become office space, just what mom said huh." She laughed, but it was a forced laugh. "Want to meet her?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course!" Tamaki said. "I'd love to meet her!"

We all took after Tamaki and agreed. Alex led us through what once was a garden into a courtyard that didn't look well kept. There she lay, in the middle of the courtyard stood her grave. But it wasn't what you thought it would look it, since it was…

~Alex POV

"Who did this?!" I shouted out loud. _How could father do this?! _I ran to where her grave once stood, only now a pile of rocks from the workers, they had laid them on top of Mother's grave. Losing control I ran to the pile and began to move rocks. "Mom!" I cried pushing away rock after rock. (A/N: Now looking over this… aka I'm rereading this and making sure things are okay before uploading it… this part reminds me of another anime! Give hugs to only who can guess which anime I'm thinking about!)

Just as I started to feel her stone grave Hikaru pulled me back just before more rocks fell on top of one another. Staring at the new wall that kept me from mother I found myself crying. A tear rolled down my face as I let Hikaru hold me back. Turning away from it I held onto his shirt and cried knowing I'd never get to see her grave, I'd never see her again, and never be able to keep my promise to her.

Flash Back! (ooOOOooo I've never done one of those really!)

"_**Mom!" I shouted running through the garden to her favorite part of the mansion. "Mom! Look what I found!" I held a butterfly out to her and smiled a childish smile.**_

_**Looking over her shoulder she said, "Hun I got something mommy's working on. Go play with your friends and let mommy have her time with her garden." **_

_**Sighing loudly I said, "But mommy you are my friend!"**_

"_**Well mommy wants these flowers to look nice; your daddy is coming over to see us today."**_

_**I smiled widely. "Daddy!" I danced around and by mistake let the butterfly go. Noticing it fly away I cried, "I dropped it! Mommy look before it flies away!"**_

_**She looked at it, but then looked across the yard. Glaring she said hatefully, "Go inside."**_

_**Looking to the entrance of the garden I saw a woman, she was tall and thin. With neat hair that was pulled up high she looked down at us.**_

"_**She can stay." The woman said not caring. "I've only come here to say that your husband has sent me to tell you not to call him again, and that he shall not be coming today or ever again. Your little child and you are nothing to him and he wants nothing more to do with you." She left before I had a chance to run inside.**_

_**What did she mean he didn't want us? We were his family; he came every year, at least once a month. "Mommy? What does she mean?"**_

_**Pulling a flower out from the ground she said, "That means he doesn't want us… he can't want us. We are no long together and won't ever be together again. Mommy… mommy only has you now… promise me if something happens to me to…" She whispered softly into my ear.**_

End of flash back!

"I..I..couldn't keep..my promise mom!" I cried out loud. Hikaru and everyone tried to make me relax, but all the tears came out and fell from my eyes. "I..I..couldn't…I couldn't..keep it!"

I began to hear Mori and Honey begin to move the stones. Hikaru held me in his arms as Kaoru whispered, "It's going to be okay," while patting my back. Haruhi stood with Tamaki, making sure nothing bad should happen to Honey and Mori. Kyoya then did something very unusual and said to me, "Everything is fine Alex, your mom is proud of you."

Still crying I said out loud to her, "Hard to remember, summer or winter, when she hasn't been there for me... A friend and companion, I can always depend on, my mother, that's who I need... Taken for granted, she said she planned it; she's always behind everything... A teacher, a seeker, I'd go far to reach her, my mother, that's who I need... Wish I could slow down the hands of time... Keep things the way  
they are... If she said so, I would give her the world if I could, I would... My love and my laughter, from here ever after, is all that she says that she needs...A friend and companion, I could always depend on, my mother, that's who I need... My mother, that's who I need..., that's who I need." (A/N: I'll give you more cookies if you can guess where I got this song!)

I hid my face in Hikaru's shirt and said, "She told me I'd be able to be happy without her, but I still feel her missing! She is gone and she'll never come back and nothing has ever been able to change that!"

Haruhi stepped towards me and grabbed me by the shoulder. "Look at me!" She shouted seriously. "My mother left me, but do you see me running around leaving friends behind? Can you seriously say that your mother wanted you to act like this?"

Her words hurt, but I just said still crying, "How can you say that?! You have a father! You have the hosts! You have a house! You have no fear! You have everything I could never have as long as I live! You don't know anything I've been through! You don't know the pain I've had ever since my father sent that witch here telling me and my mother that my dad hated us and never wanted to see us again! You don't know what it is like to have to run, always afraid of being caught!"

Now looking at me face to face, Haruhi said no longer giving my any sympathy, "How could anyone understand if you keep them at arms distance?"

She turned and walked away; Honey and Mori followed her since their work and looked at me ashamed. Kyoya motioned for Tamaki to follow him to go with Haruhi. My face looked at the twins as they just stood there looking down at me as I sat there on the ground.

"Leave like the rest, you guys will end up missing the last train home otherwise." I looked at mother's grave, now spotless or any rocks.

Kaoru sighed and said, "Fine by me, come on Hikaru, let's leave her alone." Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and together they left.

_How could you guys understand? I don't tell because I'm afraid, because I am scared!_

"You put on a nice show just then." An overly familiar voice said.

I turned thinking it was mom. "Mom!" I said happily, but stopped seeing that it wasn't her at all. It was…

* * *

Special Thanks to (),Mared and the Jarcuses, and Zurla Adams: Thanks so much! (Hey whoever reviewed and did the p.s. love Mori part… it didn't show your name! SORRY! Love you all the same XD)

Shout Out to (): Again sorry about not being able to give you a full Special Thanks! (To all who mentioned my sugar rushness) I'm even scarier when I don't O.O But I'll save all that for when I write the movie!


	41. Little Wonders

Okay so the title of each chapter AND right below this is the name of the song in case anyone wants to know! If you need me to give out band names or artist names let me know! The results to the contest are at the end so chack them out!

* * *

Little Wonders

~Alex POV

"Miss me?" Ask the tall thin woman standing before me know.

_Why on earth is she here?! _"Never, what do you want?" I asked coldly.

Smiling she walked over to Mother's grave. Setting a flower down she said, "I see you saw our little rock pile… you moved all of that just to keep some promise? Must be pretty important then." She gave me a sickening grin. "You have my interest, what is this grand promise that I haven't heard of till now?"

"Why should I tell you?" I stiffened as she pulled out her cell phone. "You plan on telling my father?"

She smiled and said, "Not unless you want to tell me this secret."

"She told me to make sure bitch's like you stay away from her grave." I spat at her shoes.

Holding down a number she waited for the person to pick up. I quickly said, "No!" Smiling she waited for my real answer. "She… she told me that she didn't want me to cry at her grave when she first found out about her cancer, but… before she even knew about it she told me… she had told me never to hate my father because of her."

The lady began to laugh. "Really? Foolish child." She patted my head. "Your father wouldn't care even if you hated him for the rest of his life!"

"Just leave me." I said looking at Mother's grave again. "You already took everything that I had from me, what else could you want?"

"I don't think you truly know how much power I have over you even if you live with a little host family." She took out a cigarette. "Your mother was just some bitch that didn't know her place in the world and from that you were born, a bastard from birth." She laughed. "Your father didn't even know how much you loved him and now that he has my son he has no use of you. You will always run unless you come back and marry that man we found, he told me everything by the way." Her grinned made me furious. (A/N: I read about Elizabeth and Anne and all of them… that's where bastard came in XD)

Holding back my anger I said, "I will never return to that man! That boy and you! You can never replace my mother! Your son is just as a bastard as me and father… father…" A tear rolled down from my face.

Her face looked at me as she noticed how I had given up. "You still want him as your father?! You can still love that man who left your mother to die?! Your mother died because of him and yet you still cannot say one bad thing about him? Fool." She threw her cigarette onto the grave and put it out. "Come with me and I'll think about letting you see him again."

_Father? He is the only family I have left, but he… He said he hated me… how could I…_

"I'm a loner you know, so the answer is no." I turned and pushed the cigarette off the grave.

"Your own death, just like that evil woman you could call as your mother." She laughed while she walked away. But she turned and added, "I own you and don't you forget it, I'll let you have your fun until your year with the hosts is over."

She left me… she was gone and I was is worse condition than before, tears of rage fell from my eyes. _How could father marry her over mother?! Mother still loved him even though she spoke ill of him, I could tell! He threw us out like an old toy! _

As I looked over to the construction where the lake once was, I saw Mother. She smiled at me and waved. "Hun! Get over here!"

My feet ran towards her before I could stop. "M…mom!" I tried to hug her, but only fell.

"Hun, I thought you'd remember me being dead since you're right by my grave." She patted my head.

"Then how can you pat my head idiot?" I said, now standing.

She grinned and shrugged. "How are you today? You haven't ever really seen my grave have you?"

"At first I wasn't allowed, but then when I could I just…" Mom patted my head again.

Her face hadn't changed; she still was her old self. "You need something, otherwise you wouldn't see me." With her hand she touched a stone tile and made its color come back. "You need to smile more, I'm gone, but you're still here." The stone went back to its worn out look once she looked back up at me. "Let me go."

I stopped, she was asking me to just let her leave? Leave me? "I… I can't!" I cried scared.

Grabbing my face she pulled my cheeks, "You look silly like that! Smile! You have so much to smile over and no one can take that from you!"

I laughed remembering all the times she had pulled my face till it was red all over. "But…" I stopped. "But I don't want to leave you."

"Hun, you have the hosts, you'll live. I've taught you as much as I could, but when will you let me go and live your life? Do you like the pain? Hun, everyone has to come and realize who is the most important thing to them, you don't have me so let me go… hold onto the hosts since if I'm not mistaken you only have them for less than a year."

_Only less than a year? Why does it hurt to think about it now? _"I…" I thought hard. "Promise me to never leave my side if I need you."

"When have I ever?" She teased. "I saw everything you've forgotten child! How could you do that to Hikaru!"

"You even know why he hates me?!" I was so shocked!

She sighed and said, "Far from hate. Can I leave now Hun?"

"I… I love you!" I shouted closing my eyes. When I opened them I could no longer see Mom, but someone stood in her place! It was Hikaru!

My face went all red! "I… umm… I was talking about my mom." I felt someone… or some angel slap me on the head. (A/N: Some much for her leaving.)

He didn't look at me. Holding his hand out I noticed he was blushing too. I smiled and thought to myself, "I lied… I do love all of you guys! A lot! I hope I never see the end of our time together… I'll open myself to you guys if you'll listen!"

_Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder. Don't you know the hardest part is over? Let it in, let your clarity define you in the end we will only just remember how it feels. Our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists & turns of fate time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain. Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you, let it shine until you feel it all around you and I don't mind. If it's me you need to turn to we'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end. Our lives are made in these small hours these little wonders, these twists & turns of fate time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain. All of my regret will wash away somehow, but I cannot forget the way I feel right now. in these small hours, these little wonders these twists & turns of fate, these twists & turns of fate time falls away but these small hours these small hours, still remain, still remain these little wonders these twists & turns of fate time falls away, but these small hours these little wonders still remain._

* * *

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, and Ray-nee-chan: You guys understand what that button at the bottom of each of my amazingly sugar rushed chapters are for! GO YOU GUYS! *brings out the horrible cheerleading stuff out* Go! Go! Go! *runs and hides from shame* (that was just for a reader who wanted to see me make a fool of myself!)

Shout Out to Oneesan: I love you! *gives you tissue* Sorry to make you cry… I hope you can recover after reading this. *hugs you even though you couldn't guess the right answer*

WINNER: For the question about what anime did the Alex and grave scene remind me of: Mared and the Jarcuses got it! The answer was Fruit Basket- episode 1 or chapter 1 (in the manga).  
For the song… the title of the song I use for every chapter is at the beginning of the chapter AND the name of the chapter (instead of a boring number)… no one could guess what it was from! Well now you guys will just have to YouTube "My Mother" and write another review of what the right answer is! (I don't feel like giving you guys mercy and just telling it XP Sorry! *pats your back* I still love you guys!)


	42. I Can't Wait To Be King

We all like the Lion King so just read on! READ ON MY READERS! but never look back! (By the way some person asked me if I write music... how many would really want my pathetic answer...seriously?) On with the show!

* * *

I Can't Wait to be King

~Alex POV

"Ask away." I said confident, maybe too confident.

The hosts and I were sitting in the music room, I had told them how I was going to take Haruhi's advice and would try to be more open… tell them about my past. They were nervous, but still agreed to give it a go.

"Why did you leave your father's house?" Haruhi asked matching my confidence.

Thinking about it I said, "Skip."

"WHAT?!" They all said, still unable to understand how I could shoot that question down so easily.

I sighed and said, "That is a little too personal to begin with, I'd then need to tell my whole story and it makes it less fun if I have too." I thought of a better way to do this. "How about I answer one not so personal question?"

After an hour of them thinking it over and trying to make up a better plan they agreed.

"So then… do you have any siblings?" Honey asked curious.

Mori smiled and said, "Good question."

Thinking about this one I said, "I have only a step-brother, he is about thirteen now. His name is Rei and looks just like his mother." I thought of some way to explain his personality. "I could tell you a story about when we use to hang out together." They all of course agreed to that in no time.

_Flash Back!_

"Sir please let her go." Rei's butler asked as Rei held me captive till I told him why I was at his house.

Rei's dark hair was neatly pulled back and he wore a fancy looking outfit that fit his life style. But Rei was different from his style since he wanted to know the reason for every little detail.

"So I heard from a servant that you are a bastard." He stopped then asked, "What does that mean?"

I hit his head. "It means bad things and…"

He cut in and shouted, "You are not bad! I shall have those servants thrown out!"

Pulling him back I said, "Back in medieval times it was a child who was not legally a child to the father… your father and my mom loved each other, but didn't get married… and well it just means that you and I are close, but not blood related all the way." He gave me a blank look. "You and I are a family."

His face light up like a Christmas light. "Sister!" He jumped on me and hugged me.

Throwing my hands up, I pushed him off. "Yay you think that, but your mom hates me because of that reason, so don't tell her that I told you, okay?"

Nodding his noodle head he gave me idiotic smile and said, "I always wanted a sister… well at first I wanted a brother, but you're good too."

I sighed and noticed Rei had to go meet our father and his mother for lunch soon. I began to get him dressed and ready for their outing. Once I got his outfit set up I pushed him into his changing room.

"So why then don't you eat with us and sleep in your own room nearer to us? I am you always work and never play with your own toys." Rei said from the changing room.

"Well…" I thought for a moment of a good way to explain it. "Your mom and I don't get along and our dad doesn't need me around besides to help out. Think of it as a special sister who only you know about."

Rei's butler broke open the door and stood there looking at us upset. "The dinner has already started and your father is late… your mother needs you right away to talk about your new school."

Rei's butler was a dull man who only took pleasure in making people do his every command, well the commands from the family. With a boring voice he made anyone fall asleep in minutes, which caused me to get in trouble nonstop. No one even knows his name since he isn't much of a talker about himself… truth be told rumors also went around about him being some killer… my guess they were all true.

Well once the butler came in Rei began to jump around all excited since he had just seen the Lion King thanks to my evil ways of sneaking in movies that most children like and his mother hates.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Rei jumped around pulled my arm as he went.

Butler stared at him then said, "Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair."

Both me and Rei looked at him for a moment not believing he knew the lyrics. "I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down; I'm working on my ROAR!" Rei jumped off his bunk-bed and onto a pile of pillows.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing." Butler said back walking towards him, pulling him out of the pile.

Happy he said, "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Butler put Rei back down and said, "You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think..."

"No one saying do this!" Rei shouted.

Pulling Rei back he said, "Now when I said that, I…"

"No one saying be there!" I shouted with Rei.

"What I meant was..."

Pushing Butler both back Rei said, "No one saying stop that."

Dodging him attempt in pushing him out of the room, Butler said, "Look, what you don't realize..."

Together Rei and I shouted, "No one saying see here!"

Crossing his arms Butler said, "Now see here!"

Laughing hard Rei shouted out, "Free to run around all day!!"

"Well, that's definitely out..."

Running around the room with Rei, I shouted, "Free to do it all our way!"

Chasing us Butler said, "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart."

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!" Rei jumped up and down on his bed and laughed hard.

Pulling Rei down, Butler placed him on the floor while saying, "If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about... aagh! This child is getting wildly out of wing!"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left, everybody look right, everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!" Rei jumped onto a stage and I turned on a spotlight onto him. He did funny poses and danced around.

While saying, "Not yet!" Butler pulled the plug to the light causing it to turn off with a _swoof _sound.

I grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him along back up the ladder and shouted with him, "Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!" We then jumped off the top, but as we fell Rei somehow hit his head on the bed.

Falling Rei fell onto his head and when I turned him over saw blood come from his head. _What had I done?! His mother would never forgive me! Father will hate me even more! Butler could lose his job!_

Butler quickly picked him up and I called the family doctor to come over quickly. While Butler was still putting a bandage on Rei's head to keep the blood from coming out too fast, Rei's mother and the doctor came in.

"What did you do you Brat?!" She slapped me and I fell to the ground.

Looking at Rei, who was still a sleep, I began to curl into a ball and wait for my punishment. His mother already hated me, but that accident caused her to want me dead.

Once the doctor finished he said looking at Rei's mother, "The cut isn't big enough to worry about any stitches, he was lucky but make sure he doesn't over do it while he wakes up."

"Of course. My husband will definitely hear about this." She glared at me and walked away. "Come here Brat."

Following her I walked into her study. I only went in there for one of the two reasons, one to be told what I needed to do and to be punished. I doubted that she wanted me to make dinner after what had just happened.

My mouth opened to say sorry, but she said in a cruel voice, "Just listen to me! You are to never talk or see Rei ever again! I will make sure you live alone where your mother was put when my husband was done with her. Remember just because my husband lets you live under any of his roofs doesn't give you the right to become a part of this family." She looked out of the window and noticed Father's limo pull up. "He's here… pack your things and get out, tell the driver to give you money for a bus, you don't deserve to even be treated like a servant." She walked towards the door, but stopped and added, "Your father hates you and never wanted you… why couldn't you have just died with your mother?"

The door closed quietly, but as I sank to the ground my eyes filled with tears as I thought about mother and father. _Mother was right… Father doesn't want us… that woman is his wife now… I could never be a part of a family who hates my mother and my life. _

I walked out of the room and ran into Father who was walking towards Rei's room. Starring into his eyes I noticed a wall looking at me, his eyes looked at me like I was dirt. My face felt like it was breaking, but holding it all in I said, "Sorry Sir."

Wishing he would yell at me or slap me, he just walked away quickly towards Rei. _Who would have ever thought not saying anything hurt more…_

"Miss I was wondering if I…" I started, but Rei's mother didn't even try to notice me.

Looking at Rei for the last time I said, "Shh… it's me." Tears came down, but I hide then and continued, "A sister is someone who cares so much that they would leave with a goodbye if it would benefit you." Rei nodded in his sleep.

Father nodded as well and said, "Rei, you don't need a sister… you have your parents."

That was what I needed, to hear from him that I wasn't his daughter, Rei's sister… a part of his life… his family.

I left his house that day and went to my prison where my mother hated, and where I began to hate as well. I prison of flowers…

_Real Time!_

I had left out about Rei falling and getting hurt. Inside I wanted to tell them, but I had hurt him making him refuse to even look at me when I returned to the house to work there again. Rei hated me… his mother must have told him horrible things of how I hated him… he would never let me be there for him again.

"So you liked your step-brother." Tamaki asked interested.

Smiling a masked smile, I said, "I did… I had to give him up and leave… that is an even longer story…"

Haruhi stood up and said, "Well someday tell us that story."

_Someday? There is no such thing as another try… a redo of my already messed up life… _"Sure… someday."

"You father must love you a lot though." Her words made me freeze and begin to shake my head. "No? But then why would he even let you live under his house roof? You lived with him, right?"

She didn't understand of all the times I had been sent away to keep them from going mad. "He… he would send me away and only bring me back to live with him when he needed more help around the house. I was just a servant… a tool."

Haruhi then said something that made me question everything. She said, "Does he know that you still love him? What if he thinks you resent him?"

_How? How did she know that I still cared about him? _"I hate that man, I've told you that a million times… I've been running away from him."

"You've been running from nothing… my dad loves me and sometimes thinks I don't love him, but that's when I have to tell him I'm not mad at him. If he hated you he would have never let you in his home or still be looking for you." She stopped and began to get ready to leave.

Walking over to her I said upset, "He sent me away! That is love?! Why would he care about me?! He wanted me to die with my mom!"

Turning on me Haruhi said, "Has he ever said that to you?! Alex, you've said you hate him, but you eyes look sad about it… everyone wants a father and mother to be there for them! You choose Alex, love him or hate him?"

She grabbed her bag and walked away. My head filled with doubt and even more questions. "Haruhi!" I shouted at her.

With her back to me she asked, "Yes?"

"I think I might still want him to be my dad!" I looked at her and felt like I was about to run away, but I stood my grounds. "I'm tired of running!"

"Good, now you can go home…"

I cut in, "I can't."

"Why?" She asked finally looking at me.

Smiling at her I said, "I still got a less than a year with you guys!"

_And also I know that even if he loved me… his wife… his son… they both would never let me. That woman is now my main target to run from… her and that fiancé! *imaginary shiver!* _

* * *

Special Thanks to: Ma red and the Jarcuses and Ray-nee-chan: I only got two amazing reviews! But guess what???? That means more amazing stuff for you! *hugs you both* See now I can hug you each with one arm and not have a dog pile of reviewers on me! (Yay bet some will just review just to have me under a dog pile… cruel world =3=)

Shout Out to Mared and the Jarcuses: Well my Wishing French Friend (I love calling you that now! Sorry if you don't… let me know if you don't like that XD) but I also love the last song! I first saw it in Meet the Robinsons (an awesome movie for everyone! Goo freaks me out! O.O) Watch it if you dare! *BIG HUG* aka your prize! By the way… Hikaru has to end up in the best/worst timing because otherwise he would just be some guy who has a twin!

The Song You Were All Too Lazy to Look Up: The song I used called My Mother, a great song by the way!, was in a movie that I loved back in the old days… yesterday! (still a top fav kid movie)… DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *put in your own drum roll here* It was from The Chipmunk Adventure! YAY! The Chipettes sing it when Eleanor brings the penguin onto the hot air balloon! It's a must watch!

[Hit the button to get a secret prize ooOOOooooOOOooOOoo]

[Yes I went there...]

V


	43. Sing!

Okay this is from A Chorus Line… I recommend listening to it while reading to get a feel of it! (I love this song since it's so much fun to sing with a friend. XD) I've been terrible and not updating! So here are two chapters! (Yay!)

* * *

Sing!

~Haruhi POV

Christmas was coming up and everyone was excited… well almost everyone. I wasn't a big fan to go all crazy, but Alex on the other hand went all out. She and Tamaki were like the same person… a perfect couple, but for some reason that bothered me.

"Me and Tamaki have been planning like a millions things to do!" Alex declared wearing a Santa hat. "Today we are going caroling!" She smiled big and was too excited for anyone to bring her down.

Tamaki ran over to me. "Aren't you excited too?" He smiled big at me making me feel even more jealous of Alex.

"Um... not really." I would just end up being a third wheel or something and besides… I… "See I really couldn't sing, I could never really sing. What I couldn't do was..."

"Sing!" Interrupted Alex.

"I have trouble with the..."

"Note!" Alex finished again.

"It goes all around my..."

"Throat!"

"It's a terrifying..."

"Thing!"

"See, I really couldn't hear which note was lower or was..."

"Higher!"

"Which is why I disappear if someone says, "Let's start a..."

"Choir!"

"Hey, when I begin to..."

"Shriek!"

"It's a across between I..."

"Squeak!"

"And a quiver or I..."

"Moan!"

"It's a little like a..."

"Croak!"

"Or the record player..."

"Broke!"

"What it doesn't have is..."

"Tone!"

"Oh, I know you're thinking what a crazy..."

Ding-a-ling!"

"But I really couldn't..."

"Sing!"

"I could never really..."

"Sing!"

"What I couldn't do was..."

"Sing!" Tamaki looked at me and said, "Repeat after me: Three blind mice…"

Taking a deep breath I screeched, "Three blind mice... It isn't intentional!"

Tamaki looked at the shocked Alex and said, "She's doing her best!" Giving it another go he sang, "Jingle bells, jingle bells…"

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells! It really blows my mind." I placed a hand on my head.

With a hand on my shoulder Tamaki said, "She gets depressed."

Hitting him away I added, "But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in..."

"Power!"

"And all my friends say I am perfect for the… sh" I threw my hand over Tamaki's mouth and shouted, "Shower!" *Awkward Turtle Makes Awkward Baby Turtles* "Still, I'm terrific at a..."

"Dance!"

"Guys are comin' in their..."

"Pants!"

KRISTINE  
I'm a birdie on the...

"Wing!"

"But when I begin to..."

"Chirp!

"They say, 'Who's the little..."

"Twerp'!"

"Goin' 'pong' instead of.."

"'Ping'!"

Sighing dramatically to make a point I said, "And when Christmas comes and all my friends go...

"Caroling..." Tamaki smiled big at his little game he was playing with mei.

"It is so dishearten"

"ning!" Finished Tamaki as if I was his twin!

"It is so disquiet"

"ting!"

"It is so discourage"

"ging!"

"Darling, please stop answer"

"ring!" He smiled big again looking at me happily.

"See, I really couldn't…"

"sing!"

"I could never really…"

"sing!"

"What I couldn't do was…"

Feeling sorry for me Alex said, "Repeat after me: Do re mi fa sol la ti do. Do re mi fa sol la ti do. La"

"La!" I shoutedish sang.

Hitting my head Alex sang, "La!"

"La!" I shrieked again.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing..." She gestured towards me to sing as well.

"SING!"

"SING!" Alex threw a pillow at my head.

Alex looked at me and gave me an I-know-all-smile, she mouthed, and "You like Tamaki!"

My face went white, but when I looked at Tamaki it went all red, my ears were on fire! _She knew me better than I did! Shoot!_

"Well seeing how Tamaki is the president, he can stay behind and have 'fun' with Haruhi!" Alex said pushing everyone else out of the door.

"Wait!" I shouted, but they were long gone.

Looking over at Tamaki he smiled and said, "Want to go somewhere?"

Still blushing, I said, "Sure."

Time Jump!

"So… how'd it go?" Alex asked. She had called me from her cell, I was home now and still not believing what I had just seen.

"He took me to a café and…" I trailed off.

Laughing she asked, "Did he kiss you?"

"No! … he… he just took me back…" I lied, but I knew too well not to lie to a pro.

"Liar! I'll just call Tamaki and ask!"

Trying to stop her I shouted, "No! Please don't!"

"So???" She asked interested.

"Well… he walked me home…"

"And??"

"He came inside…"

"And? What he do?"

"My real dad kicked him out and I haven't been able to find him since…" I closed my eyes ready for her laugh.

Instead of laughing she said, "Baka, he is home… you were worried about him?"

"Not really."

"Well… he is worried about you." She knew right where to hit.

My face went red even though we were talking on a phone. I could hear Tamaki on the other end. "Alex let me talk to my daughter! Goodnight honey!" He shouted.

I hung up… Honey?... HONEY?!

* * *

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune, mari123456, Mared and the Jarcuses, and Ray-nee-chan: You guys are awesome! I love the reviews and the favorite story! You guys are my amazing friends! *high five to the face* Wat?! You guys don't know high fives to the face?! Your hand looked tired so your face was the next best thing! jkjkjk I know -_- not funny Imag-chan.

Shout Out to Ray-nee-chan: I update for you! I promise to update faster! Next chapter is all for you since you like this so much!


	44. If I Wass A Rich Girl

Horrible writer trying to make it up by putting up two chapters together... I sink don't I? A writer shouldn't take Winter Break =3= We should write and keep our brains from melting! (But it feels sooooo good XD) So all write to me how your Winter Break is so at least I can hear how your brains are melting. *sniff*

* * *

If I Was A Rich Girl

~Haruhi POV

"Haruhi!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki jumped out of nowhere and onto me. His hugs were overly affectionate.

I groaned and pushed him off and said, "Please try not to do this kind of thing when we still have guests in the room."

"But I care about you too much!" He cried and hugged me more.

Alex laughed and patted Tamaki's head and said happily, "Hey Tamaki I'll hug you." She still hadn't learned how deadly his hugs were always.

Smiling at her he jumped onto her and said loudly, "SECOND DAUGHTER!"

All the girls in the room looked over and stared with questioningly looks at that word. He blew her cover!

"Yes Dad." She laughed not noticing the stares. Looking at me she winked and began to pat his head. "Your daughter would like to be called you son though."

"Never! You are just too cute to be called something so rough!"

The girls the shrieked and smiled. Alex surely knew her way around here.

Kyoya walked over to me and sat down on a chair. "That was quiet a performance wasn't it?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Alex doesn't ever let people catch onto her evil mind."

"It must be hard for you though."

… What?

"Well now that Alex is so popular you haven't had as many customers as usual. In other words you are losing money to her." He grinned over his book.

Why that little… "HARUHI!" Alex ran over to me and began to laugh.

"Y…yes?"

She smiled and put her arm around mine. "Let's go shopping later! I haven't gotten out of Tamaki's house without him for what seems like years!"

I smiled a little, but thought of how much longer it will take me now to pay back my debt?!

_Time Jump to end of the Host Club!_

Alex waited for me and together we walked out of the school. Her smiled was big and she seemed more feminine once away from a pack of guys. With long eyelashes, glossed lips, and… she had a wig?!

"Hey have you always worn that wig?" I asked still in shock to see long blonde hair fall to the ground.

She smiled at me and ran her fingers through it. "Well… I couldn't bring myself to cut it again. I had always cut it and dyed it but since I got my old hair back I thought I should go buy a wig to keep it." She laughed and let the long hair fly in the wind.

It was so different seeing her look like this that when I walked into a store with her everyone thought I was her boyfriend and was borrowing my clothes. It was so weird! (A/N: Like Hikaru and Alex that day XD)

"So why did you really want to go shopping?" I asked now in girl clothes, okay so they were only jeans and a T, but it made the store people stop pointing at us and saying what a lovely couple we were.

Holding a book that was almost identical to Kyoya's she said, "Christmas is coming up and I need to buy everyone something. I thought we could help each other out." She picked up a toy that looked like something Honey would have. "Honey would love this, but he'd also like cake. What you think?"

"If you buy that we could make a cake for him later." I smiled holding a dog toy for Tamaki's dog.

She looked at me as I held it in my hands. "Please tell me that is for a dog and not Tamaki." She smiled and laughed as I told her about Tamaki's dog. "Sounds like my kind of dog!" She stopped and thought hard for a moment. "Why haven't I seen her yet?!"

As we got a large pile a junk for our host friends I realized a big problem. "Hey… Alex I don't have enough money with me." I looked at all the things I had for them.

"No problem! I'll buy it!" She pulled out a million credit cards and looked at each one reading the numbers. "Sorry just let me see which one is my Alex card."

… I hadn't the clue what that meant.

She must have seen my confused look because she held a card and while putting the rest back in her wallet she said, "For each name I have I have a credit card, makes it harder for my father's spies to find me." Walking to the checkout line she held all our things together.

"Thanks, I promise to pay you back." I said looking at the total price.

Shaking her head she said, "No worries I got millions on this card since I never use it." Passing me my bags she added, "With all my jobs over the years I've made quite a bit of cash and not being a big spender I save it for things like these."

"So you're rich too." I said less then surprised.

As we walked out she said seriously, "I've lived on the streets before, I don't call that rich. I live like I want, but the rich life isn't my thing."

I began to feel bad for saying such a harsh thing. "I just wish I had that kind of cash. If I was a rich girl."

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!" She shouted covering her ears.

"See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl. No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl."

Sitting down to wait for the bus she said, "You'd hate it if you ended up with it."

"Think what that money could bring, I'd buy everything, clean out Vivienne Westwood in my Galliano gown. No, wouldn't just have one hood a Hollywood mansion if I could. Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town."

"P.s. first class only has nicer food utensils nothing else." She said no longer amused.

"All the riches Alex, won't mean anything. All the riches Alex, bring what your love can bring. All the riches Alex, won't mean anything. Don't need no other Alex your lovin' is better than gold and I know."

~Alex POV

Haruhi began to tell me her big dream of having cash. Gosh will she ever drop it!

"If I was rich girl!"

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah!" I shouted to try to tell her to drop it.

"See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy"

I threw my hand on her mouth. "Will you please give that up! Money isn't that great! Man you sound like Kyoya now!"

Haruhi must have noticed it too because she then said, "Heavens NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She knelt on to ground and began to beg God for forgiveness.

I patted her head and laughed, "No worries it's not like you own a black book and write things about people."

"Yay that's right, you've seen the inside of that book! Tell me what's in it?!" She looked at me intently.

"Well…shfjhfhjd." I whispered it to her and her face began to blush and she was quiet for the rest of the day.

* * *

Can you guess what Alex told her?

(p.s. no Shout Out's or Special Thanks since I haven't given anyone a chance to put anything up XD)


	45. No Comment

Today's song is a secret since

1# I don't know its title.

2# I don't think I want to know its title.

AND 3# you maybe scared for life by me even doing this. (Seriously I didn't choose this song =_=)

* * *

[No Comment]

~Alex POV (I use this POV too much =3=)

I walked into a room… there were no lights on. What is wrong with this picture? I looked around and noticed a light switch; the hosts had told me to come to my new house. I assumed that meant it was done, but the lights didn't seem to work as I tried and turn them on.

"Hey you guys?" I called out, but no one answered. "Not cool guys." I groaned hitting my toe onto a box full of my stuff, my wonderful stuff. (Stuff! *-*)

I bent over and picked up a lighter and used it to find a fireplace. Once light I walked around the room and looked around. Everything seemed to be in place, but the hosts must have been late.

"Alex!" I heard from down the hall.

The maze like house got me lost for an hour before I realized I had never left the one big room! _Darn rich people and their need for big houses!_

"Hurry up slow pock!" I heard, it sounded like Tamaki, but it was hard to tell with all the echoes.

Walking into a room I saw a big Christmas tree; it was the highest tree I had ever seen and looked like the one in New York OR at least outside in the mountains! It had many small lights on it, but underneath were the hosts putting decorations on. I walked over and picked one up and threw it onto the tree.

All the hosts stared and then saw how it stayed and looked perfect. I grinned and began to throw more onto the tree. They stopped and saw how not even one fell down or broke.

"I always hated using ladders." I said throwing more on. "Pain in the butt to go up and down."

Tamaki hugged me from behind and picked me up. "Daughter!" His affection made Hikaru get pissed again.

"She's not your daughter idiot." Hikaru said to Tamaki while looking at the tree.

Holding me ever tighter he shouted, "Yes she is!"

"C…can't ..b..reathe!" I tried to say while dying.

Hikaru reached over and pulled me away from Tamaki and said, "Baka, you want to kill her?"

Tamaki looked so sad. I walked over and patted his head and said, "I'm okay."

As I grinned he shouted, "Daughter!"

For the rest of the night we played games and without any crazed fan girls. As it became night I asked an important question. "So the house done?"

"Yes! Tonight will be your first night in it! Aren't you excited?" Tamaki asked jumping around.

Laughing I only nodded, but truthfully I had a feeling this would be hard to get use to.

Once the clock rang nine everyone realized how late it was, and with Christmas tomorrow everyone began to get ready to leave. Letting them go I waved from one of the windows, but no one could find me since there were so many other windows.

In the mansion I could feel the emptiness and the big space that was longing to be used. _Why on earth did they make this place so frickin huge?!_ I took out a map that I had been given and started a search for anything that didn't look so empty.

Finding a pile of cleaning supplies in a closet I grabbed random things to clean with. I took it with me my I-Pod, cookie making supplies, Christmas lights, and footsy PJ's.

I ran into the kitchen and began to cook till the house smelled like a baking factory (That totaled as 1,001 cookies; yes the extra one cookie made it 1% better. Also if anyone wants to try this make sure to run around the house with the cookies on a tray to get the smell around faster, just putting that out there) (A/N: Yes, while writing this chapter I ran around my house to make it smell good and guess what? You only need to make two dozen cookies to make a single floor house smell like heaven.) Once the house smelled good I ran around the house and threw water all over the title floor and spread soap everywhere, now with my footy PJ's I slipped and slide through it all and danced around the house to some great music provided by my I-Pod. The entire house got cleaned down so well that it looked like a masterpiece.

I noticed the dirt and soap on my PJ's, so I ran into the shower, with the PJ's still on, and took a hot shower. Once out I ran into the dryer and jumped into it. (KID'S DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!)

Now clean and warm I took out some lights and ran around the house putting them everywhere, the house was so bright I took out sunshades and relaxed.

_Now what to do? _It was still only twelve, but sleep seemed far away. _I could call the hosts… No, they would worry or get upset... or maybe both? I always wanted to put pudding in a swimming pool…_ I walked off in search of pudding.

~Kaoru POV

"It's weird." I said to Hikaru. "Alex seemed upset at the house, don't you think?"

He sat on his bed and looked up from his I-Pod, he had been on it for hours listening to me and whatever song he was listening too. "Yay, sure." He was obvious not interested.

Throwing a pillow at his head I got him to take his mind away from the screen of music. "You okay?" I asked next to him now.

Not answering the question he asked, "Alex use to always carry her I-Pod with her… wonder why she doesn't listen to it as much as she did?"

"She was alone; she didn't have anyone to talk too."

Thinking about he said, "But she use to talk AND listen to music. I don't know, but it seems strange since I can't even remember the last time she has ever talked about music like she first did…" He trailed off in thought.

Come to think of it she did live off her I-Pod._"I can't find my I-pod. I thought it was in my bag, but I can't find it." Alex shouted back when she first started and made us go into the maze. "I have loads of CD's at my place, but I can't put them on this yet because I don't own a laptop or computer so when I go to library's I try to get one CD on it at a time." She laughed a little. _

"She was such a big freak back then." He added bringing me back to present time.

I laughed and said, "You two are the same though, still fighting." He suddenly became quiet. "You two doing okay?"

Only nodding he looked at his I-Pod and said, "She is a freak."

"You are too though."

He glared at me and said, "At least I have better memory." Hikaru had told me a little about how Alex had told him she loved him and now doesn't even remember. "She is a baka…"

"You worried about her or something?" I asked laying back.

Shrugging he said, "It's just been quieter since she left don't you think?"

"From our house? You bet and I also bet that everyone who had her stay over at their house feel the same." I reached over and grabbed my cell. "Then let's call milord and get something happening."

~Alex POV

Dumping the last bucket of pudding into the pool I threw on my swimsuit and was about to jump in when I heard the front door. _Come on! Just when I was about to jump too!_

Throwing a towel around me I answered the door. A group of crazy hosts ran in and said, "Merry Christmas!"

"…" I was speechless as they carried firewood for the fireplace, blankets, pillows that looked perfect for fighting with, and a movie.

"Lonely?" Asked Haruhi who had just entered the kitchen. "What happened in here?!"

The floor was so clean, the lights shown too brightly, the house smelled too strongly of cookies, and pots and pans of left over pudding were everywhere.

"Pudding…" I pointed towards the pool.

They all stared from my outfit to the pool and the buckets of empty pudding.

"You are defiantly our Alex!" Hikaru laughed as he looked into the pool.

I laughed as well and hit his head and shouted, "What's that suppose to mean baka?!"

Hitting me back he shouted, "That you'd do something as stupid as this."

Back and forth we went hitting each other with our hands and fists. I didn't know how weak he really was until he fell down from my body slam to the ground.

"Hikaru!" I strangled his neck caringly and shouted louder for him to wake up.

He gestured weakly for me to come closer. Leaning in he yelled in my ear, "BAKA YOY'RE KILLING ME!"

I fell back and landed on Mori's lap. I smiled and shouted sacredly, "Mori! Hikaru is being mean to me again!"

Mori just glared at Hikaru for a moment before giving me a highfive. Gosh I loved this guy! I climbed onto his shoulders and sat next to Honey and smiled at him. Honey only smiled back and offered me candy. Gosh I love Honey too!

For a few moments I just sat there wondering why on earth they really came, but I was just too happy that they did to care as much as I would have on any other day.

"So… what's for supper?" I asked as my stomach growled to be fed.

They all glared at me since they had eaten supper with me earlier, but all this excitement made me hungry!

I ran into the kitchen again and shouted, "Beans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As they followed me not so excited I started to make a million different dishes that had beans in them.

"You crazy?" Was the only comment Kyoya gave me as he watched me throw things in the overn, microwave, and frying pan.

Patting his head I said, "No my good man! I just love to eat beans at times." I threw the timers on and waited excited to eat my wonderful dishes. "Don't you guys know the song?"

They all gave me a looked that answered Kyoya's question, "Yep defiantly crazy."

"Father, Grandfather, Grandmother. Takashi-kun and the mandrill. If you are going to a boot camp, eat beans! BEANS!! It builds your body up vigorously… a fierce sex appeal. Beans are the meat from the field." I sang will pulling bean buns from the oven out and stuffed my face.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Hikaru shouted watching me eat the beans and singing the song all over again.

"Alex, a girl who finds it funny that beans are not respected as they should be."

"No comment." Haruhi said walking into the living room.

* * *

You guys are amazing! I got so many reviews and other things I went around my house and did a dance! (No joke my mom thought I was going crazy =_=)

Special Thanks to Ray-nee-chan, Mared and the Jarcuses, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, Zurla Adams, and ohshc fan: You guys make me feel amazing! A story Aleret and so many reivews make me so happy! *hugs*

Shout Out to people who guessed about Kyoya's book: Well... I'm not going to blab about his book, but Alex will!  
Alex: Kyoya knows all. (hewhewhew)

SORRY SHOUT OUT!: I feel like I have been cheating on you guys! I use to reply to all most (maybe missed one or two reivews) reviews, but now I don't seem to do that anymore! *cries* I'm sorry! I feel so bad! So for Christmas/Hanukkah/or whatever you celebrate I am going to reply to all reviews from now on! AND doing a special way to thank anyone who has reivewed in the last two chapters and this one! (It's a secret, but let's just say it's coming real soon!)

ALICE! I just watched the best TV mini-series! It's from SyFy and called Alice! Watch it! YouTube has it and it's amazing! "He's crazy like frogs in a box!" I love it so you will love it! Hatter is hot so even more reason to watch!


	46. The Alex That Don't Do Anything

I love you guys, that is why it's time for Veggie-Tales to live again! I was such a big fan as a kid XD and I feel the need to use one of the best songs that has even been redone! Enjoy and remember: Eat bananas, talk to llamas, and its okay to jump in pudding as long as there is a baka in the room.

* * *

The Alex That Don't Do Anything

~Alex POV

"So Alex what did you always do for Christmas?" Kaoru asked sitting next to me once the popcorn was done.

Come to think of it I hadn't had a normal-ish Christmas for a long time. "It's different each year, once I forgot about it, another we just eat till we passed out, and another I went 'missing', but really my friends had gotten the times wrong." I laughed and took a pile of popcorn. "What do you guys do?"

All the hosts explain all at once how they didn't do anything fancy. _Only one of you guys can say that._ I listened though and was surprised to hear that Haruhi liked the holiday the best at times.

"My dad would always go all the way out, dressed up as Santa, the usual." Haruhi explained while all the other hosts questioned this Santa.

"Fat guy in a red suit." I said bluntly.

Tamaki took interest and enounced, "We should dress up as Santa for our next host club activity."

It didn't take any time for Kyoya to throw that idea out of the window. "Christmas will already be over."

Running into my corner he began to make the place more nature friendly by growing mushrooms. Great now I got to clean that up don't I?

The movie, "Alice" (A/N: Yay I am so being the sponsor for that amazing TV mini-series! Go to YouTube and look up Alice SyFy part 1 and enough the best thing on earth! But please remember Hatter is mine!), began and with a twin on either side, a Mori and Honey above me on the couch, Haruhi on her back laying by my feet with Kyoya next to her and Tamaki on the other side of her (once he recovered from his mushroom woe). It felt warm and… like a family.

(A/N: I won't talk about the movie, so skip to the end of the movie!)

By the time the four hour movie finished we had all went hipper on sugar! I was in the middle of getting Kyoya to jump into the pudding pool with me when Honey shouted, "Let's play truth or dare!"

Tamaki then dragged both me and Kyoya while we tried to jump in, _darn it!_

Sitting in a large circle I felt the awkwardness as they all waited for someone to start the game. "Haruhi, truth or dare?" I asked with my mouth full of pudding.

"T..truth." She said worried.

Thinking hard for a moment I asked, "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Her face went red and she said, "Yes."

I looked over at Tamaki who was more than upset, he was furious! "Who was it?" I asked leaning over.

She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at me. "Only one question." Now she looked around the room for someone to ask. "Kyoya, truth or dare?"

His head must have not been working since he said, "Dare."

Everyone's mouth dropped open, but Haruhi just sat there thinking or something evil to make him do. "I dare you…" She gave one last thought before she said, "I dare you to prank call your house."

_Kyoya and prank calling… HIS OWN HOUSE! Perfect!_ I gave her high-five to the face and said, "That's my evil girl!"

On the edge of our seats we watched as Kyoya picked up my house phone and called his house. Everyone was silent and overly excited to see what will happen.

On speaker for everyone to hear, we heard a woman asked, "Hello who is this?"

"Yes I work for the police, there has been a murder crime here and this number was written in blood all over the house, we would like it if you would state your purpose of this? Did you know the late Mr. Rogers?" Kyoya sounded so serious even I thought there was blood all over my house!

The woman's voice was deathly faint as she said, "Uh… no I don't know him."

Kyoya could tell how over the edge he was going so he said, "Wait… my mistake, one of the numbers had dripped making it look like an eight when it's really a nine, sorry miss." He hung up quickly.

"Hahahahaha!" We all laughed and rolled on the floor as Kyoya tossed the phone to the side.

Looking at us, Kyoya said, "Kaoru, truth or dare?"

Kaoru smirked and said, "Dare."

"Kiss each player either on the hand, ear, or nose." _He so got that off of a YouTube video._(A/N: Yes I did Alex *stick my tongue out* but it was so funny seeing the girls and the poor guy laughing while trying to act serious.)

The question made everyone stop and stare at one another, but Kaoru just said, "Alright! Guy hands out!" He went around the room kissing each guys hand, and once that was done he shouted, "Girls! Haruhi I'll kiss your ear and Alex I'll kiss your nose." He quickly kissed Haruhi's ear and went over to me.

_My nose?! Why do I have to be the nose girl?! Darn you Kyoya!_ I waited for Kaoru to lean over and kiss it but he just stood there and looked at Hikaru. I snuck a glance and saw Hikaru looking more and more pissed by the second. I smirked and leaned over to Kaoru while he was still having a mind-conversation and gave a small kiss his lips, if you could call the small peck that.

Kaoru pulled back, his face was red and he looked off balance. When I looked over at Hikaru I then thought over how kissing Kaoru wasn't such a great place after all.

"So do you just kiss anyone you want?!" Hikaru shouted at me.

I tried to keep my cool and said, "It was just for fun, relax. It's not like I proposed to him and besides we both have kissed before so it isn't that awkward for us." Another bad choice.

Hikaru then remembered how when I stayed at their house Kaoru had kissed me! (A/N: Bet none of you guys remember that either =3=) I then added, "We both feel the same way, brother and sister kind of thing. He told me so and besides kissing isn't that big of a deal."

Kaoru now recovered from the surprised, said, "Hikaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said pouting.

Groaning, he said, "Just kiss Alex and get over it."

I sent a hate mind wave to Kaoru as I got ready for Hikaru. But when I looked over at Hikaru I noticed his face went white and he wasn't moving. _Shy boy! All big talk, but when it comes down to it he isn't much of a kisser._

Another not so good thought came to me, I leaned over again and kissed him, but I made him do a small dip as if he was the girl and I was the guy.

Everyone was so lost that by the time it was over I was already laughing. No one joined me making me feel weird, but Hikaru just glared at me.

"Truth or dare, Milord?" Asked Hikaru still upset.

"Truth." Tamaki was so scared that he was shaking with excitement.

Not into the game anymore he asked the weakest question I had ever heard, "If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

Thinking hard he said, "I think… just us being a family is all I need, but I'd love to find my mom and see her again."

Tamaki was such a sweet guy, I jumped onto him and said, "So cute daddy!" He smiled and shouted, "Daughter!" I grabbed Haruhi and Honey and made them join in the hug. It ended up a dog pile!

"Truth or dare Mori?" Tamaki asked deep under the pile.

"Dare."

Tamaki smiled and said, "Go outside and sing 'I'm a Little Teapot', complete with all the actions."

I laughed so hard as Mori went outside and began! He looked so cute just singing and doing the dance since he was such a tall guy and the dare was just too childish.

Coming back in he said, "Honey truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Honey smiled big and jumped up and down.

"Who do you like?" Such a serious question!

"Everyone!" He smiled innocently! _God has seriously blessed him with the cute factor. If only I had that too._ "Haruhi truth or dare?"

Haruhi groaned out, "Truth… I think."

Honey smiled and asked, "Do you love the hosts?"

Tamaki loved this, I could tell. "Y..yes." She murmured.

"Daughter!" Tamaki jumped onto her and hugged her.

"Alex, truth or dare?" She somehow managed to say.

"You know me! Dare!" I smiled widely and waited for something hard.

Haruhi grabbed everyone together (everyone, but me) and asked them for their minds to come together and try to get me. I let them talk since I was a hard core girl. But when they turned back to me with a devilish grin I began to wonder if they seriously wanted me to do something horrible.

"Alex, I dare you to tell the truth for half an hour and answer any question we ask." Haruhi was too smart.

Only nodding I waited for the worst. "What is your real name?"

_Unfair! _"Alex to you."

"But what is the name your mother called you?"

"Well… Baby girl, Honey, sometimes she'd call me Drama Queen, and many more." I knew how to talk my way out of everything.

Kyoya asked, "Where do you think you'll go after you leave us? Home or will you still run around?"

I tried to think of a good way to tell them truthfully without telling them anything about the witch who came to mother's grave that day. "Depends on my money, if I see that I'm being followed, but if all goes well I shall be in Greenland having tea with a bunch of new friends laughing about life."

"NO!" Tamaki shouted not wanting me to leave and get new friends.

"So you have a boyfriend somewhere?" Haruhi asked looking at me intently.

Shrugging I said, "I 'had' boyfriends but they weren't the real deal, they all wanted to tell me what to do, who to talk to, and annoying stuff like that. I mean this one guy kept thinking I was cheating on him whenever I was with other guys. I mean I played on an all guy's football! I was like one of the guys, not some weak girl to them. To be truthful I have given up on men after my last boyfriend who said he would kill himself if I left."

"So did he really die?" Honey asked worried.

Laughing devilishly I said, "I made him never think suicide in a good idea after what I did to him."

Everyone was wise enough not to ask about that anymore.

"So… you think you'll ever settle down and marry or will you run around the world till your dying day?" Kaoru asked smirking at me.

Giving him a shrug I said, "I don't know nor care, but I can't see me and some guy like that… I mean come on I'm too much for anyone to handle, he'd go mad before the wedding day!" I smiled and laughed.

Haruhi shook her head and hit my head. "You have no faith on men."

"Don't need it." I stuck out my tongue at her.

It was then that Mori decided to ask and when he asks he really asks! "What haven't you done, have you never done anything?"

"I am the Alex, I don't do anything, I just stay at home, and lie around. And if you ask me, to do anything  
I'll just tell you, I don't do anything! Well I've never been to Greenland and I've never been to Denver and I've never buried treasure in ST Louie or ST Paul and I've never been to Moscow and I've never been to Tampa and I've never been to Boston in the fall!

"I am the Alex, I don't do anything I just stay at home, and lie around. And if you ask me, to do anything I'll just tell you, I don't do anything!

And I've never hoist the main sail and I've never swabbed the poop deck and I've never veered starboard, cause I've never sailed at all and I've never walked the gang plank and I've never owned a parrot. And I've never been to Boston in the fall!

"I am the Alex, I don't do anything, I just stay at home, and lie around. And if you ask me, to do anything I'll just tell you, I don't do anything!

"I've never plucked a rooster and I am not too good at ping-pong and I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall and I've never kissed a chipmunk, and I've never gotten head lice and I have never been to Boston in the fall!

(A/N: Pirate captains log 2009: Who be this band of hosts and why they be so full of contradictions?)

"I don't know what he did but I'm down with Captain Kidd. I don't wake up before lunch but I all eat captain crunch! I don't smoke, I don't chew, I watch captain kangaroo!

"And I've never licked a spark-plug and I've never sniffed a stink bug and I've never painted Daisies on a big red rubber ball and I've never bathed in yogurt and I don't look good in leggings and I've never been to Boston in the fall!

"I am the Alex who doesn't do anything. I just stay at home, and lie around and if you ask me, to do anything I'll just tell you, I don't do anything!

"I am the Alex, I don't do anything, I just stay at home, and lie around. And if you ask me, to do anything I'll just tell you, I don't do anything!"

The hosts looked at me like a crazy person, but I only smiled and said, "You got enough time for one or two question." I was so good a wasting time!

Hikaru, who had been watching, said, "I got one, so come." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the pool.

The pudding still sat there, tempting me to jump in. _Of all the rooms!_ "You want to jump with me?" I asked pleadingly.

"No." He looked outside one of the many windows. "Alex… I was…" I trailed off in thought.

While he mumbled on, I inched my way closer to the pool. _He won't even know I left…_ I jumped into the pool with a squish!Pudding was hard to swim in! I was sinking! Hikaru was still mumbling something and I was drowning in pudding! _BAKA!_

~Hikaru POV

"So… yay… um I was wondering… back…back" I heard a squish sound, but only assumed it was Alex playing with the pudding. "Back at the park… you…" _Why is this easier to say in my head?! Open your big mouth and ask her if she liked you?! _"Do you… like me?"

The was a long silent pause, she was spacing out, but I dared not to look over and see her face and see if she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"H…" I heard, but it was muffled and then stopped completely. "I…K…RU!"

Taking my chances of Alex's face I turned, but she wasn't there! After I pulled her aside and tried to be honest with her, she leaves when I had my back to her! BAKA!

I walked over to the pool of pudding she had so weirdly made to be funny. I looked over and noticed something… the pudding was shaking!

"Alex?" I asked worried.

Nothing came up, but the shaking continued.

Reaching my hand down into the muck I felt a hairy head! "Alex!" I shouted jumping into the pool. The brown chocolate pudding squished as I began to sink down to Alex's level.

_To think I'd stoop so low to jump into a pudding pool to save this baka?! What's worse… she probably still didn't hear anything I was trying to tell her!_

~Alex POV

Hikaru must have jumped in too since I felt a hand on my head and a gigantic wave of pudding going up and down. He had really jumped in? Clothes and all? Weirdo, and to think he wanted to join me so badly as to do that!

I swam to the top, after I had gotten used to swimming in it I had no trouble doing lap after lap of swimming.

"Hikaru?" I asked once to the top, but he wasn't there. Looking down I realized he must have never swam in pudding either! (A/N: Why would he?)

Going down under again I felt around to feel his orangey, probably brown, hair. Pulling him back up I noticed he was still breathing, but he looked like someone had given him a mud bath.

"You okay?" I asked doing another lap as he dried off.

He grunted and spat out pudding. "What do you think?"

I laughed and began to swim in front of him. "So what was it that you were mumbling about?"

~Hikaru POV

Of course she was just fine! AND hadn't heard me. Life is great ain't it?

"I was… I was wondering why you don't bring your I-Pod to the hosts club anymore." I can't believe I still can't tell her!

She jumped out of the pool and grabbed a towel and said while drying off, "Because you hate it when I do."

Because… of me?!

"You hated me always talking about music you didn't like, but I secretly talk about it when you don't realize it, like when we went to the karaoke place you were listening to music there without really thinking about it." She smiled at me. "I'm converting you into a music lover!"

"What?!" I fell back a little as she smiled and walked over to me. She was so weird and yet this was the same girl I kissed.

She pulled a clump of pudding out of my hair. "You noticed there was no music because you have grown use to it… you want to hear me talk about music like I use to… like I planned." She grinned at me and added, "All the others will notice soon sooner or later."

With my answer given she walked back inside leaving me alone to still think about her grand speech. Have I really fallen into a trap of hers, her music?

~Alex POV

They were so easy to make fall for music! Now I can talk nonstop about music with Hikaru!

I smiled big as I came into the room and everyone seemed to be thinking something different had happened.

"So… he tell you? You tell him?" Kaoru asked nervous.

I nodded big and said, "He is all shocked still."

Everyone gave a surprised look and watched the still quiet Hikaru come in. I walked over to Hikaru and jumped onto his back.

"He is such a weirdo! Come on you saw it coming!" I smiled and patted his still shocked face.

He looked at me a nodded weakly and sat down too quiet to say another thing.

"So you two… are going out now?" Haruhi asked still surprised.

… What? Wha…what does she mean going out? He just asked about music! What does she mean by that?!

"N..no, I...I just um…" I trailed off now being the shocked one. So him asking about my music was more about going out?! Is this some new way to ask people out without having to really say 'I love you'???

Haruhi leaned back and said, "Why not? Now that…" She trailed off as Hikaru and everyone else in the room but me gave her a look. What is going on?! They are hiding something from me?! What is happening?

"Why would I go out with Hikaru?" I asked worried. "We just...we just went in the pool and he asked about my music… I..I 'm so lost."

No one looked at me, Hikaru was still shocked from before and with this he was even more shocked, but what did this mean???????!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hey guys! *hugs* Okay I plan to do one more chapter before Christmas (for me tomorrow XD) So as soon as you read this review with your favorite Christmas song since I:

(a) haven't used a real Christmas song  
(b) I've played around with too many songs to think of one  
(c) and I plan on making it really good!

Special Thanks to Ray-nee-chan, Zurla Adams, MarluxiaLuver14, and Mared and the Jarcuses: H00T I am happy, slap happy! So you guys are my amazing friends! *hugs*

Shout Out to MarluxiaLuver14: So sorry you'll have to wait a long time before you can ever read this! *cries for you* Since you reviewed in time for my special surprise for the readers I'll let you come in as well, so just expect a surprise after this chapter! Love yay! *hugs*


	47. Your Favorite

So sorry this took me so long, but I made it really REALLY longer to make up for it. These are songs you guys all gave me and a few of mine! Sorry if you guys don't like how I used your favorite song DX But I loved writing this as my present to you guys! *hugs*

* * *

Your Favorites!

~Alex POV

I'M SO LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hikaru… does talking about music mean the same thing as liking someone?" I begged Hikaru to explain this to me.

He only shook his head and said, "Forget it!"

I agreed, but in my head I was going insane trying to figure out what everyone else knew that I seem to be so clueless about. We did more truth or dares, but no one was as excited as before and everyone kept an eye on me to see what I was doing.

_So was Hikaru going to ask me something else? Gezz why must men be so weird… like from a different planet!_

"Ale-chan!" Honey jumped onto my back as I started to make pancakes and other things for a Christmas breakfast. "Let's play!"

Throwing the pancakes into the air and catching them again I said, "Sorry, but I got this to do." I ran over to the oven and pulled out the sausage and bacon. "It's almost one in the morning and I don't have the food done!"

Honey only laughed and jumped off my back. As he left the kitchen I heard everyone in the room still try to pull a few more rounds of truth or dare out.

"Truth or dare Hikaru?" Kaoru asked in a whisper.

Hikaru must have known to keep it down so not to let me hear him, but with my great hearing that didn't work. "Truth."

"So back at the pool you weren't really meaning to ask her about her music life did you?"

I set the pan down and lend over closer to hear. "Yes." Hikaru's voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear it.

"So… what happened?" Kaoru and everyone said together.

There was an awkward silence, but it didn't last long as the smoke alarm went off! I ran back to my post and saw the eggs were on fire! _DARN IT!_ I grabbed the pan and quickly put it under cold water and pulled my hand back before it sizzled and popped. _DARN DARN!_

"Snoop." Haruhi said smirking at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I began to clean the pan. Everyone behind Haruhi pushed their way in to see what had happened.

"ALEX!" Tamaki jumped on me as if he was protecting me from what had already had happened.

Patting his head I said, "I'm okay… just daydreamed." I noticed Haruhi's glares and I quickly began to make more. "So what you guys doing?" I asked sheepishly.

"Ow, I thought you'd already know." Haruhi said enjoying every moment of it.

I shot her a glance and said, "You guys having fun?"

Of course they all agreed, but they all looked at one another and asked me, "What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening."

_Darn you Haruhi! Making them smart for once!_ "Why should you want to know? Don't you mind about the future? Don't you try to think ahead? Save tomorrow for tomorrow; think about today instead."

Haruhi smiled and joined in, "What's the buzz? Tell me what's happening."

"I could give you facts and figures. I could give you plans and forecasts. Even tell you where I'm going." I said finishing a batch of scrambled eggs.

Not giving up they asked, "When do we ride into Ouran?"

I quickly ran over to another oven and pulled out the homemade muffins. (A/N: I'm getting hungrier!) "Why should you want to know? Why are you obsessed with flirting? Times and fates you can't defy? If you knew the path we're riding, you'd understand it less than I."

"What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening."

Only Honey tried to be nice to me and said caringly, "Let me try to cool down your face a bit."

I leaned over to let him pat my face with a cloth since the oven was so hot! "That feels nice, so nice...  
Honey that feels good…" I sighed happily. "While you prattle through your breakfast where and when and who and how. Honey alone has tried to give me what I need right here and now."

"What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening."

Slamming the oven shut I threw the fresh baked loaves of bread onto the counter. "You guys are getting old fast. EAT!" I pointing at the feast I had slaved over to make.

Hikaru looked at it and said, "Couldn't you make something more… less fattening?" I stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Remember chew with your mouth closed baka, don't want you to die because of your stupidness." I grabbed a plate and started to pile food onto it.

No one joined me till I glared at them. I pulled a chair out and started to eat alone. They fell into my guilt trap and moved over to me.

Smiling at them as we ate, which they ended up saying was great (of course); I asked them, "So what do you think we should do next?"

"Presents!" Honey shouted.

"Games!" The twins shouted.

"Relax." Mori said.

"Sleep." Kyoya said tired.

"Everything!" Tamaki shouted.

"Whatever." Haruhi said eating her food.

I could see this was going to be hard.

Once finished I said very proudly, "I got a game!" I grabbed everyone and pulled them into the living room. "Okay it's called Christmas Songs! You redo widely know songs and make them have different lyrics."

Their voice didn't sound excited as I had hoped, but I just smiled and sang, "Get a job, you bumbumbum-bum. Money don't grow on trees, you bumbumbum-bum."

Haruhi began to laugh and get more into it, but the other hosts questioned what a bum was… great a new word I have to explain. Going on with the game Haruhi sang, "Silent farts, deadly farts. All was calm, not for long."

I rolled on the floor laughing as the other hosts looked at Haruhi is shock and disgust. I gave Haruhi a quick high-five to the face.

"I got one!" Shouted Honey. "Ow come all ye little immigrants, come and get them green cards and learn some English, and then how to drive."

Proud of him I tackled hugged him. Everyone couldn't help but look at Tamaki and give him a look since his was from Paris… somewhat.

"Johnny the retard, had an eight pound water head, he was five foot three, and said to me, 'I like tarter-tots.'" Hikaru said with Kaoru, but giving evil smirks at us.

I slapped Kaoru's arm while trying to hold back a laugh. "That's mean." I managed to say somehow.

"I believe I have one." Kyoya said looking at me. I smiled and nodded to him to let him start. "You better watch out, I think she's a guy. I ain't quite sure, because something ain't right. Hillary Clinton's coming... to town."

We all laughed hard at that and rolled everywhere on the ground making an epic rotfl.

_(Few hours later… after they healed from laughing so much_.)

"Now what Alex?" Tamaki asked smiling big.

I thought for a moment about something I use to do with friends and/or my mom. "I use to carol… let's go caroling!" I jumped up and grabbed my coat.

Everyone looked at me and shook their heads. "It's still only three in the morning. No one would be up."

Giving them devilish grins I said, "I can think of a few people and at least one in particular."

We all filed out and walked down my neighborhood. I could only think of one person who would be up and wanting someone to sing to them and that was…

"Hey you!" I heard, and when I turned around I saw Uzzi. Uzzi was our neighborhood bully/bad boy and he hated me the most since I had mistakenly beaten him up in front of his gang.

I smiled big at him and shouted, "UZZI!" I tackled him into a hug. I knew he hated me, but he was so cute when he was embarrassed! His face would go bright red and he'd make small noises that showed how he wanted to beat someone up, very cute since he really wasn't as tuff as he was thought.

Pushing me off he shouted, "What do you think you're doin' here? You better just be passin' thru."

Hikaru glared at Uzzi and said, "Now that ain't your business. We got just as much right as you."

Uzzi stood up and glared back at Hikaru, "As I recall in Bethlehem Street, rich kids aren't welcome, so go cry to your parents and buy a new island, go back to whar ya came from!"

Now offended Tamaki said, "Since you insist on making fun, instead of conversation, it comes to mind it takes a brain I guess yours went on vacation!"

I laughed in my mind as I saw Uzzi's gang began to gather around us. _This doesn't look too good. _"Let's make it clear who we are, and end this back and forth, it's obvious that you are wrong and we are right, of course."

"You think you're so much better than us, you haven't got a clue. It's about time you realize you're not the chosen few." The hosts said ganging up on Uzzi only for Uzzi's gang to sneak up on them.

Uzzi's gang grabbed them and shouted at them, "It's getting' past your bedtime's kids, you really should stop stallin'. What's that I hear out yonder, Sir! Why it's your maids callin!"

"O yeah!" Hikaru said punching one of them. "That's good that's mighty funny, we're all one great big smile, but then what can we expect from one who just ain't got no style."

Uzzi then hit Hikaru and shouted, "Let's make this clear who we are, and end this back and forth. It's obvious that you are wrong and we are right, of course."

"You think you're so much better than us, you haven't got a clue. It's about time you realize you're not the chosen few." The hosts began to fight with Uzzi and his friends.

_I should stop them… but Uzzi would only try and do some sort of cheap trick… Ow well._

I grabbed Uzzi and said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

He just stared at me in disbelief, all the hosts even stopped to glare at me. "Wha?"

"Merry Christmas! I brought them here to sing a coral to you since you're always out on the streets at this time." I grinned at him and said to the hosts, "I told you someone was awake."

"I'm out of here." Hikaru said shaking his head.

I grabbed his shoulder and said, "I never said that he was friendly to strangers, but Uzzi has he good side." I grabbed Uzzi and said, "Don't ya?"

He was still in shock, but I just went on. "See? Now we are here to have fun and wish them a merry Christmas." Haruhi gave me a dramatic sigh and nodded.

"So what are we singin?" She asked not wanting to be beaten up.

"Uzzi loves Slade!" I then gathered the hosts together to get ready to sing. "Ready? One, two, ready go!"

"Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall? It's the time that every Santa has a ball Does he ride a red nosed reindeer? Does he turn up on his sleigh? Do the fairies keep him sober for a day?" I sang alone since no one seemed to know the words… darn it!

"So here it is, Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun. Look to the future now, it's only just begun." Uzzi sang with me now!

"Are you waiting for the family to arrive? Are you sure you've got the room to spare inside? Does your Granny always tell you that the old songs are the best, then she's up and rock 'n' rollin' with the rest...

"So here it is, Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun. Look to the future now, it's only just begun.

The hosts tried to join in, but could only really join in on the chorus. "Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall? Are you hoping that the snow will to start to fall? Do you ride on down the hillside in a bobby you have made? When you land upon your head then you've been Slade.

"So here it is, Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun. Look to the future now, it's only just begun!"

I smiled widely and said, "See not so bad huh?"

No one answered; they all just left too ashamed that they even sang with a freak like me.

_(Many hours later… once they began to even look at Alex without wanting to hurt_ her)

"Guys I'm sorry!" I begged on the floor. "Uzzi is just was friend! Sure he's a hot head, but… BUT!" This was going nowhere. What to say… what on earth to say!

Haruhi didn't care, but the others… not including Honey, Mori, and Kyoya… aka they didn't fight as much. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru were so upset they wouldn't even give me a single glance all the way home!

"PLEASE!" I grabbed onto Tamaki's leg as he walked, making him drag me across the room. "Uzzi is an okay guy! He and I go back!"

"How so?" asked Haruhi.

I smiled at her and said, "He was the one who helped me find Ouran."

They all stared at me for a good long minute. "WHAT?!" Tamaki finally said.

_One down, two more to go._ "Well I was in his turf and he chased me all the way into the school, but I tricked him off and ended up in the music room."

"So… he was being mean to you and you call him a friend?" Haruhi was so lost.

"Well after that day he and I ran into each other all the time! I'd buy his gang a pizza and he would tell me where the best things are, like my old apartment, he also showed me where that was. He's mean at times, but he is fun to hang around as long as you know where the nearest exit is since he gets into fights with other gangs a lot." I smiled and began to make everyone a cup of hot chocolate.

"Freak." Kyoya said as he wrote a note in his notebook.

I smiled before adding, "Uzzi is like me in some ways, his mom left him and his dad works all the time. He has a little sister who is sick a lot so he works two jobs while going to school, I just try and help out and buy him pizza so he won't have to worry about the bill."

Kaoru cracked and said, "You're too nice to him though."

_Two down, one more to go._ Hugging him I said, "Well the same could be said about you guys and me. I'm the Uzzi and you're… me? Freaky."

Haruhi laughed and said, "I get your point."

I nodded and picked up a tray filled with cups of hot chocolate. "I hope everyone like hot coco!" I smiled sweetly.

"I do!" Honey shouted jumping up and down.

Giving him a mug I smiled and said, "Enjoy."

"Thanks!" He smiled back and began to drink. "Ow! This is great! Did you add something to it?" He took another sip.

Winking I said, "That's a secret."

Handing everyone a mug, they began to drink. "It does taste good, but there is a different side taste to it." Haruhi said.

"It tastes very sweet." Said Tamaki happily.

"Wait, but mine taste spicier." Kyoya said confused. "I like it, but it's not that sweet."

Honey finished his mug fast. "Mine tastes like chocolate."

"Mine was like mint, but at the same time wasn't." said Kaoru.

Haruhi looked at her and said, "Mine had a caramel taste to it."

"Cinnamon." Mori said.

While sipping his, Hikaru said, "It's not a taste but more like a relaxing taste, something that can't make someone upset." He gave me a look of 'I know that you still want my forgiveness.'

I grinned and said, "Mine is just plain hot chocolate." I stuck my tongue at them. "I added things that I knew you'd like and made each and every coco to fit your taste."

"So why is yours plain though?" Honey asked pouring his fifth glass.

"I like the ordinal stuff, just like my taste in music. If there is a remix of an old song I most likely like the ordinal over some pop, clean cut, stuff that makes it sound horrible." I smiled big at Hikaru who noticed how I mentioned music. "Sure there are times when I add ingredients to a drink or food to change the taste, but nothing can beat the real stuff." I finished my mug and said with a grin, "Anyone up for opening presents?"

We all gathered around the tree and each grabbed a present with our names on it. "Ready! ONE! TWO! THREE! OPEN!" I shouted as I ripped open my first gift.

My first gift was from Honey, and he had gotten me… "BUUNY SLIPPERS!" I shouted at the top of my lounges as I threw off my old slippers and threw the bunnies on. "Honey these are awesome!" I tackled him in a bear hug.

He smiled and said, "I thought they looked so cute, so I got a pair too!"

_He seriously got a cute factor there._ I looked over to see what everyone got. "What you get Haruhi?"

She looked up at me and said, "This is from Tamaki… he bought me a dress." I murmured quietly.

I leaned over to see the brightest pink dress in the world; it had lace everywhere, and a big bow headband. I smirked at it and tried to hold me laughter back. "You should try it on; I mean he did buy it for you."

She glared at me weakly. Tamaki smiled and said, "Please try it on daughter!"

Haruhi grabbed the ugly dress and went to put it on. As she was gone I asked Tamaki what he got.

"It's a game board called Sorry, it's from you." He looked at all the pieces and marveled over it.

"Glad you like it." I smiled and looked over to Haruhi who had came back. "That…" I was so shocked because… "IT LOOKS GOOD ON YOU!"

She blushed a little and sat down and tried not to say anything. Tamaki smiled at her and kept talking about how much it looked beautiful on her. _Doesn't he know if you say that to a girl it's too big of a complement? It's the same as saying I like you. _

Kyoya had opened Haruhi's present to him, which was a new pen that must have been the nice kind and had his name on it. "Thank you Haruhi." He said placing it with his notebook.

I grinned and said, "Kyoya open mine!" I threw him his present.

He caught it and opened it to see a black book. "What is this?" He asked as he pulled the black book out.

"A true Death Note! See it even has the rules inside, unlike your old one." I just kept grinning as he read the rules and placed it aside wishing he hadn't.

(A/N: This is taking too long! I'll just say what each person got!)

After a few hours of looking at our many gifts we settled down and relaxed. The best gifts that were giving was how Honey had gotten cake and toys from everyone, Tamaki's toy for his dog he had gotten from Haruhi, Kyoya's Death Note I had bought him, and Hikaru's and Kaoru's matching PJ's that Tamaki had found. I of course had gotten many strange things, but the weirdest was the blue matching dress I had gotten from Tamaki. I had it on and matched Haruhi perfectly.

"When are you going to take off your wig?" Haruhi asked as I came back into the room in the dress.

Everyone who didn't know asked, "What?"

I sighed and pulled the wig off letting my long blonde hair fall. "Geez thanks Haruhi." I said sarcastically. "I'll be back then…" I left to take off the rest since there was no point of not. "Hey Tamaki!" I shouted from my bedroom. "I think there might be a problem… the dress is too small."

"But I had the measurements from your uniform and everything (A/N: Creepy ! How he looked at that o.o)…" he trailed off as I came back not in his dress, but the one Hikaru had given me. Hikaru was shocked that I was wearing it.

"Don't ask, but the dress doesn't fit… really I guess none of my girl clothes really fit except this." I smiled and spun in the dress. "Like it though?"

Tamaki was still in shock, but managed to nod his head.

Hikaru glared at me. _What's his problem? He really thinks that I'd tell? Well since he thinks so… I can't keep his expectations high. _"Guess who…"

Hikaru put a hand over my mouth and said, "Why don't you go change, I bet it must be cold in that ugly dress."

_Ugly?! Why that little liar! So earlier he didn't like it?! Men, you can't get real answers from them._ "Hikaru, why the sudden change of thought?"

He glared at me and I glared back. "Go change, baka."

I walked away and came back with the dress in my hands. I smirked at Hikaru as I threw the necklace, the dress, and everything he had bought that day into the fireplace.

"What the heck are you doing baka?!" Hikaru said trying to put the large fire out.

Not caring I put it out in matter of seconds. "Just being a baka that's all." I smiled as I cleaned out the fire place. "An ugly dress like that should at least be burnt don't you think?" I threw the burnt dress into a trash bag.

All the other hosts were so lost and I didn't blame them. I sighed and said, "Sorry, but I think I've just had a long day, please excuse me for a moment." I ran out of the room tried and upset. I needed a stress reliever.

I walked outside and walked all the way to the school for no reason. The ground was cold against my bare feet. (A/N: Yes she was stupid enough to forget shoes.) The school seemed to just look at me, almost laughing at me for what I did as its bells rang the hour.

"Alexandra!" I heard from behind me.

I turned, but saw it was a butler running after a girl in an Ouran uniform. She was tall and had blonde hair like me; she was like another me almost except she looked higher up in the world. She was looking right at me as she walked quickly over to me.

Face to face with her she smiled and said in a familiar voice, "Long time no see."

"You…" I started, but she just smiled and asked, "Have a new boyfriend?"

_Time Jump! (Back at Alex's house)_

I ran home as fast as I could. The hosts were outside looking for me, it was already dark and late. As they saw me running into the house they followed close behind.

"Alex!" Tamaki shouted as he tried to jump into the air and hug me, I quickly dodged his hug.

I ran over to dress and threw it in a trashcan and quickly searched the room for Hikaru. Once I spotted him I ran over to him and said seriously, "You."

Hikaru didn't get what I was trying to say and neither did I. "What? Is it about the dress…? I'm sorry for what I said, but you too went too far."

I waved that topic away and said, "Forget it. I…" I trailed off not knowing how to ask this. "You." I said again.

"Yes?" He asked trying to make something out of my incomplete sentences.

_Why can't I just ask him and get it over with? I've done it many times before, but… GRRRR!_ "Hikaru!" I shouted upset.

"What did I do?!" He asked.

I groaned loudly and said, "You baka! Why can't you understand what I'm trying to ask?!" I threw both of my hands on my head. "You!"

"Me!" He shouted back.

"You! Me! URGH!" I threw my hands up and gave up. "You're impossible!" _I got do this otherwise… I must. _"You and me!"

He was getting just as upset as me. "What about us?!"

"Shut up baka, I'm trying to say it!"

"Then just come out and say it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"You want go out with me?!" I shouted at him.

"No!" He shouted back without even thinking about it.

_Great! Now what will happen?! _

He must have finally realized what I asked because he then fell back and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Forget that too." I said pissed off. I walked away before he could say anything. "I take it back!"

"Wait!" He shouted to me. "What's going on? What just happened?" He asked the other hosts.

Haruhi just shrugged and said, "You were asked out and turned her down Romeo."

_Darn you Hikaru! I'll get you for that! Now I have to figure out how to make Hikaru fall for me! GRRRR! DARN IT!_

(A/N: Okay for this next song, I really! REALLY! changed the lyrics to make it work, sorry if that isn't what you wanted.)

_What are you doing, why can't you leave me, why have you come to me? Where is the laughter you used to bring me, why can't I hear music play? My world is changing, I'm rearranging. Does that mean that mean my family changes too? What are you doing, do you remember the one you used to know? I'm not the same one see what the time's done, is that why you have let me go? If there is love in your heart and your mind you will feel like a family all the time. _

* * *

So who is this new girl and why must she find the need to know about her love life? AND Alex what are you doing?! What's going on here?! Even Hikaru is lost after that confession!

So what are your thoughts over this new turn in the story? Making you feel like you're going insane? … Me too XD

Special Thanks to Zurla Adams, Mared and the Jarcuses, Ray-nee-chan, and kagaminehatsune: Thanks you guys for all the reviews and support for this horrible writer who is taking too long of a break!

Shout Out to Ray-nee-chan: You always make me feel loads of lovin'! Hope you keep lovin' it and not get bored of it! XD

Song's Used:  
Where Are You Christmas (Ending)  
What's the Buzz/Heaven on Mind (Before Breakfast)  
Merry Christmas Everybody (to Uzzi)  
Messed Up Carols(The Song Game)  
We Are Right of Course (Fight)  
... I think that's it... YEP! The one when they fought is from an old music I was in when I was little... bet you can't guess who I was!  
Ow and the carols where from a comedian!  
The buzz one was from Jesus Christ Superstar!  
The ending song is the Ginch one.  
And Merry Christmas Everbody was just plain awesome!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	48. Shhh It's A Secret!

~Imag-chan POV

I had a normal day, I saved the world from a cheese puff and got an F in washing the car (my family is all for that kind of stuff XD), but when I sat down to write with Alex I realized something… she was sitting on my bed!

"WFT?! How are you here?!" I shouted falling to the floor in an epic battle against gravity.

Alex walked over to me and laughed devilishly. "I think it's time you see what it's like to have a taste of your own medicine! You always make me say and do stupid things, now it's your turn!" She grabbed my laptop and opened a Document and began to type.

My body moved one way as I tried to hold still. She was crazy!

"And now my dear Imag-chan, you shall sing and make a fool of yourself in front of everyone!" She laughed evilly as she wrote: 'Imag-chan didn't see it coming, but a large hole formed underneath her making her fall into Alex's old world!'

Looking down I fell. "DARN YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" I screamed as I fell faster and faster down to the ends of the earth!

(Few hours later… I had passed out… yay so what if I've never sky dived before unlike one evil OC I know! XP)

"Imag-chan!" I heard a voice call to me.

My vision came back as I saw a blonde boy smile at me. His hair was a caramel color to it, but when I saw his face it nearly went all white!

"H..Honey?!" I shouted falling off one of the hosts couches.

_What the heck did Alex do?! Where… How?? MOMMY!!!!!!!_

I stood up quickly and saw all the hosts come over to me. "Stay back!" I waved my hands trying to keep them at a distance. "Where is Alex?!"

They all gave me questioning looks… "Who?" They said together in unison.

"ALEX! Hyper girl? Motherless? You guys I'll make you all die if you don't get more serious!"

Kyoya looked at me and said seriously, "Then you have a Death Note too? Interesting…" He wrote something in his black book.

"I knew I should have never let Alex give him a real one! I need help getting back! Haruhi help me!!!!" I jumped onto her back and cried as she tried to pat my head.

**But Alex was too strong and made Imag-chan run around the room and singing…**

_Darn you Alex!!!!!!!!!!!_

"If you like it then you should put a ring on it! If you like it then you should put a ring on it! Ohohohoo…" I went around the room singing at the top of my lungs.

"**Now", Alex said in a wicked voice, "let's keep your promise to my fans!"**

I looked around the room worried half to death that she'd drop a piano on my head or make lion eat me! But the front doors opened and in walked six familiar girls… how on earth did I know them?!

They all wore an Ouran uniform and smiled Cheshire cat grins as they walked over to me.

"IMAG-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted as they jumped/tackled me.

_Alex I'm so lost, hey me._

**My fans…**

_OUR FANS!_

**Mine. Well you promised them a reward for being so amazing and what is better than to join you with the hosts and have a sing along!**

_So you don't want to kill me with a piano, lion, or evil cheese puffs?_

**No. =_= Baka.**

"So… now what?" Asked one of the girls, she had a British accent.

I smiled widely and jumped on her. "MY FRENCH WISHING FRIEND! Mar-Jar!"

Hitting my head for me to let go she pleaded, "Don't kill me yet!"

Being kind I let her go only to hug another girl who had to be my sister! "ONEESAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She hit me in the face as I lunged at her. "Sorry," she said with a wide smile on her face. "Reflexes." Patting my head she looked at Mori. "Sorry sis, but time for me to get to know my future husband."

Mori saw her coming running and ran with Honey still on his back. They did many laps around the room before Mori tiredly accepted his loss and my Arashi's tea invitation.

"Now let's find out who you others are." I said sitting down with Kyoya, who taking notes on my presentation of a writer.

One girl jumped up and down in her chair and smiled widely at me… who is she?? "I was the one who loves your writing!"

_Thanks, sums it down to everyone who reads my stuff, cus who doesn't love it? XD_

"Well since you told me I assume that means you are my Ray-chan?"

She shouted happily as she jumped on me, giving me a bear hug. "UNFAIR!" I shouted. "I WANTED TO TACKLE YOU!"

Letting me go she said, "Well I see my man over there so see yah!" She left me in no time flat.

_Did they all come just for the hosts?!_

**Why would the stay otherwise?**

_Baka…_

"That leaves me with you three… So Zula was the one who loved my sugar rush and called me a genius…" I looked at them to see what their face expressions looked like.

**ROTFL! Someone called you a genius!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!**

_When I get back I think I'll delete an annoying girl who has a big mouth…_

**Fine. =3=**

I looked over and thought hard for a moment. _Alex can't you help me?!_

Don't be so rude, you can do it yourself.

"So… want a hug Zula?"

One girl snuck up behind me and jumped on my back and shouted, "We shall sing songs and drink tea till we die!" Yes I knew she loved hugs! Hahahaha I feel so smart!

Trying another strategy I said, "So Marluxia… you want to have the tea in the maze?"

"YES!" She jumped onto my back as well.

_Do I look like a donkey? HURF!_

The last girl didn't even talk to me. *cries* She just walked over to Hikaru and went goggly eyes over him. _Who is she???????? Darn my lack of social skills! _

**Don't you mean lack of brain?**

_Man your really mean today! What gives?_

**Think back to the last chapter! Geez making me have to mumble and junk. I should drop a piano on you!**

I threw my hands over my hand and ran around the room like a crazy chicken!

"Yes, my twin is rather strange…" Said the girl who was talking to Hikaru.

??? Twin??? "TWIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sang loud as I flew over to her. _Man I feel like a true anime character! SWEET!_

She looked up at me as I flew over to her. "Imag-chan is a freak don't you think?"

I instantly fell down. Crying hurtful tears I said, "Why?! I wuv u!" I forced her into a hug.

Giving me a dramatic sigh she said, "Yay yay, mind letting me talk to my future husband?!"

Hikaru began to sneak away, but of course my twin was smart enough to chain his ankles.

**How do you know her again?**

_She is awesome so shut up! *mental crying* _

I looked around the room and realized something, everyone really did come to be with the hosts in person!

**Told you so.**

I ran over to the corner of woe to try out my new mushroom making skills. Everyone watched as I even learned how to make sad mind waves visible! Man being an anime character has its upsides!

"Imag-chan!" Everyone shouted to me. "Get out of that corner!"

I weakly emerged from the corner and fell onto the couch. "Oneesan!" I faked coughed. "Oneesan?"

"Yay, I'm here." She said looking at me. "You need some acting lessons?"

"Cough! Ow I can't go on much longer…" I let my hand fall to the ground.

"Ikuto's over there." She said not at all as if she was worried about my health.

_Ikuto… IKUTO!_ I smiled big and said, "Hey look I'm all better!" I started to run over to him, but I threw Oneesan a set of keys and said devilishly, "Lewis is outside in an alley, here are keys to a monster truck hewhewhehwehwehw."

I jumped up and looked around the room to see Ikuto in an Ouran's uniform! "IKUTO!!!!!!!!!" I flew over to him, only to be pushed away.

"I'm leaving." He said turning.

I fell to the ground. "IKUTO!" I jumped onto his back. "FLY MY KITTY! FLY OFF INTO THE SUNSET WHERE UNICORNES EAT RAINBOWS AND POOP BUTTERFLIES… or is it eat butterflies and poop rainbows?"

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

I turned around to see a... Kittylyn. "KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped onto her back and shouted pointing to the sky, "UP UP AND AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Not in your life, you weigh." She fell.

"I've missed your reivews!" I hugged her till she cried uncle.

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling coming from behind me. "ixluvxprinny please don't scare me so much." I said clamly.

"You almost forgot me!" She jumped onto my back and shouted, "YOU shouldfly us places."

"But..but..but!" I cired. "I've missed you too!" I hugged her.

And so for the rest of the day I was hunted by hosts, fans, and an evil/mad Alex. All in a days work!

* * *

Since this is so different and I put it up so soon, I'll give you guys time before I just Shout it Out and that junk that we all love! *Hugs* Sorry if your not in it! *cries* Review more so I don't have to search for names! I think I left out one or two people, but I was too lazy to look you guys up! *cries louder* SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex: She needs help... and fast.


	49. This is for all who are in Biology!

Hey guys! This is not a chapter, but me just... being me I guess XD This may help you, who knows. Last year, when I was in Bio., I learned about glucose and all that junk. My teacher (the very amazing Sheldon, who let animals run around the room all the time!) made us have a sing off! My group redid the lyrics to Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, which I made the lyrics by myself XD I loved making it and who knows maybe it will help you on a test... no really I sang this song while doing our test and got a B... (I live in a town where a B could be an A at others =_= I hate it since I'm a lazy girl who write too much XD)

Enjoy and if you got something you are learning I could totally make you a rap, song, or whatever to help you learn your junk like I did XD

* * *

Now this is a story all about how

Glucose got broken down

And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there

I'll tell how glucose became nothin' more than a tear.

In cytoplasm born and raised

On the 6 carbon where I spent most of my days

Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool

Shooting some ATP outside the glucose

When 2 ATP who were up to no good

Started making energy in my neighborhood

We got in 1 lil collision, but I wasn't scared

They asked for 2 more ATP and 4 energy's, then were out of my hair.

4 electrons whistled for NAD+ and when it came near

Took 4 electrons and had pyruvic acid in the mirror

If anything this "cab" was style

But they thought yo home to PGAL.

Pulled up to a PGAL, about 7 and 8

And yelled to the cab 'Go home smell ya later!'

Looked at the pyruvic acid they were finally there

To claim their throne as the prince of PGAL- Air.

* * *

Yes a new chapter will be coming soon. (I went looking through all my old stuff today and laughed at the old memories of 9th grade XD)


	50. Tangled Up In Me

I promsied a real chapter and here it is! (Finally) Well school has started again =_= and I won't have loads of time, so I'm writing like crazy! I just hope that it doesn't mean writers block may come *shudder at the thought* Well hope this just makes ya smile (maybe laugh if I'm lucky) and get to answer some of the questions I got in the last one!

* * *

Get Tangled Up in Me

~Alex POV

Back to school, back to the pit I made. After my little confession Hikaru hasn't been able to hold down a single conversation without either (a) running away and/or (b) saying something rude. The other hosts were even more lost because of my dress fiasco. Truthfully I loved that dress like a cat loves catnip, but when I burnt it all I could think of was if there was another dress like it somewhere else!

"Alex, we still need to talk about your little Christmas fun you had." Haruhi said as I sat next to her.

Groaning I said, "No."

She gave me a look that a blind person could see. "Now."

"I just… Geez why do I even have to explain myself?!" I hit my head on the table. "Ouch."

Haruhi shook her head and said, "Hikaru is going insane now thanks to you. Were you even serious about asking him out?"

My mouth opened but as I was about to answer the teacher walked in. To my horror a small, blonde hair, girl walked with him! _O' God, I have sinned! I REPENT! SAVE ME NOW! TAKE ME FAR AWAY!_

"Good morning class…" The teacher looked at me and sighed. "Alex get off the floor and back into your seat AND STOP THAT CHATTING!" Teacher had a low blood pressure… I think.

I fell dramatically onto my chair and said, "Teach! O' Teach! Thou seen how thy student is in steady prayer, so why Sir Teach, disn't thou wake thee? For thy'n is weak and in need of eternal slumber!" I began to sneak my way out of his class, but he grabbed my shoulder and dragged me back to my chair.

"As I was about to say, this here," He gestured towards the gorgeous girl. "Is Alexandra, she is a foreign exchanged student and will be staying here for two months."

All the guys were on the edge of their seats drooling. Sure she had a pretty face, but… ugh her personality was like… like having to dance with a guy who couldn't see his own toes. If you're not on her side you better know you're alone and against her.

"Alexandra, please sit over by Hikaru and Kaoru, they are the two twins in the fifth row." The teacher pointed to the twins.

The twins groaned, but as the witch walked over to them she smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you."

For the rest of class I felt the eyes of the wicked woman staring at me. Once or twice she would drop her pencil or eraser and it would magically fall my way on the ground, but of course I dared not touch it! I'd kick her dropped item back to her and not give her even a glance.

RRRIIIINNNGNNGNGNG!

_I think they need a new bell…_

I got my things and saw in the corner of my eye Alexandra leaning over to talk to me. Jumping up I shouted, "Ow I wish I were an Oscar Mayer Weiner. That is what I truly wish to because if I were an Oscar Mayer Weiner everyone would be in love! Oh everyone would be in love everyone would be in love with me!" I ran out of the room. _Darn her! She made me miss that high note! _

I quickly hide in the hosts' room and began my new mission: Hikaru Must Love Me OR Die.

Hikaru entered the room not knowing what I had planned. I jumped out of nowhere and started to dance the YMCA… it always worked on guys… seriously try it out if you don't believe me! As I did another Y, Hikaru walked away and quickly ignored me. He seems to be too smart for any normal plan like asking since that didn't work the first time. I'll just have to do something crazier to show him!

(A/N: Really how did Alex manage to get all those boyfriends? I, the writer, have mixed feelings about your truth level.)

"HIKARU!" I jumped out of nowhere again. "We should go and…" He ran away again!

~Hikaru POV

Now she was crazy! Or trying to make fun of me! I mean she asked me out and then took it back! I really hate her right now. Burning the dress, asking me out, and acting like nothing had happened now!

"Hello?" I looked over to the speaker, it was Alexandra. She was an extremely hot new girl that had just entered our class. I guess I really only thought she was even cute/hot was because she looked like Alex when Alex put her hair down and dressed like a girl should.

I smiled at her with Kaoru and together we both said, "Yes darling?"

She blushed a little and said, "Umm… could it be that you two are the nice twins that sit next to me?"

Her voice was exactly like Alex's! … only cuter, softer, and not complaining!

We both nodded and said, "Are you here to see us?"

Nodding in a small shake she tried not to blush. Gosh she was like another Alex, only better! I took her arm and led her with my brother to our area. She sat down in between us and said, "Should I pour the tea?"

"I'll do it princess." I said picking up a glass only to have the real Alex I knew too well snatch and literally dump the tea into.

"Here drink this and get out Alexandra." Alex said coldly.

Was Alex… nah, she could never be jealous.

Alexandra looked scared of Alex and held onto my arm and said, "I… I'm sorry Alex."

"Leave her alone Alex!" I said pissed off. "She can stay here as much as she'd like!"

Leaving us, Alex glared at us. I had never really seen Alex act like that during host club hours… she always blew up during our time off when no one saw it. What was going on?

~Alex POV

Hikaru! I hate you so much! Forget love, how about death! URGH!

I stomped off to my area and sat down. The ladies looked at me worried. I tried to relax, but after an hour of seeing that witch hanging around the hosts, any of them, it made me go mad.

"Alexandra!" I shouted. "Get your prima donna butt over here!"

She looked at me and smirked, but of course no one saw that since she was hiding behind Hikaru. Slowly she walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Yes?" She asked nervous.

I gritted my teeth and said, "Please leave."

Tamaki had been watching, as well as all of the hosts and guests, and he didn't like the way I was acting. "Alex!" He said shocked. "What has gotten into you?"

"You're the king right?" Alexandra asked, knowing that would make him happy.

His face light up and he said, "Yes, princess!"

"Come with me brat." I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the host room and slammed the door behind us.

Now smirking at me, she said in her sweet tone, "What's wrong Alex dear?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Get lost, now. I don't want to see you near the hosts again."

"Fine, but you know they'll think you did something terrible to me, in order to keep me away." Her smirk was too much for me.

I was about to slap her, but I held my hand in the air, then let it dropped. She glared at me. "I'll make this clear to you these guys won't fall for your little cute trick."

She shrugged and walked back into the room as if I hadn't just threatened her!

"Alexandra!" I said pissed off.

Not listening she walked over and said, "So how about we all get to know each other?" She smiled and gestured for me to join. I glared at her.

All the hosts gathered, while I stood on the outside of the circle. "You wanna know more, more, more about me." Alexandra said sweetly.

"I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine. I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again." I said as I walked over to the window knowing no one heard me and wouldn't even care since they had a new me.

She knew how to deal with a couple of host easily. "Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today. Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction ya! Get tangled up in me. You wanna know more, more, more about me."

"Gotta know reverse psychology." I said looking away from her.

"I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep. I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see." Alexandra said leaning on Hikaru's shoulder. "Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today. Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, ya! Get tangled up in me

"You think that you know me. You think that I'm only when everything I do is only to get tangled up in you. You wanna know more, more, more about me; I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet. Could you see I want you by the way I push you away ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today. Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, ya! Get tangled up in me."

Boy was she good at making people like her, I mean even Haruhi looked like she could fall for her!

She looked over at me and said, "Let's be friends Alex." She smiled and gestured for me to join.

Let me die! "No." I said as I went over to grab my bag. Kyoya was waiting by it with his usual serious face on.

"You two seem to know each other." He said worried.

I gave him a What-Do-You-Think look and said, "Even though we look alike, we are so different and not even related."

"Shall I?" He asked holding his Death Note.

I smiled for the first time that day. "Thanks Kyoya, but I have a feeling she can't die from a Death Note."

"Ow, so you already tried." He calculated.

Sighing I said, "Yep." I grabbed my bag. "I better leave before I kill her."

"Sure, but remember to make up for you little show later." He was planning something!

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" I pulled my bag on my shoulder and grabbed my I-Pod.

He held out his planner to me. "We are hosting a dance this year, it's a very big business opportunity and missing out will cost us money since we get discounts from the company who is requesting we do this." He handed me a piece of paper that had the date, time, and things I needed on it. "It's for couples so you'll need a partner. This is serious, so no pranks and such."

"Who me?" I said smiling. "Sure, so who shall I be though?"

"You." He said handing me an invitation.

Nodding I stuffed it in my bag. The thing was less than a week away and I had to look for a dress since now I was dress less. Great.

As I looked around the room before leaving I saw Alexandra smiling and laughing in my spot next to Honey and Mori… she was also in my spot with the twin, Kyoya, Tamaki, and now everyone in the stupid room loved her. She surely had new tricks up her sleeve.

* * *

Interesting no? Well lets just see how long she'll last. And don't worry if you don't like her cus she gets worse, trust me on this one. Well hope this new enemy is okay with you guys cus she just came in my mind (and went off my plan ever changing plan) while I was writing. (Now everythings going oof track AGAIN!)

Special Thanks to Zurla Adams, Mared and the Jarcuses, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, and Ray-nee-chan: LOVE YOU GUYS! Man you guys always write the most! I love talking to ya all and Alex even is impressed!

Shout Out to..............................: Don't judge me XO It's hard to choose just one person to Shout Out to -_- Your all amazing in my eyes and your reviews are so funny at times. I think I'll just have to leave you guys with just that, another thanks to all since none stood out as much as a "Imag-chan's Gotta Shout It Out To Them".


	51. Just the Girl

A real chapter O.O Special to see one of those huh? Well a quick thanks to all. Exams are coming up so you better be praying that I pass since my bet is that the first thing that they'd take away is Ikuto. (Yes, I named my laptop Ikuto since when setting up my laptop it asked to name it... No, I have no clue why... Fine be that way and not see the beauty of giving non-living things names.)

* * *

Just the Girl

~Alex POV

Planning for the stupid dance went on and many girls from our club wanted to be asked since only the hosts and the company's teenagers, and anyone who would look good for the company were invited.

"Hi Ale-chan!" Shouted Honey.

But as I turned around Alexandra walked up to him and hugged him! She took my nickname! WITCH!

I stomped over to my area and slouched on the couch. My guests smiled at me and asked, "Are you going to the dance?"

I knew I couldn't say yes in the chance they try to look for me if somehow they get invited. "Nope, sorry love, but I'm going to a different party at a friend's house."

"Let me guess, Uzzi's house?" Hikaru said glaring at me. He still wasn't on best of terms with me since I did the YMCA and was mean to his precious Alexandra! URGH!

"Yep! You got it!" At least I could make him feel worse!

He stomped off just as unhappy as I was. But I guess my unhappiness went down even more since when Hikaru's unhappy, no one's happy. I followed him quietly to say sorry, but I then noticed Alexandra was sitting there smiling at him and he smiled back! That jerk! Don't fall for that witch!

"Ale-chan!" Honey jumped onto her lap and smiled at her. "You want cake?"

She looked at me and smirked. "Sure."

I walked away ready to die, but then saw Kaoru looking at me. He looked at me worried, so I walked over and said in a hyper voice, "Yo!"

"Hey." He seemed to be off in lala-land.

"So… you okay?" I sat down on the couch.

He looked at Alexandra and then back to me. "You really don't like her do you?"

I forced out a laugh and said, "So you noticed. Yay well I knew her as a girl and that is worse since…" I didn't want to talk bad about her since we had been friends at one point in time, so I stopped. "She isn't my friend."

"Ow…" He looked at the stupid happy Hikaru. Darn him! "I'm worried that Hikaru isn't looking at Alexandra for who she is, but because she…" He trailed off and looked away. (A/N: Since she looks and sounds like Alex… personality is different though. Just in case you forgot. XD)

"What?" I asked curious.

He shook his head and said, "I'm just looking, I don't know his real reason. Just forget it." He tried to think of a better topic. "So who will you ask to the dance?"

I leaned back and looked away from him. "I was thinking… don't laugh, but Hikaru."

Kaoru smiled big at me. "I bet he'd love to! When will you ask him?"

"That's the thing, as you well know; me and showing my feelings of that kind are awkward. I had been so blunt with Hikaru during Christmas that getting him to really think I'm serious will take a lot of energy since being serious is…"

"Weird." Kaoru finished.

"Yay."

He helped me think of one way to ask him, but it seemed almost impossible for me! "Just say, 'Hikaru do you want to go together to the dance?'"

"That will never work!" I threw my hands up and stood up.

Laughing he said, "He'll get the picture, just say it nicely."

"Okay! I got it!" I ran off.

"ALEX!" Kaoru shouted after me, but I ran to Hikaru and Alexandra's table.

All the other guests were gone, well all except the witch herself. I tried to ignore her and said to Hikaru in a pleasant voice, "Hey Hikaru."

He looked at me, but then gave me a rude look. "Yes?" He asked not happy anymore.

Hikaru POV~

_Jump Back in Time: While Alex is talking to Kaoru!_

I looked over at Alex; she was laughing and talking with Kaoru. Why does she have to be so darn happy all the time?! She acted like she didn't care what I thought or did!

"So…" Alexandra said quietly. "You… are going to the dance?"

Looking back at Alexandra I smiled. "Yes." She was an Alex I could understand, talk to without fighting, and see more as a girl.

"So…umm… who will you ask?" She said blushing a little.

I leaned back and realized I had made no progress with Alex since that day! She didn't even know that I liked her! Gosh why can't this just be easy?!

Smiling at her I said, "I have someone in mind, but I don't know how to ask her."

Alexandra looked sad and said, "Ow…"

Like an arrow through my heart, her expression looked like I had made Alex sad! "I mean… umm… I was going to ask her, but…"

"She turned you down?" She asked feeling sorry for me now.

Was there anything she was that Alex wasn't? "Not really… she and I… are fighting right now I guess."

"So you're already dating." She said even sadder.

"No!" I said in a rush.

She looked at me curious and asked, "Then she doesn't know of how you feel?"

I shook my head and groaned. "She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin'. She pushed me a pool of pudding at our Christmas gatherin'. She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter. Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after. Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep comin' back for more. She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.

"She can't keep a secret for more than an hour. She runs on 100 proof attitude power and the more she ignores me the more I adore her. What can I do? I'd do anything for her.

"And when she sees it's me on her caller ID she won't pick up the phone she'd rather be alone. But I can't give up just yet cause every word she's ever said is still ringin' in my head. Still ringin' in my head.

"She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin'. Knows just what to say, so my whole day is ruined.

"Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep comin' back for more. She's just the girl I'm lookin' for."

Alexandra looked at me sad and said, "She sounds great though, to make you so happy and smile about her so much."

"But she is horrible with relationships, so I have no idea how to ask her." I laughed.

In the corner of my eye I saw her with Kaoru laughing and having fun. "So… do you only like me because I am what she's not?"

Looking at Alexandra I was surprised that she would ask something like that. "I… I don't know. It's a nice change I guess. She is just is hard to handle so being around other girls who are more down to earth and girly is nice."

"You wish she was more feminine?"

"At least some of the time. I mean she acts like a guy and it makes it hard to be open to her." I took my cup of tea and poured some more.

Alexandra looked at me and said, "Can't I be her for you?"

I chocked on my tea. "What?"

"I could… I could be the better her. We look similar and… you can be open with me. So… will you go to the dance with me?" She looked at her cup and then at me. She was dead serious!

"Hey Hikaru." A voice spoke behind me. I quickly turned around to see Alex.

I was so shocked; did she hear what we were talking about?! "Yes?" I asked nervous.

~Alex POV

"I'm sorry okay? I really and truly am sorry what I did Christmas and I really want to make it up to you." This better work.

A little surprised he asked, "How?"

Holding out my ticket I said, "We should go together."

Hikaru's mouth dropped and said, "I…I'm not gay!"

I laughed by mistake. "What do you mean?"

He gave me a pointing look at Alexandra. "As I was saying, I'm not gay… well not unless it's Kaoru."

Drama boy. "Hey Alexandra, you and me both know I'm a girl, I mean you only came to this school because I was here, am I right?"

Alexandra smiled at my choice of letting the cat out of the bag. "Nicely done."

"You two really know each other?" Tamaki asked confused.

I nodded sadly. "Yes, but… forget it. So Hikaru back to my question, will you please go to the dance with me?" I smiled at him my award winning smile.

"But I thought Hikaru and I were going together? I mean I sort of asked him already." Alexandra said in a fake sad voice.

_WHAT?! This can't be good! _"Is this true?" I asked a little scared to find out I was rejected again… by the same guy.

"Well..." He said looking at Alexandra.

She looked so sad, in a fake way of course. "So then who will you go with?"

Alexandra was planning something, I could feel it. The way she didn't worry and gave me an uneasy feeling. "Hikaru?" We both said looking at him.

He looked at both of us and said in a relaxed voice, "Alexandra."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and me. I could tell he was just as shocked as I was. "You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I mean Alexandra…" His face went red! For the first time in my life I could tell one thing about his male face, he liked her. I didn't understand how exactly I felt about it, it was like a pain in my stomach… almost enough to make me cry. Why did he have to like her?

Looking happy, Kaoru said, "Good cus I was hoping to ask Alex to the dance." He held out his arm like a prince from a fairytale. I looked at it and he said, "Alex, will you accompany me to the dance?"

Kaoru really was the sweeter one of the two. Taking his arm I said, "I'd love to." I smiled big as Kaoru then picked me up bridal style and carried me off shouting, "Time to shop!"

And to think I did all of that stuff just so he and Alexandra didn't end up together and there they were still ending up together! Alexandra was up to her old tricks of being a male molester and Hikaru is the only here that would be stupid enough to even think of her as a possible girlfriend!

* * *

Hey, now time for me to do my stuff! So I got a few reivews talking about how much they hate Alexandra XD I loved how you guys told me that and sounding as if you wanted Alex to seriously have Kyoya kill her with his Death Note. (I also felt that everyone hated that Kyoya didn't write her name. XD)

Special Thanks to Tsori-Iikagen, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, and Mared and the Jarcuses: You guys rock! I got another Story Alert that made me feel awesome! (easy to be pleased girl here! XD)

Shout Out to people who have ever friended me on facebook: Okay I am seriously freaked out becuase whenever you awesome people friend me you never give me a note saying you're from ff and what your username is from here. It freaks me out since I since say yes, but think to myself, "How on earth do I know him/her." As you may have guessed that means I have a new friend who did this to me and I still don't know if it's one of you awesome people! So if it's you or you plan to be-friend me, please tell me your username in a note ^-^ That's all. XD I love talking to you guys on facebook and have so much fun chating for hours! *hugs*

Okay so here's the 'real' Shout Out!

Shout Out to Tsori-likagen: HI! Yes, you get this Shout Out, no matter where you are at in the story... hopefully not too far back, but hey here's something you get for being awesome! Yay, I'm now begining to ramble to sound like I know what I'm doing... I should stop dhouldn't I? Yay... *runs away*


	52. I Think I Love You

O MY GOSH!!!!!!! I went back to look at something and read some of my older chapters for this and was so shocked since I don't remember half the stuff I wrote. I guess now I'll have to go back and read it myself!

* * *

I Think I Love You

~Alex POV

Kaoru had been there when I needed him the most, he had asked me to the dance after I was rejected and made me smile, seriously he literally made me smile by forcing my lips up with two of his fingers. When we left we went shopping for a matching outfit.

"So what color of tie should I get?" Kaoru asked picking up ugly ties and bow ties. "I hate these things." He shot a bow tie into the air and watched it fall onto a pile of clothes.

I shook my head and said, "All of these are too…"

"Ugly? Revolting? Disgusting?" He offered.

"Plain, but revolting does fit it pretty well too." I picked up a tie and saw how it was mans pain in butt, like girls in heals. "So are these like leashes then? I can pull you around with this right?" I teased.

As we left the store I looked into a second-hand store and saw it! The most perfect dress and tux! I pulled him into the store and grabbed the outfits off their rack.

"Put it on!" I threw him the tux as I ran into another changing room with the dress.

(A/N: I looked everywhere online for amazingly crazy dresses and tuxes and this is the URL to the one I liked… okay so it's the second one I liked, but the first one wouldn't show DX .com/art/Duct-Tape-Prom-2007-57043940 )

As we stepped out in our outfits we walked up to the mirror and laughed hard. We both looked like a Goth couple! Kaoru had a big hat with black ribbon on it. A single red flower was on his jacket, which was black with white buttons.

Mine had a small black hat that went off to one side. Small black bows were on the front with a bigger one on the back that made it look nicer. Red flowers were places randomly on it and black ribbon laces were used as the shoe laces for my flat shoes.

"We are so going in these!" I said spinning around and around in the dress.

He laughed and grabbed a cane from a pile and said, "We are so ready now."

I looked around the room for something to add to mine. "There!" I shouted as I ran over and grabbed a fake rubber knife. "I'm dressed to kill!"

We both laughed as we went to the checkout line. Kaoru was fun to be around… it made me wonder why I liked Hikaru in a different way when Kaoru was so much… more caring. Hikaru and I had a fitting relationship, while me and Kaoru had more fun laughing together. It's weird.

_Time Jump: Next Morning!_

I had the worst dream ever! I have seriously gone over my head with trying to figure out who I liked more and why I liked who!

_I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain. Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread: "I think I love you!" _

_This morning, I woke up with this feeling I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it. And didn't I go and shout it when you walked into my room. "I think I love you!" _

I sat on a chair in the host room and kept my distance from Hikaru!

_I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say I've never felt this way._

_I don't know what I'm up against. I don't know what it's all about. I've got so much to think about. Hey! I think I love you! So what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say I've never felt this way._

_Believe me; you really don't have to worry. I only want to make you happy and if you say, hey, go away, I will but I think better still I ought to stay around and love you. Do you think I have a case? Let me ask you to your face: Do you think you love me? I think I love you!_

I noticed Hikaru and Alexandra smiling at one another. I felt like hitting her. Kaoru then walked up behind me and said, "Hey."

"AH!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Don't sneak up on me like that." I said backing away from him.

I knew one thing for sure and that was I was clueless about love and the one I think I love is driving me insane and Kaoru is… is making me feel weird! URGH!

"You okay?" He asked taking a step closer.

I tried to say no, but I just stood there and said, "Is it that obvious?" I threw my hand on my mouth and said, "We need to talk."

Grabbing his arm I pulled him out of the club room making everyone wonder.

"Alex, you okay?" Kaoru leaned against the wall.

I went next to him and said, "You like me as a friend or more?"

"Friend." He answered easily. "If I saw you as anything more I would have… yay well I don't think I do, how about that?"

"I think I love Hikaru, but then again I feel like I want to beat him up at the same time. What do I do?!" I slid down and curled up into a small ball.

Kaoru slid down too and sat next to me. "Just find ways to show him how you feel."

"You sure you don't like me?" I asked looking back up at him.

"No. Why, you want me too?" He teased.

I shook my head and said, "I always feel like I never understand how a guy feels till it's too late."

"Like Hikaru?"

"No. Why you bring him up? He hates me, that is why he doesn't want to date me." (A/N: … not comment…)

Kaoru stopped talking and stood up. As he went back into the room he added, "I think you need to either give up on him or hurry up and realize you do like him. You keep saying 'I think', it's about time you knew for sure." He left me and all I could do was think… _NOW WHAT?!_

* * *

Hahaha I loved all the reviews about Alexandra. Well I got a review that I have been thinking hard about and that is why my Shout Out is something I think everyone should read just cus.

Special Thanks to Ray-nee-chan, Zurla Adams, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, and Mared and the Jarcuses: You guys make me smile so much! You all at least told me in some way of how much you hate Alexandra! It made me laugh so much, and you all wanted to kill her it seemed.

Shout Out to Ray-nee-chan: Ray asked how many more chapters will there be (good question since it's getting kind of long… Yay sorry about that) At first I planned to have ended this once and for all back at the first dance, aka Alex's birthday, but everyone seemed to be wanting some more so I added onto it which in some ways I'm glad I did. Well here's what I got for ya, my big plan is to finish this dance thing to get Alexandra back to where she came from (remember she is just a foreign exchange student) and wrap this up. Now this is where you guys have to take part since this movie thing seems to be less exciting to some as when first thought of, I really need to know if you really do want me to end this in a movie because I really do believe some may want it once you read my ending since I have that already planned. I am now freaking out I guess XD So I have also got a number of how many more chapter till the end and it's around 10 or something… I think XD (horrible memory on certain numbers) well just tell me what you want and if you'd even read a movie thingy. (p.s. if you do end up saying no and then reading the ending and wanting to know more, then by all means tell me that cus I'll do it if you guys are wanting it seriously.)

Sorry for all of the talking DX I made you take time and read! 0.0 Love you guys!


	53. Gimme Pizza

I'm back!!!! OooOOooo. Hope you guys didn't miss me too much but I got a new project for you guys that I'm planning on keeping secret till I know for sure if the copyrighting junk is done. (Yay now you really want to know XD) Well let's just say someone talked to me about an interesting idea and I've been getting ready to see if it will even fit in my daily life time and writing time. Wish me luck for now. I think I'll keep everyone else guessing, just to drive a few insane. Well enjoy this for now, since I'm having writers block for the first time I think O.O Wish me dancing llamas tonight so I can get me writing back on track.

* * *

_Gimme PIZZA_

~Alex POV

Both me and Kaoru spent more time together than ever before. He took the place for most of the other hosts who had fallen for Alexandra. Even when Alexandra asked Kaoru to come over and hang out with her, he would say no politely and spend his time with my guests, his guests, and me. It made me happy not to be alone in my favorite place.

"So the dance is going to be a masked ball!" Kaoru said once the club started to close up and clean.

I laughed and said, "I can see some way this going so wrong." I carried the tea cups to the kitchen to be cleaned.

As I walked into out of the kitchen I saw Alexandra holding up a dress that… THAT LOOKED JUST LIKE THE ONE HIKARU BOUGHT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!! I was gonna kill Hikaru!

"What do you think Alex?" She asked me smiling.

I groaned and waved her away. "Who bought the dress?" I asked her and Hikaru.

Hikaru didn't look at me and just walked away from me. Dead man! But Alexandra knew a way to make me feel worse; she opened her big mouth and said, "But Hikaru of course."

_Knew it, that creep! _I stomped off and walked over to Kaoru who had been watching. Looking at me he asked, "You cool with that?"

I gave him a look that must have looked like a zombie or something because he took a big step away from me. "Hikaru shall die before I ever can say I even like him. It must be my hate for him, not my liking of him."

He grinned and patted my back. "No worries, you still got me right?" He laughed and just smiled at me.

"I guess." I said pouting.

Kaoru and I both went off to my house to practice dancing since me and normal/formal dancing didn't mix, I loved doing my own thing and leading.

"Will you stop stepping on my left foot and more on the right? I can barely feel my left foot." Kaoru said as I mistakenly spun him and gave him a dip after stepping on his foot.

"Did I do that?" I said through a pitiful grin. "Sorry I guess I should practice more with myself."

Kaoru laughed, his laugh echoed through the gigantic house. "You need any more room?" He joked as he spun me around.

Shrugging I said, "Hey Tamaki could have just given me Japan while he was at it, I mean look at this place!" I shouted, making a loud echo ring through the house. "I don't need all this space… and it gets so quiet it's almost scary."

"Doesn't surprise me, but you must hate coming home to an empty house."

I nodded and added, "Sure I am a girl with a split personality at times, but talking to myself… it gets pretty weird."

As we finished dance class I started to get supper ready. (A/N: Can anyone guess what amazing food Alex eats? No? Well…)

"Do you realize that by eating that Sam's Club size Twinkie you will look like it before you can even finish it?" Kaoru said as I began to cook it.

"This is called supper + laziness = no one cares. When you live alone I'll come over and tell you what you should and shouldn't eat, okay?" I took a big bit of it and sighed. "This doesn't taste like chicken."

"…"

I finished half and then put the rest in the fridge. Kaoru just watched me the entire time and studied my every move as I got ready for bed. Soon I felt like I was going insane. _Why is he still here? We ended our dance class, he watched me eat, and waited for me to change into my PJ's. What more is he waiting for, but to go?_

As I walked to the front door I said, "Well see you later…" I held the door open. "Bye."

He looked at me and then to the door. "Do I really have to leave?"

_WHAT?! Heck yay! No way that I'll ever EVER let him stay here!_ "You don't… have too… I guess." I said shutting the door. _DARN IT! HE GAVE ME THE PUPPY-EYES!_

"Thanks!" He said walking away and into a guest room.

_Good at least he knows where he should go._ I followed him in and said, "If you need anything let me know."

Turning back towards me he said, "Where are some PJ's that I could use? Or do you not have any?"

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of my clothes for him. "These are my old PJ's, but they are men's to begin with. These okay?" I set them on the bed.

He picked them up and looked at the top and commented, "Why must this shirt say love all over it?"

Pulling it away and tossing it into the closet I grabbed a plain black T-shirt. "Cool?"

After examining it he said, "I guess." He left the room and went into the bathroom to change.

_Gosh this feels so weird… It's like I'm really at the twin's house or any of the other hosts' houses. I miss their houses though. _

As I was about to leave, Kaoru stepped out from the bathroom. "Does this look okay?" He asked pulling the shirt down.

I looked at him and nearly laughed my head off. The shirt was too tight and short, since well I'm a girl… and the pants looked more like big gangster pants… maybe even clown pants. Together it made him look like a playboy/clown.

"It's fine… you're only gonna sleep in them so it shouldn't matter too much." I turned and began to walk away, but Kaoru grabbed my hand.

Turning around I saw his face, it was giving me another puppy-eyes. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked as if I were truly a guy, or Hikaru.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Please?" He begged.

I groaned loudly. "Did you only want to stay here because you wanted to make out with me? Cus if that's so I'll only give you a three second head start out the door."

Throwing his hands up he shouted, "It's not like that, seriously!"

"Then why the sudden need to be in my bed?"

"I… Hikaru and I are in a fight over why I asked you and he asked Alexandra… I told him he was stupid to not go with you and he said I was stupid for asking you." He looked down at the ground as if he was a homeless puppy. "We usually sleep together, but… because of the fight I've been alone and it's lonely at my house with no one to talk too. Don't you feel lonely when you're by yourself?"

I sighed and patted his head as if he was a little kid. "Gosh you're cute."

Suddenly his face went red and he muttered, "Not really."

I smiled and added, "Yes, you are. And caring." I laughed a little and added, "If you sleep on the bed and me on the floor sure, but that's it."

His face lit up and he said, "Sure! But you have to have the bed since I'm the one intruding."

This was gonna be a long night.

_Time Jump! (A few hours later)_

This. Is. Awkward.

I lay in my bed and looked at the ceiling. _Is he still awake? What do I do? He okay? He and Hikaru are fighting because of me?! I feel horrible now! _

"Alex…? You awake?" Kaoru whispered in the dark.

I looked at his dark figure on the floor. "Ye..." My stomach grumbled. "Hehe… yay that Twinkie didn't fill me up as I planned."

He laughed and said, "You really are too much!"

My face went red as I sat up and said, "… Yay I guess…"

"Want pizza?" He asked, a smirk was barely seeable on his dark face.

He was speaking my language now! "Heck yay!"

We both jumped up and ran over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I looked inside to see nothing that could make the pizza with and the other half of my Twinkie. "Order." We both said together as we grabbed the phone.

In half an hour the pizza came, we had ordered cheese since I did have toppings to choose from.

"Gimme pizza, P-I-Z-Z-A. Gimme pizza, P-I-Z-Z-A." I sang at the top of my lounges as I threw a bunch of topping choices onto the counter.

"Now we're feeling kinda hungry. We got the mega munchies. Got to make our pizza as big as some countries." Kaoru said smiling as he quickly added, "Because I can tell this is gonna be a fight for the last slice."

"How much pizza do you think we can chow?" She asked grinning at the many boxes of cheese.

"More than our parents would ever allow."

Grabbing some toppings and handing Kaoru some I said happily, "We're gonna make a master-piece a pizza. A work of art like the Mona Lisa."

"It's gonna be high like the Tower of Pisa. But to get there...You don't need a visa." He laughed at his rhyme.

"Pizza, P-I-Z-Z-A. Gimme pizza. Uh, did I happen to say, I want pizza. P-I-Z-Z-A. I want pizza. Hey, are you ready to play?" I asked looking down at the ten pizzas.

"Now set down the pizza and bring me some chicken. Throw it on top and make it finger lickin'!" Kaoru said throwing chicken all over the pizzas.

Grabbing a box of leftovers I dumped it out and said, "Guacamole. Meatballs, whip cream pouring like waterfalls."

"Here's a little salsa to make it hot."

"Here's a lot of ice cream to hit the spot."

"Toss the fish, let it fly, fly, fly, pizza pie." We shouted together as we threw fish into the air and watched them fall. (A/N: … no I have never put fish on pizza… OKAY but it was just that once sheesh.)

"Pizza, P-I-Z-Z-A. Gimme pizza. Watch it rise like a soufflé. Gimme pizza. P-I-Z-Z-A. I want pizza. You think we should stop?" I sang again.

Grinning he answered, "No way! Get your motors ready cause here we go. Chocolate sauce, spreading it slow."

"Oreos, marshmallows, caramel, coconut cream, egg foo young, chicken tongue."

"Hold the eyeballs. I'm gonna scream." Kaoru threw out my eyeballs I had saved for scaring people, like I'd really eat eyeballs, please.

"Now don't forget the rice or the mashed potatoes."

"And what about these fried green tomatoes?"

"Batter's up, catcher's ready."

Together we sang, "1-2-3-4-5...spaghetti!"

"Pasta...Put it in the pizza."

"Fist sticks...Put it in the pizza."

"Ketchup...Put it in the pizza."

"Meatloaf..."

Looking at the lonely food I said, "Awww put it in the pizza." I threw it on.

"Pizza, P-I-Z-Z-A. Gimme pizza. Add some tacos, Ole! I want pizza. P-I-Z-Z-A. I want pizza. Call us the queens of gourmet." We sang together. "I want pizza. P-I-Z-Z-A. Gimme pizza. How much does it weigh? I want pizza. P-I-Z-Z-A. I want pizza. Is it finally done? Hooray!"

Grabbing a fake mustache I said in a fake French ascent, "Here it is, ready to serve. This pizza is made...Yeah!"

The stupid big pizza looked down as us. "You take the first bite; I need to see how a pro should eat this."

"Wimp." I said jumping into the beast head first. "Just stuff your face." I said with a mouth full of pizza.

_Time Jump! (Once the pizza was done… many hours later.)_

I felt sick. URGH! That was one great pizza, but it just wanted to return to the light for a part two, called throw up. URGH!

Looking over at Kaoru I noticed he was in just as good condition as I was. He looked like he was gonna up-chuck.

"You okay?" I asked lying on the ground next to some of the many empty pizza boxes.

He didn't move, but managed to say, "I think so, thanks."

"For?" I asked stupidly.

Laughing he said, "For having me over, letting me have fun, and eat like a pig."

"Ow… any time, my doors are always open, literally cus if some hobo wanted too he could just open those doors right now and sleep on the couch without my ever knowing of it."

He laughed again and said, "You are too much."

"Too much of godliness that's what." I grinned and rolled onto my stomach. "You do realize today is a school day right? It's almost time that the hosts get ready for our hosts club duties."

"WHAT?! It's already that late!" He jumped up only to fall back down. "Darn you gravity!"

I laughed and helped him up. "If we run the hosts will never know… okay everyone but Hikaru and Haruhi, but we can force their mouths shut." I grinned as I got dressed.

In a matter of minutes we were ready and already halfway to the school. We ran into the music room just as Hikaru, Alexandra, and Haruhi turned the corner. Our eyes met and I panicked. Looking from Kaoru to Hikaru, from Alexandra to Haruhi, I got pretty confused.

"Kaoru!" I shouted like a captain. "Let's do plan P-I-Z-Z-A!"

He started to laugh and then shouted, "Gimme PIZZA!"

We had escaped from the glares… for now. We both ran in and sang the stupid song again as we did a weirder dance.

"I hope that you won't be doing that dance at the ball." Kyoya said looking up from his Death Note. (A/N: Man he is addicted to that thing! O.O)

I grinned and said, "We would never do something so easy, we got better weirder dances!" I spun Kaoru and laughed like the crazy woman I am.

* * *

Special Thanks to Ray-nee-chan, Mared and the Jarcuses, SmileyFreak97, and ohshc fan: Sweet! I got loved by random people! I wish more people who review/favorite story like you guys did cus it makes me feel better on the fact that I don't stink too bad XD You guys make me smile too much!

Shout Out to SmileyFreak97: Gosh I love your username! *shocked face* It is better than mine! (and that says a lot since I really love my nickname that someone gave me, Imag-chan.) That name kicks butt! Hope you get this before I ever get to hear from you… that made it sound like you'll die… O.O DON'T DIE! *runs in circles* Yay well that's your Shout Out for now useless you do something else that meets my approval of Shouting. Bye for now! *bows*

Picture of their outfit: Devaintart look up Duct Tape Prom 2007 by ~Zoechan


	54. Girl Next Door

Hahaha! Hey Imag-chan here, I read a review and it made me smirk just a little (lie: I smirked a lot) it was about who Alex should end up with and apparently votes have changed to Kaoru more, I don't know if that's everyone but I know four who told me this, but only one reviewed told me. (Yes my friends are freaks who rather call me at 12 at night to tell me what they thought instead of writing it down! Love you guys!) Well I don't know if that is everyone, but that review just made me smirk thinking how KaoruxAlex could really happen if I wanted it too, but I don't know cus I know at least one girl who would kill me… hmmm. Let me know what the rest of you guys are thinking, or if you are smirking with me XD

Yay, this is me rambling since I'm bored and rambling is what us Americans do best… besides making the Dollar Store more like a dollar and fifteen cents store, taxes. (hahaha, dare you guys to go to the dollar store with only a dollar and try to get something, cus you can't HA… Yay I'll shut up now… cheese.)

* * *

Girl Next Door

~Alex POV

The day came and when Kaoru came to my house in his tux I felt like a freak as I walked out in my dress and looked around only to see him standing there smiling at me.

"So you ready?" He asked holding out his arm for me to take.

I took it and said, "Well… do we have to go in your car?" I looked at the limo and saw my neighbors looking at it and start to think I was trying to be better than them.

He noticed as well and said, "Sure. Do you have a car?"

I grinned and walked over to the garage with him. Opening the door I showed him my baby, my beautiful used car I had bought a few days ago. I walked over to pop the hood. "I bought this at a junkyard and have been fixing it up." I showed him all the new gears and engine and more. I had fallen in love with my car.

"It looks horrible." Kaoru said bursting my bubble.

"NO!" I patted the hood gently. "It… it just needs a paint job."

"Not even ten paint jobs could heal this dead car, face it Alex, you bought a junkyard." Kaoru was so bursting my dream car.

I looked away and said upset, "Fine, you can walk!"

"You win, I am not going to a couple dance alone in a limo and you in a junk car." So kind today.

Laughing I said, "You know it!" I jumped into the driver's seat.

"I drive." He said waiting for me to get out.

"Nope, cus you'd drive us to the junkyard before the dance." I started the engine.

Seeing how he had lost, Kaoru got in on the other side and looked at me. The car was small and not too fancy.

As I drove I asked, "So where are we eating again?"

"I thought we could eat at this French restaurant, Hikaru and Alexandra were going there and asked if we wanted to go too." Kaoru acted like the devil wasn't going to be there.

I turned the car around in a sharp turn. "I got a better idea." I smirked as I put the pedal to the metal.

~Hikaru POV

I stood outside Alexandra's hotel room and waited for her. I was so nervous and worried I'd mess up. As she came out of her room she smiled at me, she wore the dress, Alex's dress. The same one, yet it looked so different on Alexandra.

As I wondered why my cell rang. I picked it up and heard Kaoru's voice shouting, "Hey!"

"Y..yes?" I asked in a calmer voice.

"Sorry, but me and Alex are eating somewhere else!" Loud music played in the background. "Alex found a café that is having a concert, we're backstage right now!"

"So that means you're having fun?" I asked smiling.

Kaoru laughed, and then shouted to Alex, "ALEX! Alex don't jump into the crowed!... Urgh!" My guess, Alex went wild and jumped into the crowd and was crowd surfing. "ALE…Ah!"

"Kaoru?" I asked worried.

"Still here!" He said still as loud as ever. "I fell into… Hey don't touch me there! …into the crowd and I'm crowd surfing with Alex!"

I smirked at that, Kaoru crowed surfing. Suddenly I wanted to leave Alexandra and jump with them into a crowd of people. I hung up my cell and smiled at her and asked, "You want to go to a concert instead?"

"No, I was looking forward to the French restaurant. Any ways concerts are so noisy." She started to walk out of the building.

_Alex would never say that. _I thought to myself as I opened her door. _Geez at least have fun instead of always being proper. _

~Alex POV

After we ate, crowd surfed for another hour or so, and got an autograph T-shirt from the band we left in a rush to the dance.

"We are so late." I said running into the building with Kaoru.

He laughed and said, "I bet Kyoya wrote your name in his Death Note."

I smirked and said, "A true man would rather die before a lady's, aka you are so dead."

"Funny I don't see a lady." I hit his stomach.

As I turned a sharp corner I ran into the door. My butt then met the floor. "Fancy." I said holding my head.

"What?" Kaoru said helping me up.

People could see us, me on the floor holding my head and Kaoru picking me up. "Fancy floor, my butt doesn't hurt, so I say that means these floors are expensive." I smirked as I took his hand.

We walked towards Kyoya who was holding his Death Note and writing in it. I whispered to Kaoru, "Your name."

He in return whispered, "Yours."

Kyoya glared at us both and said, "Where have you been?"

I held out the concert backstage pass and a glow-stick that was hung around my neck still. "So… whose name did you write." I asked smiling.

He looked at his book and said, "No one's…"

I grabbed it and read the names, "Kaoru! Told you!"

Kaoru grabbed it and read the next name, "Alex! HA!"

We both walked away and towards the food table. Kaoru 'pretended' to be a gentleman and asked, "Punch Miss Alex?"

I laughed and said, "Why thank you Sir Kaoru." I took my cup and sipped the juice. "So… shall we dance after this?"

He was looking around the room and then said happily, "I got to go talk to Hikaru for a second." He ran off and grabbed Hikaru.

~Hikaru POV

Kaoru grabbed my arm and pulled me into the restroom. He forced me to sit down and look at him. "What do you think you're doing?" I said as he started to undress.

"Saving your butt, now get your clothes off." He ordered throwing his clothes on my head.

I obeyed but couldn't see what he was trying to do. As soon as I buttoned the last button I asked, "I did this why?"

"Alex is by the punch table, go and be me." He placed his mask on and walked out the door.

I followed him out and saw him hurry over to Alexandra. He nodded at me and pointed at Alex. She was standing alone and looking at Alexandra and Kaoru.

"Kaoru." She said as I walked over. "What took you so long? I thought Kyoya's Death Note had really killed you for a second."

I smiled a little and said, "K..Hikaru wanted to talk to me about something, sorry."

"Wow, your voice sounded like Hikaru's!" She looked at me in shock.

She could tell us apart by our voice? "R..really?"

She laughed and said, "Your voice is usually softer and Hikaru's more… rough? No... deeper? Nope… it just sounded a little more 'something'. I can't really explain it well I guess." She laughed again.

It was weird that she didn't notice for sure since she seemed to know Kaoru so well.

She smiled big and said, "Let's dance!" She grabbed my arm and began to lead me onto the dance floor.

She pushed my hand opened and she stepped inside and place a hand on my shoulder and her other in my hand. I too took hold of her waist and held her hand out of a reflex.

"So…" She said, her head lay on my shoulder. "You and Hikaru doing better?"

"How so?" I asked since I had no clue what she meant by that.

Smiling she said, "Last time we talked you and him were fighting over partner choices."

He had told her about that?! Kaoru that jerk! He had told her something… so is that why she was mad at me, because I said I didn't want to be her partner? Of course I never really meant it! Kaoru is dead, forget Death Note I'll kill him myself.

"Ow yay, sorry, everything is fine now." I spun her and she came back without stepping on my feet.

She stopped and looked at me. "You okay?" I asked worried.

~Alex POV

WHAT THE HECK?! Why is Hikaru dressed as Kaoru?! I stepped on Kaoru's foot all the time **because** I danced with Hikaru once and I had always learned to step out with my left first instead of right after a turn! Kaoru wouldn't just change on me like that!

"You Hikaru?" I asked bluntly.

He looked at me and said, "Nope."

I sighed and said, "Good, cus if it were true I'd go insane trying to figure out why." I smiled and continued to dance.

~Hikaru POV

Shoot now I really can't tell her.

We danced all the dances and did many fun things, like throwing stuff, telling jokes, and such. I had missed that about her I guess.

"Let's sit." She said leading my off to an open table. She plopped down and took off her shoes. "These kill."

I laughed and said, "Having fun?"

She looked up at me, she still wasn't sure if it were me or Kaoru. "Yep." She looked at Kaoru and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking over at Kaoru and seeing him fake a smile for Alexandra.

Pointing she said, "Hikaru is so stupid."

"Huh? How did we end up talking about m..Hikaru?" I was horrible talking like I was someone else around Alex.

She sighed and said, "I can't believe he bought her that dress." She was looking at Alexandra now.

"But you hated that dress… right?" I hadn't talked to her about the dress since she tried to ask me to the dance.

"No!" She said quickly. "I liked that dress a lot." She sighed deeply again. "Hikaru is such a jerk for buying her the same dress."

Was she seriously jealous over Alexandra's dress?! What has happened to Alex since last time I've had a normal conversation. "Then why did you burn it?"

"He said I looked ugly, I was hurt and didn't want to have that dress if he meant it… but even know I want it back. I feel horrible about the dress problem." She was silent for a moment. "I wonder… if I hadn't burnt that dress I would have never left the house, I'd never have seen Alexandra, and I won't have asked Hikaru out… Everything could have been normal between me and Hikaru and all of the other hosts for that matter. I… I messed up big time."

So she was sorry for that? Man now I feel bad. "I bet if you told him that, he'd understand right?"

"He doesn't even listen to me, just Alexandra. I hate her for everything… Small town homecoming queen, she's the star in this scene, there's no way to deny she's lovely. Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere, tell myself that inside she's ugly. Maybe I'm just jealous; I can't help but hate her. Secretly I wonder if Hikaru wants to date her.

"She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band. She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands. She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor. She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door.

"Senior class president, she must be heaven sent. She was never the last one standing. A backseat debutant, everything that you want, never too harsh, or too demanding. Maybe I'll admit it I'm a little bitter, everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her.

"She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band. She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands. She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor. She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door. Oh and I'm just the girl next door.

"I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself, I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else." She looked at me and said in a serious voice, "Hikaru doesn't believe me because she is a better me. I… I can't be something I'm not; I know that, but Hikaru… I know he wants me to act like her. The way he talks to me these days has been horrible, him wanting me to act like a girly-girl, while I try and just make him laugh. I stink at this." She let her head drop onto the table and bounce once.

She was seriously serious! So all those times she wasn't trying to make fun of me, just try and act serious? Boy is she horrible at serious then. "Alex… I'm sure Hikaru will realize what he is missing out." I smiled at her.

She grinned at me and said, "I know Hikaru."

"You knew!" I jumped up and nearly made the table fall over.

Laughing she said, "Yep, you dance very well by the way."

What does that mean?

_Time Jump! _

The dance ended, me and Kaoru told Alexandra what we had done, but apparently she already knew and was really always after Kaoru. Once Kaoru heard this he ran home with Alexandra close behind.

"Freaky turn of events. I need a serious slushy shot." (A/N: Yes shots of slushy are great for writers! -_- no there is no alcohol in it, but pure sugar! XD) Alex said walking over to her car.

"Is that your… trashcan?" I asked hitting the hood.

She glared and said, "Car, and yes. My baby will be amazing once I get a new paint job for it."

"Can I have a ride?" I asked already sitting in a seat.

"Fine, but nothing weird can happen, like you jumping out of my car because I'll then deny that I ever drove you." She started the car and groaned as her car let a pile of smoke out before moving. With a goofy smile she said in a sorry voice, "I can fix that."

* * *

Yo! Finished yet another chapter! Hope you liked it and feel the worthiness of reviewing it. I also hope you don't mind it's ending… it could have been better, but then it could have also been worse XD Well the secret project will still be a secret till I feel like it's worthy of knowing if it's a definite yes or no since seriously my life with exams coming up is horrible.

Special Thanks to Zurla Adams, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima, and Ray-nee-chan: Thanks for always reviewing! It makes me happy to know how much you guys like it and when you talk about characters and junk like that XD Thanks so much and may YOU have dancing llamas in your dreams tonight!

Shout Out to Ray-nee-chan: Yes the suspense can be killing, but it will be worth it in the end… I hope XD


	55. Game of Love

I have been so out of it all week, well hope you guys like this and keeping going on like I have been this week! Just do what I do, "It's almost the weekend! It's all most the weekend!"

* * *

The Game of Love

~Alex POV

How does time past by so fast? Seriously it's already been months since the stupid dance! In the end Alexandra went back home, thank goodness, but she made sure that Kaoru knew she would always come back for him...creepy. It also turned out my boyfriend and her were still going out, shockers, but had broken up, double shockers. She really just wanted to have pictures to make him jealous, so like Alexandra. In the end I got a lot of apologies and Tamaki gave me an airplane…. I still don't know what he wants me to do with it since even though I have flown one I don't have a real license (A/N: I know this as a fact about how old you can be to learn since I looked into it XD Yay, forget driving! I want to fly baby! … it costs a lot -_- *opens wallet and moths fly out*)

Today was now the last day of school, summer would start tomorrow and that was going to either be super fun… or super boring. I woke up at the usual time of almost late to school, with my usual nothing packed for lunch, man I hate the usual.

I ran into the classroom a single second before it rang. I slid past the teacher and to my row and shouted happily, "SAFE!"

Teach didn't like that comment and gave me advice, "Detention, I hear it builds character."

My amazing comeback of the day: "But Sir I'm already to leading OC in a top read story on ff! What more could you possibly want?" I smirked as I sat down.

"Respect." He said as he passed out our tests. "You all should be excited that since today's the last day that I'm giving mercy on that test, many of you didn't do so well."

I got an average score, A++; I did all the extra credit! Hahaha! Of course I had a little help from a greater genius, Haruhi.

Well skipping all the unwanted mushy goodbyes from the teacher, the host club was holding a special event, a goodbye party. We all were in Tamaki's cosplay costumes and each did some weird love skit, yes even me.

"Alex and Haruhi put these on for a moment." Tamaki threw something at our faces and pushed us into a changing room.

I put the thing on and looked into the mirror with Haruhi. "He has gotten better at getting us in dresses don't you think?" I said looking at the ugly thing.

"Unfortunately." She murmured upset.

"Come on! You know you want to get all close to Tamaki in this dress." I teased. She and Tamaki didn't have a super romantic date as she had thought. "So what did he talk about?"

"Nothing but the hosts club and how I was his daughter." She sighed. "He is so dense."

I snickered and walked out with Haruhi following me. At least I knew where me and BOTH twins stood… quicksand. (A/N: Yay now I have to add 'both' to make you happy =3= well read it and weep HikaruxAlex fans.)

"DAUGHTERS!" Geez it's been so long since he's called me that! Tamaki jumped into the air and tackled hugged us.

"Dad… you're killing your daughters." I forced out.

He jumped off and smiled big. "Today you guys are guests and will be treated like one, so pick a host princesses." Tamaki bowed and gave Haruhi his princely smile.

Gosh she looked like she was about to faint! "You…" She said looking away.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki grabbed her arm and pulled her away to his romance area.

I felt sorry for her since she really had no clue what would happen. I just stood there, all the other hosts looking at me and the guests looking confused.

"Haruhi… she is my cousin… and I'm Alex… the one from all the dances… yay. We have no connection with any of the hosts that share same names as us…" They all looked confused. "Um… the hosts are hot?" I said in a questioning voice making them shriek with delight. Too easy.

"So…" I turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing and smiling at me. "Want to join us?"

I gave them a glare, they had played a trick on me at the dance, Hikaru had acted like a jerk, and Kaoru only acted nice to me to piss Hikaru. All fair in love and war my butt. Not caring I said, "Depends, you talking about me or Alexandra?"

Hikaru glared back and said, "You baka!" Wow it's been even longer since I've been called a baka and knew it wasn't the end of the world.

Grinning I said, "Fine, but no tricks."

"Ow, then I'll leave you two alone." Kaoru said smirking at me. In a whisper he said to me, "I love you Alex, I love Hikaru." Here he made kissing noises.

I punched his stomach and he retread. Hikaru hadn't heard and was just oblivious as ever. We argued about TV shows, music, and then as the day began to end Kaoru walked back over to see how our lovey-dovey time together was going.

"Batman!" Hikaru shouted.

"Spiderman!" I shouted back.

Hikaru threw his hands up and shouted, "You are too weird! Batman would so beat that spider!"

I snickered and said, "Spidy beats a guy who has no real power any day."

"He has toys, he's like iron man!" Hikaru protested.

"Well superman could beat that guy too!" I added.

"Superman is a wimp who can't take that green glowing rock thing." Hikaru said upset.

I groaned and said, "Baka!"

Kaoru then interrupted, "So this is what you have been doing? Talking about superheroes really your love date with Hikaru, Alex?"

I felt my face go red, but I hide is and said upset, "Hikaru couldn't possibly ever know how to show I girl a good time like that!"

Hikaru now glared at me and shouted, "Can too!"

"In your dreams." I said laughing.

"How about a bet?" Hikaru said grinning wickedly. "I bet I can make any girl, besides Haruhi and you, to fall in love with me using only romance."

_Why?! Why does this always happen to me?!_ I forced myself to play along. "Sure, but what is the prize and rules?" _Darn it!_

"Easy, I'll do whatever you want if I lose and you do whatever I want if I win. Rules are that I must date about…"

I cut in and said, "One hundred."

"WHAT?!" He shouted, knowing he couldn't do it.

"If you can get that many you win, but if I get half of the girls to hit you I win."

"Why hit?" Kaoru asked listening in.

I smirked and said, "So Hikaru can feel a little pain for every girl's heart he breaks." I saw Hikaru upset, but not interrupting, which was a good sign. "Well if you get all the dates you win, if I can't get fifty girls to slap you win, but if you either don't get that many dates or get slapped fifty times, I win. And to make if more fair I have to get one guy to confess a love to me!"

"Deal." We both shook hands and smirked at one another. "But since you added that part you'll lose for sure!"

~Hikaru POV

An easy win. All I have to do is have Kaoru…

"By the way Kaoru can't help." Alex said smiling at me.

I froze and stared at her. "Why?"

She patted my shoulder and said, "Cheating, you'd be having outside help which can't help you and your mad romance skills. Ow and we should have a rule that you have to get their number to prove of their existence and they have to be real numbers, not fake."

Alex seemed to have been planning this for weeks, a way to challenge me. And to think that this summer I was playing on trying to show Alex how I felt, so much for that plan.

"The purpose of a man is to love a woman." I said to her grinning thinking up all the ways I could win.

"And the purpose of a woman is to love a man." She replied.

"So come on baby let's start today, come on baby let's play the game of love, love, la la la la la love."

Walking towards the door I said to her, "It started long ago in the Garden of Eden."

"When Adam said to Eve, baby, you're for me." Alex said following me out the door.

I led her down the stairs. "So come on baby let's start today, come on baby let's play the game of love, love, la la la la la love."

"Come on baby 'cause the time is right." She said leading me towards the front entrance.

Following I said, "Love your daddy with all your might put your arms around me, hold me tight. Play the game of love." We walked out of the schools grounds and towards my limo. "The purpose of a man is to love a woman."

"And the purpose of a woman is to love a man." She replied as she started to walk home while I got into my car.

Quickly shouting back to her I said, "So come on baby let's start today, come on baby let's play the game of love, love, la la la la la love."

"Baka! You'll lose!" She shouted laughing as she walked.

We'll see who loses yet.

~Kaoru POV

They need help.

~Haruhi POV

_HELP ME! _

* * *

Thanks so much all who reviewed, you have no idea what each review really means to me, seriously. Well I got some news that I just got today, I maybe going to China! Wish me luck cus I'll be smuggling Bible in! I can hardly wait; it will be during the spring time, near my birthday! (My sweet-sixteen birthday!) Yay so putting that aside for now I have some more news, Shugo Chara Party is out!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around in circles* No one told me and I just heard about it today!

Alex: Chara Change!

Imag-chan: WFT?! *throws flowers and talks like she is queen of the world* I'm so happy!!!!! (A/N: Yes Alex would do that… me and Alex… *shudder* weird chara, bet she was be random or baka XD)

Alex: Just cus you wrote that as an A/N doesn't mean that I still can't hear you.

Imag-chan: *throws flowers at Alex* Back you big headed floating toy from hell!

Alex: =_= Get a life.

Imag-chan: ... yes.

Well enough of that too, (spoiler) Ikuto calls Amu in episode 10 and says, "....I'd kiss you, hug you, and everything." I went nuts when he said 'everything' in his sexy voice (Ow yeah I said it, SEXY! He is my man, dude I had to name my laptop and called it Ikuto cus he is so mine! I even got a black cat… okay so it's a girl but… BUT *sigh*

I love talking to you guys like this, but I could go on for hours, so on with the Shouting!

Special Thanks to Ray-nee-chan, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, and Zurla Adams: You guys never miss a chapter and that makes me grin and feel like showing you guys off like a new toy or something… pet sounds less perverted… reader sounds dull… never mind -_-

Shout Out to Ray-nee-chan: I shall try my best and keep up the work as best as possible! … Okay but when I go to China I better have this done or I'll seriously be stuck on a plane, _**writing**_, won't I? XD


	56. Summer Nights

I warned you all that I had exams so you guys can't be too mad! I missed getting notes from you guys DX So I guess that's one good reason I put this up XP Well hope you guys don't hate me forever.

* * *

Summer Nights

~Alex POV

"So here's the deal, we start our summer at the beach as long as we end here!" I said grabbing Haruhi and dancing with her around Tamaki's summerhouse.

Tamaki smiled and said, "Yes!"

We all were together and in our swimsuits, but since Haruhi only had her old middle school suit so I let her borrow my extra bikini. We looked amazing!

"Put these on!" Tamaki threw shirts over our heads. "None of my daughters are going to show anything off!"

I snickered and hit Haruhi's arm. But I found one way to get him to at least let me wear it and that is call Haruhi pictures. "Sorry Haruhi, but wearing that shirt over this amazing bikini it would be a crime on so many levels." Haruhi could have worn hers without the shirt, but she left it on to make her Tamaki happy. Hahaha…

I ran out onto the beach and grabbed Kaoru and Hikaru and shouted, "SUMMER!"

They laughed and threw me into the ocean. Being a pro at swimming, I swam around and splashed people with my water ninja moves.

"So you want to go to Paris with us?" the twins asked me as I tried to pull them out into the water more.

I shook my head and said, "I promised Haruhi to stay with her unless she is able to come, sorry my mirror friends."

Honey then joined in our conversation. "You should come with me and Mori to karate class in America for a week!" Mori nodded in agreement.

"Nope, can't." I said feeling sorry for them.

"No!" Tamaki grabbed me and Haruhi. "No one can be alone with my precious daughters! They will come with me to Italy!"

Together me and Haruhi gave him a glare and made backed off about five big steps.

"So you guys are all going away?!" I shouted holding onto Haruhi in a bear hug.

She smiled and patted my head. "We'll be back in three weeks." "A week." "Two weeks and a day." They all said together.

"Life is cruel Haruhi." I said letting her go. "So when will we all be really back together?"

"In three weeks, but Kyoya don't you have a meeting the same week me and Kaoru come back?" Hikaru said looking depressed.

Kyoya only nodded as he added together his calculations of next year's budget.

Haruhi and I both sighed and shouted together, "Life really is cruel!"

"We still got today and tomorrow." Honey said hugging me.

_TOO CUTE! _

"And the last day of summer." Mori said patting my head.

C_UTE!_

I tackle hugged them and cried out, "YOU ARE TOO CUTE!" Tamaki joined in our hugging fest and soon it was a dog pile on me.

_Time Jump! (At the bonfire)_

I sat around my most favorite people and roasted a marshmallow. "So… you guys do know I'll miss you while you're gone, right?"

They all gave me a gentle hug as I tried to get the marshmallow into my mouth. But just when I thought it was just us hosts I heard a faint familiar voices, "WAHHHH!"

_The girls! But why?!_ We all looked at Kyoya who could only say, "Tamaki doesn't own this beach."

"Come on ladies! It`s time to pop that top." Tamaki said smiling at them, he's really too nice, and TALKING FREAKY *mental shudder*. (A/N: Seriously what on earth does pop that top even mean?! Never mind I don't think I even want to know.)

I grinned and shouted to the hosts, "And fellas I know you`re ready to rock. We went crazy cooped all winter long and school is out so let`s get it on. Flip flop tans and some white sand I know the perfect spot."

"Well the sunset better set soon so we can get in the mood. Things start getting heated up when it starts getting cool yeah." Hikaru said holding some guest. (Grrrr)

Tamaki said happily. "Summer nights, everybody are you with me? Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise. Summer nights, everybody`s feeling sexy. Holler if you`re ready for some summer nights. Come on."

Laughing with his Guests, Honey laughed, "Oohhh oh yeah."

"Now fellas you better watch your step, don`t let them teeny French bikinis make you lose your breath." I said laughing as I pretended to be just some guest.

Kaoru looked at his guest and said to her, "Back to the ladies, ya`ll keep doing ya`lls thing `cause everything about you makes me wanna scream." He blew into her ear making her pass out.

"The sun is getting low there it goes here we go. Here comes the moon yeah. Things start getting heated up when it starts getting cool yeah."

Tamaki held a girl a whispered to her coolly, "Summer nights, everybody are you with me? Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise. Summer nights, everybody`s feeling sexy. Holler if you`re ready for some summer night"

"Whoa!" Honey shouted happily

Mori nodded and said "Oh."

I laughed and jumped onto Hikaru's back as he was about to kiss a girl, not really but at least making her think so. My jumping caused him to fall over and let me pinned him down to the ground. Laughing wickedly I towered over him.

He glared back up at me and said, "Get off, you weigh like an elephant."

"You wish." I said smiling.

Picking me up and set me aside and gave me a fake glare before he started to laugh with me. It was weird… him picking me up, it was as if I really was a girl! Freaky.

_Time Jump! (Next Day before farewells)_

I sat down and looked at the ocean and waited for someone to hurry up and wake up. It was five in the morning and I didn't have a care in the world.

"Why are you up?" Kaoru asked walking up behind me.

Surprised I shouted, "WTF?! You're a ninja!"

He gave me a look that went with what he said, "Freak."

"Hehehe, yep. So you couldn't sleep either huh?"

Nodding he sat down on a couch. Joining him I teased, "You have a nightmare? Wanna talk about it?"

He hit my arm lightly and said, "Baka."

"No, sorry, only Hikaru can call me that since I am one to him, but you've seen my mad moves, does that seriously belong to a baka?"

"Absolutely." He laughed and sighed with content.

There was a super long awkward silence. _Awkward… more awkward… deadly awkward… my life is aw…_

Kaoru broke my train of thought by saying, "Alex?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Kaoru?"

He grinned, but then looked down at the ground. "C..can I tell you something?" Giving him a thumbs up he went on. "I.. I l…I lied."

"About?"

"I lied about not liking you… I do… and well… yay sorry, but I like you… I kissed you because I liked you and wanted to be there for you not because I saw you as a sister or anything like that…"

My thoughts went back to that day when I saw staying at their house.

_Flashback (This is just so that all you people who forgot about this "kiss" so you don't have to go back and look for proof that I'm not crazy)_

BANG BANG BANG!

My head went back and forth hitting against the mirror till I heard a SMASH! Opening my eyes I looked at the shattered mirror! In a piece of the broken mirror I saw a cut on my forehead and streams of blood coming down towards my lips. I grabbed a towel and pressed it on my forehead as Thing 1 and Thing 2 came with such speed that they slipped on the rug and fell on the floor where the mirror now lay.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Hikaru yelled as he jumped off the sharp pieces.

He then noticed how I had a towel on my head and was about to say something, but Kaoru said it for him, "How did this happen? Are you okay?" Kaoru knelt down beside me and moved the towel slightly. "It looks deep. Hikaru can you get the first aid kit while I wash it?"

Hikaru only nodded then stomped off upset.

"I am so sorry I…" I trailed off and began to look too pitiful for even me. "How much do I owe you guys?"

Patting a wet towel on my cut he said, "Nothing, it's alright. We never used this room and have plenty of mirrors that we can replace it with." He smiled gently and ran his fingers threw my hair to get it away from my eyes.

My face blushed bright red as Kaoru leaned in and kissed my forehead. I had never been kissed and never once let anyone get their face that close to mine. Just then my eyes passed Kaoru and I saw Hikaru looking away as he stood by the door with the first aid kit. My face went so red it could have been on fire! What the heck do I do now?!

"Hika…" I stood, but Hikaru just left and by mistake took the first aid kit with him. Turning to Kaoru I said, "Why?"

He looked at the door and said, "You should talk to him."

Furious at the fact that I had let him kiss my forehead and not even explain himself I said, "I hope you know that I don't have any feelings for you in that way."

"I knew that, but I didn't mean it like that." Then I noticed his face was blushing too.

_End Flashback_

I blushed again as if he had just kissed my forehead again. Why did he lie about not liking me? Why on earth was I blushing and caring if it was Hikaru that I liked…right? I'm so confused!

"I.. I know I said I'd help you and all, but Hikaru… but I can't just sit back and watch you be hurt so much. I love you." Kaoru's voice rang in my ear.

What was going on?! Why is this happening?! I… "I can't say it back Kaoru… I just can't." I looked at the ground. "I like you, really I do, but I first think I like Hikaru, then you, and then both, and then Hikaru all over again! I just… I'm so lost and I just need some time off… so please don't talk about this with the others, forget this ever happened and when you come back I'll know and you can ask me again." I felt horrible for asking so much. "I just need to sort out my feelings."

He took my hand and held it. Softly he whispered into my ear, "I'd wait forever for you, Alex."

Blushing a deep red I looked at his serious, kind, face. Why did there have to be two of them?! "T..thanks."

We both stood up and held hands as we walked back inside only to pull them away fast once we heard the others start to walk up and come towards us.

"Alex." Hikaru said smiling at me.

I FEEL GUILTY! "H..hey." I said rushing past him.

~Hikaru POV

I smiled at Alex, but she brushed past me like I wasn't there! What gives and we finally get back to normal!

"What's her deal?" I asked Kaoru once Alex was out of sight.

Kaoru looked at the door Alex had just left. "I… We were just talking about you…"

I grabbed his throat. "YOU TOLD HER?!"

"No."

I let go and asked, "Then what was it?" I was so scared that he told her a secret about me or the fact that I loved her.

He sighed and said, "Nothing…" He started to walk away, but added, "You love Alex?"

"Yes?" I said in a questioning voice.

"Then don't fall for other girls and treat Alex like a boy." He was seriously mad at me. "Do you realize you have competition now? That someone else might like… might love Alex?!" He walked away more than upset, he was furious.

SOMEONE ELSE LOVED ALEX?! But who?! (A/N: Alas poor Hikaru you have become just as bad as Alex in density.)

* * *

So I gave you guys a chance the make it go either way since a seriously had mix comments on this. (You guys might be just as bad at choosing as Alex! XD) Well let's see how to turns out and hopefully it has an ending everyone will like.

Okay I know I'm killing at least one person with not knowing what this secret plan is, but I've been so busy that really I've only done one page DX the cover! So… I has asked to turn this into a manga by one of the reviewers (more like we just talked about it, but hey I took it the wrong way possibly) I only finished the cover and a practice page. I really am sorry that I've been doing so horrible with getting my work done. (Don't hate me) So I may just end up drawing when I have time, or doing comic strips (I'm trying for a REAL manga look, but drawing the lovely hosts is hard!) Well yay I hope something can happen with this project soon XD

Special Thanks to DeathMuncherWithaSideOfCrazy, Zurla Adams, Mared and the Jarcuses, Ray-nee-chan, and -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-: Sweet! I love you guys and hope you are having amazing fun where ever you are!

Shout Out to DeathMuncherWithaSideOfCrazy: O MY GOSH! I LOVE YOUR USERNAME! O.O Can I make a T-shirt of that?! This made my day when I saw your name after you favorited this (by the way, thanks!) you are amazingly amazing O.O *stares* Yes i do this to everyone *stares* Welcome! *creepy smile* Okay I'll stop... if you tell me how on earth you made a crazy name like that! XD

P.s. I am now having an open thing that if people want to write with me (not for this, but a new story) that I will help and write with anyone who wants it. So PM/review if you want to write something with me (I am now getting back to the story with my twin XD Hahaha she was abducted by aliens for a month or two, but she is finally back and we are about ready to put up a new chapter XD) So this is an invite for all who don't like writing by themselves and want to join brains with a random writer like me. (Ow and this invite shall be forever and ever so doesn't matter how long till you ask me… well once I'm dead we could run into a couple of problems.)

P.s.s. Guess what? I finally looked to see how many reviews I got on this and guess what? I got 148! *smile* I've been so happy ever since I look at that number... sure I've only written what 56 chapters (counted this chapter), but I am so happy that you guys are even reading this! Rock on and remember that Imag-chan can see all and she knows you want to review this chapter so she can freak out by getting 150... yay so two people better review and make me go nuts so that I add another chapter soon XD


	57. Get Off Of My Back

Hahaha I have finally finished this, cleaned it up, and now!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Updated. I feel pretty good now XD

* * *

Get Off of My Back

~Alex POV

"BYE!" I waved to the twins; they were leaving first and then Tamaki, Honey and Mori, and then Kyoya. Life stinks when everyone's going away.

All the other hosts walked away from the airport and got into the limo Tamaki had for us. It was weird not having them in the limo, but I just kept quiet and sat with Honey on Mori's lap. (A/N: I love it when I know what can make people happy: that was for YOU sis! XD)

"So… now what?" Tamaki said depressed.

I sighed and said, "We could always go and play a game."

No one seemed happy anymore, they all had to pack and leave, well all but me and Haruhi. Saying goodbyes were the worst for me, so when they all gathered to say bye I didn't show. Instead I went off and back to my house.

"Alex?" Haruhi knocked at my door after the hosts left on their planes.

I didn't answer it.

"Alex I'm leaving too… I was meaning to tell you that I got a job over the summer to work for a friend of my fathers." Haruhi stopped talking, she had left as well.

I didn't leave my spot on the couch, everyone was going away for summer and I was left alone in a stupid big house. Thoughts of just moving on and going to different countries didn't sound half so bad right then, but I just glued my eyes to the TV.

_This was gonna be a long summer._

_Time Jump! (Weeks later!)_

_W_ere those lies?! WHERE ARE THEY?! No one picked up their cells since there was no signal or they avoided me, Haruhi would only come back for the last two weeks of summer, Honey and Mori were having extra training in the mountains once they returned. Tamaki went off with Kyoya somewhere and the twins' mom was having a show with them in it. Utterly alone.

I picked up my cell, zone messages. Throwing it across the room I sighed and jumped onto my bed.

_RING! RING! RI…_

I hurriedly grabbed my cell and flipped it open. "Yes?!"

What a fool I was for picking it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello, remember me?"

Great just what I wanted, my fiancé to call me during summer. "Yay Dick, I remember you."

"It's Rick!" He shouted upset as ever.

"What's the difference? You are a dick and it goes so well with your name." I said smirking; maybe talking to him wasn't so bad, as long as I kept him upset.

He didn't find the humor and shouted, "Meet me at the park in five minutes or else!" Then he hung up.

Not seeing much of a choice since he never told me what he had on me, like telling my father's goons where I was or worse telling his evil wife. I stomped off to see what his problem was only to find him sitting there as if he were waiting for a friend; he had a stupid big smile on his face.

As I approached he noticed me and handed me flowers, red roses. I looked at them then to him. "You made me come all the way here to get these flowers? You could have sent them." I started to walk away, but he just had to grab my hand. "Paws off Dick."

"It's Rick, but I need to talk to you."

I threw a hand on his mouth. "Well you think that you can take me on you must be crazy. There ain't a single thing you've done is gonna phase me. Oh, but if you want to have a go I just want to let you know, yeah, get off my back and into my game. Get out of my way and out of my brain. Get outta my face or give it your best shot. I think it's time you better face the fact, get off my back. You know it's all just a game that I'm playing. You think that you can't find a way in is what I'm saying. Oh if you want to have a go I just want to let you know... Oh yeah, get off my back and into my game. Get out of my way and out of my brain. Get outta my face or give it your best shot. I think it's time you better face the fact, get off my back."

I was all ready with bowing gloves, guns (water guns), knifes (rubber knifes), and the special can of pepper spray… okay so the spray was for food and not to spray at someone's face for self-defense, but hey it was on sale buy one get one!

" Our parents' want to combine businesses as soon as possible and that means a wedding must happen soon." He still held onto my hand with one and fished into his pocket to grab a small box.

"O' God please don't be what I think it is!" I said pulling my hand away from him, of course that means it was my right hand.

He held on and opened the box. On one knee he knelt and said romantically, "Please will you marry me?" (A/N: Hahaha bet some thought I'd write her real name there, like: Alex will you marry me. XD P.s. WARNING: if you pictures this too long in your mind Dick will take over and cause you to lose sight in your right eye, and or feel the urge to kill/hit/or do any form of violence to him or someone close.)

"Hell no!" I said trying to prevent him for placing the beautiful ring on my hand. "Let go you pervert!"

A few people looked at us as they passed by. Dick looked more embarrassed, but just shoved the ring on and said giving up on the romance, "Listen here, you belong to me now and there is nothing that you or anyone can do. If I had it my way I'd tell father to let your father go bankrupt, but since you do have good looks when you are dressed like a lady I have no choice."

I pulled my hand away finally and looked at the ring. Trying to pull it off I noticed how small of a ring he had gotten! "Get this off!" I screamed pulling hard.

"You and I will be married in less than five weeks. Your mother will make sure you show up and that both you and me will go back to your mansion to be wed." He said smirking while getting up from his knee.

"I'll run away!" I shouted upset. "I'll run till I lose you again!"

"And leave the hosts?" He said like the devil he was.

I stopped and said, "But either way I must leave them!"

"If you marry me I'll let you email and call them, but if you run we'll find you in matter of minutes thanks to technology." He started to leave, but looked back at me to say, "Your choice, but if you run you also probably can't tell them where you're going causing them to worry." He walked away. "Don't tell anyone about us meeting."

I was no one's toy! I grabbed him from behind and threw him over the bridge into the lake and shouted, "Love you!" (A/N: She didn't mean it really in case some did realize that -_- Who would? Not his mom that's for sure.)

Running home I locked the door and began to try and pull off the stupid ring. "Why?! Why won't it come off?!" Tears rolled down my face as I looked over to a calendar.

This really would end… won't it?

* * *

You guys are now really gonna hate me… I still have exams (Chemistry *shiver*) and if I get a bad score I have no clue what my parents will do… I may end up not being able to update till who knows when… so taking that in account if I fail you guys may hate me until I come back as you wish, but please be praying for me since I am freaking out right now… I hate Chemistry and forget things under pressure, like a super big exam AND my teacher is making us take a test (two chapter test) before the exam! I AM FREAKING OUT!

Special Thanks to Ray-nee-chan, ohshc fan, and Mared and the Jarcuses: Thanks guys and remember a Death Note is only deadly in the hands of it's true owner, Kyoya.

Shout Out to ohshc fan: Your first time reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! AND the 150 person to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You should feel pretty amazed since… yay I'm rambling for you now, well I'm just amazed how sweet that is XD ROCK ON!

Shout Out to Doctor Who Fans: My beloved David Tennent has left us!!!!!!!!!!! *cries* AND THE NEW GUY IS A COPY OF DAVID! *cries louder* On the upside David won an award! H00T! Now back to the fact that I have lost my Doctor! *cries more*


	58. Angel To You, Devil To Me

To spare you from took much reading on these small random things I have put them all really at the end today (next time who knows where, but today down below XD)

Angel to you (Devil to me)

* * *

~Hikaru POV

My challenge began at Paris for two weeks and then that changed to three weeks (sadly without Alex), then to museum back at Japan, to coffee shops, and to concerts. I had wanted to win the contest so badly to tell Alex the truth… about how I feel.

"So lover boy." I turned around to see Alex and the hosts coming up to summer house. "How's the game going for you?" She grinned a grin only a true devil could pull off and walked into the house. She gave a hug to Kaoru and me since I hadn't seen her for most of summer! I only could stand the distance with the thought of telling her at the end of what she really was to me.

I didn't let go of her hug and spun her around. "We missed you guys!" I said smiling. Really I did this because (a) I really did miss her and (b) Kaoru had told me that someone else liked her, so that meant it had to be one of the other hosts! I was gonna show them how she was mine if it killed me!

Kaoru then picked Haruhi up and spun her around and added, "Miss us?"

As we set the girls down I grinned at Kaoru, we had a special surprise for them. "So," Both me and my brother said together, "we have something to show you guys." We led them to the back and showed them our beach view.

"Nice!" Tamaki said running around and looking at all the shells.

Kyoya only nodded and added, "The guests will be well pleased."

All turned to him and shouted, "GUESTS?!"

"Yes, we do have summer hosting as well need I remind you." With that Kyoya walked away to set up.

Alex stared at him and shook her head, "And to think I was about to enjoy myself and wear a bikini, Haruhi."

"I brought one too this time." Haruhi said depressed. "I could find more fish deeper out." She sighed and was dragged off to change into something more suitable to Tamaki's thoughts.

When I saw her (A/N; meaning Alex, doubt that he would really talk about anyone else -_-) she looked my way and I knew that I was over my head. Alex lips on a smile so sweet with a rude attitude that could knock me dead. Suddenly I heard a voice when she called my name. Suddenly I knew my life was gonna change. Well she's hotter than hell, and she's cool as they come, and she's smart and she's wild, all rolled into one. Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be. It's not easy to see that she's an angel to you but she's a devil to me.

All my friends say you lucky guy, everyone wants to stand in your place and so I give it another try. I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take. Suddenly I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain. Suddenly I grab my bat and I'm back in the game. Well she's hotter than hell, and she's cool as they come, and she's smart and she's wild, all rolled into one. Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be. It's not easy to see that she's an angel to you but she's a devil to me.

I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say cause no one knows that she puts me through anyway. I'm awake in disaster; I can't seem to get past her. I try and I try but I can't get away

Me, Kaoru, and Alex walked out and helped set up and soon the ladies arrived. This was my big chance to show Alex how many girls could fall for me.

"So Hikaru, having fun?" A guest asked as I swam around with Kaoru.

I smiled and said, "Always with you."

Bam! She melted into the water as if I had proposed to her.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Alex not even looking my way! I tried all day to get her to look at me flirting with girls, but she was flirting with girls of her own!

As I walked over to her I heard her say, "Ladies I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid that my girlfriend is waiting for me." She quickly jumped up and ran off.

_Girlfriend?! But she's a SHE! Alex wasn't gay! … was she?! Gosh!_

~Alex POV

I ran off to change into my swimsuit and hopefully away from people. I had been a little too uncomfortable with Hikaru glaring at me, but it was nothing to the fact that I could sense a pervert looking at me! No matter where I went I could always feel as though someone was watching me.

"Alex!"

I turned around quickly to see Hikaru running towards me. Great. "Yes?"

"You… you seriously have a girlfriend?" He was out of breath.

I looked at him in pure stupidity. "What do you think?" I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "No! I'm not dating…" I trailed off as I noticed in the far off corner of my eye the pervert. "Hikaru," I whispered softly. "I need a favor."

"Like?" He asked surprised.

Taking his arm I leaned him over and put my face close to his, making it look as though I was kissing him. Our faces nearly touched and our eyes looked at one another's. "Keep still." I said as I let my hair down from its wig.

Hearing footsteps walk away, I quickly pulled away and sighed. "You… what was that?!" Hikaru shouted.

"Nothing, I…" I thought of an excuse. "I thought you had some food on your nose, my bad." I turned and walked away.

"FOOD?!" He shouted chasing after me.

I ran around the beach, looking like half the Alex from host club and half Alex the girl, with Hikaru on my tail.

_Time Jump!_

_How come I'm always stuck in these kind of things? Geez! _I walked into the dining hall and took a seat by the twins. We were all having a seafood dinner, in honor of Haruhi and her love of sushi… Bet she'll hate it.

"So having fun?" Tamaki asked grinning at his daughters.

I sighed deeply. "Why did the girls have to come?" I was still pouting over the loss of my time I had left with the hosts.

"Because we still need their support." Kyoya said taking a bight.

I groaned loudly. "I'm not hungry." I sulked some more and then walked off upset.

Behind me I heard footsteps; a nosy twin was following me. "Hey!" Kaoru shouted as he ran after me.

"Yes?" I asked sad to see my beautiful day with the hosts gone to waste.

Kaoru smiled shyly at me and said softly, "So have you been thinking?"

_Shoot I knew I was forgetting something! After Dick came I forgot everything I had to deal with the twins! Darn it!_ "Sort of…" I saw him smile, but seem a little sad. "I did think about it and… I think I've made up my mind…"

"And it's Hikaru right?" He sounded jealous of his own brother!

I felt horrible! Really I was gonna say neither since I would be leaving in matter of weeks. I couldn't say yes to one and then break it off and disappear, but I was not gonna go and marry the Dick! "I… I'll date you, if and only if you realize that once it's my time to leave again… I won't stay no matter what you say."

He was shocked that I was saying that, but he smiled gently and said, "I hope that you'll come back because I'll always wait for you."

My face went red and I looked into his eyes (A/N: Ow yes the eye line! ooOOoo) and felt relaxed and sure of myself and what I was doing. I smiled back at him and for the first time I realized I had made the biggest mistake of my life… for in the corner of my eye I saw Hikaru standing there watching us.

As I was about to call out his name, but Kaoru said, "Alex, I love you a lot." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. It was gentle, just like his smile, but across the yard was a rough twin… someone who would force me to kiss him if he liked me. Why did I feel like I was making the wrong choice? I mean I do love both of them, and Kaoru loves me back and Hikaru hates me half the time… shouldn't this work out better?

Hikaru looked at me pissed and ran off in the opposite direction. Once Kaoru pulled back I noticed him blushing like me, and I realized that was it! That was why I felt so weird! "Kaoru… you lied to me again didn't you?" I smirked at him and his plot. "You have been fooling me again!"

Standing there he looked at me in shock. (Shoot was I wrong?!) But then he smiled and smirked. "About time, so you find your answer yet?"

"Yep, you are just as bad as Hikaru!" I stuck my tongue out at him, but smiled all the same. "Thanks…"

"Yay that was a good kiss wasn't it?" He teased making my face go red again. "But how did that kiss finally make you realize it? I mean really I was just trying to get Hikaru upset to break it up, but when you said yes and he ran off I couldn't think of anything better than kissing."

I looked off to where Hikaru ran off too. "Because I like someone who can fight back, you were too nice when you kissed me… weird but true. It's like I knew that if I kissed Hikaru he would be the one really doing all the kissing, so when I kissed you I thought of Hikaru… not you." I was still blushing. "You owe me something for making me feel like a fool!"

Running off to find the baka I went to the beach closest to the shore. I ran and ran till I saw his tracks leading off to a different path. I change paths and ran into the forest type place. If Hikaru was pissed like I think he was, he wouldn't want to see or hear what I had to say.

"Hikaru!" I shouted. I was seriously lost. "This isn't funny!"

I looked around to see no one, great. I slowed down and began to try and look at my surroundings. I seriously was lost!

* * *

Hey, just finished my Chemistry exam… never again do I want to do that! I froze up when it asked about moles (not the animals that I like better) and any other area where I had to do long math since I worried to death that I did it wrong! Ow and guess what kind of dream I had last night to help me relax before the death exam? ANDREW!!!!!!!! MY ANDREW WHO PLAYED HATTER IN ALICE! Gosh it was a great dream X3 I also had advice on how to relax during the test, think of David (Doctor Who David) and it worked till I started to day dream… XD

I am a little pissed off at my English teacher, she told us to write a story (had to be 3 paragraphs) it wasn't due today, but I went with my Imag-chan mode and wrote 18 pages (and 12 chapters… they are written like letters) and she hated my topic. I did letter from a person whose dad left and is writing to him, but all this crap is going on in their life. I tried to make it "real", I have friends who go though the things that I wrote about, but she thought I was copying a book I wanted to read for our book choice (she didn't also let me read that book, it is called Freedom Writers) But for me I felt like I was just told I had copied someone and that it was horrible. I wanted to punch her, but her being a teacher and all… URGH! Well now I have to write something else =_= but a few friends helped me out and "told" me what to write, it's about a Spanish chicken who is in search of his parents murder, who were killed by a farmer called Bob who lives on a dairy farm. But with the help of an ugly (haven't chosen what kind yet) dog, who is a international spy for chickens, helps the chicken get into the farm unharmed. That's it so far… I still haven't decided how to go about doing that but I guess I'm still bitter about my first story =_= (She also hated how the person said suck and shit. I wanted to say them to her, but I knew better.) Advice? Support? Thoughts? Let me know XD

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune, Yours by Moonlight, Ray-nee-chan, Zurla Adams, and Mared and the Jarcuses: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!! BIG HEARTS TO YOU! Gosh I got a story alert and reviews that made me laugh! I truly don't deserve you guys, what did I do to get such great readers.  
Special ThanksX2 to any reader: YOU GUYS ROCK! I know that many of you might not review every time, but you guys still are reading… right? Guys? You there? *lights turn out* Hello? I'm scared of the dark! Okay I'll stop =3=

Shout Out to Yours by Moonlight: Dude welcome! I really never look at peoples accounts and read it all, but yours was nice and short XD (to everyone else I do read them… just not all at once XD) well I saw your stories and freaked out! YOU HAVE REDWALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I heart Redwall… bet you already knew that with me having Rose of Noonvale as one of the songs XD Well I got all excited and read it! (another thing I don't always do, but to everyone else tell me a story you are proud of and I'll so read it!) Well any ways XD You rock! I'm working on the Ouran one, but someone is having me read some other story =_= (I like to read things for people, but time is then one thing that becomes even shorter; me with writing, homework, MY NEW JOB AT MAKING PIZZAS!, reading for people, and now art XD it piles up) Okay well this is now even longer than I planed ^-^ Sorry, but this is just the way I roll in thanking people XD

Art IT: Time to bring this back _-_ *upside down* Okay so I am working on some trials and loads of fails and I just want you to do me a favor and tell me your favorite chapter and part so I can make sure I have some that you will all like since I may go out of order (if my imagination is working XD)


	59. Albuquerque

Yo I know this mught be a little late in some peoples views... Well I picked a super long song!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Watch it on Youtube: just search Albuquerque part 1 for the first part of the song and then watch the second part after XD

* * *

Albuquerque

~Alex POV

"HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My mad skills at getting lost were still working… too bad that kiss made me forget how to find my way out. "THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND!" No answer… "MARCO!" Darn you!

I sat down and groaned; my feet hurt, I was hungry, and tried! DARN YOU SNOOPING HIKARU! Leaning back I looked up at the starry night sky and sighed, this would be so romantic if the guy I want to have it with was HERE! UGRH! I stood up and began to walk again.

"Marco." I cried weakly it had been hours! (A/N: Reality five minutes XD) "Marco." My voice was dry and cracked. "Can't go on much longer." I fell down and looked back up at the sky.

~Hikaru POV

I sat in my tree and looked down as I saw Alex run in circles, and her not knowing that of course. She was really a baka. Why was she even here? Relaxed in my tree I looked out and into the sky, it was full of stars and the moon shown bright.

Looking back at Alex I saw her fall, her being dramatic of course. I sighed, but watched her and listened to her complain.

"DARN YOU HIKARU!" Alex shouted rubbing her back.

She had seriously lost it.

"Geez and I come out here to find you even! Don't jump up all at once!" She was still pouting from this morning it was so easy to tell from her voice. "COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Did she seriously think I'd go back to see her and Kaoru together?! I still can't believe my own brother could do something like that! I thought he said he was helping me, more like helping himself!

"ME AND YOUR BROTHER BROKE UP ALREAY! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" She was desperate.

I sighed, but sat still and listened to her rant on.

Alex's voice went down lower, so low at times I could barely hear it. "Hikaru… I don't have those feelings for Kaoru… I like… believe me… I…." Geez I could hear anything!

I jumped down from my tree and walked over to her, she had fallen asleep! Her head was on a tree trunk, while her legs were curled under her. I sighed deeply as I sat down and put her head on my shoulder.

"Pretty… sky." She said still asleep.

"Yep." I said looking up. Why couldn't we just always be like this, her asleep and clueless and me getting to be more relaxed?

"Hikaru…" Her voice was a whisper. "I love you a lot."

I was shocked at first, but then remembered how she felt for all the hosts, she loved everyone. "Yay whatever."

Then I realized Alex wasn't asleep! She hit me in the stomach and glared at me. "Fine I hate you."

"What did I do?!" I shouted holding my stomach.

"Run away for no reason, be rude, not to mention…" I put my hand over her mouth as she continued to talk.

"Leave me alone!" I pushed her aside. "Just go back to sleep or go back to the house!"

She stopped. Giving me a stupid pitiful smile she said, "I'm lost, sorry."

"Baka."

"WHAT?!" She hit my head and sulked some more.

We sat there, looking up at the sky some more. "Beautiful." Alex said breaking the silence.

I nodded and looked at her, smiling I in a whisper, "Yay, you are."

Alex looked at me and for a second I thought she had heard me. "What you say?" she asked smiling at me.

"Nothing." I blushed and looked away. _Just tell her not to date Kaoru because you like her!_

I looked back at her, she was asleep AGAIN! Geez, I grabbed her head and let it rest on my shoulder again. I pulled off her wig that she still had on. Her long hair went down and tickled my neck. Blushing again I looked away and pushed some of her hair away. For no good reason I always felt like a pervert every time I looked at her and thought, "She's so cute! I just want to hug her tightly." Hugging her would only cause me to die sooner and calling her cute might just go to her head too much.

"You are cute." I muttered softly. My arms went around carefully and held her gently.

Time Jump!

I woke up to the screaming voice of Alex. She hit me over and over again on the head shouting out, "PERVERT LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT YOUR SAUERKRAUT!"

Quickly I pushed her away and shouted back, "It's me baka!"

She stopped and sighed deeply. "O my gosh, I thought you were Dick force feeding me sauerkraut!"

"Who's Dick?" I asked confused. _Sauerkraut?_

Alex stopped and froze. "Um…. remember how I told you at the amusement park how I was engaged?"

"Yay and?" I was on the edge of my seat.

She looked away and said quickly, "Hesfjumed."

"What?"

Taking and deep breath she said, "He found me."

"Again?" I looked at her worried, what did that mean?

She nodded and sighed. "He called me and wanted to talk." She shuddered.

"And he is a pervert?" I asked pissed off now.

Shaking her head she said, "Not really… well sort of. He does things when he wants to and to who he wants to."

Did she dream about him touching her?! I was gonna kill that dick head Dick! I guess she could tell I was angry because she said, "I'm fine, don't worry. I… I think he's gone now."

I didn't buy it, but I just nodded and stretched, I wasn't gonna leave Alex out of my sight for one minute until that dick was in jail or his grave. "And he likes sauerkraut?"

She froze, and looked all serious at me. "It's a long story…"

"We got time." I said laughing a little, but felt more liking killing the dick who was force feeding her sauerkraut.

"Way back when I was just a little bitty girl living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement of the house half a block down the street from Jerry's Bait shop, you know the place. Well anyway, back then life was going swell and everything was just peachy! Except, of course, for the undeniable fact that every single morning my mother would make me a big ol' bowl of sauerkraut for breakfast! Awww - Big bowl of sauerkraut! Every single mornin'! It was driving me crazy!

"I said to my mom, I said "Hey, mom, what's up with all the sauerkraut?" And my dear, sweet mother she just looked at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train, and she leaned right down next to me and she said, "IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!!" And then she tied me to the wall and stuck a funnel in my mouth and force fed me nothing but sauerkraut until I was six and a half years old! That's when I swore that someday, someday I would get outta that basement and travel to a magical, faraway place where the sun is always shining and the air smells like warm root beer and the towels are oh so fluffy! Where the Shriners and the lepers play their ukuleles all day long and anyone on the street will gladly shave your back for a nickel!"

My mouth dropped open as she took a big breath to continue. How on earth did she come up with this stuff?

"Wacka wacka doodoo yeah!" She shouted letting out her energy. "Well, let me tell you, Hikaru, it wasn't long at all before my dream came true because the very next day, a local radio station had this contest to see who could correctly guess the number of molecules in Leonard Nimoy's butt! I was off by three, but I still won the grand prize! That's right, a first class one-way ticket to… Albuquerque!  
Albuquerque!" She sighed at remembrance. She needed help, she still needs help. "Oh yeah! You know, I'd never been on a real airplane before and I gotta tell ya, it was really great! Except that I had to sit between two large Albanian women with excruciatingly severe body odor and the little kid in back of me kept throwin' up the whole time, the flight attendants ran out of Dr. Pepper and salted peanuts and the in-flight movie was Bio-Dome with Pauly Shore and, oh yeah, three of the airplane engines burned out and we went into a tailspin and crashed into a hillside and the plane exploded in a giant fireball and everybody died… Except for me. You know why?"

I felt my brain cells dying! She was either a great liar or a freak.

"'Cause I had my tray table up and my seat back in the full upright position, had my tray table up and my seat back in the full upright position, had my tray table up and my seat back in the full upright position. Ah ha ha ha Ah ha ha Ahhhh!!!!!

"So I crawled from the twisted, burnin' wreckage, I crawled on my hands and knees for three full days draggin' along my big leather suitcase and my garment bag and my tenor saxophone and my twelve-pound bowling ball and my lucky, lucky autographed glow-in-the-dark snorkel But finally I arrived at the world famous Albuquerque Holiday Inn where the towels are oh so fluffy! And you can eat your soup right out of the ashtrays if you wanna, it's OK, they're clean.

"Well, I checked into my room and I turned down the A/C and I turned on the Spectravision and I'm just about to eat that little chocolate mint on my pillow that I love so very, very much when suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Well now, who could that be? I say "Who is it?" No answer. "Who is it?" There's no answer. "WHO IS IT?!" They're not sayin' anything.

"So, finally I go over and I open the door and just as I suspected it's some big fat hermaphrodite with a Flock-Of-Seagulls haircut and only one nostril (Oh man, I hate it when I'm right) So anyway, he bursts into my room and he grabs my lucky snorkel and I'm like "Hey, you can't have that! That snorkel's been just like a snorkel to me" And he's like "Tough" And I'm like "Give it" And he's like "Make me" And I'm like "'Kay"

"So I grabbed his leg and he grabbed my esophagus and I bit off his ear and he chewed off my eyebrows and I took out his appendix and he gave me a colonic irrigation. Yes, indeed, you'd better believe it *Deep Breath* And somehow in the middle of it all, the phone got knocked off the hook and twenty seconds later, I heard a familiar voice and you know what it said?" Not waiting for me to answer she continued, "I'll tell you what it said!

"It said, 'If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again', 'If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator', 'If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again', 'If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator'. In Albuquerque! Albuquerque!" She cried out throwing her hands in the air upset over the fact that she was told what to do. "Well, to cut a long story short, he got away with my snorkel. But I made a solemn vow right then and there that I would not rest, I would not sleep for an instant until the one-nostrilled man was brought to justice… But first, I decided to buy some donuts.

"So I got in my car and I drove over to the donut shop and I walked on up to the guy behind the counter and he says "Yeah, what do ya want?" I said "You got any glazed donuts?" He said "Nah, we're outta glazed donuts" I said "Well, you got any jelly donuts?" He said "Nah, we're outta jelly donuts" I said "You got any Bavarian cream-filled donuts?" He said "Nah, we're outta Bavarian cream-filled donuts" I said "You got any cinnamon rolls?" He said "Nah, we're outta cinnamon rolls" I said "You got any apple fritters?" He said "Nah, we're outta apple fritters" I said "You got any bear claws?" He said "Wait a minute, I'll go check…NAH, we're outta bear claws" I said "Well, in that case - in that case, what do you have?" He says "All I got right now is this box of one dozen starving, crazed weasels" I said "OK, I'll take that"

_Where is she seriously from, Mars? _

"So he hands me the box and I open up the lid and the weasels jump out and they immediately latch onto my face and start bitin' me all over (rabid gnawing sounds) Oh man, they were just going nuts! They were tearin' me apart! You know, I think it was just about that time that a little ditty started goin' through my head. I believe it went a little something like this . . .

"Ahhhh! Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me! Ohhhh! No, get 'em off, get 'em off! Ooooh my God, oh my God! Oh, get 'em off me! Ooooh my God! Ah, (more screaming)…

"I ran out into the street with these flesh-eating weasels all over my face wavin' my arms all around and just runnin', runnin', runnin' like a constipated wiener dog and as luck would have it, that's exactly when I ran into the guy of my dreams. His name was Link, he was a calligraphy enthusiast with a slight overbite and hair the color of strained peaches. I'll never forget the first thing he said to me. He said "Hey, you've got weasels on your face"

"That's when I knew it was true love! We were inseparable after that. Aw, we ate together, we bathed together, we even shared the same piece of mint-flavored dental floss. The world was our burrito, so we got married and we bought us a house and had two beautiful children - Nathaniel and Superfly - Oh, we were so very very very happy, aw yeah.

"But then one fateful night, Link said to me, he said "Sweetie pumpkin? Do you wanna join the Columbia Record Club?" I said "Whoa, hold on now, baby! I'm just not ready for that kind of a commitment" So we broke up and I never saw him again but that's just the way things go in Albuquerque! Albuquerque!

"Anyway, things really started lookin' up for me because about a week later, I finally achieved my lifelong dream! That's right, I got me a part-time job at the Sizzler. I even made employee of the month after I put out that grease fire with my face. Aw yeah, everybody was pretty jealous of me after that I was gettin' a lot of attitude." She sighed and laughed. "OK, like one time, I was out in the parking lot tryin' to remove my excess earwax with a golf pencil when I see this guy, Marty, tryin' to carry a big ol' sofa up the stairs all by himself. So I, I say to him, I say "Hey, you want me to help you with that?" And Marty, he just rolls his eyes and goes, "Noooo, I want you to cut off my arms and legs with a chainsaw" … So I did.

"And then he gets all indignant on me! He's like "Hey man, I was just being sarcastic" Well, that's just great! How was I supposed to know that? I'm not a mind reader for cryin' out loud! Besides, now he's got a really cute nickname - Torso-Boy - so what's he complaining about?"

_Poor guy! Who knew Alex was so violent?!_

"Say, that reminds me of another amusing anecdote! This guy comes up to me on the street and he tells me he hasn't had a bite in three whole days. Well, I knew what he meant but just to be funny, I took a big bite out of his jugular vein and he's yellin' and screamin' and bleeding all over and I'm like "Hey, come on, don'tcha get it?" But he just kept rolling around on the sidewalk, bleeding, and screaming. You know, just completely missing the irony of the whole situation. Man, some people just can't take a joke, you know?

"Anyway, um, um, where was I? Kinda lost my train of thought Uh, well, uh, OK Anyway I, I know it's kind of a roundabout way of saying it but I guess the whole point I'm tryin' to make here is…

"I!

"HATE !

"SAUERKRAUT!

"That's all I'm really tryin' to say. And, by the way, if one day you happen to wake up and find yourself in an existential quandary full of loathing and self-doubt and wracked with the pain and isolation of your pitiful meaningless existence at least you can take a small bit of comfort in knowing that somewhere out there in this crazy old mixed-up universe of ours there's still a little place called Albuquerque!"

"Why did I even ask?" I said sighing. She smiled at me, and it was then that I noticed she was lying on my stomach. Her hair was down since I had pulled off her wig. Gosh she was perfect! I tried not to look at her, but then again her face was right in front of mine so… Her face was right there and she was…

"By the way the bet." Alex said causing me to freeze before I was really tempted. "How have you been doing?"

That's right… I had the bet. "I finished yesterday." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Why you!" She grabbed my neck, but didn't really strangle me, just did a pretend straggle… nice. Well she let go and laughed a little. "So what shall it be? You won, now you got one wish so what will it be?"

"I have something to say… I lo…lo…" I COULDN'T SAY IT! DARN IT! "Will you go on a date with me?"

She froze. "Huh?"

She looked so cute looking at me surprised and speechless. "You, me, and a big bowl of popcorn. We can go on this Saturday if you'd like?"

"Do I have to?" She asked worried.

SHE REALLY HATES ME! DARN IT! "Well…" Hey it was my prize so… "Yes."

Groaning she said, "Fine."

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her… I was so worried she would push me away and run and not say yes. Pushing her hair aside I kissed her on the lips. She froze as I kissed her… and then she snapped.

"Hikaru!" She pushed me away and ran.

"How did I know she would push me and run?" I said to myself.

* * *

Hi Sorry if it took me long to put this up XD Well what do you think? Hahaha I love Weird Al and when I heard this… like 6 or even longer song I had to use it. I could just see Alex ranting on and on like Weird Al XD

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses, Zurla Adams, and -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-:

Shout Out to -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-: Yo for everyone to also hear of the question about Kaoru and why he was doing those things well… I couldn't bring myself to make this longer (I am seriously have only about… *double checks* ten more or less. If I have Kaoru doing lovey dovey things with Alex I'd end up have a problem and you guys want this to end so I can go right to the movie and manga sooner. I'll have Kaoru explain himself better later.

Art IT: Yo! Been working a little harder and have been wondering how you guys would like me to put things up? I have covers and comics (not so many comics -_-) and random practice sketches. I plan to put them all up whether they are any good or not, so you tell me what order or just whenever I finish or to even have a special day that I have to put up some new piece of art. Let me know. Also I looked through some old things and found the manga I drew that started Playlist! XD I drew a manga to a song and then thought of Ouran and just wrote a story about a girl who sings, the story then changed to they are saying the lyrics of songs without knowing it. (Gosh my style has changed so much!) Well if anyone wants me to I'll add that in too and show you what started Playlist. (it's 9 pages long and was never finished so I could always finish it or just put it up and finish when I have time XD) Well let me know and feel free to give me ideas as things to draw!


	60. She's in Love

Hey ya'll! I've been thinking a lot about valentine's day (it's coming whether I like it or not -_-) But I bet you all want some sort of valentine's day special thing with big hearts and lovey dovey songs, well after thinking it through I want you to give me some sort of romantic song (1. cus I can't think of one that fits either Alex or Haruhi and 2. cus I want to know what crazy love songs you guys know.) So just review and put down some sort of romantic song/ or a break up song if you want some drama XD (not like I don't give enough of that) If you saw it in a video or something, but the lyrics have no love things, then give me the URL or if you have a thought on how I can use it let me know. Hope ya try to find the perfect song. (Oh and if I don't get songs from anyone… there'll just won't be one cus I have spent too much time looking for one already XD)

P.s. I NEED HELP! My life is never EVER filled with romance because last year I gave up on love and junk like that (anime love is my way of still saying that I have any touch with my feminine self) but I think I might just maybe like this awesome guy. DX I really don't know what to do!!!!!!!!!!! So if you got advice let me know, but I thought maybe just maybe I should give him a card (no to chocolate). But you let me know.

* * *

She's in Love

~Alex POV

I reached the end of the jungle/woods and saw the mansion right before me. The mansion never looked more heavenly to me but as I ran inside the place looked like a palace… wait it really did! Gold plates, crystal chandelier, and not to mention the gigantic ice statue of a…

"Is that slab of ice supposed to be some sort of joke?" I pocked the thing and circled my prey.

Haruhi was looking at it and grinning. "Tamaki said he always wanted to learn how to ice sculpt, who knew the first thing he'd try is a goat."

"No I thought it was a whale." I said tilting my head to one side.

Hikaru, now caught up to me, looked at the ice and said, "Why is there an ice sculpture of a dog here?"

I laughed mentally as I noticed Tamaki in a corner making sad auras. Walking over to him I said, "Tamaki you did a good job for your first time, you'll get better and who knows maybe you can take lessons."

He recovered rather faster than usual and hugged me. I could feel Haruhi wishing to be included. Geez that girl has got to take charge.

As I went off to change and shower I noticed Kaoru smirking at me as I walked pass him. He thought he was all smart, making me feel like a fool. I was gonna get my pay back someday!

~Normal POV (OOooooOO whose ever hear the word normal used in this series?! It's be Crazy POV, Random POV, or Something POV.)

_Time Jump a Day or Two!_

The hosts, all but Hikaru and Alex who were showering and changing, gathered for the most serious conversation.

"CAKE!" Honey shouted as he jumped off Mori's shoulders and ran to a table full of amazing cakes.

Mori nodded and poured the tea.

"We have a serious problem on our hands." Kaoru said once Tamaki entered the room. "It's Alex."

"MY DAIGHTER?!" Tamaki cried running towards Kaoru.

Pulling his hands up, Tamaki bounced off Kaoru's hand. "I'm talking about Alex, that's who!"

"What about her?" Haruhi asked sitting down.

Kaoru sighed and said, "She sure is acting fishy lately!"

Just then Alex passed by with her glazed grin on her face, she went off into the kitchen and load noises could be heard of pots falling. She was a wreck!

"I'll say! Swimming in circles! Chasing her hair!" Honey said smiling at his slice of cake.

Kaoru nodded. "That girl is up to her head in something! She's dizzy and she's dreamy."

After looking in his Death Note, Kyoya said agreeing, "Her head's up in the foam."

"Her eyes have gone all gleamy, it's like there's no one home."

"She floats away the days mopin' on the coastal shelf!" Said Honey, Haruhi, and Kaoru.

Mori looked indifferent, but said in an almost worried sounding voice, "You ask her where she's goin' she giggles like a fool."

"She barely sticks a toe in down at the tidal pool." Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"It's more than just a phase, face it, she's just not herself!" Haruhi said sighing as Alex walked by and tripped again.

Honey looked at her as she got up and skipped off. "Is she ill?"

"Or insane?" Kyoya asked smirking.

"Is it water on the brain?" Haruhi offered as she picked up her tea.

Haruhi, Honey, and Kaoru said together magically, "What has got her bothered so?"

"It's the bends!" Mori said sure of himself.

"It's the flu!" Shouted Honey as if he had just made the best answer yet.

Haruhi sighed and said, "Gosh, I wish we had a clue!"

Kaoru then took his planned que to break the news to them. "Oh, wait! Oh, dear! Good grief! It's clear... She's in love! She's in love! Pounding heart! Ringing bells!" He said as if he had just figured it out and not planned the whole talk out.

It was then that Haruhi noticed what Kaoru was doing and joined in saying, "Look, I think she's even wearing a brand new dress!" Everyone looked out in the hall to see she was wearing a dress… BY CHOICE! THE WORLD IS GONNA END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"She's in love!" Mori and Kyoya said agreeing.

"In love and it's divine!" said Honey and Haruhi grinning at Alex who was still falling everywhere.

"She's in love!"

"That girl's on sandbar nine!"

Kaoru nodded his head and said, "Glory be! Lord above! Gotta be she's in love!"

"Hey, Tamaki! Do ya notice anything weird about you-know-who?" asked Haruhi as she pointed towards the falling Alex.

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi, but said seriously, "You mean Alex? I'll say!" He took the stage and cried out, "She acts like she don't see me. She doesn't even speak. She treats me like sashimi left over from last week. You didn't see her late at night in her ocean bed!

"She's moody as a snapper, oblivious as rocks. You swim right up and tap her…"

Together with Kaoru, Tamaki and Kaoru both said, "She lays there like a lox!"

"As sure as dogfish bite somethin's made her lose her head!"

Mori nodded and said, "She has lost her head!"

"And she sighs, and she swoons. And she's hummin' little tunes." Tamaki said upset.

Kaoru nodded and added, "Even has a sorta glow."

"What on earth could it be?"

"Any hammerhead can see!" All the hosts shouted at him.

"That sigh!" Shouted Honey and Mori.

"That glow!" Shouted Kyoya and Kaoru.

"That swoon!" Shouted Haruhi.

It then struck him. "Oh, no! She's in love!"

"She's flipped, it never fails!" All the hosts added.

"She's in love!" Tamaki still cried.

Kaoru leaned over and said to Tamaki, "All hot beneath her scales!"

"See her hips how they swish!" Tamaki shouted pointing at our pathetic Alex.

All the hosts nodded and said to Tamaki, "Well, well, well don't you wonder who's the lucky guy who did this?"

Shaking his head, Tamaki shouted, "She's in love!"

"She found a deep-sea hunk!"

"She's in love!"

Giving up on Alex ever becoming normal again she said, "And now she's as good as sunk!"

"See her blush!" Tamaki shouted pointing at Alex whose face was as bright red as ever.

"See her grin! Gotta be love she's in!" Said Tamaki, Mori, and Haruhi all nodding their heads.

"Ariel-and-someone swimmin' in the sea! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Tamaki shouted in agony as he covered his face for the loss of his daughter.

Kyoya then noted, "Her cheeks could not flush pinker!"

"It's clear as H2O!"

"She's caught 'hook, line and sinker!" Kaoru said.

Mori and Honey then added, "Crushed out!"

Haruhi and Kyoya also added, "Switched on!"

Then all said, "Worked up! Far gone!"

"Knocked down!" Tamaki cried.

"Hard hit!" Kaoru said grinning over how well his plan was going. Kaoru then thought, _This better help them get together faster before Alex leaves. -_-_

"In deep!"

"That's it! She's in love! She's in love!" They all said as they glared at her.

"She's in love!" Taking a breath Tamaki sighed, and then went on, "She's in love! She's in love! Plain to see!"

"No mistake!" Kaoru said nodding.

"Look at those moonbeams in her wake!" Honey said jumping up and down.

"Obvious what they must be symptoms of looovveee!" They all said smiling over Alex's new love life that they finally noticed.

As everyone looked at Alex, Hikaru just walked into the room in time to hear them all shout, "She's in love!"

"Who is 'she'?" Asked Hikaru, now interested.

All would be for lost if Hikaru found out, or so Kaoru thought. So trying to send signals to Haruhi she caught on and said, "Me!"

"Who do you love?" Hikaru asked grinning wickedly.

"Tamaki!" She shouted like an idiot that she was… Haruhi is a terrible liar and making things up.

But Tamaki only shouted, "Haruhi!" And hugged her not knowing she meant a couple love, not his pretend father daughter love. (A/N: Some things never change -_-)

~Alex POV

What on earth is wrong with me?! After Hikaru… after he k..kis..kissed me I went all weird! I couldn't face him at all without turning bright red and I have been falling over the flattest surfaces!

I went over to the other hosts after Tamaki stopped hugging Haruhi and shouting her name.

"What you guys doing?" I asked in a barely hearable voice.

All eyes turned towards me and stared at me as if I was in my underwear, I even checked to make sure I wasn't! They all said nothing just made excuses to leave and in doing so left me alone with Hikaru! This is so not fair!

"H..hey." I said looking at the ground.

Hikaru looked at the ground too as he said, "Yep."

The heavy awkward silence then turned on. What was I gonna say to a guy who I thought hated me but then kissed me?! What was even gonna do now that Hikaru must know how I feel?!

~Hikaru POV  
Darn it! Why did her lips have to be kissable?! I mean why couldn't her lips be chapped or overly wet?! Anything to keep me from wanting to kiss her again! I don't even know why I did it then! What on earth is she thinking about now that she must know how I feel?!

~Both (Hikaru and Alex) POV

WHAT ON EARTH WILL HAPPEN NOW?!

* * *

Special Thanks to Zurla Adams, kagaminehatsune, Mared and the Jarcuses, and Ray-nee-chan: Yo! Thanks for reading and always reviewing! (looks at mew twin) Well I laughed so hard at many of the great reviews I got from you all! Make me smile more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Shout Out to Ray-nee-chan: I want all to know that me and her both love the line: "How did I know she would push me and run?" It made me laugh as I wrote that while I was half alseep XD (my best jokes are ones when I am not thinking!)


	61. Take Me or Leave Me

IT WORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *heaven chorus* I have been trying for four days now to give this stupid chapter up *tears of joy roll down my face* Screw their support crap!

* * *

Take Me of Leave Me

~Alex POV

That night as we all got ready for dinner I noticed how Hikaru acted as if nothing had happened to either of us whenever the others were around, he smiled when he usually did and called me baka almost after every sentence… like usual. So why did that k..kiss bother me so much?!

"Alex…" Honey pulled on my arm. He grinned at me and whispered, "Good luck."

WTF?! He knew?! I was speechless as Mori then grabbed Honey and pulled him away.

"Hey Alex." I looked to see Haruhi smirking at me. "You are too easy to read." She nodded to me to follow her.

As I did I felt like everyone knew I loved Hikaru and embarrassed. But how could they tell?!

"So…" Haruhi sat on her bed and offered me to do the same. "Spill, what happened?"

I froze up and said stammering, "W..wha..at?"

"You and Hikaru… Gosh Alex you spent the night with him! What happened?! I at least deserve that much after I worried over you!"

She knew how to make me feel horrible. "Nothing much… he umm well I and he and we and ya know…"

"No Alex, I don't know." She glared at me not wanting me to stall any more.

I took a deep breath. "Ummm well I lost the bet… and um well he said we'd go… and leave and alone and being and…" She threw her hands over my out.

"Don't kill yourself. So he asked you out on a date?" She said so easily.

I nodded in defeat. "He also… he um well ksda." I mumbled.

She gave me an amused look. "Say it again."

"He um he sort of kissed me." I said waiting to hear her scream of something.

"Well you like it?" She asked as if I got kisses from hundreds of guys!

I froze up again and didn't know how to answer that. "Maybe? I've never really kissed a guy… I kissed Kaoru but that was different and I've kissed my… I kissed a pervert before and that is even worse. I don't know how you put it in words."

"How long did you kiss then?"

WHAT THE HECK?! "Ummm I don't know." I said shyly.

"He French kiss with you?"

"WHAT?!" I fell off her bed and hit my head.

"French, you do it?"

My face went all red at the thought of Hikaru doing something like that. "NO!"

She grinned that told me how she was not only enjoying this, but thought I looked cute. "So you let him kiss you?"

"By that you mean that I didn't hit him away?" Haruhi nodded. What was I gonna say?! "I pushed him away and… ran."

Leaning over she hit my head. "Baka."

I opened my mouth, but closed it again. "Yay I know."

"Well go say sorry and kiss him." Haruhi was too relaxed! What's worse she could never do something like that to Tamaki and she thinks I can?! I'm not superwoman people!

Standing up I left her room and dragged my feet as I walked back to the dining hall. Hikaru hated me, even though he didn't act like it, I knew him too well.

"Hey!" Hikaru smiled at me and showed how he saved me a seat next to him and Kaoru.

Great.

I took my seat and sighed. Kaoru smirked at me, guess Hikaru told him. "Have fun?' Kaoru asked trying not to laugh.

I glared at him. "Let me die in peace."

Everyone stared at me as I filled my plate and sighed multiple times. (Everyone, but Hikaru and Alex, are thinking: _I thought she was in love!_) Today was horrible! I was all happy at first, but if I think about it some more I am just back where I started, Hikaru is pissed off at me!

"So what's wrong with you?" Hikaru asked sitting down next to me.

I didn't even look at him.

"Come on stop looking like a baka." He said pushing my face into a platter of food.

Was he trying to make me kill him?! GEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On any other day I would have just started a food fight with him but we kissed! He kissed me and said I had to go on a date with him! What am I to do when he is acting like it was a joke?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hikaru…" I said looking like a possessed demon. "Do me a favor and dig me a grave so I can go die." I glared at him.

He froze and looked at me as sweat dropped. "You… okay Alex?"

"Okay?! OKAY! I am fine, just been kissed by a baka and being forced to go on a date with him on the same day that he knows every well that I leave on that same day!" I stood up and grabbed his shirt. "And you act all happy!"

"You… leave in less than a week?" He asked looking serious at me.

Didn't he remember how I told them once the year was over I was leaving?! Gosh does no one listen to me?! (A/N: Do you really want people to answer that?)

"Yes baka and now I have to go on a date and go be taken captive by the evil witch!" I shouted no longer feeling the love tonight.

"But I thought… you are really leaving?" He asked still not listening. "But why?"

I stopped. I couldn't do this; I couldn't yell at him and then hope he'll like me! I got to just say how I feel and then… but nothing good will happen. I'm leaving and then… I won't even see him again. I'm getting married in less than a week! And if I ran from that I'd never even get to talk to him!

My hands dropped from his shirt. If I say I love you nothing will happen, it I say nothing he'll think I may have feelings for him and may go after me and I can't have that, the last option is to…

"Hikaru." I said pissed off at him.

~Hikaru POV

"Hikaru." Alex said pissed off.

Geez I thought for a second maybe she felt the same way! But she's leaving and this would be the best time to tell her I love her… right?

"Alex I…" She threw a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up for once and listen. Every single day, I walk down the street I hear people say 'baby so sweet'. Ever since puberty everybody stares at me, boys girls I can't help it baby. So be kind and don't lose your mind just remember that I'm your baby.

"Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be and if you give a damn take me baby or leave me. Take me baby or leave me."

Alex walked over and put her arms around me. "A tiger in a cage can never see the sun. This diva needs her stage, baby lets have fun! You are the one I choose; folks would kill to fill your shoes. You love the lime light to now baby. So be mine and don't waste my time cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'"

"Don't you darn!" I said shocked at what she was saying.

She smirked at me. "Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be and if you give a damn take me baby or leave me!

"No way, can I be what I'm not but hey, don't you want your girl hot?" At that she leaned in letting me smell her strong scent of perfume that she must have just began to use. "Don't fight, don't lose your head 'cause every night who's in your bed? Who? Who's in your bed?" She was making fun of what happened that night?! "Kiss pookie." With that she let her lips be close to mine again.

Pushing her away I said, "It won't work, I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline than that, I can make lists in my sleep baby, what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through, I hate mess but I love you what do with my impromptu baby? So be wise 'cause this guys satisfies, you got a prize but don't compromise, you're one lucky baby. Take me for what I am!"

Alex smirked again and said, "A control freak."

"Who I was meant to be."

"A snob yet over attentive." She threw back.

"And if you give a damn…"

Cutting in, she said, "A loveable droll geek."

"Take me baby or leave me!" I grabbed her arm as she turned away.

Pushing me back she shouted, "An anal retentive!"

We were both so upset we shouted together, I that's it!"

"The straw that breaks my back." I said upset.

"I quit!"

"Unless you take it back!"

"Women/Men!" (A/N: Alex is saying Men and Hikaru is saying Women in case no one can catch that XD)

Alex threw her hands up and shouted, "What is it about them?!"

Together we shouted, "Can't live with them or without them! Take me for what I am!"

I leaned over her and shouted, "Who I was meant to be!"

Alex pushed me back and shouted the same. "Who I was meant to be and if you give a damn!"

"And if you give a damn then take me baby, or leave me!" I shouted holding my hands up, just about done with her.

She didn't care, but she shouted in a musical voice, "Take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me!"

"Take me baby or leave me!" We both shouted to one another. "Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone!"

With that Alex and I both walked out of the room in opposite directions. I was done with her nagging, her horrible way of always pushing the wrong buttons, and how she never once thought about how others felt!

Behind me I could hear Kaoru running after me, at least he wasn't going after Alex.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted.

I stopped but didn't look at his face. "Yes?"

"You serious?"

"About"

Kaoru hit my head. "About Alex, who else?!"

"So what if I am?! Now you two can have a romantic life without me!" I tried to run again, but Kaoru took hold of my hands.

Looking at him I saw he was serious about this. "Alex is leaving… you and I both knew that, but… but what else can you do? You seriously going to just let her go and forget about her just like that?"

I stopped and let my head drop. "I am sick of her, take her."

"This is why you two never get along! You both never listen to one another AND you say things that you never mean! Besides the only real reason I kissed her was because YOU wouldn't do anything. She doesn't know anything about how you feel about her, so she had her own mix feelings. I wanted you to stand up and no back away, but you still run away when things don't go your way or you feel like it's hard. Do you have any clue as to why she might have said those things?"

"No…" I looked up and said, "Cus she was leaving?"

"Yay baka. She was leaving whether SHE liked it or not. It's not like SHE wanted to leave. After all we've learned about her it make sense as to her not wanting us to miss her since she'd feel bad." Kaoru then let go of my hand. "So do you still hate her?"

"Yes." I said, but before I let Kaoru saying anything I added, "I hate her because she thinks she is always the one who is alone, the only one who can handle a goodbye."

Kaoru started to walk away from me for the first time, but he stopped short and said, "I guess she doesn't know any other way. Bet she only did that for you."

Damn!

* * *

(A/N: Normally I'd give out one Shout Out but as you can see down at the Thanks part there are three new readers! O.O So one of them reviewed, so just to be nice I am writing this for ya!)

Surprise to Yours by Moonlight:

My gram stinks -_- Need I say more? ... Fine, it really stinks? Well anyway I bet all of you thought I'd reread these, make sure nothing is wrong, and then put them up? Sorry but the gram god scares me! Here's how it goes~

gram: Wrong.

Imag-chan: Well your wrong! XP

gram: You do not put XP, it makes no word.

Imag-chan: You blind? XP is me stinking my tongue out at you! XP XP XO!

gram: Also "You blind?" is not a complete sentence, it would be "Are you blind?"

Imag-chan: You's stupid =3=

gram: "You are stupid."

Imag-chan: WHAT?! Now YOU are calling ME stupid? So kind my ass.

gram: Please varify what kind of kind and ass you mean. Kind as in a sort of or kind as in gentle? Ass as in butt or ass as in donkey?

Imag-chan: Baka!

gram: Sorry, but baka does not come up in my dictionary, please try again.

Imag-chan: WTF?! I'm out of here.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Oh and if you have NOT given me a title of a song for a Valentine's Day chapter do so now (I have two, but you know if you want a song you like give it to me XD)

Special Thanks to Ray-nee-chan, Zellerz, Zurla Adams,kagaminehatsune, Mared and the Jarcuses, JiaKiyokiAi, and Yours by Moonlight: Sweet! THREE new readers that I am aware of and an amazing group of reviewers! X3 Mew sa happy

Shout Out to Zellerz: Congratulations on entering my weird story XD WELCOME! I appreciate the Favorite Story and that you are reading this XD Today I'll be nice and not make you have to read one long Shout Out ^-^

EXTRA Shout Out to JiaKiyokiAi: Yo! Welcome and greetings! *dances around over the fact of a new reader* Shall we dance? *grabs your hands and forces you to dance* Ah the rush! *flies through the air* Too bad I can't do this is real life XD *falls down at the will of gravity*


	62. Don't Make Me Laugh

I got it up… I got it up… I got got got got it up……… yay I can't sing *runs away*

* * *

Don't Make Me Laugh

~Alex POV

I had to get out of here! I had to leave and never contact them again! I ran out of the mansion and to where I knew Rick was staying. In front of his door I knocked furiously.

After a few knocks he answered it. "… What are you doing here?" He asked amused.

"I'm running away." I said not smiling at him as he grabbed my arm for me to come in.

He grinned as he poured me a cup of tea. "Don't make me laugh! Hahaha. Don't make me laugh! Hahaha. My funny soon to be wife, don't make me bend in half." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. _Don't kill him… Don't kill him… YET! _"Don't be a card, babe. Don't mess with Rick. Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache. Don't make me laugh. Hehehe. Don't pull my leg! Hehehe. May I suggest you would do best to beg, if you say no, miss, if you refuse this is your notice that I refuse to lose."

Not having a chance to guard myself he kissed me again held me in his disgusting arms. _WHY ON EARTH AM I EVEN HERE?!_

"Say yes, my love and go with a winner. Believe me that would be wiser. Say no, poor dove and you're a shark's dinner and Hikaru's the appetizer. Get the picture?" _He knew all about Hikaru?! Darn him!_ "Don't make me laugh or slap my knee. I'm no hyena, so darling what'll it be? Right this way to the Rick estate or write your epitaph. You choose your fate, don't make me wait and baby, don't make me laugh!"

I looked down at my cup of hot tea and poured it on his head. "You are worse than a baka, you're a pervert Dick."

"You know this won't be good if you run our families will just search you down and talk to the hosts…"

I froze, I couldn't run even if I pushed them away… they would find out that I was just running from my family and maybe go after me again! What could I do?!

"Well if you want when we marry I could have the hosts never know that way it would be a secret." He poured me another cup and set a plate of cookies onto the table and sipped his tea.

"I am not marrying you Dick." I said smiling as I took another sip of my tea.

He groaned and said, "I thought you would let that go since we will be married in matter of days now." Standing up, he walked over and knelt beside me. "I can see you are gonna run away, but I got a better plan, but you must follow through to the end…"

_Time jump!_

I walked back to the mansion holding my bag loosely. Rick didn't help me at all, besides me having less of a choice on whether or not I could run for it.

"Alex!" I looked up to see all the hosts looking at me.

My head dropped and I felt like I was in trouble with my parents! "Sorry everyone…"

They walked over to me and grabbed my hand s and hugged me while leading me back inside. "Welcome back." They smiled and were so kind to me after what I had just done to Hikaru and yelling and run away from them.

This was gonna be hard.

* * *

I made this short just cus I want to get a Di… I mean Rick in. (Geez I am just as bad as Alex XD)

Well as for Valentine's Day chapter I'll work on it and put it up soon, but I want to know one more thing (also people can still give me songs) where should it take place? Or if you have an idea of Alex getting robbed that is cool too XD or something like that give it to me and I'll fit it in because I'm gonna make either a bunch of little what ifs and then you choose which should be the "real" Valentine's Day OR I just put them all together and have it all happen. Let me know (and no I am not doing just one song since everyone gave me great songs that we're all different... I wanted that but I want to be tuff and use them all XD unless you don't want that of course)

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses and Zurla Adams: You two never fail to review! ^-^ You guys rock and I will put up a new chapter soon for you guys XD

Shout Out to Mared and the Jarcuses: Yo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well Haruhi was a little upset =3= but Alex was holding back info! (I've been wondering if Haruhi is becoming more and more like Alex in each chapter *shuffer* (Yes shuffer, not shudder cus shuffer sounds cooler so there... and yes I made that up so live with it and use it to make me happy!)


	63. Second Chance

I am so happy that I haven't had any other problems XD Well it's getting closer and closer to the end *excited* In a number count there is still four chapters not counting the special Valentine's Day chapter. *jumps up and down* This is making me all slap happy! I even started to write the movie with all the time I have now from not writing the Playlist chapters!

* * *

Second Chance

~Alex POV

I walked into the mansion… I was so nervous to talk to them about what I had just done.

"So, explain." Haruhi said not happy with me.

"I… I am leaving on Saturday and I just was upset over that and the fact that Hikaru made our date on that same day I guess. I really am sorry though." I had to think of a better way to make them not follow me now! URGH!

Kaoru then entered the room, he must have been talking to Hikaru, but Hikaru didn't follow him. "Hey, Hikaru is pissed off still…" He sighed and looked at me. "You two baka's need to end this and hurry up and go out! I can't handle this much drama!" (A/N: Don't we all?)

I smirked a little, but said seriously, "I don't want to date Hikaru any more… I'm leaving on the day he planned out first date! I don't want to go and have fun while my stepmother is having people searching for me!"

Kaoru just shrugged and said, "You do whatever you want, we aren't your real parents here, but just so you know, Hikaru is pissed off at himself and not you. He feels like it was his own fault now… so I think you should fix it."

I could tell I wasn't gonna win this round. "Fine, where is he?"

"You would have a better guess than me, you look for him." Kaoru then walked away with the hosts following him.

Great.

I walked down to where Hikaru ran off the night before, but he wasn't there… or maybe it was because I was lost again, who knows for sure.

"Hikaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm tired of looking for you during my summer break! I still have four days left! Do you really want me to remember you as some guy that spent the few days he had left with me hiding?!" Gosh where was he?!

"Hikaru! I'm sorry! I didn't mean… well not all of it, but a few… I'm sorry okay?!" I sighed and sat down and looked around, I was great at getting lost this year. "I do like the hosts and I don't want you to go and run away!" Running away was what I had to do, not Hikaru.

I sat there for an hour and waited for Hikaru to either come out or look for me. Why did he have to be like me?! He was so stubborn!

"Hikaru… you know why I run? I've said it many times, but I think… I don't think that you guys understand me as well as you guys think." I sighed, I felt like I was talking to myself! "My eyes are open wide; by the way I made it through the day. I watch the world outside; by the way I was leaving out today. I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved, said, "Why are you always running in place?" Even the man in the moon disappeared somewhere in the stratosphere." I looked around before continuing. "Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can to make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying, sometimes goodbye is a second chance."

"Lie." I turned around to see Hikaru glaring at me. "That is a lie; you don't have to say bye every time."

"Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid of what I have to say this is my one and only voice so listen close, it's only for today. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Here is my chance. This is my chance." I wasn't lying… it was and was always my chance of living, running away.

Hikaru walked over to me and said upset, "You plan to leave because of that dick?" I nodded, but didn't tell him how I was leaving to marry him, not run away for Dick. Hikaru then went on, "So when will you leave?"

Why was he so cool about it now? "Um… Saturday after our date I guess."

~Hikaru POV

I had been looking for this baka for nearly an hour and it turns out she was here all along?! I was so pissed off, but I just asked her about when she will leave to keep my cool.

"Um… Saturday after our date I guess." She answered as she looked down at the ground. "Hikaru?"

Not wanting to answer I said, "Yes?"

"You know why I said those things… Kaoru said something, didn't he?" She noticed?

I nodded and said, "So you gonna yell again?"

She shrugged. "I only yell to get people away… but I saw Rick… he and I are… he is just being a dick as usual, but he said something that made me realize that I'll never see you guys anymore and that I should enjoy you guys while I still can…" She sighed and sat back down on the ground.

"You don't want to leave then? It's hard to tell whether you're telling the truth or not anymore." I said sitting down next to her.

"I don't know really… if I stay I'll be in trouble, but if I leave it will be worse. I was caught by Dick, remember? So my stepmother knows info about me and can track my next move, she knows what I am planning and if it doesn't work I am doomed."

"You plan to give up then?" I didn't know why I could ask so calmly, but I needed to know.

She shrugged again and said, "Maybe, it matters what happens with this first plan of mine."

"And that is?"

At that she smirked and said, "Can't tell you, they'd try to make you talk if they think you would know. But I don't even know if I should run anymore… I've been thinking about whether I should go to my father's or run to a different country."

I then noticed how she left the hosts as not an option. "No hosts?"

Wagging her long hair, she said, "I'd be forced to go back to my father's if I stayed. My choices are limited and staying is not one of them."

"So… Saturday huh?" I sighed; I didn't really want it to be so soon. "You plan to write? Call?"

"No, they could track something like that in no time." She stood up and began to walk away from the mansion and deeper into the forest. I followed her closely. "So Saturday huh? What will our date be then?"

My face went red; I still have to plan that. "Movies?"

"Nah, I want something more special!" She grinned and took my hand and pulled me towards the beach. "The amusement park? Or maybe just running around the town?"

"Roller coasters are great on dates." I said teasing her. "So if we do go to an amusement park when would we go and end?"

She ran into the water and laughed. "Umm… we should be first in line for everything!" Thinking for a moment, she added, "Until midnight! I want to spend the whole day with you."

My face turned even redder. "Okay… So you want to go as a guy so they won't find you?"

"WHAT?!" She shouted running towards me. "Me as a guy in a date?! Crazy, but if you think that would be better fine by me."

Darn my big mouth! "No I…"

"Thanks for caring." She smiled and I shut up. "Well… it will only be four more days till our date, lets plan!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the mansion.

* * *

So now here is a new question, do you guys want:  
(a) just one chapter for the movie?  
(b) just like the series?  
(c) or just do you guys have any thoughts?

I'm so excited for when I am done with this that way I can draw more than write XD But I have new stories I am planning… we'll talk about those in the next chapter that way I don't overwhelm anyone ^-^

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses: You get like double thanks here and blew cus you were the only person to review XD *hugs* Well my French Wishing Friend you are awesomely awesome!

Shout Out to Mared and the Jarcuses: I feel like dancing… That reminds me I am trying to teach myself break dancing! I moved everything in my around to make space and I have been watching videos on how to do each step before just doing them XD Wish me luck on that.

Art IT: Scanner blew up… okay maybe not full blew up, more like broke… but can't I at least say it broke by fire? No? Fine =3=


	64. First Date

The lyrics are spread out to fit my idea of them on this date, so if you want to hear the full song look it up, but DO NOT WATCH THE MUSIC VIDEO! It's rude and gross… maybe that is just for me… Well I like the song not the mv.

* * *

First Date

~Alex POV

The fateful day came sooner than I had hoped. Sure I was gonna go out with the guy I liked, but to leave… TO GET MARRIED TO A DICK! Life was cruel.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and a top, my wig was in place, and I looked 100% manly. I had wished Hikaru didn't mention that I should dress up as a guy since Dick didn't know that I did and neither did my stepmom. This date was gonna be so less romantic than I had hoped, but hey, me and romance never mixed to begin with.

All my bags were packed and ready to be taken to the airport where I had a meeting place for Dick and the witch to meet. Everyone had given me pictures and things to have to remember them because I'd would need them to keep me from running away again. All the hosts were so nice to me and threw me a party (a small party too! O.O) so that I could remember them.

Glancing at the clock I saw it was now one in the morning and Hikaru was gonna be here any minute. (Yay when I said the whole day I truly meant that!)

~Hikaru POV

Everything was ready, now to pick Alex up. In the car I just can't wait, to pick her up on our very first date.

Alex came outside and jumped into the car before I even had a chance to open the door for her! Gosh being romantic with this "guy" is gonna be harder than I thought!

We drove in an awkward silence until I pulled into the parking lot for the amusement park. As I unbuckled my seat belt I glanced over at Alex, this was it… first date, day she leaves, and the day I have to tell her… no pressure.

As she jumped out of the car I ran over to her side and held out my hand. "Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? I'm too scared of what you think. You make me nervous so I really can't eat." I rambled on and on as we walked over to the entrance.

She just laughed and replied, "Sure, but I guess we already are. I hate dancing. Your hair is fine. I couldn't tell. Cute. Well too bad cus I plan to stuff my face for all three meals with ya." She ran, pulling my arm to hurry up.

I sighed and tried to relax and go along with it. For four hours we rode all the rides we could think of. It was so much fun… but it reminded me of our last trip to an amusement park. I always wondered if she'd ever remember our first kiss.

"So you want to go on the Ferris Wheel next or eat?" She asked holding a map.

Glancing at the clock, I said, "Lunch."

She nodded and walked over to a café and took a seat by the bar. I don't know how this happened but my seat was magically taken by a swarm of girls! They all talked to Alex and began to ask her what her name was and where she lived.

Pushing my way through, I said, "Alex!"

"Hikaru? You okay?" She smiled and gestured for me to come over. I did and when I saw all the girls hanging over her I became upset. "Here." Alex moved over in her seat. "We can share." She smiled and pulled me over.

"So Alex you want to go on the Merry-Go-Round with me later?" A girl asked trying to act all cute.

Alex just smiled and shook her head. _When she smiles, I melt inside. I'm not worthy for a minute of your time._ "I really wish it was only me and you, I'm jealous of everybody in the room." I said to Alex, she only laughed and handed the menu. _Please don't look at me with those eyes; please don't hint that you're capable of lies. I dread the thought of our kiss, a target that I'm probably gonna miss._

So far our first date was… a group, not couple. I sighed as Alex talked to the girls and flirted with a few to make them think she was a guy. I knew that, but I wanted her to flirt with me and only me.

"So you want to go in the Tunnel of Love?" A girl asked.

Alex froze and said looking at me, "Hahaha… sorry, but I can't."

"Please." The girl held onto Alex like the leech she was.

Before I could stop myself I grabbed Alex and held her and told the girls, "Back off! Leave me and my gi…" Alex threw a hand over my mouth.

"He… he's gone crazy I think… well I better get him some fresh air, nice meeting you ladies." Alex then picked me up and ran of it.

Outside and a good mile away from them Alex set me down. She sighed. "That was too close."

"S..sorry." I sighed too, just happy to get out of there. The Tunnel of Love huh? A light bulb flashed in my head. "We should go!" This could be my chance!

Alex froze and asked stupidly, "Go on what?"

"Tunnel of Love!" I didn't mean to shout but I was both excited and upset she wouldn't think of it. Many people stopped and stared at me.

She blushed and said in a whisper, "Not so loud."

Nodding I tried again. "Do you want to go?"

"How could I get in without either being called gay or showing how I am a girl?" She did have a point, but who cared if they thought she was gay.

I grabbed her arm and ran to find the ride. It was in the opposite direction, but it had to be worth it! The sun began to set and I only had so much time to tell her.

The line wasn't long so I ran into it and smiled at Alex. I was so excited!

~Alex POV

Hikaru has lost it! I'll look gay! Better yet he will look gay! What on earth is so special about this ride anyways? If I was ever to kiss him it would be on Merry-Go-Round!

Still holding my hand, Hikaru leaned over and said, "Ready?"

The heart shaped boat waited for me to get in. Oh Gosh I was gonna die! Everyone was looking at me, Hikaru was already waiting for me in the ugly thing and now I had to choose, run or die.

Hikaru smiled at me as I climbed in next to him. Darn his cute smile! As the boat moved into the dark tunnel Hikaru put an arm around my shoulder. Okay not so bad after all.

The dark tunnel seemed to go on forever! We both waited for something to happen, but all I could hear were couples making out! Hikaru either wanted to make out with me or he is just as lost as I am!

~Hikaru POV

A make out ride… seriously?!

"Hey…" I looked over in the dark to see a shadowed figure of Alex. "You freaked out like I am?"

I smirked and said, "Just a bit."

"So… now what?" She played with my hands in the dark; she ended up doing thumb war with me for the whole ride! Not romantic AGAIN!

As we jumped out I saw her face was all red as if she had done something dirty in there! Gosh she was so cute. I quickly grabbed her hand before anyone could see her cute face and ran. I ran all the way to the Ferris Wheel, another great place I could tell her how I feel!

"So are you trying to tell me something?" She asked as I pushed her in a cart as it passed by.

I grinned and said, "Maybe."

She laughed and as I sat down from across her, she moved over right next to me and set her head on my shoulder and relaxed. Too bad I then froze up! I watched her carefully and once we reached the top I sighed and tried not to think so hard about romance.

"Alex?" She looked up at me and grinned. "Can I tell you something?"

"Maybe." She laughed, and then added, "as long as it's not something to do with love."

I stopped. "Why?"

"I am leaving; let me have no regrets and feelings of if only I could stay." She went back to the other side on the cart. "I can't say I love you and have you say the same thing if I am leaving you."

"Then don't!" I took her hand and then felt something cold; a ring was on her right hand… a wedding ring. "You… you said yes to that dick head?!"

She looked down at her hand and said upset, "No, he forced it on and it won't come off."

I grabbed the ring and tried to get it off, but it didn't move. "You are gonna marry him?"

"I hope not." She said sighing. "I hate him to death."

"Then how about… how about you marry me instead?" What was I saying?! All I planned was to tell her that I loved her… NOT MARRY!

She smiled a gentle smile and said in a sad voice, "I can't… I have to leave tonight and get away."

I nodded. "I… I know you don't want to hear this, but I do love you… I have… I have loved you for a long time and it's only now that I'm able to say it. I just get pissed off when I see you with other girls or guys." My face went red.

"I know." I looked up at her. "I get the same way… I definitely maybe feel the same way about you." She laughed and said, "I can't know for sure since we haven't kissed for real before."

"Huh?" I was so lost in his train of thought.

She nodded and continued, "See you can tell who you love when you kiss them!" She was just like a little kid! "See you and I have never and a 'real' kiss. One that I am not shocked or that is forced or whatever."

So I guess that means she doesn't remember the first kiss still. "Okay… so you want to kiss then?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Nope, I had a dream of you and me kissing…" WHAT?! Seriously?! "We kissed at the amusement park last year… on the Ferris Wheel."

She thought it was a dream? She seriously thought it was a dream? "So what is so important about this dream?"

"Well I knew… I liked kissing you… and it was… it was nice." Her face was a rose color now.

I smiled and leaned over. "So you want to do some sort of reenactment or something?"

She nodded shyly.

"Too bad, you are just as kissable as down there as up here." I leaned over and kissed her.

~Both POV

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever._

~Hikaru POV

"So did I pass?" I asked blushing.

Her face went red again. "Y..yay, for a baka."

I leaned over again and said, "As long as I'm the only baka that can kiss you." (A/N: oooOOOOooo)

For the first time since I met her I was trying to hit on her, I was trying to hit on her like I was the host and she was the guest, the girl, and not just some girl, she was my girl… for now.

"So… now what? We still have about an hour left and I don't want to go, but this is just awkward now." Alex said as we sat in silence.

"We could kiss again!" I leaned over, but she blocked it with her hand.

"Nice try, but I'd rather remember you by that nice kiss you had given me."

I helped her out of the Ferris Wheel and took her hand, it was so weird though, her hand was so much smaller than mine, but she always looked like a guy, it was almost as if I was seeing a totally different Alex.

Just then I noticed someone staring at us, then he quickly moved away and hid. Was that… Dick or am I seeing things? Well I have never met him before, so how on earth would I know what he looked like, but just the way he looked at Alex made me pissed off and maybe a little overly protective.

Alex hadn't noticed him and was still walking. I ran over and picked her up and ran for it. She laughed not knowing why I was running, but was enjoying it all the same. I ran all the way to my car and threw her inside and jumped in on my side.

She stared at me, she hadn't wanted to leave the park, but I had carried her out. "So you okay or something?"

I started to drive and pass red lights; I had to get her away from that guy. I didn't want her to leave; I didn't want her to end up with him, and I most definitely didn't want her to cry.

Sighing she turned on the radio. "Slow down, I don't want to end up in jail."

My head nodded, but I didn't slow down. I passed my mansion and went all the way back to Ouran, a five hour drive if going the speed limit, but a two and a half hour drive if speeding.

Once there I parked the car in front of the school and sighed, this had better be far enough.

"So are you feeling better now?" Alex asked just looking at me worried.

"I think…" I leaned over to kiss her, but she moved away. Why couldn't she just always be with me?! Why did she think she had to leave?! "Kiss me." I said pissed off over the fact that I only had her for ten more minutes.

Alex glared at me. "Baka." She turned and opened her door.

Quickly grabbing her arm I pulled her in, my other arm shut the door and locked it. Looking into her eyes I said again, "Kiss me."

"Hikaru you are pissed off at me, someone, or something. I don't want to kiss you if you don't clam down and stop worrying. What is wrong?" She was worried about me, but I was just as worried.

"Nothing… you are leaving so I want to kiss you, is that so bad?" I said leaning over.

Pushing me away again she said, "Yes, it is. You are mad, so I'm not kissing you till you calm down."

"I AM CALM!" I shouted.

She laughed and little, she couldn't help it since I was yelling about how calm I was. "You sure are calm." She teased as she patted my head.

"I am calm." I murmured as I looked out my window. Outside I saw him, that guy was here! But how?! I turned the car back on and started to drive again. "Where do I drop you off?" I asked looking behind me only to see a black car start to follow me.

Alex looked back quickly and nodded. "The mansion… I need to get my things still."

I nodded as I passed red light after red light. We lost him eventually, but I knew it wasn't for long. We soon reached the mansion, I parked the car and jumped out and opened her door before she could even touch it. Leaning over I grabbed her and carried her inside and locked the door once we entered.

All the hosts came out from their rooms to see me grabbing her bags and running around as Alex stood there speechless.

* * *

Special Thanks to Ray-nee-chan, Zurla Adams, and ohshc fan: Thank ya for reviewing and just being plain amazing in your reviews, you guys were serious about how you guys wanted things and such. Well only two more chapters guess everyone will have to review on the last one to make it super long… or not XD

Shout Out to ohshc fan: You love this fanfic and this fanfic loves you! *hugs* I hope the date will be romantically funny enough for ya! (hopefully XD) Love ya!

Art IT: Still working on my scanner -_- I think I need to buy a new one… just great.


	65. Goodbye Love

Dude so close yet so far XD One more chapter after this! Gosh so crazy. Well I am putting these both up together since you guys will want to finish right away X3

* * *

Goodbye Love

~Alex POV

Hikaru ran around grabbing things, I didn't even have a chance to get out of his car since he carried me inside! Dick was looking for me since I was known for skipping out on our meeting places whenever he catches me.

"Alex!" Honey jumped into my arms.

My face went red as I felt like crying! I didn't want to leave at all, but as Hikaru ran around I held onto Honey knowing this was for the best.

"Ready?" Hikaru said holding all my bags.

I nodded and let Honey down. Looking at them all I smiled and took my bags from Hikaru and told him, "You guys can't see me off."

"WHY?!" Tamaki cried as he held onto my leg.

If Hikaru found out I was marrying Rick I was toast! "No, I need to sneak out, not have an army behind me."

Haruhi hugged me and said, "Come back soon and call."

"Y..yay." I lied for the hundredth time that day.

She nodded and said, "Well let's hear you rant on about your music for the last time."

"Haruhi…" I trailed off as I held out my IPod case, but inside there was no IPod. "I…"

Mori then looked over and said, "It's true you sold your IPod and bought a ticket?"

Lying I said yes, but truthfully Dick had taken it captive to make sure I have even more motivation. "It's true. I'm leaving now for Santa Fe." I grabbed a bag again.

As I walked out of the house the hosts followed and there in his black car was Dick himself! What was he doing here?! I was going to meet him at the airport!

"It's true you're with this yuppie scum." Hikaru said glaring at Rick.

Rick glared back at Hikaru. "You said you'd never speak to him again."

"Not now." I said pushing my bags into his car.

Hikaru didn't like this at all and yelled, "Who said you that you have any say in who she says things to at all?"

Kaoru nodded his head and said, "Yeah!"

"Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's..." Rick said grabbing one of my bags.

I glared at him and shouted, "Who said I was talking to you?"

"We used to have this fight each night!" He shouted at me as he threw my bag in the car.

Mori just nodded his head and said, "Calm down."

"She'd never admit I existed.' Hikaru said turning away from me.

Crying, Honey said, "Everyone please."

"She was the same way, she was always 'run away, hit the road don't commit' you're full of shit!" He yelled at me know. "She's in denial."

I shook my head and said, "He's in denial."

"You gave an inch when I gave a mile!"

Rick took my arm and said sweetly, "Come on."

Glaring at Hikaru I shouted, "I gave a mile!"

"Gave a mile to who?" Hikaru pointed at Rick.

Tamaki then cut in our argument, "Come on guys chill!"

"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what angel had: someone to live for, unafraid to say I love you!" Me and Haruhi said upset (She must not be doing so well with Tamaki huh?).

"All your words are nice Alex but love's not a three-way street you'll never share real love until you love yourself, I should know." Hikaru said upset.

My face went red with anger, but I then saw how we were fighting… the day, the very minute I was leaving. "You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake... I can't believe she's gone. I can't believe I'm going. I can't believe this family must die. Mother helped us believe in love, I can't believe you disagree."

We all then said, "I can't believe this is good bye."

I got into the car and Rick drove away and towards the airport.

~Hikaru POV

I couldn't believe this! She was going to him?! … over me.

I started to run to my room, but I could hear Kaoru behind me. I didn't want to face him. In my room I fell onto my bed and sighed, I was over with her, she has just been using me… she chose that dick over me.

"I hear there are great restaurants out west." Kaoru said as he sat down.

Is that where she is going? "Some of the best, how could she?" I said muttering every word.

Kaoru didn't care how bad I felt; just the thought of Alex gone made him not agreeable. "How could you let her go?"

Me?! Who am I, her mother? "You just don't know...how could we lose Alex?" I looked at him.

"Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try Alex's choice won't be in vain."

"Her choice is in vain!"

"Are you insane? There's so much to care about there's me, there's Alex!" Kaoru said hitting my arm.

I turned away from him and said, "Alex has her own life."

"So do you." Kaoru didn't seem to understand what it was like for me to see her chose that horrible guy I tried to protect her from.

I glared at him. "Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do."

He smiled and said, "A brother."

Great trying to pull the twin move on me. "But who, Kaoru, are you? 'Kaoru has got his work' they say 'Kaoru lives for his work' and 'Kaoru's in love with his work'. Kaoru hides in his work." I said not giving him the last word.

"From what?"

"From facing your failure, facing your loneliness facing the fact you live a lie. Yes, you live a lie, tell you why, you're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive you pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive." I pushed him away as I stood up and looked out of the window.

Kaoru nodded his head and said, "Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive."

"Poor baby." I said hatefully.

Patting my back, Kaoru said, "Alex still loves you. Are you really jealous or afraid that Alex's weak?"

"Alex did look pale…" I said remembering how she didn't want to fight as much as she usually did.

"Alex's gotten engaged, Alex's running out of time. And you're running out the door—"

Pushing him away I shouted, "No more! Oh no! I've gotta go." I had to stop her! "I'll call."

~Alex POV  
Rick drove to the airport, he glared at me once or twice, but other than that the car ride was silent. I had to go through with this… I couldn't run forever.

As he parked he pulled me out of the car and into the airport. "Now we need to meet your mother on the last level so hurry up." He said as he pulled harder on my arm. My arm went in his pocket and stunk out my IPod, then quickly pulled back into my pockets.

I groaned and tried to keep up. As I walked I felt like crying, but I just looked ahead and kept telling myself that this would be better than running. Too bad that feeling didn't stay as we turned a corner and there stood the witch herself. A shudder ran down my back, it was like I was selling my soul to the devil herself.

"Come on dear, we'll be late." She said in her cool voice.

I could only nod my head as I walked past her and onto the escalator. What am I doing? Is this right?

~Hikaru POV

I pulled my car into the airport, Alex was going to Santa Fe and I only had so long before her flight might leave. I ran into the airport and ran to the only place her flight could take off.

Turning corners and running up staircases I closed the distance between me and Alex. I had to stop her, I had to make her realize that she doesn't have to marry such a horrible guy. I turned again and saw the back of Alex's head, she was on an escalator that led to her flight.

"ALEX!" I shouted out of breath.

She looked back at me and saw my red face, her face was duller, as if she had died or something, but when our eyes met she smiled and seem happy. "So the baka came?"

I nodded as I walked over and yelled to her, "So you really leaving?! You giving in just like this?! Weak!"

This shocked her, but she just shouted back, "You are right!"

Does this mean she is gonna stay? "Now what?!" I was so nervous.

"I leave baka!" She jumped off the escalator and onto a different one that was still going up, but to a higher floor, a wall separated her from the dick and the witch lady. "Well baka this is where I leave." As she turned away from me I felt a pain inside my chest, I wanted her to stay with me!

"Hey! Catch!" I looked up to see something flying towards my face. Throwing my hands up I caught the small object.

Opening my hands I saw what she had thrown. "You're IPod?!" So she hadn't sold it?

She laughed and shouted louder as she was making more distances between us, "KEEP IT! BUT I'LL WANT IT BACK SO DON'T DELETE ANY OF MY MUSIC!"

I smiled as I held onto her treasure and watched her leave. I could barely see her, but I still shouted to her, "YOU'RE NOT A BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My head dropped, I could no longer see her, but suddenly a faint voice shouted back, "I ALWAYS TOLD YOU! I AM AWESOME!"

A tear fell as I nodded my head and held onto her IPod and hit the center button, the screen light up and showed me the first song she had been listening to, 'Bokura no Ibasho'.

"_Look at me properly and talk to me_

_Put down your heavy baggage_

_There's a blue sky and the road in front of us._

_What are you looking at from that place?_

_Are our feelings being conveyed?_

_We are always here, waiting, so_

_Show me your face and talk to me._

_We are always here, singing._

_Even though it's hard to_

_convey everything, we sing._

_Beyond this, no matter what _

_that future holds_

_The place for us will never change._

_You are not alone. When you're down,_

_you'll see, we'll make you smile, so we sing."_

A song I could see Alex having… I looked at her playlist for a second and saw the top played playlist, Ouran, and inside was a playlist for each of the hosts. I played through my playlist and recognized each song as one that we had talked about or she had seen me listen to… I really was gonna miss her wasn't' I?

* * *

*sniff* Sorry if it is too sad of a chapter for ya'll. *sniff sniff* By the way the song Alex had on her IPod is by the amazing band WaT! (In love with Teppei! *love*)


	66. Credits

The last chapter *sniff* so precious! Well I made it so that you listen to a say for the credits XD You artist and title are together so it's easy to find on YouTube XD

* * *

~Alex POV

I let the escalator carry me away from Hikaru, from my friends, from the witch and dick, and from everything I loved about Japan. I was going… I was going again, but I had a place, a very special place in a very special school, music room, where I will always be able to come back too…  
_"Welcome!"_

Credits: Life is a Highway (Rascal Flatts)

Anime-  
Ouran High School Host Club

Cast-  
Alex  
Alex's Dad  
Alex's Mom  
Alex's Stepmom  
Alexandra  
Haruhi  
Hikaru  
Honey  
Kaoru  
Kyoya  
Mori  
Rei  
Tamaki

Songs- (In order of use)  
Chapter 2~ Bad Reputation (Film Dialogue)  
Chapter 3~ Into the Woods (Broadway Into the Woods)  
Chapter 4~ What is This feeling (Broadway Wicked)  
Chapter 5~ Razzle Dazzle (Broadway Chicago)  
Chapter 6~ Molly Smile (Jesse Spencer)  
Chapter 7~ I'll Make a Man Out of You (movie Mulan)  
Chapter 8~ Be Prepared (movie Lion King)  
Chapter 9~ Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (Lemon Demon) Chapter 10~ I Don't dance (TV movie High School Musical 2)  
Chapter 11~ You Found Me (Kelly Clarkson)  
Chapter 12~ Tango Maureen (Broadway +movie Rent)  
Chapter 13~ Yakety Yack (The Coasters)  
Chapter 14~ Popular (Broadway Wicked)  
Chapter 15~ Rose of Noonvale (TV show Redwall)  
Chapter 16~ Food Court Musical (YouTube video Food Court Musical)  
Chapter 17~ Moondance (Van Morrison)  
Chapter 18~ Wipe Out (Big Noise)  
Chapter 19~ Impossible (TV movie Cinderella)  
Chapter 20~ Hello, Dolly (movie + Broadway Hello Dolly)  
Chapter 22~ Reflection (movie Mulan)  
Chapter 23~ Once Upon a Broken Heart (The Beu Sisters)  
Chapter 21~ This Time (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) Chapter 24~ Edgar Allen Poe (Broadway You're a Goodman Charlie Brown)  
Chapter 25~ I Think I'm Going to Like it Here (Broadway + movie Annie)  
Chapter 26~ We're Men in Tights (movie Robin Hood: Men in Tights)  
Chapter 27~ If I Didn't Have You (movie Quest for Camelot)  
Chapter 28~ Long, Long Time Ago (movie Pan's Labyrinth)  
Chapter 29~ I Won't Say I'm in Love (movie Hercules)  
Chapter 30~ Anything You Can Do (Broadway Annie Get Your Gun)  
Chapter 31~ On My Father's Wings (movie Quest for Camelot)  
Chapter 32~ Happy Thanksgiving (YouTube video Happy Thanksgiving)  
Chapter 34~ I'm Mad (first part from TV show Animaniacs)  
Chapter 35~ I'm Mad (second part TV show Animaniacs)  
Chapter 36~ The Macadamia Nut (TV show Animaniacs)  
Chapter 37~ I Want You Back (first part Jackson 5 I'll be there when the light comes in Chapter 38~ I Want You Back (second part Jackson 5)  
Chapter 39~ This is My Idea (movie The Swan Princess) Chapter 40~ My Mother (movie The Chipmunk Adventure)  
Chapter 42~ I Can't Wait to be King (movie The Lion King)  
Chapter 43~ Sing! (Broadway A Chorus Line)  
Chapter 45~【鏡音レン】ハロー大豆の歌【手書き】(Vocaloid Len)  
Chapter 46~ We Are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Relient K)  
Chapter 41~ Little Wonders (Rob Thomas)  
Chapter 44~ If I Was a Rich Girl (Gwen Stefani)  
Chapter 47~ Where Are You Christmas (movie The Grinch Who Stole Christmas)  
What's the Buzz/Heaven On Mind (Broadway Jesus Christ Superstar)  
Messed Up Carols (YouTube video by Larry the cable guy)  
Merry Christmas Everybody (Slade)  
We Are Right of Course (Christmas play Bethlehem)  
Chapter 48~ I'm a Single Lady (Beyonce)  
Chapter 50~ Get Tangled Up in Me (Skye Sweetnam)  
Chapter 51~ Just the Girl (  
Chapter 52~ I Think I Love You (Partridge Family)  
Chapter 53~ Gimme Pizza (Mary-Kate and Ashley)  
Chapter 54~ Girl Next Door (  
Chapter 55~ Game of Love (  
Chapter 56~ Summer Nights (  
Chapter 57~ Get Off of My Back (  
Chapter 58~ Angel to You, Devil to Me (  
Chapter 59~ Albuquerque (Weird Al)  
Chapter 60~ She's in Love (Broadway Little Mermaid)  
Chapter 61~ Take Me or Leave Me (Broadway + Movie Rent)  
Chapter 62~ Don't Make Me Laugh (Movie  
Chapter 63~ Second Chance (  
Chapter 64~ First Date (  
Chapter 65~ Goodbye Love (Broadway + movie Rent)  
Credits~ Life is a Highway (Rascal Flatts)

"She got away!" Rick said upset.

The witch of a stepmother held back Rick from running after her. The woman smirked and said, "We'll get her soon, don't worry we'll get the program soon."

Rick glared at where Alex had run off to. "Does she even know?"

"No, if she knew that we only wanted the program that was hidden in her IPod she could and probably would destroy it… all is going as planned."

"WHAT?! But she got away!" Rick said as they reached the top.

She nodded, but said coolly, "I knew she would run, but she has fallen in love with this place, she'll return someday and we'll be waiting."

"So we won't go after her?"

"You will, I'll stay; besides my husband still doesn't know of any of this, I need to stay at home like a lady and have you get your hands dirty for me. Also who has ever heard of a Queen running around the country looking for someone as unimportant as that brat?" The woman walked her future son in law to his plane. "My dearest husband still doesn't know that his precious daughter is alive and…"

Rick cut in and said, "How? Didn't he only let her stay since she was his daughter?"

Laughing softly, she said in a wicked voice, "It's easy to fake a child's death, just as easy as to kill a person who is sick like her mother; you just don't help them when they need it most. Also, he only let her stay because I explained how his dearest past wife had raised her and acted like she was her own, a piece of cake. The problem now is that the program was put in her IPod by some inside worker and now we have to find it."

The boy nodded and walked away from their small conference and onto his plane, his task was to track her.

As the boy left the woman smirked to herself and said in a hatful voice, "That witch woman has interfered for the last time, now that she is dead I can get her program. Yes… it had to be someone close to that child's mother that gave that brat the program that was in the IPod… No matter, it shall be mine soon." She walked away snickering as she thought of how she would soon win. "All in time."

* * *

Goodbye for now! I hope you guys will tell others about this if you liked it XD but if you don't I won't kill you or anything… but I don't promise that Kyoya won't with his Death Note.

Fun thing to do while I write the movie!  
* Make your own Playlist on your IPod! (I already did this XD) What you do it look at the credits and see who did each song or thing and get the song if available (not every song is downloadable DX) Then you just sort by the chapter XD (Since I had most of the songs I just made a playlist called 'Playlist' and sorted them there since I wanted to keep all my other songs sorted by their true ablums XD) Well have fun with that and hope you guys will wait and not kill me.

Also I'd hit the Author Alert since I am making the movie under a different story title ^-^ if you don't want to do that you can always check on my page everyday to see if there is one, but that would just take more of your time XD


End file.
